The Sins' Return
by D'nnome
Summary: "Stay away from my beer, or I'm gonna rip your dicks off and fu-" Meliodas, son of the Demon King the Creator of Hell and Slayer of the Biblical God, had kept himself in hiding from the supernatural world, comfortable with the life running the Boar Hat. But he won't stay idle for long, and they won't know what hit them, ni-shi-shi AU. Multi crossover.
1. Redemption

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD and Seven Deadly Sins. Please support the official releases. Also note that I barely know anything about Highshool DxD** **so some help would be appreciated.**

**Chapter 1: ****Redemption**

No one would expect such things as the supernatural. Any who persisted to claim as such would call the said persistent crazy. Any more they would be sent to an asylum of some sort to "cure" his mental illness on anyone's devotion to the existence to the supernatural. That would include the existence of dragons, yokai, demons, and pagan gods. It is hypocritical when the existence of angels, God, and demons (devils) are real when it is part of the mainstream culture.

Seriously, humans are so gullible.

But mainstream culture or not, every 'myth' has truth to them. It is that same truth that has been diluted over the generations since their beginning. Or so they say. The irony is that every myth from Norse gods, Greek gods, Native American gods, Shinto, Biblical, Chinese, and all across the world are real, and the "facts" are not far off. And that's for the better.

These myths of angels, dragons, devils, and gods reside in the shadows, where humanity's eyes can never turn to. It would be very troublesome to say the return of the faith of humanity in the old legends with the technology they have now. Let's just say that humanity doesn't need the guidance of supernatural beings anymore. Heck, they already put a man on the fucking moon, and it certainly wasn't a devil or faith that helped.

Okay, maybe there was a little help from a handsome, blonde barkeeper who keeps his business and stock very seriously. That same barkeeper takes his station at his own bar that has become the Kuoh Town's favorite place to forget your worries and lose your money over beer. In that bar are goings that shadow under shadows themselves from the eyes of the supernatural.

But who could do such operations in the shadows from the eyes of the mythological order itself? Well, that is all responsible to the owner and barkeeper of the Boar Hat. You wouldn't call him a man at all if on first glance but more on the lines of a 14-year-old. He wasn't very tall, only being a meager five feet tall. Even his voice had an immature pitch to it, but you could tell there has been some serious muscle work under the sleeves of his white shirt worn under a black buttoned vest. He had emerald eyes, messy blond hair, and a constant bright expression of innocence. Heh, if they only knew. And to finish off the look with white pants kept up by a buckle and leather shoes. This was just your average friendly barkeeper of the Boar Hat, Meliodas. Certainly nothing strange to be worried about, mi-shi-shi.

Off to the side working behind the bar with Meliodas was a lean tall man with straight brown hair that covered one of his brownish-orange eyes. He wore a suit and stood straight as a stick while also keeping an eye on the customers who were too drunk to leave to think of leaving without paying. This was one of Meliodas' comrades through the ages by the name of King Harlequin.

Through a small window in the back wall behind Meliodas where you could see a woman with purple eyes and brown hair tied into two pigtails. She has toned arms and legs that clearly stated the strength behind them. This was Diane, wife of King and the chef of the Boar's Hat.

Working alongside her as assistants were a boy and a girl who looked like there were in there late teens, possibly being nineteen. The boy had black raven black hair and eyes and his face had little masculinity. He wore a simple black shirt with black cargo pants. The notable detail about the boy was that his arms and legs showed a build meant for speed and wielding a sword. This was Kazuto Kirigaya, or Kirito as some would call him. The woman with him had long chestnut hair going flowing down her back and had a kind fair face. This was Kirito's wife and partner in some cases, Asuna Yuuki-Kazuto.

"Issei-san doesn't seem he is going to make it." Meliodas' attention was drawn to a teenager with short blonde hair and grey eyes. The youth's name was Saji Genshiro, and until recently a Devil under the Peerage of Sona Sitri.

For years since Saji was a child, Meliodas approached and taught him about the supernatural world and prepared the boy for it due to the fact he held a portion of the once great dragon, Vritri. After he was made a Devil, Meliodas gave Saji the rest of Vritri's soul and power. But to anyone's knowledge, that would only make it a Sacred Gear of high value. However, Meliodas made a little twist you could say, ni-shi-shi.

Vritri was known as one of the Five Dragon Kings because of his fight and ultimate defeat against the Indra, Buddha god of Heaven. That is the official story at least for as they say the victors write history. The actual defeat of Vritri is that Indra had actually stolen most if not all of the dragon's power to give that arrogant prick an easy win for the humans. It brought shame to the great dragon to be lowered as a king that couldn't match a god, even more so when he was split into multiple Sacred Gears. But when Meliodas reunited the souls as well as the power he lost, Saji came out not as the Dragon King... but the Black Dragon Emperor of the Longinus Sacred Gear, Binder Vendetta. That day, Saji couldn't be more happy to better serve Sona but he was still ordered by Meliodas to keep quiet about his abilities until otherwise.

Hey, let it be known that Meliodas loved messing with people, ni-shi-shi.

"...I think... Nar... Ras..." Slurred some of the customers with mugs of beer.

"Go home, ya drunken bastards!" Shouted Meliodas. He was an honest businessman and would never have his customers pay more than they could.

"Man~," Slurred another, "This beer sisz good... What'd ya put in it?"

"Ah, just a family recipe, ni-shi-shi." Meliodas answered, "People seriously underestimate the majesty of potatoes."

The hour passed and the bar was now a quiet shell of its former self. Only a few customers lingered in a corner or too probably passed out. There was only silence between Saji and the staff of the Boar Hat. Finally, the entrance opened and in walked a teenager with spiky brown hair and brown eyes wearing a red shirt underneath a black jacket and wearing black pants.

"Hey, Meliodas-sensei." Greeted the youth, "Sorry I wasn't here for a while but, uh, something happened."

Issei Hyoudou was another student of Meliodas that he has been teaching ever since he was a kid due to his Longinus Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear. He was easily an impressive student with the right motivation. Alongside Saji they became something akin to rivals which grew even more when Vritri became the Black Dragon Emperor once again.

"No worries, Issei-boyo." Meliodas chirped, pouring himself a mug of beer, "So anything interesting happened about why you haven't been here?"

"Well, you see I... kinda died." Issei said sheepishly.

No one made a reaction to the news of Issei's death. Meliodas took a sip from his mug before answering.

"Rough, ain't it?" Meliodas said nonchalantly, "Well, you seem fine. What else?"

"... I got turned into a Devil under the Rias-sempai's peerage." Issei said with a slightly glazed look. "Those chests... I have to touch them, ya know."

Meliodas nodded. "I feel your pain, Issei-boyo, but sadly you still need to hold yourself back but it won't be for long. So, how did you die?"

"I was killed by a Fallen Angel." Issei said and cringed at the look that Asuna was giving him. It was the kind of look that promised pain to slackers.

"Issei," Hissed Asuna while torturing a wooden spoon in her hand, "after all that training I beat into you, you ended up dying by a single Fallen Angel because it sure as hell couldn't be a Cadre or we would've sensed it. Unless this Fallen Angel flashed you, you better have a good excuse."

Issei looked to Kirito for support but found the black-haired boy looking at him with regret and guilt. As strong as Kirito was, he always never found the strength to fight against Asuna when she is in one of her moods. The last time that happened he was forced to be in one of Issei's tor - training sessions but being tied to a chair while Asuna chased them with her lightning fast speed with her rapier ready to pierce them and casting lightning to smite them down. Oh, the horror of her mad cackling was more than enough to induce nightmares.

Issei gulped under Asuna's stare. "... That's exactly what happened. She was disguised as a student who asked me out on a date, but when she revealed herself I was... helpless. It was just... her body... her boobs... they were so perfect. Any longer and I would've broken down all of my resistance."

"I have no doubt I would've felt the same way." Meliodas answered, "It is just our way to appreciate the womanly figure."

"Shameless perverts, the both of you." Asuna growled until Kirito put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Asuna-chan, just drop it." Kirito consoled, slightly calming down the beautiful bruenette. "They won't change and you will just tet more mad."

"At least I can hold myself from groping every girl I see." Issei said.

"You're still a pervert nonetheless." Asuna grumbled, her fingers gigging into wood.

King sighed. "At least some of us males aren't perverted. And how can you argue being perverted when I've been forced to hear your nightly ongoings last week straight?"

King had a host of a smirk seeing the married couple blush with Asuna turning a very deep shade of red tgat Diane was tempted to use as a stove. Once she regained her composure, she turned around with a huff. Kirito just sighed in exasperation.

Issei spoke again. "Also, there's something wrong with me. Another Fallen Angel tried to kill me but for some reason my body was next to useless when I was trying to fight him. It was like I got weaker from becoming a Devil."

King arched an eyebrow in curiousity. "C'mere, let me take a look at you."

Issei approached the tall man and King outstretched a palm to the new Devil's chest. A yellow magic circle glowed to life and King had a thoughtful expression as he seemed to take in invisible data.

"Ah, I see." King mused, "The Gremory girl put a seal on your powers. She may have talent but she is too incompetent. A risky combination. High-class or not, she should've known that the Evil Pieces would evolve the body to adjust to the reincarnation. Give me a moment while I break the seal."

There was the sound of glass shattering and Issei felt a wave of overwhelming power through his body. He felt a tingling sensation on his back and found to his awe three pairs of demonic wings, each representing the pawn pieces he was injected with. He craned his neck and shoulders to let out a groan of relief with a crack here and there. They didn't have to worry about the humans still in the bar since they would be too drunk to remember.

"Ah, that feels much better." Issei said, getting a feel to the new power in his veins.

"Six wings." Meliodas noted, "Not bad, Issei-boyo."

"Thank you, sensei." Issei said, "But you're still going to have me hold back, right?"

"Yep." Meliodas said, "I don't want the Three Factions to go in a panic. Only when the time is right. But anyway... do you know the Fallen Angel who killed you?"

"She disguised herself as a girl named Yuuma at my school," Issei explained, "but Rias-sempai said that her real name is Raynare."

As soon as Issei uttered that word, the whole bar went ominously quiet. The staff of the Boar Hat went completely still with wide eyes, but Saji and Issei were left with confused looks. The glass that King had slipped out of his grasp and shattered onto the floor. Meliodas was the first to snap out of his shock by putting on a rarely seen serious expression as he reached into a drawer and gave Issei a paper with a pentagram on it.

"The next time you see that specific Fallen Angel again, pour some magic into the paper and I'll be right there." Meliodas ordered.

"I don't-"

"Just do as I say!" Meliodas demanded in a raised voice, shoving the paper into Issei's arms and gesturing to both Dragon Emperors to the door, "We were closing down anyway."

Saji and Issei reluctantly left the bar while Diane bashed out the last of the humans with her hammer. Meliodas slumped into a chair while reaching for a bottle of white vodka on a tall shelf. The slight burn of the intoxicating beverage could do nothing about the worry in his heart. His thoughts went back to 100 years or so of a little girl with raven black hair and violet eyes laughing along as Meliodas taught her how to fly with her new wings.

'Oh, little Ray-chan what have you gotten yourself into this time?' Meliodas thought.

(Time-Skip)

Issei spent the next day or so hanging out with Asia Argento. They literally had a bumpy start, but Asia's near infinite kind nature made the perverted hero somewhat bond with the blonde. He never made any perverted moves on Asia and honestly he loved being casual around a girl, especially since she was just a combination of cute and kind.

He could honestly say that Asia was Issei's friend. Not like his perverted partners, but a true friend le he had with Irina. They were both alike in the sense they never had lot of friends. Looking back at that, IsseiIssei realized how big of an idiot he has been not showing his friendly side.

Asia and Issei were sitting at a bench by the same fountain he was killed. Seeing Asia's lonely look, Issei vowed to get that he was his friend. And he made a mental note to protect her with all of his power. Unknowingly, Issei vow of friendship tied a knot between them that could blossom into something beautiful.

"I'm sick and tired of people telling me what to do." Issei spoke softly and kindly while his and Asia's heart were picking pace. "We're friends and that's the way it is."

"Really?" Asia squeaked with pink dusting her cheeks. "Thank you, Issei."

"My, my, how sweet." Spoke a sultry voice.

Issei's head whipped behind to see the Fallen Angel, Raynare. There was really nothing to her very revealing gothic-style attire that expressed her fair skin and assets that put all humans to shame. All that could be noted was her night black wings, high-heeled boots, elbow-length gloves, long black hair, and violet eyes.

"Yuuma, no... I guess you would rather be called Raynare." Issei growled coldly while placing Asia behind him.

"Oh, so you do have some bite." Raynare said. "So the rumors about your downward spiral into the wickedness of devils are true, and I had such high hopes."

"You are not taking Asia anywhere." Spat Issei while pouring magic into Meliodas' summoning paper. "She's too good for you bastards that would just abuse her gift."

"Then we'll just finished where we started." Raynare replied with a menacing look and forming a spear made out of pinkish-purple light. She stood there waiting for Issei to make some dumb move as she expected from a pervert. To her frustration, he just stood there. "I'll run you through!"

Once her arm was properly cocked back, a hand stopped its motion in a tight grip. Raynare turned her hehead back to the new idiot that dared to stop her, only for her glare to be crushed in an almost pained look when she saw familiar emerald eyes keeping a stern gaze. Added with the messy blonde hair, Issei and strangely enough Raynare knew the short man known as Meliodas.

"It's been a while, eh little Ray-chan." Meliodas chirped but it was obviously a mask. "Well, I can't call you little anymore, can I? You're a foot taller than me."

"Un-Uncle Meliodas?!" Raynare squeaked, getting surprised looks from Issei and Asia.

"So," Meliodas said, taking off the mask as his face turned into a frown, "last time I checked, I never taught you to kill innocent people."

For once in a 100 years, Raynare didn't know what to say or do. She devoted mind and soul to serve Azazel and Kokabiel and thus gain power by closing off her heart. But on first sight of those eyes giving her such a stern look instantly broke down all the walls. Numerous emotions and memories of the past flooded already eating at the "bad" Raynare.

"This - This doesn't concern you." Raynare spoke just above a stutter, but her spear arm was shaking.

"Of course it concerns me when people end up dead in my town." Meliodas said. "I woud ignore it if it was any other fallen angel, but when it was you I had to see you. I honestly didn't want to believe it."

Issei was a bit shocked at Raynare slowly breaking down emotionally. Something akin to guilt and shame, but it was pushed down when she formed and threw a light spear from her other arm. Issei shielded Asia only for Meliodas to appear in its path and swat it away with a nonchalant look.

(Que "Perfect Time)

"Issei," Meliodas called with a smile, "take your new girlfriend and get to safety. It would be a shame if young love ended in tragedy."

"R-Right, sensei." Issei stuttered through a blush.

The Red Dragon Emperor picked Asia bridal-style and ran as far as he could.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Roared Raynare, only for Meliodas to split in two with a blade as long as his arm. The falen angel broke down into a sweat knowing her uncle-figure's unmatched skill with a sword no matter how small.

"Ray-chan, that's not nice." Meliodas said.

"Get out of my way!" Raynare exclaimed, forming spears around her.

"No." Meliodas simply said.

With a war cry, Raynare launched spear after spear at the short blonde. Meliodas stood in the same spot with his unreadable face. His sword arm moved in a blur shattering every spear that came his way.

"You never were the spear type." Meliodas commented. "You were always so giddy about swords. That's why I loved hanging out with when you were little."

Raynare only gritted her teeth. "How about this?!"

Raynare summoned another volley of spears but their aim was more lax. To her ire, Meliodas just swatted the ones coming at him with a flick of his finger. But he allowed the rest to sink harmlessly in the ground near him. Just as she planned.

Meliodas' only warning was the growing glow of the spears before they suddenly exploded in unstable magic and smoke. Raynare allowed the ghost of a smile in victory which quickly flashed to regret. Out of all people, she never wanted to hurt her uncle. Even when she wanted to be stronger it was never to be like this.

But her hopes/despair were washed away when she heard the familiar clink of steel.

**"Full Counter."**

The magical force of the explosion was suddenly redirected in Raynare's direction. She let out a small cry as the heat and blast engulfed her in a wave of destruction. Smoke and dust blocked Meliodas' view of the fallen angel, searching for any signs of life. He made sure that his **Full Counter **wasn't focused, but he didn't want to hurt Raynare. Eventually the dust cleared revealing two scars in the pavement but also a sight that put a little pride in Meliodas. At the end of the two scars, which turned out to be the fallen angel's feet that stayed planted in the ground, was Raynare in a perfect defensive stance with a light sword held over her head with two hands and pointed diagonally to the ground. Unlike her light spears, this sword construct was much more refined as it took the shape of a two-handed broadsword. Raynare eyed Meliodas from behind her blade panting slightly from holding back the counter.

"Wow, Ray-chan." Meliodas praised with a real smile. "You took a perfect stance and defended against my **Full Counter **and you're still standing up. You're still the little sword girl, ni-shi-shi."

Raynare ignored the blonde and leapt at the short blonde in a blur. The light sword clashed with the small blade, but the contest of strength was one-sided in Meliodas' favor. The small length of steel didn't even budge against the light broadsword, and Meliodas didn't even bat an eyelash or even seemed bored. That expression was just infuriating.

"What happened to you, Raynare?" Meliodas asked. "I heard from Merlin that you had a falling out with her, but I didn't know it was this bad."

"Shut up!" Raynare growled, making Meliodas wince from the cold tone.

The fallen disengaged the lock and went for a few light swings. Meliodas kept a perfect guard blocking the attacks without using two hands for his blade. It was proof to Meliodas' skill with the blade that steel, an element of man, he can break through light, an element of heaven, judging by the cracks in the construct. The elements were worlds apart yet his own blade was not even cracked and no enchantment existed.

"I heard what you did to Issei-boyo, but I didn't want to believe it." Meliodas said, trapping Raynare in a grip when she overextended a thrust. "I don't want to think that the little girl I knew could kill like that."

"People change!" Raynare spat, pulling back her arm but with no results.

"They don't change," Meliodas said sagely, "but they do hide. Tell me what's wrong."

"I have nothing to say to you!" Raynare snapped, making a thinner, but seemingly sharp light sword in her left hand and lunged it forwards. Meliodas acted accordingly swaying his head to the side. His eyebrows rose momentarily when the blade was close enough to cut a few strands of his hair. She spread her wings and flapped them to create a small gust of wind to force herself out of the blonde's reach. She close her eyes from the sudden wind pressure, but it was a foolish mistake on her part.

"Never close your eyes like that in a fight, Raynare." The voice of Meliodas spoke behind her.

The blonde attacked with a "soft" palm thrust that sent Raynare tumbling across the small plaza until she anchored a light sword into the ground. She dropped onto a knee wincing in pain from the blow. What both terrified and enraged Raynare was that wasn't even a fraction of her uncle's strength. Even after all this time...

"...there's still a gap between us." Mumbled Raynare in a hint of misery.

"What was that?" Meliodas asked curiously.

Raynare looked into Meliodas' eyes again. Those same eyes that always seemed to look down on her, at least to her. Why shouldn't they look at her like that? She was always weak while the family around her were legends heard across the whole supernatural world. And was she but a disappointment in their eyes? That had to be their only view of her as a lowly fallen with only one pair of wings.

"You think I'm weak, that I only deserve pity." Raynare suddenly snapped, her words catching Meliodas off guard.

"Wha-" Meliodas wasn't able to finish his word as the fallen angel vanished from her place with anger guiding her speed. He reacted accordingly parrying away her opener, but she didn't stop a follow up with a lunge from her free blade. He swayed to the side, then ducked under an overhead swipe that would've chopped off his head. Raynare made a scissor cut with both swords to chop Meliodas' legs, but the small blonde simply flipped over and landed perfectly on her shoulder.

"It's a good technique, but you need to be less telegraphed." Meliodas said.

"Stop looking down on me!" Raynare exclaimed in a misinterpretation of his words.

Meliodas widened his eyes at the sudden rage the fallen angel was pouring out directed to him. And what did she mean about looking down on her? She was born into the band of misfits and best friends. Raynare was their little star of attention, and he never treated her less than family. But where did all this hate come from?

Raynare's swings became more desperate and ferocious via her emotions going in a hurricane. But no matter how fast she was, her light swords were always pushed back by steel. Her vision became blurry as her eyes felt puffy. Meliodas winced at the flashing emotions he could see in Raynare's eyes.

"What do you mean, Raynare?" Meliodas asked, locking her light swords into the ground. "I never looked down on you."

"Of course you did." Raynare exclaimed, "You all did! You, Uncle Ban, Aunt Elaine, Uncle King, Auntie Diane, and even Mom. You were all legends."

Meliodas didn't bother to attack, only defending himself and listening toto Raynare's rant. Her movements became sluggish and too heavy as her emotions blurred her senses.

"I was born into it, I should've strong, right?!" Raynare sobbed, tears streaming down her eyes. "But no, I was born a lowly, weak fallen angel while you all stood at the top. I was nothing compared to my own family.

"When others saw me, they saw a failure to legends. They never saw Raynare, always comparing to my mother. I... I wanted to be strong just like you, but I wasn't."

Raynare's next swing was too slow and slughish. Her will to fight gone. The blades of light fell to the floor and shattered. Her head drooped to the floor a flood of tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I thought if I got stronger, you wouldn't see me as a disappointment." Raynare whimpered while ignorant to Meliodas' reaching two fingers to her. "Because that's what I am, aren't I?"

Any words Raynare was going to continue saying were abruptly cut off by a small, yet sharp pain to her forehead. The sudden "attack" was enough for the fallen angel to land on her bottom. Red flushed on the spot but nothing too serious to warrant an injury at all. Then she realized that Meliodas was right in front of her with his hand outstretched.

'Did he just flick my forehead?' Raynare thought with red flushing her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Dummy." Meliodas said, "You keep comparing yourself to people like me, then you will always doubt yourself."

Meliodas started to ruff Raynare's black silky hair like he would a child. His ministrations rewarded the blonde with Raynare pouting her cheeks cutely. However, there was also a familiar glint in her eyes like that of a child with a parent. She never forgot having her hair messed up like that ever since she was a child.

"That's the little Ray-chan I know right there." Meliodas chirped, planting himself on the ground with Raynare, "Listen, Ray-chan. There is one proven fact across every walk of life. No one is born strong. Not me, the Seraphs, the Maus, not the Sins. Not even gods. The only way we become strong to grow and better ourselves. I had to work my butt off to become who I am today, and boy did I have the motivation from a bastard of a father. And another thing is you were never and never will be a disappointment to us. How could we ever? It's really stupid that you would just magically get so strong. It never really mattered if you were weaker than a breeze of the air. Ray-chan, you were born not because to carry on strength. You're the product of pure love, and we all loved you. And your mother, she cherished you. She may have her magic tomes and researching, but I have no doubt in mind that she would gladly throw it away all for you, Ray-chan. You're worth all that love that ever be put out possible from a mother."

"But I..." Raynare whimpered, hugging her knees to her chest, "I've done... so many wrong... I tricked... I killed... I don't deserve it?"

"Nope, you still do." Meliodas said without pause. "And it is all very simple. You're part of the family of Sins and oddities. In the words of your mother, 'our little star in a bundle.'"

Meliodas stood up and offered a hand to the down Raynare. "So come on home to our family. I'm sure King and Diane would be ecstatic to see how much you've grown, and if we hurry we might see Ban and Elaine too. Oh, I can't wait to see their faces."

Raynare couldn't help but shake, but not in despair. She could stare in those eyes all she wanted, but no matter how much she refused to see it but those eyes held only truth. Being deceitful was part of Raynare's nature as a fallen, yet doing so closed her off from the obvious truth that stood right in front of her. All she wanted was a family that adored her, comfort her, stand with her, and make her laugh and smile. In all her ways to lie, cheat, and kill for power to get noticed, it only blinded her to the truth.

Her family loved her. They were standing right there ready to lift her up.

Meliodas received a surprise when Raynare instead jumped the short blonde into a tight hug. Her face was buried in his neck where he could feel a flood of tears from built up emotions finally set free. She hugged her uncle as though he would suddenly disappear; she needed closure right now. Meliodas graced a warm smile, patting his surrogate niece's back to let her emotions free.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." Sobbed Raynare repeatedly.

"There, there it's alright." Soothed Meliodas, "I'm right here."

"Please don't go." Squeaked Raynare.

"I'd sooner slit my throat, right before Merlin would pulverize me." Meliodas joked. "There's nowhere else I would ever go."

* * *

**Here's my initial take on my new story. The current title is temporary, and I could use some suggestions. The story is obviously AU. I decided to make Issei and Saji stronger because with Meliodas around he wouldn't just leave such powerful holders of Sacred Gears vulnerable to the supernatural world. And yes Meliodas is considered devil, half actually with being true demon from his father's side. His powers are pretty the same from canon, but he has his own peerage as well.**

**Zeldris will also be in this story with a peerage as well with his vampiric wife as queen from canon. Though I'm not sure to make his evil or not. Mael and the Archangels also exist as Seraphs with Rudicel having fallen. He always did seem to be a bit too arrogant.**

**Other characters from other anime may also appear.**

**An important point is that there won't be a pairing with Elizabeth.**

**Here are the peerage details: ****Meliodas (Power of Darkness; Dark Longinus)**

**Queen (Mutation) - Unknown.**

**Bishop X1 - King (Sacred Treasure from canon).**

**Rook X1 - Diane (Sacred Treasure from canon).**

**Knight (Mutation) - Asuna (Longinus Gear: Unstoppable Offense - Every attack dealt increases damage).**

**Knight (Mutation) - Kirito (Longinus Gear: Immovable Defense - Every attack received increases defense).**

**Bishop X1 - Elaine.**

**Pawn X6 - Ban.**

**Also I read up on some other mythologies. If these beings were turned into Sacred Gears, would they become Longinus.**

**-Jawzahr, the Comet Dragon. (This dragon was told to be able to swallow the moon).**

**-Shen-Lung.**

**-Futs-Lung.**


	2. Amends

**Disclaimer: I do ****not ****own Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That is how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 2:** **Amends**

Raynare was more afraid than she could ever be. Not even being in the presence of Kokabiel could beat it, but she didn't know why. Her eyes trailed up to the hanging sign above the door displaying a green pig with a hat. It never changed from her childhood.

Looking down at her uncle, her worries were slightly alleviated by his bright smile. Meliodas took point putting a hand on the door. Fortunately, opening hours weren't till late noon.

"Deep breaths, okay?" Meliodas assured, and Raynare nodded in response.

Meliodas instantly swung the door open, the smell of booze long ago washed away. The staff of the Boar Hat were sitting around in idle chatter, but there was an addition of two new occupants. One was a tall, lean man with spiky silver hair, fanged teeth, and red eyes. He wore tightly fitting red leather pants and a small leather blazer that showed off his chest. A tattoo of a red fox was on the left side of his hip. The second person was a beautiful woman with shoulder length blonde hair. Her eyes were a glittering amber, complimented by her fair face and sizable bust.

"Nice to see ya back, Ban, Elaine." Meliodas greeted.

"Yo, captain!" Ban cheered, raising a beer bottle to his mouth.

Meliodas narrowed his eyes and his smile dropped. "Did you steal from my secret stash?"

"Maybe~." Burped Ban after chugging down the whole bottle. "There ain't nothing I can't steal, remember?"

Meliodas sighed. "Enough about the beer. More importantly, a little bit more of our family is here."

The blonde moved out of the way of the doorway for the rest to see. Violet eyes peeked inside nervously meeting curious looks back. Summoning up her courage, Raynare revealed herself and entered the Boar Hat, her head hanging down. It took a moment before the confused eyes widened into shock at the realization.

"Um... hi everyone." Raynare squeaked softly, and silence permeated for what seemed like hours until...

"OUR LITTLE RAY-CHAN'S HOME!"

Raynare didn't get a moment to blink before she was forcefully pulled into the Boar Hat and settled on a stool at the bar. She was bombarded with questions, and once in a while was given a compliment by one of the women in the room how beautiful she has grown up to be.

"Have you been okay, sweety?" Diane asked.

"Y-Yeah." Stuttered Raynare, her body bettaying her inner timidness. "I guess I've just been confused for a while." Raynare started to sniffle. "And stupid."

"What matters is that you're home." Elaine consoled sweetly. "I'll go make you something special real quick."

While Elaine went into the kitchen to make a meal for Raynare, she was further barraged with questions, but thankfully none of them were pestering her for answers and just kept firing away. She answered some, like where she had been in the world, the sights she saw, and the people she met. Unfortunately, the last one was a bit more reluctant to answer because most of those people merely brushed her off, with Kalawarner being only as close as a minor acquaintance. Raynare realized that everyone she worked with was basically an asshole without a sense of morals for the wrongs they did. Some of those wrongs that she did herself.

Elaine came back with a steaming plate and set it down right in front of the fallen angel. The thickness of the steam prevented her to see her meal, furthering whatever surprise the Bishop of Meliodas literally cooked up. She waved it away, and her eyes widened at the contents of the revealed plate. A thick slice of ham in a rich brown sauce as the main dish, flanked by mash potatoes meshed with green onion and rice and corn to the side. It was exactly how she loved her favorite meal ever since she was a kid. The fact they remembered at all had tears swelling in her eyes.

"Go, eat up." Coaxed Elaine. "You have to be mighty hungry."

Raynare's hand shook as she grabbed a fork and knife she was provided. Her hand on the knife instinctively took it like a sword of an expert's grip. She cut into the slice of ham and took a bite while the others just watched with smiles. As soon as the taste registered in her mind, her eyes widened in recognition like a happy memory thought to be forgotten.

"This taste." Sobbed Raynare, her tears streaming down. "It is the exact same... whenever you made it for me... when I was a kid. You all... remembered."

Asuna smiled softly and lay a hand on Raynare's quivering shoulder. "We are all here for you."

The dam burst and the staff of the Boar Hat broke down in nervous sweats as Raynare wailed, letting out the emotions she had bottled up inside over the decades. Her arms flailed around to wrap whoever was in range into a hug, which was Kirito, Asuna, Diane, Ban, and Meliodas. Her grip was surprisingly strong for a woman of her figure and she continued to tighten her hold as though they would leave the moment she lets go of them.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Sobbed Raynare. "I thought I was nothing to you that I was weak, but I was being stupid. I just thought that if I got stronger, you guys would love me, but I don't need to. My family loves me, and I love my family."

Raynare's words would only be choked by her sobs, but the Sins understood perfectly and hugged back on the shaking form of the fallen angel. Meliodas pulled out a napkin to wipe the tears from Raynare's face. After a few minutes in the hug, Raynare calmed down and opened her eyes now red and puffy.

"That's enough tears for one day." Meliodas said. "For now, let's just be a family. I'm sure little Yui would be excited to have a new big sister."

"Yui?" Raynare quirked an eyebrow at the new name.

"Asuna's and my little angel we had a few years ago." Kirito answered while scratching the back of his head.

Raynare's eyes widened. "You had a kid? And I missed it too."

"You didn't miss much." Asuna perked up. "I'm sure you two will love each other. You even look like sisters."

To show, Asuna summoned up a picture via magic. Raynare peered at the photo, where she saw Kirito taking a selfie taking up most of the left side. Sitting on a stump in the middle of a garden was Asuna in a white and red yukata holding a girl probably three years old of midnight hair not unlike Raynare's own, but her cheeks and eyes held the same from Kirito. The girl was sitting happily in her mother's lap wearing a dark blue yukata.

"She's adorable." Raynare mumbled, having the urge to run wherever she was and pick pinch the cheeks of her new 'imotou'.

Taking a deep breath, Raynare composed her features as she made her resolve. "I've done... a lot of bad. Cheated, lied, even murdered-"

"Welcome to the fuck-up club!" Interrupted Ban. "Pff, murder, shmurder. I have been accused for way worse. What's another a year in life sentence anyway?"

In response, Elaine smacked a pan onto the immortal's head. "You're not helping!"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," Raynare concluded, "I want to make myself better."

Meliodas beamed. "Well, the first you can do is apologize to the people you actually need to. You know who I'm talking about."

Raynare's eyes widened in recognition of who Meliodas was referring to. Issei and Asia. When it came to Issei, she fully realized the weight of what she had done to the human. For all she knew, Issei would've never awakened his Sacred Gear and just live his life in peace, but instead she had to kill him and drag him into the supernatural world. As for Asia, the girl was far too sweet to resist Raynare's so-called help. She knew of how the church banished her on her ignorance, and she took advantage of that, made her life worse.

"When should I go?" Asked Raynare, ready to amends.

Meliodas hummed in thought while rubbing his chin. Now that he thought about it, this whole situation has become a bit more complicated. The former prince of Hell assumed that Issei took Asia to the Occult Research Club, probably too engrossed on protecting the girl to properly think of going to a different location like his home. If Asia was actually taken, then possible events could've transpired of Issei rescuing Asia with Rias' peerage right behind, and he would still be in the dark. But questions will arise towards Issei from his fellow devils why he is still with Asia and seemingly able to outrun fallen angels despite being a so-called regular human freshly reincarnated.

Ah fuck it. "We can go right now."

Meliodas can always just ask Asuna to threaten them into secrecy.

(Later; Occult Research Club)

Rias had no idea what by Satan was going on. One second, she was just relaxing with her peerage going over contracts of the day, with the exception of Issei. The Gremory heiress was slightly worried for his lack of accomplishment in his contracts, thus preventing him from growing his already weak demonic power. And worse he had yet to awaken his Sacred Gear, which she knew had to be the Boosted Gear. She partially blamed the nun by the name of Asia, but she knew she was being unfair and biased with that kind of attitude. That still didn't hold her mistrust for Asia who could be acting to lower Issei's guard.

Suddenly, the two people on topic bursted through the door of the Occult Research Club. Asia was in Issei's arms in bridal style with a heavy blush on her face and Issei looked he had run across town. Which he actually did. Once he got his breath, his eyes darted nervously to the other people in the room. He didn't expect anyone to be here.

'On second thought, maybe it wasn't a good idea to go here.' Issei thought.

**'Idiot.' **Commented Ddraig.

"Issei," Spoke Rias snapping Issei to attention. His eyes scanned the occupants glaring at Asia, and he could feel their magic rising to be unleashed on a moment's notice. Issei held back a grimace as he readied to activate the Boosted Gear and fight his own peerage if just for Asia's sake.

"What are you doing bringing a nun of the church here?!" Rias asked with a slight dangerous edge. For all she knew, Issei had inadvertently brought an assassin to kill them all.

"Uh... you see, I..." Issei stumbled through words trying to make an excuse. He chose to glance at Asia, but only to straighten strong the blonde hissing behind him while terrified. "Look, you have to believe me that Asia is completely harmless. She's the definition of sweet. We were hanging today until Raynare interrupted. She tried to take Asia and I knew they were going to do something terrible to her, so I managed to run here as fast as possible."

Rias stared at Issei with an unreadable expression. As horrid as the thought was, Issei bonding with the nun was the last thing she wanted him to do and thus putting him in a very dangerous situation. On the other hand, Rias would be destroying whatever trust she had in Issei if she turned Asia, innocent or not.

"Issei, you have to understand that I can't just take in a nun whenever we feel like it, even if it is for their protection." Rias scolded. "The church would view it as an offense."

To her surprise, Issei didn't back down. "If you're worried about the church, you don't have to be. Those rotten bastards kicked her out because she didn't know any better healing a devil."

That opened a whole new level of opportunity's for the Princess of Ruin. If the church excommunicated Asia, not only would she be able to offer asylum but she could also score another member of her peerage and they wouldn't have a say in it. Of course, the thought of turning a nun into a devil seemed like a faraway dream. There was a contradictory statement to that as Rias observed how literally close Asia was to Issei and would no doubt by loyal to him.

'He's already taking his first step to become Harem King.' Rias thought in amusement. She knew that despite Issei being a pervert, her recent observations with her familiars showed he had a very warm personality that she knew he would treat the girl right. Oh, Rias could only just imagine how cute those two could be together as a couple.

"That changes things." Rias responded. "Asia is welcome to stay here as long as she likes."

Despite her agreement for asylum, Asia still didn't budge from her hiding spot behind Issei. The Red Dragon Emperor glanced back to the nun with a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, Asia-chan." Issei said. "They're friends. They won't hurt you, I promise."

"Th-Thank you, Issei-kun and his friends." Asia said as she stepped forward and bowed to the club members.

"I apologize for my attitude earlier." Rias replied with her own bow. "Any friend of Issei is a friend of mine."

"It's okay." Asia said, her blue eyes seeming to shimmer with innocence. "Is it true that you are all devils?"

"Yes. Asia-san." Rias confirmed bluntly.

"I-I'm okay with that." Asia admitted, holding a cross comfortably but also stealing glances to Issei, "Until Issei-kun, I didn't have any friends. Thank you very much."

'Issei's right, she is just an innocent human who was brought in among the wrong people.' Thought Rias.

"Please take a seat." Rias gestured to one of the sofas. Asia sat down with Issei at her side, almost protectively. The more Rias looked at their interaction, the more she became perplexed at these alien details about Issei that she seemingly missed.

"Now that that is taken care of, we still have the issue with the fallen angels since you ran off with their... prize." Rias was a bit reluctant trying to find the correct term.

"We'll just have to beat them out of here." Issei declared. "We're allowed to do that, right?"

Issei made it sound like he was guessing, but in truth he knew if another faction made crimes in another's territory a skirmish was inevitable. With his full power restored, Issei could go there himself but he didn't want to lose face with Rias and seem like he was becoming a stray. Rias bought the act, only blinking in slight surprise.

"That is correct actually." Rias said. "I will not condone fallen angels harming my peerage without consequence. And trust, we will make sure those consequences are deadly."

"Ooh, that could be fun."

The members of the Occult Research Club snapped to action at the new voice. Koneko leapt in front of Rias taking a stance, Rias' Power of Destruction surged through her arms as she spread all six of her wings, Akeno's body crackled with lightning, and Kiba summoned dual swords with his Sacred Gear. Only Issei and Asia, the former knowing full well who it was.

At the door stood Meliodas himself with a cheeky grin. "Morning to ya, ni-shi-shi."

The peerage of devils blinked once then four times tried to process the short intruder standing there. He honestly could be mistaken for a fourteen year old if it weren't for his clothes.

"Who are you?" Rias managed to say out of her stupor.

Only to blink when the small dwarf of man completely disappeared without a sound from the spot he was standing on. She only darted her eyes around for a second before she felt something at her stomach. She looked down passed her cleavage to find the short blonde poking through with a nonchalant look on his face.

Rias couldn't fathom what was happening. She lost track for a second then was being felt up by this random stranger. He didn't have the decency to blush as Meliodas rested between her chest while looking up. Put that all together, and it made Rias swell with anger indicated by the scarlet aura of her Power of Destruction taking form.

"Just your friendly neighborhood barkeeper wanting to meet some new people." Meliodas chirped, his voice muffled.

"How dare you - Get off of me!" Rias roared, cupping a ball of destructive of magic...

...Only for Meliodas to disappear the moment she blinked. In her surprise, her magic dissipated as she tried to find the dwarf until she heard a moan from Akeno. Her eyes bugged wide open seeing Meliodas' head hidden under her skirt. Rias brow twitched and her face contorted in a mix of shock and fury at this soon-to-be-dead-man's perversion. The same could not be said for a blushing Akeno and a snickering Issei.

"Someone stop him." Rias cried.

Koneko was the only to move besides of Kiba, who was having trouble keeping his composure by Meliodas' daring perversion that made Issei tame. Just as Koneko was a hair's breath away from catching Meliodas, he completely zipped out of sight in pure speed and reappeared at the front of the door. Caught off by such speed, Koneko fell between Akeno's legs, and the Queen of Rias was having one of her sadistic episodes as she eyed Meliodas with a blush.

"Too fast." Koneko deadpanned.

"How very daring of you, stranger, looking up my skirt." Akeno said as she licked her lips. "I am going to enjoy punishing you for your rude behavior."

"Ah, apologies for my absence of such; I didn't even introduce myself." Meliodas said. "Name is Meliodas, proud owner of the Boar Hat."

Rias' rage simmered down when she recognized that name. "Boar Hat... Isn't that one of Kuoh's oldest and most popular bar?"

"Of yours truly, ni-shi-shi." Chirped Meliodas.

Rias narrowed her eyes. "I've always had my suspicions about that place. No matter the decade, it is always owned by the same person, fitting your description. Your not human, so who or what are you?"

"Maybe he's a leprechaun." Said Asia, who was staring curiously at Meliodas.

"Sorry to disappoint." Meliodas chuckled. "You could say I am merely protection."

"And who would that be?" Rias asked, taking a seat but not averting her eyes away from the Prince of Hell.

In response, Meliodas cupped his hands around his mouth and turned to the door. "You can come out now."

"Are you sure they won't hurt me?" Spoke a familiar voice that made Asia shiver a bit.

"Don't worry, they're pretty harmless." Meliodas said, causing Rias to make a tick mark and Akeno to lick her lips to prove just how harmless she can't be.

All eyes locked to the door where a new stranger stepped into the club room. It took a few seconds to take note of the waterfall of black hair, violet eyes, and voluptuous figure as the fallen angel Raynare. Issei was about to snap into action until he stopped himself at how different she was. Her high-standing attitude was nonexistent, and that cockiness he knew firsthand was replaced by a downcast expression. She even seemed regretful as her eyes averted to the ground, and when compared to her earlier attitude this was genuine. Like what Issei knew before was all a mask to hide this emotionally vulnerable girl. The closest Issei could put this 'new' Raynare was Asia.

Raynare wasn't wearing her outfit, instead going for a black jacket with sleeves going passed the elbow with a white shirt underneath, and blue jeans on her toned legs with simple sneakers. If it weren't for her face, Issei would never recognize this normal-looking woman as Raynare.

The rest of the devils had a more dangerous response as the room filled with killing intent aimed towards Raynare while Asia seemed to quiver. To her credit, Raynare didn't retreat but cringed at the bad attention. Meliodas was completely unaffected.

"What are you doing here, crow!?" Rias growled out.

Raynare forced her eyes from the ground to the devils in the world. Her arms clasped together at her waist in a harmless matter as she stepped a few paces forward. She took a deep breath to relax her nerves, putting all her hopes in the devils' mercy and Meliodas's capability to protect her.

"I..." Raynare gulped under the stare of Rias and her peerage. "I have come here to make... amends. Please."

Rias blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I want to apologize." Raynare announced, making the devils widen their eyes in surprise.

Rias and Akeno were the first to snap out of their stupor. Killing intent was sent yet again from the two via their mistrust of fallen angels, Akeno worse than even Rias as lightning crackled around her body. However, Asia was a direct opposite as her eyes stared at Raynare with an innocent glint.

"What game are you playing!?" Rias roared. "You think you can desecrate my territory and lie to my face?!"

Raynare barred her teeth in a bit of frustration. "What the hell do you think I'd get out of this lying to you?! I'm being serious here."

"Get out!" Rias demanded.

"Not until I apologize to them." Raynare declared, pointing to Issei and Asia. "Out of all the people in this town, I've wronged them the most. And I'm ashamed of that." Her voice became softer as her face lost its steel. "So please, just let me do this."

"Let her make her amends, buchou." Spoke Issei, making Rias and Akeno whip their heads to the Red Dragon Emperor in surprise by his input. "Would you please?"

Rias started at her Pawn too stunned to make proper words. The moment he came through those doors with Asia he was different. He didn't openly show his perversion and his eyes were like steel of perfect composure. The most notable was that Issei didn't have a perverted look at all toward them and even showed protectiveness when he gazed over Asia.

"Fine." Rias forced out, struggling to keep her voice neutral. she stepped out of the way to give Raynare, Issei, and Asia. She gestured her peerage to relax with her Queen being more reluctant to do so. Off to the side by the door she spotted Meliodas leaning on the wall with that smirk of his.

Rias switched her attention back to Raynare who now stood before the Pawn and nun. She noted the slight tremble of her body that indicated her anxiety, but was more surprise that Issei kept a neutral expression instead of lashing out in anger.

"I don't know if I can undo what I've done, but I just want to try." Mumbled Raynare in a breaking voice. "If you hate me, I understand but above all else I just want you to here this. I'm..."

Rias expected many things, but she didn't predict the fallen angel bowing her head over and over as she hollered apologies at the top of her voice.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY-"

"Easy there, lil Ray." Meliodas calmed down Raynare when he was instantly at her side. "Deep breaths."

"Right." Raynare said, looking bashful; a look that didn't seem to belong on a fallen angel yet seemed right for her. "S-Sorry, but how can you forgive me?"

An eerie silence descended in the ORC. Issei stared at Raynare with a blank look, but Asia didn't sit still. The little nun seemed to bolt from her seat and abruptly wrapped Raynare in a hug.

"Of course I forgive you!" Asia exclaimed happily. "All of God's children deserve forgiveness. You forgive her, right Issei?"

Issei nodded with a smile, getting flabbergasted looks from the rest of the ORC. "As long as it makes you happy, Asia-chan."

"R-Really?" Stuttered Raynare.

"As long as you regret your actions," Asia said with her beaming smile, "we can even be friends, right?"

Soft sobs hiccuped out of Raynare's throat before evolving into a flood of tears going down her cheeks. With a cry, she latched onto Asia like she was a life line. The ORC could only watch stunned to believe a fallen angel was sobbing after being forgiven. That just didn't seem right to them, even too bizarre to imagine it.

"THANK YOU, ASIA." Sobbed Raynare. "THANK YOU FOR BEING SO KIND. I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!"

Slightly flustered, Asia smiled sweetly. "There, there."

"This has been a weird day." Koneko commented, getting a dumb nod from Kiba and Akeno.

"Isn't this sweet?" Chirped Meliodas, suddenly under Akeno's chest again. Already, he was gone from harm's way even before Akeno could unleash her lightning.

'Who is this man?!' Rias thought in bewilderment at this anomaly.

"That's enough, lil Ray." Meliodas said. "You're squeezing the poor girl."

Raynare blinked in realization before prying Asia away with a blush of embarrassment. Next, she turned to Issei and unclasped the bracelet that he gave her on the 'date'. She still cringed of the memory of ramming the spear through Issei's chest.

"You know, I meant what I said." Raynare said, as she held out the bracelet to Issei. "It was a nice date. For a pervert, you're undeniably sweet. Save this for a girl who deserves it."

Issei looked at the outstretched hand, before he surprisingly closed Raynare's fingers around it and held it in place there. "Keep it. Think of it as a token of a new friendship."

Raynare blinked before bowing her head. "Thank you, Issei-san."

"Not to be the elephant in the room," Rias interrupted, "but what about your fallen angel friends here? I don't believe that they all just had a change of heart like you?"

Raynare frowned. "Do with them what you want. As far as I know, we were basically people who were forced to work together. From here on out, I am abandoning the Grigori."

Rias pressed on for more information. "But where will you be?"

"With my uncle of course." Raynare said, glancing to Meliodas. "He's family after all."

Rias raised an eyebrow. She stretched her senses to measure Meliodas' power, and she certainly didn't feel any light properties. In fact, she couldn't even feel him at all like he wasn't even there. The Gremory heiress sighed in exasperation at the unnecessary headache she was getting. If she wanted information, she can always use her familiar to spy on them.

"What about you, Asia?" Rias asked. "You have no place in either the Grigori or the church."

"I want to be with Issei." Asia said without hesitance, clutching the plushy. "He's been my first friend, even if he is a devil I can gladly live with that."

"That so?" Rias replied with a smile. "As you know, devils live for longer than humans. But there is a way to be with him forever if you so wish, Asia-san. So I extend the offer to join my peerage."

"Hold on!" Issei interrupted in alarm. "Asia-chan, are you sure you want to do this? If you are reincarnated into a devil, you will never be able to pray again."

"...I can accept that." Asia said reluctantly. "In a way, my greatest prayer has been answered. To be surrounded by friends."

"Well then, we can-"

"Ah, ba-ba, hold on a minute." Meliodas chirped, driving everything to a halt, "I believe I have a solution to Asia's little problem. It wouldn't be right if such an innocent nun couldn't pray to her heart's content if she was a devil."

Rias narrowed her eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"Answer me this." Meliodas said with a raised finger. "Does she have to be a devil to be part of your peerage?"

"But that's the Evil Pieces work, to reincarnate other beings into devils." Rias countered, but getting a shake of a head from Meliodas.

"Not entirely." Meliodas said, reaching into a pocket of his vest. "I for one have a solution to allow Asia to be immortal while also having her legally be a part of your peerage."

"Go on." Rias said in interest.

"Voila." Meliodas chirped as he made a dramatic pose holding up what looked like a white feather. White as in it didn't have a single bit of dirt that ruined the glow it emanated. The devils in the room felt a strange sensation of alarm from the little feather, and their eye widened in realization.

"That's an angel's feather." Rias gasped, "But... that's impossible of what your implying."

"Oh, whatever do you mean?" Meliodas feigned innocence, knowing he was egging Rias to saying it directly.

"You... want to reincarnate her as an angel in my peerage." Rias said, sending a shock through the ORC even to Issei. Raynare had an inkling of who could be responsible for the sorcery to make it possible for devil peerages. She knew of the system the angels of heaven used of the card system; she had seen it happen herself, but to be able to reincarnate a being into a devil's peerage into an angel was staggering.

"You think you can make me an angel?" Gasped Asia in amazement at the short blonde. Suddenly, she felt like she was looking at a saint, (oh the irony, ni-shi-shi).

"I don't think, I know I can." Meliodas chirped. "Think of the benefits, Rias-san. You have a literal game changer of an actual angel in your peerage to give you the advantage of light magic, besides the fallen angel of a Queen you have."

Akeno froze at those words. 'How does he know that?!'

"In summary," Meliodas concluded. "You hold the power of light in your peerage, Asia can stay with Issei forever, and she can still pray to god. It's a win-win."

Meliodas' words went through Rias like a computer given directions. The decision was a no-brainer instantly seeing the pros of having not just some reincarnated devil, but an actual angel legally in her peerage with her powers of light undiluted.

"How do we do this?" Rias asked, automatically accepting the proposition.

Meliodas flashed his signature grin. "Ni-shi-shi. I need the Evil Piece you planned to use on Asia."

Rias nodded and held her palm where a red magic circle came to life and summoned the chess piece for one of the Bishops, crimson in color and radiating demonic energy. Meliodas stepped up to the held out Bishop and wrapped the angel feather around the piece. Immediately on contact, a golden, multi-layered magic circle came to life above the piece while the multiple rings of strange sigils of magic swirled around it creating an ever-increasing light. It came to the point that Rias had to cover her eyes from the blinding light, but it already died down as the process stopped.

In her hands was now a pure white Bishop piece giving off a faint but noticeable white glow of holy magic. But instead of flinching or writhing in pain, Rias felt nothing from the holy light. In fact, she could still feel the connection to the Bishop piece. It was different, but not like a Mutation Piece that she had from her other Bishop Piece since she could no longer sense any demonic power within it like she was holding something alien to her even though it still had her magical signature.

'Whoever designed this sorcery has to be a master of masters!' Rias thought in awe. 'Not even Mephisto can compare.'

'Mom, what you've done is... simply incredible.' Raynare thought.

"Congrats." Meliodas congratulated. "You are the first owner of a Holy Piece."

"How do I use it?" Rias said, wondering if she needed a chant.

"Nothing much." Meliodas explained. "Just place it over her heart, and the magic will do the process automatically."

Rias did as she was told and pressed the Holy Piece onto Asia's sternum. The magic circle of the Gremory Clan flared to life on Asia's chest, only white in color instead of red. As Asia was engulfed in a bright light, the Holy Piece sunk into her body rearranging her human body into that of something else entirely. Once the light dimmed away and the Holy Piece fully dissolved in Asia's very being, the nun had a light green glow around her body before it manifested into an aura of green holy light the exact same as an angel's life signature. A golden halo rested above Asia's head followed by a pair of wings sprouted from her back.

Asia had her eyes closed the entire time, apprehensive at the odd tingling sensation through her body. When the process was done, she felt that she was obviously different. Stronger, faster, and with more energy to spare than she ever imagined. The nun opened her eyes at the alien feeling on her back, but gasped at the sight of her own pair of angel wings unfolded to their full glory and radiance.

The devils of Rias' peerage were stunned that not only that Asia had reincarnated into a pure angel, she was generating holy light that should've burned them but didn't. As if her own power knew they are part of the same group from the Holy Piece.

Asia reached to one her new wings and ran her hand through the soft feathers. She let out a breath from the tickle of every feather she touched.

"They're beautiful..." Asia mumbled. "Thank you, Rias-chan for giving me this opportunity."

"I'm pretty sure that's you, Asia-chan." Issei commented, making Asia blush.

"The pleasure is all mine." Rias replied.

Asia turned to Meliodas and leaned forward ninety degrees in a bow. "Thank you so much, leprechaun-san."

Meliodas had the decency to actually sweatdrop. "Happy to help." The short blonde turned his attention to Rias. "A few key details to note, Rias-san. Asia can't use contracts to increase her own power since she isn't a devil, so her only choice is a training regime but it is entirely her choice if she wants to. And keep in mind that as an angel, she is in risk of falling if you don't pull back on your instincts but maybe that won't be a problem. Lastly, at least shape up her magical skills since you used a Bishop piece that increased her magical reserves. As I said before, if she wants to develop her powers as an angel she'll have to come to me since I have the right people for that."

"How will I contact you then?" Rias asked.

"Oh, I'll know." Meliodas said, sending a glance to Issei.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave." Meliodas chirped as he went to the door followed closely by Raynare, "See ya later Gremory."

"Wait!" Rias cried out. "Just who are you? What are you?"

"I already told you." Meliodas said with a smile. "My name's Meliodas. Buuut... if you want to know what I am so badly, you gonna have to keep a secret."

"And if I don't keep such a secret?" Rias inquired.

Meliodas only smiled. "Then I'll be forced to send a special someone to punish you with the likes that makes BDSM tame."

Most of Rias' peerage didn't know why but they felt a chill go down their spines at whoever Meliodas had to his call. However, no one noticed the terrified shiver of Issei. He knew exactly Meliodas was referring. He still had nightmares of all those training sessions running for his dear life while tied to an iron pole. And she kept laughing and shouting the entire time like a haunting phantom.

"I promise not to tell anyone about you." Rias swore."

"Including your older brother?" Meliodas said.

Rias blinked then nodded. "Even the Maou himself."

"Good." That was the warning they had before in an instant the whole ORC was floored by an immeasurable pressure. The light of the ORC even seemed to dim as the shadows grew deeper. The air felt so cold like they were all standing in a tundra only the sun hadn't risen for a year. Stone and even steel cracked from the increadible pressure that was just the tip of the iceberg over a vast ocean.

It lasted as soon as it came, just fast enough to keep them from passing out but enough to have their vision blurred. But Rias saw what she needed clearly. An image that would mark her mind that day.

A set of twelve devil wings as dark as the void of the night sky.

* * *

**Yay. The second chapter is done so now I can get to some other shit. The next chapter will deal with the fallen angels shortly then moving with Raynare being trained by Meliodas which will explain a bit more of her abilities I have planned.**

**As mentioned in the summary this is a multi crossover.**

**Major crossovers (include characters/worlds)**

**-Seven Deadly Sins**

**-Highschool DxD**

**-RWBY**

**-Sword Art Online**

**-Hellsing (Abridged)**

**-Naruto (Biju)**

**Minor crossovers (powers/abilities/etc altered to make a bit of sense)**

**-DBZ**

**-Maybe Halo**

**I don't know. I just go with the flow with this.**


	3. Potential

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 3:** **Potential**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins OP Season 2 OP 2 "Sky Peace")**

Meliodas, followed by Raynare, put on his usual face until he started snickering five steps away from the ORC.

"Did you see their faces?" Snickered Meliodas growing into a chuckle.

"Oh yes I did." Raynare said, struggling to keep her own laughs at bay. Now she remembered why she loved hanging out with her uncle. It was so satisfying seeing the faces after blowing up their world.

"So what do you want to do now, lil Ray?" Meliodas asked.

"I just want to stay with you guys." Raynare declared without hesitation. "I have a few decades to catch up on."

"Yes you do." Meliodas chirped. "I could use a new waitress for the customers."

Raynare paled slightly. "You're not going to make wear _those_ outfits, right?"

Oh, she remembered bringing up the subject of the uniforms for the waitresses. One day when she was still in her single digits, Raynare found a photo of her mother in one of those pink tights. Short version, Merlin had a furious scowl on her face before she turned the photo to ashes with a glare and proceeded to rain hell at the Boar Hat. By raining hell as in summoning giant fireballs from the sky.

"Whatever do you mean, ni-shi-shi?" Meliodas feigned innocence betrayed by his laugh.

Raynare only stayed silent too afraid to discover whatever the short blonde devil had in store. She blocked most of the walk back to the Boar Hat, occasionally glancing at the Gremory's familiar she knew was following them.

'That princess certainly is nosy.' Raynare thought.

It wouldn't get within a block before Elaine's winds blew it away. It was near midday, ripe for customers that hate mornings for a drink to ease their nerves and early workers to find a quick meal. She inwardly thanked Asuna's and Elaine's insistence to change her usual outfit or else every human in the bar would drool at her every step.

Inside the Boar Hat, Raynare was greeted with a slightly unexpected sight. There was the normal scene of humans eating and drinking at the tables, completely ignorant of the true nature of their servers. What caught her eye was Uncle Ban slumped over the bar table with more than several empty bottles of beer and a blush on his face clearly drunk. If drunk meant destroying his liver a couple of times. He would still go on if Elaine and King didn't restrain him down with magic seals.

Meliodas' normally cheery mood soured at the sight of wasted liquid money. He works hard for that booze dammit! Before he could say something, Ban beat him to the punch.

"Cap~, we ran out of booze~" Ban slurred ending with a burp.

"All of it!?" Melidas exclaimed with widened eyes. "You motherfucker, that was a whole weeks worth!"

Raynare sweatdropped. She forgot just how odd the Sins really were outside of the power monsters they were to the supernatural world. In a way, it brought a sense of relief that with all their strength they can still act like a weird family.

"I guess I should clean that up?" Raynare half-asked.

Meliodas sighed. "Don't bother. He'll find a way to make a mess again."

"Why do you keep him here then?" Raynare inquired.

"He may be a pain in the green-lands, but he's good at attracting crowds." Meliodas countered. "You try finding someone who does free labor swallowing swords and enjoying it?"

Raynare sweatdropped even more. Given her uncle's uniqueness to being immortal and his disturbing turn ons, it made so much sense she shivered a little.

"Come on." Meliodas gestured to Raynare to follow. "I have to show you something."

Raynare simply nodded and followed Meliodas behind the bar and kitchen. None of the humans even acknowledged their presence either from their senses being dulled or too engrossed in Diane's cooking. They soon entered what she assumed was the wine cellar, or rather just the place to store alcohol, judging by the low lighting to reduce the risk of place of going up in flames. And also some empty bottles Ban left behind.

Meliodas crouched down and opened a sudden trapdoor just a few feet away from the entrance. Raynare had a puzzled look seeing even brighter light filtering from below complimented with a ladder.

A trapdoor below the cellar. She certainly didn't expect that.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Meliodas chirped as his head disappeared below.

In hindsight, there was nothing Raynare should expect from a basement, but Meliodas was always... odd to say. Odd in the terms that no one could predict whatever he did. With a shrug, Raynare followed him down the ladder.

She should've suspected something was off when she felt a breeze.

"Hey, what's taking so long, lil Ray?" Meliodas' voice echoed.

Echoed? How is Meliodas' voice echoing from in here-

"WHHHAAAAAAT?!" Raynare screeched that turned into a resounding echo when her eyes looked down to bear witness to a wasteland complete with an artificial sky, and she was over a hundred feet from the ground. This was all just below a bar, the cellar nonetheless.

While Raynare's face was etched with shock and awe, Meliodas was still nonchalant as ever. Completely unfazed like nothing was happening.

"J-Just a minute." Raynare called, composing herself.

She allowed gravity to take her hold and spread her wings to glide down to the ground, landing with a gentle thump kicking up dust from her wings.

"What is this?" Raynare asked.

"This," Meliodas answered, panning over to the 'basement', "is where we will brush up your skills."

Raynare nearly had her heart stop, too stunned to make a word. Only a squeak came out of her slacked jaw. Was this really happening?

"Does this mean," Raynare mumbled, tears building up in her eyes, "you're going to train me?"

Meliodas beamed a smile. "Of course."

"THANK YOU!" Raynare squealed as she wrapped Meliodas in a bear grip.

Or at least tried to if he didn't disappear from her view and reappear behind her. All that Raynare did was slide her front through the dirt.

"You're too kind." Meliodas said. "But I fully intended to train you. In truth, only three people can actually train you, including myself."

Raynare perked an eyebrow in confusion while dusting herself off from her fall. To her, it almost like they had a plan for her for a long time. And what did he mean by only three people? It sounded like an insult, but Raynare could tell there was a deeper meaning to it all.

"What do you mean?" Raynare asked dumbfounded.

Raynare nearly flinched seeing Meliodas' facade drop slightly to a bit more serious expression. The smile was still there, but his emerald eyes hardened like cold steel.

"Training you has been a long time coming." Meliodas explained. "You're a lot special than you are Raynare. For more reasons than are safe to say."

"What?" Raynare spoke dumbly not getting where this was going.

Meliodas sighed, ruffling his hand through his blonde locks in thought. "How do I put this? You are a unique case. The kind that would make you want to be used or eliminated as a threat. When I said only three people in existence could train you, I meant that they have the knowledge to fully bring out your potential."

"What makes me so special?" Raynare muttered, dripping with doubt.

"Your light for one." Meliodas noted. "You don't realize this, but your light isn't anything like a fallen angel's should be. You may be fallen but your light has even far more quality than even regular angels should have."

Raynare's eyes widened in shock. What Meliodas was saying was simply impossible. The soul difference that made fallen angels different from their pure cousins was that their light carried a dull quality via the sins that mark their wings black. Unfortunately, that went on with naturally born fallen angels like herself since they carried an instinct for sin similar to devils. Even though Raynare was the daughter of Merlin, arguably the most powerful fallen angel in the universe, there was zero chance her light could ever match that of heaven's angels.

"That's impossible." Exclaimed Raynare. "A fallen angel's light can never be pure. Mother would've told me if she knew."

"She did." Meliodas stated. "Merlin is also one of the three people able to train you."

"What?" Raynare snapped. "Sh-She knew and never told me about this?! How could she!?"

BOP!

The fallen's rant was abruptly cut short by a hand chop to her forehead. Raynare hit her bottom to the ground while rubbing her now red brow that sported a red bump. Meliodas looked as nonchalant as ever.

"Merlin never told you because she thought it was the best way to protect you." Meliodas clarified. "Rather involve yourself with us, Merlin wanted you to live a life away from the Grigori and the whole supernatural world. You know, to live a normal life. We never saw eye-to-eye to that, even when I knew it was impossible with your heritage."

Raynare's head dipped down to the ground. Her mind reached back go her early memories before she joined the Grigori. Thinking to all those times her mother pushed away from her lab it revealed a whole new different side to the story. Rather than pushing Raynare away Merlin was trying her best to keep her daughter from being enraptured with the magic of the supernatural, more so the dangers that come along.

Her mind snapped back to Meliodas' last words. "What do you mean by my heritage?"

"To put it bluntly," Meliodas said, "you're actually half-pure angel."

Another wave of shock washed through her. Raynare didn't even have the strength to stand up again and just sat there in dumb silence. There was no possible way for her to be half-pure angel as well. Any angel from heaven would become fallen from intercourse, or so she thought. But that also meant that her father was angel as well. When Raynare was younger, she always wondered who her father was, but whenever she asked Merlin she always stayed quiet with this forlorn look, as though Merlin was staring aimlessly into the distance. Never once did Merlin say anything on the subject, and Raynare just put it passed her.

"This is why Merlin wanted you to be as clueless as possible." Meliodas said. "If everyone knew what you were, some like the Grigori would think of you as a weapon while the church would see you as a heresy."

"I-I don't understand." Raynare said. "If I'm part pure angel, then who is my father? Isn't he fallen as well?"

Meliodas put a comforting hand on Raynare's shoulder seeing her start to tremble from shock. "Raynare, there's a fine line between lust and love. I can guarantee that your parents loved each other truly, and from that came you."

"Then what makes my light more powerful than a regular angel's?" Raynare asked calmly. "Just who is my father?"

"To answer the second question," Meliodas answered, "your father is one of my oldest friends. Formerly known as the Lion Sin of Pride, Escanor.

"Escanor?" Raynare replied in confusion, "I don't think I remember anything about him. All I know is Uncle Ban, you, and the other sins but never the Sin of Pride."

Meliodas nodded. "He was part of the Sins centuries ago. Believe it or not, he was human, but he was the damn strongest human ever to live. They called him the Bane of Kings, and most importantly... the only human to ever defeat me."

"WHAT?!" Screeched Raynare. "B-B-B-But that's impossible! How could you lose to anybody, much less a human?! You're the strongest person I know!"

"Why thank you, lil Ray." Meliodas said cheekily.

"None of this makes sense!" Cried Raynare in frustration while kicking her legs. "If this guy is my father, then how am I born at all if he died long ago?"

"That's what one would think." Meliodas agreed. "When he died, I knew he ascended with heaven. Imagine my surprise when he returns by as a new Seraph. Through sheer force of will, he became an angel himself.."

"That's..." Raynare gasped, unable to form words. The more she heard of her father, the more she was beginning to develop such a whole new awe to him. To put it in simple terms, her father was the best in the world. "He sounds amazing."

"That's putting it likely." Meliodas said. "Escanor has my eternal respect and he shows what humans can really become if they ever awaken their full potential. But you Raynare, are much more. You have the best from both of your parents. From Merlin, it is her cunning and genius, more that I can see in your swordplay. From Escanor, you carry a bloodline from heaven equivalent to the 72 Pillars of the devils, the Power of the Sun. You may doubt it's there, but all we have to do is dig it up.

"So let's get started!" Meliodas chirped, his attitude going back to beaming charm.

Meliodas flipped back in an expert show of acrobatics till the blonde was fifteen meters away. He took a narrow stance putting his right side forward with his blade held in his right hand. His smile widened and looked like one of innocent fun.

Raynare blinked before her mind processed that Meliodas was already starting her training. As she summoned a sword of light, Raynare gulped nervously but there was also a rush of excitement. Very few people knew Raynare enjoyed the art of the blade. It was more than that because she was being trained by her uncle that she looked up to as a kid. Not in the sense just for power like before but in order to follow her family's footsteps. To become a Sin herself.

* * *

(Abandoned Church)

From recent developments, Rias made a decision to get rid of the unsanctioned presence of the fallen angels in Kuoh. They had gone too far with one of the exiled Exorcists killing one of their contractors in cold blood. There were lines that were crossed and she would make them pay.

She devised a plan as such to eliminate as many as they could in one knight. Akeno and herself should flank from the back killing any patrols while the rest of her peerage would storm the church from the front. Asia was joining them as well, more to be there for Issei if he got hurt. Despite protests from Rias, Asia was very brave to face danger if just for her friends. Unexpectedly, Issei had kept the newly made angel close to him. Yet again, Rias was caught off by the so-called pervert's closeness to the nun. Not once did he ever perv on the girl and was highly protective if not even affectionate.

Rias had actually smiled at the makings of a couple, but couldn't stop the pang of jealousy in her heart. Asia got the freedom to choose to an admittedly lovable guy while she had to be stuck in a loveless marriage. At least for now.

Rias shook away those thoughts and focused her attention to her peerage just outside the grounds of the abandoned church. This was no time to be jealous of her own servants.

"Alright people." Rias said. "You know the plan. We hit them hard and fast. Their presence will no longer be tolerated in Kuoh."

"Yes, Buchou." Cried the peerage.

"Room for one more?"

All eyes turned to the voice followed by the familiar crunch of footsteps. Out of the shadows of the night stepped none other than Raynare. She had abandoned the bondage outfit for a uniform of the Grigori opting for more functional clothing. Underneath a flowing purple cloak Raynare wore a black one-piece decorated with a white diamond that held her torso tight but left the skin of her thighs and arms in their pale beauty. She had a falchion of light resting on her shoulder. Raynare held a different smile, not one of seduction nor mischief, but one of playful mirth.

"What are you doing here?!" Rias growled out, her peerage on guard.

"Helping of course." Raynare responded calmly. "These bastards need to go, for both of us. If you have so little trust in me, then prove myself now."

"What is stopping you from betraying us?" Akeno accused, lightening arcing across her body.

Raynare didn't seem intimidated. "If I was going to betray you, you would already be surrounded from all angles with no way to escape."

Rias contemplates Raynare's offer while trying to clear her thoughts for logical thinking. She looks back at her peerage. Akeno was fuming with rage, no doubt still holding a grudge against fallen angels. To her surprise, the rest of her peerage seemed neutral, especially Issei. Another factor Rias considers is that by allying herself with Raynare she would also in turn ally herself with that unknown devil that the fallen angel is somehow close with. She's still shocked that a live Maou-class devil was living in the same town, and from the brief encounter with Meliodas he could rival her brother. She was tempted to report to her brother about his presence, but that warning the short blonde gave somehow left a deep fear to not follow whatever punishment he had. Wisely or not, Rias never made such a call and kept it a secret even from Sona.

"I suppose we can cooperate, but under one condition." Rias said. "You must become join the ORC and attend for at least once a week."

Raynare nodded. "Agreed. At least its better than sending your familiar to watch me. A word of advice, bats don't fly in the middle of the day."

Rias sputtered in shock, and even Akeno despite her fury towards Raynare couldn't stop at least a giggle at the jab at Rias' pride. Raynare simply walked in a brisk pace with that smile of mirth never fading. She glanced to Asia and for a moment a silent conversation was held between them before the former nun flashed her warm smile.

Akeno and Rias flew to the back of the church leaving the rest of the peerage and Raynare standing at the front door. Asia was hanging close behind Issei and Raynare while Kiba and Koneko took the lead.

"Hey Kiba, you use swords, right?" Issei asked, getting a nod from the knight. "Do you mind giving me a spare to use?"

Kiba quirked a curious eyebrow before shrugging and activating his Sacred Gear. Out of thin air, a simple straight blade manifested into existence. Kiba tossed it to Issei who nonchalantly caught it in his right hand without trouble. He gave a few practiced swings, smiling at the fine balance in it. Being trained by Meliodas will tend to pick up the way of the sword naturally.

"You know how to use a blade?" Kiba noted.

Issei shrugged. "I dabble."

"So how are we doing this?" Raynare inquired, looking at the closed doors. "Are we just going to sneak in and take them by surprise?"

Koneko gave her answer by pulling her fist back and sending the doors flying with a punch. Immediately, the short girl jumped into the church following the sounds of fists hitting flesh and shouts of men flying. Kiba soon followed with a sigh, leaving Raynare, Issei, and Asia with sweatdrops.

"Or we just make a lot of noise and wing it." Raynare muttered.

A moment later the three supernatural beings arrived in the church. There were already bodies of exiled exorcists on the floor dead from either bludgeoning or bleeding. A war cry catches their attention to a couple exorcists jumping them at their flanks. Immediately Issei and Raynare take action. Issei first summons his Sacred Gear and used the gauntlet to parry away the light sword and drive his own blade through the man. As for Raynare, she deflected her opponents blade away with ease. The exorcist stumbled back from the sudden imbalance giving Raynare the chance to summon a light construct of a dagger and throw with laser precision to the man's throat.

"And I thought they were competent." Raynare commented with disgust.

Another appeared from behind trying to get a slice at Asia. It was too late for her to get away from the blade. She closed her eyes in fear of the pain only for the sound of clashing metal to snap her eyes open. Inches from her face the light sword was held back in the red gauntlet of the Boosted Gear, and Issei was glaring murderous eyes at the exorcists. For just moment, his eyes seemed to turn a dark purple.

"No one hurts Asia." Issei growled, and in the blink of an eye cut the man from the left hip to the right shoulder.

The three continued on and found Kiba and Koneko battling the last of the exiled exorcists. One of them that was keeping a surprising pace with Kiba was a man in his mid 20s with greasy white hair and a crazed look in his eyes. The exorcists just jumped back from a blade to his neck when he saw Raynare.

"You bitch of a crow!" The man cried with half-pissed, half-insane look. "You betrayed us for these filthy devils! How wonderful! Now I get to see the insides of a fallen angel!"

"Freed." Raynare said with no joy.

"C'mon let's dance the last dance-"

"Highway to the danger zone~" Sang a voice in the distance slowly coming closer.

All combatants suddenly stopped at the voice completely caught off in surprise. Issei and Raynare especially had comical reactions with wide eyes full knowing who it was.

"What is that?" Koneko wondered.

"It's three o' clock, isn't it?" Raynare mumbled, less of a question and more of a statement.

"Who is that?" Kiba said, looking back at the entrance where the singing was coming from.

Entering the main battle was none other than Ban the Sin of Greed. He was in his usual red attire of a tight red vest and pants. There was a stumble in his step and his cheeks were flushed indicating he drunk. It is a normal occurrence for as long as the Sins could remember that at three o' clock that Ban would drink far too many beers that he would go through a few livers and walk into the town hollering whatever song came to his head. Normally Elaine would have him restrained but today was an exception.

"Riding to the danger zone~" Sang Ban like a shrill banshee. "Ooh, a party's going on here? Ray, why didn't you invite me?!"

Raynare did the only thing she could do at a time like this. Her hand met her face in a loud smack and muttered incoherently about dumb uncles. Freed didn't have a rebuttal for this unexpected development of a man just walking in here singing. Then he remembered that it was just a man, so he signaled the exorcists around him to attack him at once. It was either too fast for Ban or he didn't see it, but the next he knew he was skewered by half a dozen light swords surrounding him.

As Ban coughed blood, Kiba and Koneko went pale in horror that a bystander got killed in their battle. Freed had a sickening smirk on his face, relishing the kill before him. He looked to the wide eyes of Ban to see his hopes and life leave his eyes. Ban made a gurgling noise choking from the blood in his throat. The more Ban seemed to suffer coughing out mouthfuls of blood, the more Freed laughed.

After what felt like minutes pass, there should only be a standing corpse in the middle of the exorcists. To Freed, Koneko, and Kiba's shock, Ban still had more life in him. In fact, that shocked look in his eyes gave away completely to a fox-like grin that spread his face.

"He-he-he, that is pretty funny." Ban spoke as though he wasn't impaled multiple times.

"The fucking shit is this!?" Cursed Freed at this man not dying but light swords through his heart and body. "You should be fucking dead! Dead, dead, dead!"

"But that's what makes this so much more hilarious." Ban laughed, clearly enjoying the pain. "Can't kill something that's, ha-ha, immortal and all. C'mon, let's have a good laugh like merry men."

Ban's arms suddenly wrapped around the exorcists' necks and started squeezing them in a hug. The mortal men gasped and choked for breath, but all was useless to resist Ban's iron grip. Their faces turned blue following a loud crack as six necks snapped at once under the immortal's arms.

"What - the actual - fuck!?" Kiba said, completely terrified. Koneko made her fears known by vibrating like a cat.

"Aww~, I broke them." Ban whined. "Hey Ray, can I *burp* play with these people?"

Raynare sighed in exasperation. "Fine go ahead."

"Yippe!" Cried Ban, pulling out his signature three-part nunchucks.

His red eyes scanned over the apprehensive exorcists. The fear in their eyes made the immortal grin except for one man. Ban locked eyes on Freed, who was more pissed off than afraid that someone wouldn't just die.

"Hey, you." Ban said, holding his right hand out.

"Wha-" Freed cut himself off when he felt his light sword suddenly try to yank itself out of his grasp.

"Gimme your sword."

The invisible grip was too much for Freed and the light sword flew out of his hands and into Ban's outstretched arm. His foxy grin only got bigger from the feat.

"Why you fucker!" Freed cried. "Someone, everyone, kill that fuckhead!"

The hall soon became crowded with the bulk of the exorcists present in the church. Ban's red eyes darted to every individual in the crowd but his smirk never fell. There was a tense silence that fell between the opposing sides, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Just a heads up," Ban said suddenly, "does anybody have any gum?"

Instead of answering, the exorcists all charged Ban all at once. What followed next was a complete massacre. Blood rained down from the bodies ripped apart from Ban's weapon with limbs and hearts coming loose with each swing. Ban didn't even stop as more light swords skewered his body, and the pain just served to make him laugh. By thirty seconds, he looked like a human pincushion moving in a blur to a regular human.

"Perhaps we can leave him to this." Kiba noted nervously, glancing to Koneko. "Want to check the rest of the church?"

Koneko merely nodded and the two devils split up to two different halls to look for more exorcists to kill. Raynare, Issei, and Asia chose that time to continue on their own path and headed to the basement of the church. As they rushed to the stairs, Freed was already there in their way.

"No way am I letting you bi-"

Freed was abruptly silenced as Issei casually backhanded him with the Boosted Gear sending the crazed exorcist through the wall. Asia had the decency to cringe for the man, but kept herself going in order to help her friends however way she can. The flight of stairs to the basement soon turned awfully dim with the light at the bottom their only way to guide them.

_'Not once did we meet either of the fallen angels.' _Raynare thought. _'Mittlet most definitely is outside on partrol, and she always goes with a partner. The most likely to be with her would be Dohnaseek has he has a habit to walk around. Which means we'll most likely meet... Kala-san.'_

Out of the three possible clashes with her former allies, Raynare hated this one the worst. It was Kalawarner who approached Raynare to serve under one of the Cadre with her for the past fifty years. She was the only one Raynare had even an inkling of a positive relationship with, and Kalawarner always did encourage her pursuit of power. In the end, Raynare knew Kalawarner's loyalty to Kokabiel was her highest priority.

Devil, angel, and fallen angel arrived in the basement. The chamber was dimly lit by a few torches. Standing in the center was a tall woman with a waterfall of blue hair. Her features were sharp to add to her beauty, giving her a vibe of a warrior. A pair of wings of black feathers were unfolded from her back. In her hands was a light construct of a double-ended sword.

The woman locked eyes with Raynare in disgust. "Raynare, you damn traitor! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Me, a traitor?" Raynare retorted. "Do you think I'm blind? I never realized it, but this whole time we have never orders from the Grigori, have we?"

Kalwarner responded in a dark chuckle. "So what? It's all worth it for power. Azazel has become soft and weak. We should be the supreme power in the world and take whatever we want. And since you brought the nun here, I'll just end her measly life and take her Sacred Gear."

Kalawarner snapped into motion after the vulnerable Asia. Just five feet away from the young blonde, the bluenette halted in a clash of steel and staring at hardened violet orbs.

"You will not touch her." Raynare declared with venom.

Kalawarner scoffed while fighting the blade lock. "Since when did you become such a spineless bitch?"

Issei was about to flank Kalawarner until Raynare called him out. "Don't. This is my fight."

Issei reluctantly backed off while protecting Asia if the bluenette tried any underhanded tactics. The blade lock continued between the fallen angels until to the bluenette's shock Raynare was gaining ground on her.

"You know," Kalawarner growled, "it was so easy getting you to join us. You were like a lost puppy, a weakling born from such a powerful line. All those promises of power were so easy to goad you I wanted to fucking laugh at how pathetic you were."

Despite the harsh words, Raynare didn't let up in her steel-like demeanor. Unable to win the contest of strength, Kalawarner disengaged and jumped back to get distance from Raynare. She projected a spear of light in her hand and threw it with an expert's aim at the daughter of Merlin. Raynare sprinted to meet the spear in the middle of their distance. Right before impact, Raynare reversed the grip on her falchion and swung at the point of the spear. Issei could clearly see what was happening and he was impressed with Raynare's skill with the blade. In that one swing, Raynare perfectly split the spear in two halves.

While Kalawarner was shocked by the maneuver Raynare kept her speed. The bluenette's late response nearly costed her arms. At the last second, Kalawarner blocked the opening swing from the left but Raynare's blade of light dug a few centimeters into Kalawarner's left arm. Kalawarner parried the blade away, but was too slow to make her own attack before Raynare returned with a thrust that dug into Kalawarner's side. Kalawarner roared in outrage pushing herself to make a wide swipe with her double-ended weapon. Raynare ducked under the slash that she mentally noted was pathetically slow, and punished by driving her falchion through Kalawarner's right knee. She was brought to one knee and was met to a devastating that crushed her collar bone and sent her flying to the center of the room.

Issei was quite amazed by Raynare. He had been under Meliodas' tutelage since his late childhood and he could tell that Raynare's movements were well-timed. In fact, it seemed to almost seemed she was 'remembering' through the art of sword play and was now back in her prime.

"Kalawarner," Raynare said, lowering her blade, "it's over. The exorcists, Dohnaseek, and Mitlet are dead. Kokabiel isn't going to come for your rescue and the Gremory girl will not spare you."

Kalawarner wanted to curse at Raynare, but only managed to cough blood and succumb to her bleeding injury. To her further fury, Raynare turned her back to her keeping a slight, uncaring frown of disappointment and walked back to Issei and Asia. The more she stared at Raynare's back, the more Kalawarner was convinced that this _weakling _was looking down at her. It was she that brought Raynare here, that gave her a purpose when she was so lost. She was hers to use as she saw fit, but Raynare had the audacity to treat her like the floor. It was all because she had grown a spine and softened her heart to these pathetic devils.

"What absolute shit." Snarled Kalawarner, forcing her good leg to get herself up. "Only power is what matters in life. Without it, we are no different than rats in the shit. The method towards that power is no consequence to me."

Kalawarner shot her left arm into the air and surged so much holy magic that her hand was literally scorching all the way to the bone. The result was a spear of light continually increasing in size as Kalawarner poured more magic into it, a crazed gleam in her eyes. Her eyes stared at Raynare who merely glanced back then to suddenly dart to Asia.

"I'LL OBLITERATE EVERYTHING YOU CARE FOR!" Roared Kalawarner as she chucked the giant spear towards Asia of all people.

To Issei, the spear was moving at the speed just fast enough that he needed a boost from Ddraig but he didn't have the time to do so. Asia looked at her death approaching with growing terror in her eyes. Her hands instinctively clasped together and prayed to God to save her. Her prayers were answered as a shadow leaped in the way of the spear just a three feet from her. The nun opened her eyes and time seemed to slow down for her as she saw Raynare swipe at the spear of light with her falchion. At the point the two light constructs met, there was a familiar chink of steel.

**"Full Counter!"**

The holy magic construct's shape distorted into a wave and crashed back to Kalawarner with twice the power. She could only let out an echoing scream before the blast completely disintegrated her and the wall beyond. The aftermath was nothing but charred stone, and standing at its starting point was Raynare at the end of her swing standing protectively in front of Asia complete with two pairs of black wings.

The fallen angel lifted her head and flashed a smile to Asia. "Are you alright, Asia-chan?"

"I-I'm all alright." Asia said, barely keeping the strength in her legs via shock. "Thank you so much."

Raynare chuckled. "You truly are an angel."

"I see you live up to your word."

Raynare turned to the stairs to see Rias and her peerage fresh from battle. There was not a single scratch on Akeno and the Gremory princess while Kiba and Koneko were just a little dirty. The moment Rias arrived and sensed that massive build-up of holy energy, she was extremely worried for her peerage members in the church. Imagine her surprise when she found Raynare protecting Asia while half of the chamber was scorched. Rias had no idea what type of magic that Raynare used, but she was thoroughly impressed if she unleash this amount of destruction as though she was part of the Bael clan. Before she had little to no reason to trust Raynare after her hand in killing Issei, but now seeing the fallen angel putting her life for the sake of one of her servants dramatically raised her opinions on Raynare. In fact, Rias was mentally debating whether to have her join her peerage.

"Thank you for protecting Asia." Rias said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure, Gremory." Raynare said. "So, are we good now?"

"Yes, we are 'good'." Rias said with just a little of reluctance. "Now that my territory is secured, what will you do? Azazel will not happy about this."

"That pervert can shove it." Raynare scoffed. "Today, I am no longer Raynare of the Grigori. I'm my own angel if you will."

"By the way," Raynare asked, "you wouldn't happen to have found a shitty priest with silver hair?"

Rias shook her head, causing Raynare to sigh. "Word of advice, be on the lookout for him. For a human, Freed is a tough bastard as much as he is bloodthirsty."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rias said, gathering her peerage members in a magic circle to teleport them away.

"See you at the club." Raynare waved goodbye. "Ciao."

As the ORC disappeared into the magic circles, Raynare flew out of the church with her four wings in full display. Her dark features blended into the night, and no one was the wiser of the presence in the sky. All except a certain drunk immortal pulling light swords out of his body.

* * *

**Yay, I got this done. By the time Riser arrives, his peerage will have no chance with an experienced Issei who has more than just the power of the Welsh Dragon on his side. I hope this chapter won't go in flames that I made Raynare the daughter of both Escanor and Merlin. Characters from other shows won't make their appearance until the Holy Swords Arc. And I'm still debating whether to have the classic ElizabethXMeliodas or something like MeliodasXSerafall. If the former happens, I'm adding Fate/Stay Night into the mix.**

**For those who don't get it yet, Issei will still have his harem but he won't be much of a pervert. That will be explained later on. The only difference is that Asia is the main girl instead of Rias because I always found there was more of a connection between Issei and Asia since they both became their first real friend. Admittedly a cute romance.**

**Vali will also get his own, but not as big.**

**Also to note that Asuna and Kirito are actually Longinus wielders of Heavenly Dragons as well, and I've also added more Dragon Gods besides Ophis and Great Red.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	4. Contest of Emperors

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter: Contest of Emperors**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

It has been a few weeks since Rias' peerage purged the church of the fallen angels, excluding Raynare who's current living arrangements were unknown to her. She did live up to her promise and visited the ORC once a week, if so that Raynare and Rias can keep a mutual eye on each other. As the days went by, the Gremory princess noticed that Raynare had an air of power that was growing. It was the type of power that demanded total and just respect but not so much as to submit to it. For example, Raynare one day was a little on edge from the killing intent sent by Akeno. Rias made a mental note to talk to her best friend about her issues since they were unconditional allies now. A week later Rias noticed the changes in Raynare that put an air of superiority upon the fallen angel enough that she shrugged off Akeno's aggression. Occasionally when the two would come head-to-head that would make Rias worried, Raynare surprised her giving a look that seemed that Rias could only describe as looking down on someone. Not the kind that they were arrogant, but the kind of look that was undeniable such as his brother looking at a human. There was no malice nor disgust because why would there be based on one simple fact.

Raynare was stronger, much stronger than Rias could imagine. The Gremory could've sworn that every part of her body told her she was inevitably to be defeated. A primal instinct that she stood no chance of winning no matter how hard she tried to fight.

Unknown to the ORC except Issei and Asia, Raynare was staying at the Boar Hat and worked as a waitress during working hours. She was glad Uncle Meliodas didn't put her in that atrocious garb (mostly because the short pervert didn't even have a size that wouldn't make her breasts pop the buttons). That did not stop the dollar signs in the son of Satan's eyes when just her presence brought in a flood of customers. Thankfully they weren't too touchy via the killing intent that dosed the air from Elaine.

The rest of her time that didn't involve working at the Boar Hat, sleeping, eating, or going to the ORC were rigorously spent honing the skills and powers from both of her parents. Raynare was totally engrossed in her training, which Meliodas noted that it reminded him when Merlin was particularly obsessed in an experiment. She indeed was the world's greatest sorceress' daughter soaking in whatever she learned at an astonishing rate now that she had all the freedom to do so. From her mother, Raynare was given one of her tomes that when opened summoned a whole tower six stories tall filled to the brim of the supernatural arts. It wasn't just magic the library tower held, but also studies on the mystic arts of chakra, ki, senjutsu, Nordic magic, and other mysteries so abstract their origins were not native to this world. That also included artifacts brought from bygone eras or treasures containing unknown power acquired from a whole different dimension created by long-forgotten pantheons.

Raynare had started with going through the basics of sorcery, first by identifying her magical alignments as suggested by Meliodas. To her surprise she had three that were towards fire, time, and space. This made it perfect in learning some of Merlin's spells that dealt in her impenetrable barriers and ability to trap her opponent in time itself that made Merlin feared through the supernatural world. Of course, she wasn't going to be able to use **Perfect Cube **anytime soon, but that didn't mean she couldn't be creative. She didn't just focus on spells and even took an interest in the art of ki. Raynare had basic knowledge that as a fallen angel she had the ethereal energy of spiritual energy and ki, but as a technical fallen angel could not call upon senjutsu. That didn't mean she could not use the ki in her body for other uses.

Onto the inheritance of Escanor, Meliodas took direct control in teaching Raynare of the Power of Shine from her father. In simple terms, the Power of Shine gave her quite the rule breaking ability to continuously get stronger from dawn to dusk, with her power peaking at midday. The only problem that faced Raynare was willing herself to absorb the rays of the sun and controlling that ever-increasing power so she wouldn't go on a rampage. One time Meliodas took her to the mountains where Raynare managed to tap into her father's power, but only to blackout the next moment. What happened was that her body was so unused to the sudden rush of power that her mind detached herself from her body and she went on rampage. When Raynare gained consciousness her body was throbbing with pain from lacerations and blunt hits while Melidas was sporting deep gashes on his chest and arms with dark shadows healing his body, and the whole side of the mountain was scorched away. From then on, Raynare only made an attempt to access the Power of Shine at the break of dawn. If she had a medium like Divine Ritta that Escanor wielded then Raynare would have better control over that vast power and even tap into it during the night using her own willpower.

Asia had also occasionally trained her abilites as an angel whenever Issei had the chance to bring her over. On first glance, the Sins knew that Asia was entirely magically oriented with no talent whatsoever to deal physical attacks. Ironically, that made King and Elaine the perfect teachers and the nun was impressive to say the least from the former fairies. Her practice of her Sacred Gear had already given the nun good control of her magic complimented with her vast reserves gifted from the Bishop piece. Since Asia was not one to cause bodily harm, it was decided that she would develop her skills in barrier magic. That way the nun could defend herself while healing her allies.

Meliodas mentally noted that Asia and Eliza would get along so well since they both had hearts of gold.

Then there was another thing about Asia that put the Sins off. When she was tested with her magical alignments, it only came to one element: dragon. Never had Meliodas encountered a human of all things to possess such an elusive element. Dragon was not just domination and destruction but pure power incarnate that stood supreme of all reality. That's why the dragon gods are still the most powerful ever since creation. It brought a little bit of sense to Issei's sudden attraction to the nun, but that added more mystery surrounding Asia. Perhaps the girl had dragon ancestry, and if so then magic must have been used to hide it away even if she had a dragon ancestor dating back for centuries. Yet Issei being attracted to her suggested that Asia's dragon ancestry was very strong to that of being a direct parent.

Meliodas could only grin cheekily at the total chaos that would potentially unfold.

Back to Rias, she was wrapping the new enigma that was her Pawn, Issei the Red Dragon Emperor. For the following weeks, Rias had come around to train Issei to effectively use the Boosted Gear. That's when she finally realized that he was more than he seemed. Be tried to hide it but Rias noted he hardly got wind from the training at all. She decided to investigate by sensing out his power and to recoil in shock that all his seals were broken.

Rias could hardly believe it. His seals were gone yet Issei was better than ever. She was afraid that his body wouldn't handle eight pain pieces. Apparently, it had done the opposite, giving him increased magical reserves and a stronger body. How much she did not know, but the fact of the matter is her own servant was trying to hide it. She could not help but wonder why Issei was compelled to use all this secrecy. Her thoughts went back to Meliodas, and Rias felt there was some connection between the Red Dragon Emperor and the unknown Maou.

Then there's his attitude, or at least the true Issei. His perverted antics were halved ever since Asia joined them. He's even looked over Rias and Akeno without the perverse glint in his eyes. In fact, Issei put most of his attention on Asia. The look that Issei gave her was pure affection and they even went on an official date. Rias had her familiar watch them and she was aghast that Issei was being a total sweetheart to Asia the whole time. Never once did Issei eye her pervertly. Seeing that cemented that the Issei Rias knew was a mask, and also sent a spike of jealousy that she wasn't being treated like Asia was.

Now here she was sitting in the behind her desk, her eyes locked on a sheepish Issei. Rias was not going to risk openly confronting him to find out the truth. He was after all the Red Dragon Emperor. If there was any confidence she had in Issei is that he had no ill will towards them. It didn't help the feeling of betrayal with his secrecy, no matter what it pertained.

Right beside Issei was Asia garbed in the school uniform for girls. As part of her peerage technically, Asia had to attend the school, just a grade lower than Issei. Her appearance caused quite the reaction from the Perverted Trio. Now they were known as a duo instead since the moment the two moved on the nun, Issei snapped and left his two former friends in a moaning pile. Rias was nowhere near but she shivered from just the killing intent he emitted across the whole school. It perplexed Rias how Asia could get such a reaction from Issei until she discovered that she a dragon affinity. That made the nun a magnet to Issei being part dragon from his Boosted Gear.

Rias refocused her attention to the present. She had her peerage summoned for a special reason today.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I believe it's time that we get our new peerage members their familiar." Rias announced.

The reaction Rias got from Asia was expected as she gave an expression of confusion. It was Issei that the Gremory paid attention to. His confusion seemed normal, but if it was fake Rias could not tell.

"Uh, Miss Rias, what are familiars?" Asia asked meekly.

Rias smiled and summoned her bat familiar, followed by Akeno by her imp, Koneko with her cat Shiro, and even Kiba with a golden falcon. Asia's eyes practically sparkled with innocent fascination for the little creatures.

"Familiars are a major part of being a devil." Rias explained. "Though you're a very special case, Asia. Normally angels cannot travel to the Familiar Forest, but you technically being a part of my peerage, which in turn makes you a part of the Gremory family, gives you automatic access."

"That's great, so does that mean we're going right now?" Wondered Asia.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door of the ORC. By Akeno's call, the doors opened revealing the full peerage of Sona Sitri. Sona was a young woman that stood with discipline. Her eyes carried a rich purple hue and her hair was night black, features that mark her as a Sitri. Beside Sona was her Queen, Tsubaki, who could be considered more beautiful with a waterfall of black hair and gravity-defying chest.

Issei ignored most of them and his eyes locked on the only male of the Sitri's peerage. Saji Genishiro stood with pride and confidence. His cheekbones and grey eyes suggested an ancestry from the western world. Issei wanted to add some quip to Saji right about now. Unknown to both of their Kings, Saji and Issei have been friends ever since their childhood, just right below Irina. They practically grew up together and under the tutelege of Meliodas evolved into a friendly rivalry. After all, they are hosts to Heavenly Dragons, and Issei would rather have a competition than a death battle with the White One.

He wanted to smile, but Issei noticed how Saji locked eyes on Asia. Issei could see that initial attraction to the nun, and it fueled a fire of rage in Issei's gut. When Saji looked back to Issei he was met instead not with his best friend, but the Red Dragon Emperor warning him to back off. If Saji wasn't the host of a Heavenly Dragon himself, the killing intent would've floored him.

Saji smirked. "I'm disappointed, Rias, that you didn't notify us that you recruited new pieces. He must not be worth much."

"Saji," Sona lightly scolded, "it's considered bad etiquette to involve in other devil's affairs."

But Saji just ignored his King and continued to egg on his childhood rival.

"You know," Saji said, "he must not be worth much. Can't imagine a perverted freak being more than one piece."

Issei growled and smiled at the same time. "Easy for you to say. At least I do something instead of being a lazy bastard."

"This lazy bastard got promoted for a familiar." Saji shot back.

"Guess what, me too!" Snarled Issei in a triumphant smirk.

"Congrats, you managed to do something besides look up a skirt."

"At least one of us has virgin eyes."

"That's because one of us enjoys the finer things in life."

Saji and Issei narrowed their eyes into glares clashing each other. The Dragon Emperors marched towards each other till they were literally head-to-head. A tense silence dawned on the ORC with the devils being confused at this development.

A fight was possible, and the ORC was put on edge when their shoulders started shaking. Gasps escaped their lips and it was at this moment they realized the two Pawns were laughing. The tense air was broken as Saji and Issei put an arm over the other, roaring in laughter.

"And here I thought I was going to outlive you, you son of a bitch." Chuckled Issei.

Saji scoffed jokingly. "As if. Someone has to make sure that the 'Harem King' doesn't have an early death."

"...Confusing." Koneko commented, speaking for all the devils present seeing the two Pawns acting like best friends.

"Explain." Snapped Sona giving Saji a cold glare.

"Well Kaichou," Saji answered calmly, "Issei and I are simply best friends."

"You... and Issei... friends?" Sona replied in disbelief.

Issei snickered. "Aww, I think Kaichou is upset she didn't know."

"And she isn't the only one." Saji noted Rias' confusion.

"Why wasn't I notified of this?" Rias said.

Both of the Pawns gave deadpan looks to their respective Kings. "You didn't ask."

That got Rias and Sona to blush in embarrassment at the reasonable reply.

"Hello," Asia introduced herself, extending her hand, "my name is Asia."

"A pleasure to meet you, Asia-chan." Saji greeted as he took Asia's handshake with both hands. "Are you sure you aren't an angel?"

The smile on Issei's face turned forceful. He abruptly grabbed Saji's hand while giving it a tight squeeze, and Issei put himself in front of Asia.

"Now Saji, that's a bit much." Issei said, his eyes betraying murder.

"Oh I was just greeting the cute little blonde." Saji reasoned, applying his own squeeze that could crush bone.

"Yes, but there are other people to meet." Issei said through gritted teeth.

"She seems nervous, so she needs some friends." Saji said. "Just making an observation."

"Why don't you just admit what you're doing and back off?!" Issei growled. "We both know what will happen then."

Internally, Ddraig and Vritra were having their own conversation. It amused the ancient dragons how their hosts reminded them when they were young. They knew what would follow next would be a test for their pride. Ddraig and Vritra listened to the devils letting their hosts bickered.

"You're going to the Familiar Forest too, Rias?" Sona stated more than asked.

"Yes, I was thinking of going next week." Rias informed.

"That's a problem for us since _he _only takes people once a month." Sona said.

Rias smiled. "In that case, let's have a little contest. Whoever wins gets to make a request."

That gave an idea to Ddraig and Vritra to solve their hosts' bickering. They relayed the idea mentally to Issei and Saji. The only signs they acknowledged their partners was that they stopped fighting, grabbing the attention of their fellow devils.

"I believe I have just the right contest." Saji said, grabbing each Kings' attention while locking a smirk on Issei. "I propose a match between Issei and myself. Do you agree, Kaichou, Buchou?"

Sona and Rias stayed silent in thought. Both were now suspicious of how much Issei and now Saji were involved in the supernatural, including their Sacred Gears. To Rias, Saji was a window to who Issei really was, and made her decision just to see if this match would reveal anything. The Sitri heiress was nearly as convinced but there was something about this that interested her.

"What brought this on, Saji?" Sona asked.

Saji lifted up his arms and the black braces and boots of his Sacred Gear came to life. They each had a head reminiscent to that of a black beetle with two purple eyes. Unlike the Boosted Gear, Binder Vendetta had a much more sleeker structure to it.

"The moment I entered, Vritra sensed another dragon here." Saji explained, and half-lied. "Imagine my surprise when Rias' Pawn holds the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig himself. As far as I know, Vritra had a chat with Ddraig and he thought it was a good idea that I tested against the new wielder of the Boosted Gear. Think of it as a contest of strength between dragons if you will."

Sona had to admit Saji was bringing up valid points on this proposed match despite the suspicion surrounding it. Dragons were noted to be beings of power and pride and in the old days it wasn't unusual for dragons to constantly fight over things such as prestige, territory, or mating. Even the great rivalry between Ddraig and Albion goes on today because of the two wanting to prove themselves supreme over the other. It's more or less the same between Ophis and Great Red.

"I agree to this match." Sona said.

"As do I." Rias answered with a smirk, confident that as a Longinus wielder Issei would win easily. "Do you accept, Issei-kun?"

Issei grinned. "Oh I do. Outside in the soccer field in five minutes. Hope you're ready to get your ass beat, Black One."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Red One." Saji said.

* * *

(Soccer Field)

Both peerages stood at the sidelines except for Saji and Issei. The Dragon Emperors stood in the middle of the dirt field eyeing each other with their Sacred Gears out in the open. A barrier was erected to prevent anyone ignorant to the supernatural world noticing what was going on. The rules were simple in this match. Whoever submits, is knocked out, or sent out of the bounds of the soccer fiels loses.

"Are the combatants ready?" Rias exclaimed, getting nods from the Pawns. "Then begin!"

In the blink of an eye, the Boosted Gear blinked green for a boost and hammered down upon Saji. The Pawn of the Sitri heiress jumped back from blow, making the red gauntlet strike the ground like a cannon. Rias widened her eyes in shock of the strength displayed without **Promotion.**

Ddraig spoke through the mental link. **_'You idiot, the Gremory is already suspicious as she is.'_**

_'I'm still pissed that he was being chummy with Asia-chan.' _Issei spat.

**_'Perhaps it was a bit much egging on Issei's mate.'_** Vritra said to Saji. **_'Even if she does have that affinity for strange dragons.'_**

_'Maybe.' _Saji agreed. _'But unlike him, they don't know much about our Sacred Gear, so I can let loose a little.'_

Whips of blue energy protruded out of the black braces and grew to a length over half the field wiggling line snakes. First there were two from the braces then suddenly splitting off and multiplying into four. Then eight, sixteen, 32, 64, and at the end there was over two hundred **Absorption Lines **in the vicinity all under Saji's control.

"I knew he had a Sacred Gear," Sona gasped in shock, "but I didn't know it was this powerful."

Issei scowled. "Damn it, not this bullshit."

Rias thoughts of an easy victory for Issei were shattered into shock. Even if Issei wasn't trained that well he still had a Longinus. But now she saw the difference between a new Sacred Gear holder and an experienced one. But then something else grabbed their attention.

As the Boosted Gear bellowed more **"BOOSTS" **the gauntlet glowed a bright crimson light. More red scales shimmering like steel covered the rest of his left arm. At the shoulder the now armored arm ended with a golden claw over a jet engine spewing flames.

"I-Incredible." Gasped Sona. "It seems the Boosted Gear has evolved to its wielder's needs."

In truth Issei was releasing more of his power that he was hiding. Flames roared from the engine and Issei dashed off towards Saji. The cloud of **Absorption Lines **lashed out at him. The fight went on as such with Issei blurring through the lines while boosting but occasionally losing power when struck by a line.

"Let's kick this up a notch." Saji said as he activated his boots.

Saji then began quick-throwing kicks each time firing a wave of blue. It added on to the frustration of dodging the lines and projectiles. One struck him in the chest knocking him away back to the start and leeching some of his power. They were stuck in a stalemate with Issei trying rush down Saji and the Black Dragon Emperor keeping him away.

The two peerages of devils were too engrossed in the battle that none of them noticed Raynare arrive on a curiosity. She was wearing a casual one-piece top without the purple cloak but wore skin-tight purple shorts reaching just below her knees. In her right hand was an open tone from her mother's library and an apple in the other. Raynare arched an eyebrow of curiousity at the duel between Issei and Saji. No one noticed until she took a loud crunch from her apple.

"Kya!"

Let it be known the two heiresses of the Gremory and Sitri clans did not scream with a high-pitched tone. No, they certainly kept their nobility and weren't blushing in embarrassment. Raynare giggled at Sona and Rias, the former glaring at the fallen angel.

Akeno scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"Just curious since I sensed you put a barrier at the school." Raynare answered nonchalantly. "I was not expecting between two Sacred Gear holders of dragons."

"Facing Issei is my Pawn, Saji Genishiro." Sona informed. "All I know is that his Sacred Gear goes Vritra, a former Dragon King."

"Then my Pawn had already won this." Rias boasted. "His Sacred Gear is a Longinus holding Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor."

"I wouldn't count on that." Raynare interjected, putting a bombshell on Rias' hopes.

"Why would you say that?" Rias inquired with a nervous squeak.

"Because Vritra isn't a Dragon King." Raynare revealed while nonchalantly reversing time on the apple to restore it. "He is a Heavenly Dragon, the Black Dragon Emperor, the same as Ddraig and Albion. Which makes your Pawn..."

Sona's eyes widened in realization. "Saji has a Longinus too."

The Sitri heiress stretched her sensed to the four Pawn pieces she placed in Saji. Sona was left stunned that his pieces had randomly Mutated, making his potential exponential compared to regular Pawn pieces. Rias had gone suddenly pale that Issei may not win the match.

"Oh, looks like things are getting interesting." Said Raynare.

At that point, Issei was hit dead on in the chest and was sent tumbling across the field. Seeing the edge drawing closer, Issei dug his left arm into the ground to anchor himself. Issei managed to stop himself just a few feet from the edge, letting Rias release a breath of relief. Saji stood at the other end with a smug look.

"Yo, Issei-san." Called Saji. "I want to up the stakes a bit. If I win, you will let me have a date with the cute blonde."

A dead silence descended on the field, and shadows covered Issei's face. The devils spectating had an uneasy chill going down their spines. Raynare muttered something about idiots and wisely took a few steps back followed by the devils. The whole time Asia was holding herself back from going into the field and healing Issei and now had the feeling that Saji did something really stupid.

Suddenly, the earth at Issei's feet rumbled and cracked as a crimson aura surrounded the teenager. A primal snarl escaped his lips as he picked himself up. His right arm glowed crimson, and to everybody's shock a copy of the red armor appeared on his right arm complete with the jet engine on the shoulder. The flames roared with a dragon's fury reaching twice his height into the sky. When Issei lifted his head, Saji gulped when two green eyes were staring at him back.

_'Yeah, I definitely fucked up.'_ Thought Saji while Vritra facepalmed knowing his host was going to get a beatdown of a lifetime.

There was a crack of thunder and the next second Saji felt Great Red had delivered a left hook to his face. The peerage of devils were simply dumbfounded by the speed displayed by the jet engines carrying Issei and adding to his punches. They didn't see him move until they saw Saji take the hit. In that same movement Issei raised his right arm and hammered it down on Saji sending the grey-eyed blonde skipping across the ground like a pebble over water.

Issei gave out a furious roar before blurring after Saji and digging his fist into the blonde's gut. Saji gagged for breath as Issei kept his fist there, the jet engine on his right shoulder blazing crimson fire and the gems bellowing **"BOOST" **without end almost. Soon, the amount of boosts stacking upon each other made the flames from the jet engines spew out an inferno of crimson fire. With a roar, Issei threw Saji off his fist with such speed that air circles rippled in Saji wake. He not only went passed the edge of the soccer field but crashed into the barrier surrounding it almost shattering it entirely with the force alone. The Black Dragon Emperor let out a few gasps before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Issei wins this." Announced Raynare as Asia sprinted into the field to check on Issei, leaving the rest of Rias' peerage to stare at Issei in a new light. They made a note to never do anything bad on Asia unless they want a dragon's wrath.

* * *

(Familiar Forest)

Once Rias' peerage was summoned at the Familiar Forest, they were introduced to a very odd devil by the name of Satooji the Familiar Master. He was basically a forty-year-old man wearing a five-year-old's clothing complete with a cap. He asked Issei and Asia on their recommendation for familiars. Issei did not voice his preference and allowed Asia to go first. Expectedly Asia wished for a cute familiar.

To Issei surprise, their search for Asia' familiar led them to find a dragon hatchling. A Sprite Dragon to be precise, and Issei being part dragon could tell the hatchling was just recently born. As dragons go, they either have the choice of raising their young or leaving them to fend themselves, the latter possible with the Sprite Dragon. It would take a score of years before the hatchling would have the intelligence the adult dragons would have or even have a human form, and at that time it would be an adolescent. After all, dragons are beings of power and respect since they stand high in the rankings of the supernatural world; the hatchling was no exception. That also meant it was perfectly fine to make it a familiar as long as it was treated well. Issei knew that the still alive Dragon Kings like Tiamat and Tannin wouldn't appreciate one of their own being mistreated.

Issei met the red eyes of the Sprite Dragon and the hatchling could tell that one of its seniors was here. He also noticed the little dragon having that attraction to Asia but more like a newborn imprinting on a mother.

"Asia, I think you should make the young one your familiar." Issei suggested to the angel, getting surprised looks from the rest of the peerage. "I believe you'd make the perfect mother for him."

"Really?" Asia squeaked. She turned her eyes to the dragon, and as soon as she did the hatchling flew into her arms.

Suddenly, Rias gave a scream as green slime started falling from the sky. On contact with the ORC, the slime began to eat at any non-organic matter, which would be their clothes. Knowing what was going to happen if any of it got on Asia, Issei rushed to the angel's side and hugged her close to the him and unfolding one pair of his devil wings to wrap around her figure, causing the Asia to blush heavily at the intimate contact. The Sprite Dragon was in the same mind and poked its head out between Asia and Issei to blast at any of the approaching slime. Unfortunately, that left most of the ORC helpless until Kiba freed himself to cut at the slime restraining Rias and Akeno but left them completely shirtless.

"Everyone okay?" Issei called out, getting narrowed eyes from the woman of the ORC.

"Peachy." Koneko said.

"You know," Rias said, "with your perverted tendencies, I thought you would try make that pest your familiar."

Issei scoffed as though offended. "Please, that would just be competition. Besides, I couldn't let any land on Asia."

"By the way, thank you young one for warding them off." Issei thanked the hatchling as he retracted his wings.

"Rassei." Asia corrected, hugging the Spirte Dragon. "I want to name him Rassei. I love him... just as I love you, Issei."

Issei smiled while petting the hatchling's head. "It's fine with me. You're the mother after all."

"Mother..." Rassie squeaked his first words, getting wide eyes from the angel and devil, "...Father..."

The blush on Asia's face but she also had a warm smile already developing a connection to the baby dragon. The smile was shared to Issei as he lightly pulled Asia into an embrace with the hatchling between them.

"I will endeavor to live to the role as one, Rassei." Answered Issei.

In the background, Satooji was struggling keeping in sniffles and tears. "N-Never in my l-l-life as Familiar Master have I-I witnessed s-s-such a b-beautiful bonding. It makes this j-job so worth it."

To their further surprise, the magic circle for the familiar contract lit up over the Sprite Dragon even as words weren't even shared. Issei had a content smile on his face, and he wondered if this what love felt like. He could only put in words that Asia was like the sun to him, and without it he was likely to be put in total darkness. Such innocence and kindness that Issei wanted to protect it with all his life. For the first time in his life, Issei had no lust within him.

"Well," Voiced Rias, breaking the mood, "it's good that you got your familiar Asia, but we have no time for yours, Issei."

Suddenly, a mighty neigh echoed throughout the forest followed by a flash of blue lightning. A mystical presence was pushing itself on the devils like a blanket and a reel drawing their attention to it. Satooji was frothing at the mouth in complete shock at the new creature that made itself known as it walked into the clearing with the regal of royalty and nobility. The devils were too shocked to make any sort of word.

"I-I can't believe it." Gasped Satooji, dropping his shades. "It's a Kirin. I've never seen them for over two thousand years."

The identified Kirin was a quadraped creature resembling a unicorn. Unlike a horse, the Kirin stood twice the height of one and carried itself with both majesty and power. It walked with such tranquility that not a blade of grass was bent. Its hooves were the darkest of ebony, and it had eyes of piercing red. A mane of silver hair ran from the aquamarine horn down its neck. Instead of smooth fur of a horse, the Kirin was covered in silver-blue scales glittering like glass under the gates of Heaven. Sparks of blue lightning arched across its body and permeated into the air, ready to be unleashed into mighty bolts. The devils and angel made no move to the ancient creature that could easily overwhelm them.

The first and only one to make a move was Issei himself. His gaze on the Kirin was steel and unwavering, and his approach was just as careful as the familiar's own. Seconds felt like hours for each careful step that Issei took till he was in arm's reach of the thunder unicorn. Its red eyes locked on the Red Dragon Emperor's own, flashing green to meet the Kirin in a contest. Both of them stood as still as a statue measuring each other up.

Issei gathered his resolve and reached a hand to the Kirin's head. The Kirin made no move to retaliate or fall back watching intently as the hand drew closer. Finally, it touched just above its snout and Issei began to rub it tenderly to convey friendship and peace. The Kirin went down on one knee and bowed its head, acknowledging Issei in respect and as a friend.

"Wha..." Satooji let out before he fainted.

"Issei, do you realize what you've done?" Exclaimed Rias in awe. "You managed to tame a Kirin. No one's been able to do that, not even the Maou."

"What can I say except I'm awesome." Said Issei. "I guess I should make you my familiar, but you need a name. How about... Gowther?"

"Gowther" gave an agreeing nod. Issei outstretched his hand and a green magic circle sprang to life at their feet.

"I, Issei Hyoudou, ask you to be my familiar?" Issei chanted. "Do you accept?"

The magic circle glowed, indicating Gowther accepted the contract. The Kirin lifted _his _head into the air giving out a neighing cry before bolting off into the forest. The moment the devils blinked, Gowther was already in the distance.

"Amzaing." Kiba gasped.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Akeno giggled.

Issei's only response was to smile sheepishly and shake his head.

* * *

**So yeah, a bit of Monster Hunter to spice things up. The next chapter will cover the Phoenix Arc and reveal Issei's full power and capabilities. I was also considering adding aspects of Fairy Tail and That Time I was Reincarnated as a Slime into the story for a dragon faction. Let me know your thoughts please.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	5. Phoenix Cometh

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 5: Phoenix Cometh**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

(Heaven)

Heaven, the dimension of the Biblical God of Jewish, Christian, and Islamic faith. The pinnacle of paradise of the modern day, especially since the birth of Christ one of humanity's strongest holy users. It isn't just a place of clouds, rays of sunlight, and angels. The home of the angels is collective of individual afterlives of the souls of the humans worthy enough to come to Heaven. Even some still have the urge to do good, and may come close to becoming an angel themselves through sheer willpower. There has only been one instance of this in the form of their new Seraph, Escanor the Bane of Kings and formerly the Sin of Pride.

In one level of Heaven is the garden of Eden. Sitting below the tree that once housed the apples that Adam and Eve ate was a woman with a waterfall of silver hair reaching to her waist. She was absolutely gorgeous wearing a baby blue shirt that was silver over the torso area and her D-cup breasts and a silver skirt and blue leggings, finally ending with white shoes. She had a fair face that resembled a human woman of eighteen years with shining blue eyes that had a white windmill design over the iris. Her cheeks held a healthy rose color, and her very presence radiated warmth and kindness.

This was Eliza one of the original Seraph of Heaven, considered to be Heaven's princess... and a... _former _lover of one Heaven's most hated enemies: Meliodas, first son of Satan. The memory with the quirky blonde demon was a rough ride for the Seraph. It was even worse when their relationship was during the Great War when every Biblical faction was at each other's throats. At first, Eliza saw devils and demons as the manifestations of evil that would commit every crime and defile all that was sacred. That was until she met Meliodas, who showed that even as a devil he had a heart as pure as an angel's light. The story goes they fell in love and maybe be the hope that bridged together Heaven and Hell.

That was not to be for many reasons. Most of the blame could go to Satan himself, whose sole goal was the destruction of the Biblical God's creation, but admittedly Eliza has to also fault her fellow angels. The war made the worst come out of them. Devils and demons alike mourned and cried from the losses that turned into rage that cycled into all the bloodshed. Seeing her comrades slay down their enemies that cried for mercy broke her heart. Children of devils were not even spared, driving a wedge between Eliza's and Meliodas' relationship. She even revoked herself as a warrior and dedicated instead as a healer, taking on a pacifist's oath.

What really ended it between the two was the time Meliodas' younger brother, Zeldris, was under imminent threat from a huge force of angels who went to purge the land known as Italy of the Vampire faction that sided with the devils. Meliodas rushed over to save his brother who was protecting his own love, a vampire by the name of Gelda. He was fighting by himself in the defense of the vampires and would have faced his own death from the overwhelming force from Heaven. That was until Meliodas arrived unleashing the power of the Dark Longinus, a Sacred Gear crafted by the Herectic God, and together the brothers fell down thousands of angels. It was that event that Meliodas gained Zeldris' loyalty to him that would aide him in defeating their father in the Devil Civil War in the future, but it came at cost at the many brothers and sisters that Eliza held dear. That day marked the end of their love because of that.

For a few decades Eliza spent hating the one she loved for being the sole executioner of so many of her family, but at some point she had to accept the past. She remembered the words of her father: that she should never keep hate in her heart. Those words would be his last following his death to Satan and Trihexa at the expense of defeating the former and sealing the latter. Instead of weeping, Eliza kept those words true and forgave Meliodas. The two became good friends, but they could never rekindle that love again.

In all honesty, Eliza was perfectly content with that. As centuries went by, she could feel the hatred of the Great War waning away. Peace was just in arm's reach.

"Mommy!"

Besides, there were other forms of love out there, and to Eliza nothing could replace the love between a mother and daughter. Eliza looked back spotting a sixteen-year-old teenager with silver eyes sparkling with such innocence yet power and red-tipped black hair. As the Seraph picked herself up to hug her surrogate daughter, she idly wished there was another angel/devil relationship somewhere besides the one her 'daughter' had with that one known as Vali. Eliza wasn't very clear on their relationship or even if this Vali was a boy or a girl, but she could hope. Everyone deserves love... and the thought of cute little Nephalems running around almost made the Serpah squeal.

* * *

(ORC)

"Hey, Asia-chan?" Spoke Issei.

Currently, Issei and Asia were sitting in a corner of the ORC building after a day of fulfilling contracts. Issei still shivered when that grown-man wearing a Magical Girl outfit called him again. Asia got the lucky ones like taking pets on a walk and babysitting kids. One of her contracts was actually with Asuna and Kirito where she met cute little Yui. Issei remembered the little girl that still called him Onii-chan, in both their relationship and on the instinctual level of being a dragon. See, Asuna and Kirito carry Sacred Gears similar to Issei that have made them part dragon, and the two got the luck of the draw when Yui was born as a full-blooded dragon. King had put a seal on the daughter of the Knights of Meliodas to hide her draconic signature from devils that would force her into a peerage. After all, even the Heavenly Dragons were hatchlings themselves.

"Yes, Issei-kun?" Said Asia while she was petting Rassei.

"... Why do you love me?" Issei asked seriously.

Asia felt her heart being pulled like a string at the sudden question. She glanced at Issei, and nearly flinched at the serious look on his face with a solemn undertone. She steadied herself to answer his question, if only so she could heal that doubt in his heart.

"You've shown me so much." Asia answered. "You've done more than anyone else had done in my entire life. Yes, I still loved my life in the church, but they... left me all alone like I was nothing, even after all I've done for them. But you, you never demand anything in exchange for such kindness. You've shown me that there's so much in this world than I've seen from the church. I love you because you've given me so much without cost and I want to see more of the world with you."

A silence descended between devil and angel before Issei spoke again. They were words that Asia would remember forever.

"Thank you, Asia-chan." Said Issei. "Thank you for being who you are. Thank you for being so kind and loving to put up with me and my perversion. You're actually my first real friend bringing out the best in me. I still have that dream to be a Harem King, but it's not worth it without you."

Asia's eyes widened. "Issei - Kya!"

Asia let out a cute squeak when Issei unfolded one of his pairs of devil wings and used the one on the left to bring Asia closer. The angel didn't say a word as she felt the heat from his shoulder as Issei rested his chin softly on top of her head. The two felt like they could stay like this forever if they wanted.

"Don't ever change, Asia-chan," Issei muttered softly, "because you're perfect the way you are. My perfect angel."

Asia blushed till her whole head was red, but it did nothing to stop the contented smile on her face. The blonde angel relaxed herself and rested her head in the crook of Issei's neck. There Asia could listen to her beloved's heartbeat that to her opinion was the best beat in the world. Idly, Asia kept her eyes closed as though she had fallen asleep.

"Ara ara, look at the two lovebirds over there." Giggled Akeno as she gave tea to her King.

Looking at the devil/angel couple, Rias couldn't decide whether to avert her eyes away or squeal in delight. It was cute but dammit why couldn't she have someone like that. Someone who looks passed the whole Gremory prestige thing and just sees Rias. Not to mention someone who doesn't try to grope her every five seconds. She only had one day, and she was getting increasingly desperate. Even though Issei's eyes were on Asia, he still wants a harem. So tonight, she'll add herself in a more intimate way.

* * *

(Later that night at Issei's house)

The magic circle of the Gremory clan glowed on the floor of Issei's room and rising out was Rias Gremory herself. She was fully prepared to give her virginity for the sake of making her marriage void. What she didn't expect was to find Issei _and _Asia in the same bed. To Rias' slight surprise, both of them still had clothes on. The most eye catching in the scene was that Issei had one of his wings out wrapping around Asia while the angel had her own out doing the same.

Rias blinked before steeling her resolve. She only took one step before she was suddenly pinned to the wall by her hands and feet. Rias didn't even know what hit her until she looked to her wrists and ankles that were "impaled" by arrows made of purple magic. There wasn't any blood drawn nor could she feel them. Magic of course.

Rias looked back to a now wide awake Issei holding two bows made of the same magic as the arrows, his eyes hardened like steel. He didn't even change his gaze when he realized who it really was that teleported into his home. He thought that anyone else that would infiltrate his home was not here on friendly terms, so he always slept with Herritt at the ready. Call him paranoid, but Issei wasn't going to let anything happen to his family and especially to Asia. Also take in account of his dragon instincts going crazy for the angel.

"Iss-"

Rias was cut off from speaking from a loud shush followed by Issei pointing to the sleeping Asia who had a peaceful smile on her face. He held a hand out that produced a magic circle purple in color. Rias blinked before realizing that Issei was doing magic with perfect control. The magic circle faded away and Issei glanced to back to the Gremory in full attention.

"I just put a silencing seal over Asia so she can get her sleep." Issei explained. "Now then, what are you doing here, Rias? If you didn't notice, I've become a little trigger-happy to anyone sneaking into my house."

"Issei, please," Rias pleaded, "take my virginity."

Issei widened his eyes before sighing. "Buchou, whatever is going on you can tell me. There's no need for secrets."

Rias scowled. "My secrets?! What about your secrets?! You've obviously known about the supernatural world for a long time. You can use magic! So tell me the truth, Issei!"

Issei sighed. "Guess the cat's out of the bag. Well here's the truth. My name is Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor. Saji is my best friend and rival. I've awakened my Sacred Gear ever since I was seven. I am proficient in some magic, but I mainly fight with a blade, my bow, or my fists. Anything else you would like to know, Buchou?"

"That Maou that visited us." Rias said. "Do you know him?"

"Oh Meliodas." Issei perked up. "That dwarf's been my sensei since I was kid."

Time seemed to slow down for the Gremory heir as the implication hit her. This human wielding a Longinus has been trained by a Maou for a decade! She herself had only received training from her parents, but even they were miniscule compared to her brother. A freaking powerhouse that stood in the highest echelon of devil society has solely trained her Pawn himself.

"How powerful are you?" Rias wondered.

To answer, Issei unleashed all the power he was holding back. Devil magic rolled off Issei's body like a fountain. More and more power permeated the airike a weight. Rias could not fathom the power that was quickly surpassing her own. She didn't feel like she was in the presence of a servant but instead of a superior king. At the peak of the show, Issei's back shifted until it streched out sn array of six wings, the symbol of a high-class devil.

"S-S-Six wings!?" Rias (did not) stutter. Even with six wings, Rias was nowhere near as strong as Issei himself with his full power. By the Herectic and the Biblical Gods, he was bordering on Ultimate-class.

"That's right, ni-shi-shi." Issei chuckled in a Meliodas-like manner.

"You're a High-class devil already?!" Exclaimed Rias. "Why are you still here? You could have your own peerage and achieve your dream."

Issei shrugged. "What's the fun in rushing it? Yeah, one day I'll make my peerage, but now I am okay hanging out with you guys, Buchou."

"Why?" Wondered Rias at the ridiculousness.

"Isn't it obvious?" Issei said. "You guys are too fun to leave behind. I've loved being a part of your peerage, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Wha..." The words simply died in her mouth unable to give a response to Issei's bizarre logic. At that moment, a magic circle of the Gremory clan lit up on Issei's floor. Out rose a tall woman dressed in a maid's outfit. She had long silver hair and piercing blue eyes. The obvious devil carried herself with mastered discipline.

"Grayfia..." Rias murmured.

"Rias-sama, your brother would not condone giving yourself up to..." Grayfia paused noticing Issei's three pairs of wings. "Curious, I was under the impression that you were with one of your servants but I wasn't expecting another High-class devil. Might I inquire who you are?"

Issei gave a small bow in greeting. "Greetings, my name is Issei Hyoudou and I am in fact the Pawn of Rias Gremory. Please do not think that Rias' current situation here is a kink. I was merely acting on a potential threat to my family since I had no prior knowledge of Rias coming here."

"I suppose that is logical." Grayfia agreed. "If you would please release Rias-sama."

Issei nodded and with a flick of his wrist the arrows dissipated into particles. Rias plopped down onto the floor with an "Eep!" before righting herself.

"Ise-kun, just please forget about this, okay?" Rias asked.

Issei nodded. "It's alright. I have a feeling we'll know tomorrow."

Rias stood at Grayfia's side ready to teleport away. Her blue eyes locked on the still sleeping form of Asia and they narrowed sensing her holy magic.

"That girl is an angel." Grayfia stated.

"You don't have to worry about Asia-chan." Issei soothed, brushing a strand of blonde hair back behind the angel's ear. "She's my beloved angel."

A rare smile graced the maid's face seeing the obvious affection Issei was beaming down at the blonde. The difference of race did not matter to Grayfia. In fact, the couple were the symbol of the direction towards peace. A whining moan came from Asia trying to find the warmth she was cuddling earlier.

"If you would excuse me, it seems Asia-chan demands my presence." Issei said as he climbed back in bed.

Instantly, Asia clutched onto Issei and wrapped one of her white wings over him. Sleep came back to gnarl at the teenager. The last he saw was Grayfia and Rias disappearing into the magic circle before darkness took him.

* * *

(Next day at the ORC)

Issei and Asia arrived after a morning session of training at the Boar Hat. Meliodas wasn't too mad at the fact Issei blew his cover unlike Asuna who was ready to tear him apart. With the truth revealed, Issei was allowed to hold nothing back. When the two arrived at the ORC, Issei now had a sheath at his hip holding a regular one-and-a-half-handed sword of gladius with a black leather grip and grey iron pommel and guard. The blade, hidden in brown leather, was only as long as Issei's arm. He made sure to cast an illusion spell so the people didn't freak out over it. It wasn't really that special with only magic applied to prevent it from breaking.

Issei opened the doors to the ORC just in time to see a blaze ignite itself in the middle of the room. The teenager went in front of Asia to protect the angel, but the flames quickly died down to reveal a tall, lean built man with blonde hair and a smug smirk. He wore red pants and a blazer over a buttoned shirt. His blue eyes looked over the peerage of Rias Gremory as though they were garbage.

"Ah, it's been a while since Riser has been to the human world." The identified Riser spoke in first person.

"Uh, would someone mind explaining who this is?" Voiced Issei, revealing his presence to the ORC.

"This is Riser Phoenix, a pure-blood devil." Grayfia intorduced. "He is also the third heir to the Phoenix clan and the fiance of Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory clan."

"Yes indeed." Riser said. "Riser has come all the way to see Riser's beautiful fiance."

The room stood silent from the sudden uptake of snickering. Riser and the devils looked back, the former bristling, to see Issei clutching his stomach to hold in laughter. Ultimately, Issei failed and roared in laughter like he was told the most hilarious joke. Every laugh that escaped his lips further fueled Riser's wrath.

"Give me - Just give - me." Issei gasped between laughs. "Is this, ha-ha-ha, for fucking real? They are marrying Rias to this - this dumbass over here!? Ha-ha-ha-ha, those old geezers must really be going senile if they think if this is a good idea to do."

The devils in the room widened their eyes as Issei openly insulted high-standing politicians of the Underworld. He even insulted Rias' older brother Sizerchs calling him an 'old geezer' since he took part in arranging Rias' marriage. Though that fact isn't far off since he is nearly a thousand years old. Asia was just plain confused between the new arrival and Issei's near maniacal laughter.

"How dare you insult Riser, you lowly peasant!" Growled Riser ready to burn Issei to ashes.

Issei just kept on laughing and ignored the killing intent from Riser. On first glance, Issei was just mildly impressed at Riser's reserves of magic that definitely made him a powerhouse, but his attitude instantly told him that the High-class devil barely had any control of it and never did put any training to improve it. Internally, Issei was sighing in disappointment at such wasted potential.

"Seriously, have they actually lost it making you marry this guy, Rias!?" Laughed Issei. "So much for being of noble birth. He can't even speak in first person for himself."

As odd as Issei's outburst was, Rias had to give credit to the sound logic he was giving forth. Ever since birth, Rias was contracted to marry Riser, but the least they could've done was to raise him properly to have the right intelligence. But no, Rias had to marry a man both idiotic and perverted bordering on sexual harassment.

"That is it you-"

Riser stopped himself when he spotted Asia standing behind him. He stretched out his senses and was shocked that the blonde was a pure angel. His fury turned into curiosity and he turned to Rias.

"Rias, Riser does not understand why there is an angel among us." Riser asked.

"Oh but she does belong here." Rias corrected. "Asia Argento is in fact a part of my peerage as my Bishop. I used a... special treatment that made her into an angel since she was a nun."

"Interesting." Riser smirked as he took steps towards the former nun. Issei narrowed his eyes dangerously, but Riser ignored him. A lecherous smile made itself known on his face as he looked over Asia's body.

"Quite the catch, having a pure angel in your peerage." Riser said as he slowly reached an arm out to Asia who fidgeted nervously. "After Riser marries Rias, Riser wouldn't mind making this one have her feathers black."

Just inches from Asia, Issei's left arm blurred in action and took hold of the offending wrist of Riser. The Phoenix third heir sneered in distaste at the peasant's interference, but as he was about to use his hand to burn he could not feel it for some reason. Everyone's eyes widened when they just processed that Riser's arm was cut cleanly off and was being held in Issei's left hand. The devils looked for whatever means Issei used until they heard the clink of the sword at his hip returning to its sheathe. It took them a few seconds before they realized that Issei had unsheathed that sword at such a speed none of them could see it. Only Grayfia was able to notice the swing, and even to her it was a blur.

Blood spilled the next moment and for once Riser screamed in pain. Flames spewed from the stump of his arm and died out to reveal a new limb.

"Wha - Why you?!" Snarled Riser.

Riser stopped himself when he as well as Rias' peerage met Issei's eyes. No longer did they see the quirky pervert and instead the image they would expect from the Red Dragon Emperor himself. His eyes no longer glimmered with perversion and were now akin to cold steel. They revealed no emotion and showed an intimidating and calculating gaze that bore into one's soul. The change was so sudden and unexpected Rias didn't even know what to say.

"I-Is this really Issei-san?" Gasped Kiba. He knew swordplay when he saw it, and the level of skill that Issei showed in that brief moment astounded him.

"...Scary." Koneko mumbled.

Akeno was the only one who had the opposite reaction with her cheeks flushed red in arousal. Seeing this side of Issei that was powerful yet cold, it brought such a turn on to her that so many shivers of pleasure rushed along her back like a current of electricity. She couldn't believe that Asia managed to snag this one, at least for now.

"At least that answers my question." Issei said stoically.

"What question?" Riser growled out.

"As long as you don't feel the pain, you don't regenerate your wounds." Issei briefed.

"What-Bleugh-!"

All of a sudden, blood spilled out of cuts all over his body, and more still opened on delay. Riser could only gasp as the wind was knocked out of him when Issei kicked him to the floor, his foot right over his sternum. Those cold brown eyes stared down at Riser without mercy.

"Thin yet numerous cuts you will not feel in time for your precious regeneration." Issei said, leaning down to Riser's face. "I'd say this is your first time actually feeling pain, isn't it? Not pretty, but for most of us we live through it on a daily business. Don't worry though. From the amount of cuts I gave you, I estimate you have let's say twenty seconds till the pain stops. Just enough to get my point straight."

Issei applied pressure to his foot, and there was an audible crack throughout the ORC of Riser's ribs cracking. It was followed by a painful scream as Riser felt agony like he has literally never felt before. The Pawn still applied pressure his foot sinking two inches into Riser's chest.

"You may claim you're of noble birth, but to me you're the scum beneath my shoe." Issei coldly hissed. "And your filthy hands will never touch _my _Asia. Ever think of violating her, and I'll make sure you are haunted by pain-"

"Issei!"

Issei stopped in his punishment at the shout from Asia. Looking back, his cold facade melted into guilt seeing the tears of building up in Asia's eyes. She wasn't sad, but she was terrified of the fact that the person she had come to love was bringing pain to someone. Issei felt his heart hurt seeing Asia like this and he mentally kicked himself for being the cause of it.

"Please, you don't have to hurt him anymore." Asia pleaded.

Issei obliged without question lifting his foot off of Riser to let his healing factor kick in and even pulled him up, though roughly at that. He gave one last warning glare to Riser before returning to Asia's side and comforting her by wrapping a devil wing around her. He found that the embrace of his wings always made Asia feel better, and in turn made him better as well. Her happiness meant everything to him.

"I'm sorry." Issei apologized soft enough for only Asia to hear.

Asia kept quiet, content with nuzzling her face into the crook of Issei's neck. Riser wisely sat himself on a couch but still glared at the six-winged Pawn for humiliating him. Grayfia brought everyone back to business with Rias reluctantly sitting next to Riser and the rest of her peerage standing by the opposite wall facing her.

Riser decided to brush Rias' hair and roam her thighs to his pleasure. It caused Issei to frown in disgust that this man wasn't treating a woman right. He still does want to become the Harem King but he wants to do it the right way and treat every girl fairly.

"For the last time, Riser, I will not marry you." Rias stated, breaking free from Riser's hold.

Issei blocked most of the dialogue from Riser preaching about keeping the pure-blood devils alive. Issei mentally scoffed at the stupidity of that notion. The Evil Piece system was made for that very same purpose of increasing the population while bloodlines would still be kept alive as they married into the healthy population. The stigma of pure-bloods only exists because of arrogant big shits stuck in the past. Issei turned back to the conversation once Grayfia spoke.

"Sizerchs-sama has anticipated this development." Grayfia informed. "That is why he proposed a Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phoenix."

"Then I accept." Rias answered, fully confident because of Issei's ease in downing Riser from earlier.

Riser smirked. "Is this your full peerage?"

"So what if it is?" Rias snapped.

'She didn't even mention Gasper.' Thought Koneko slightly depressed.

Riser's smirk only grew as he snapped his fingers. An inferno flared in the room followed by the appearance of Riser's full peerage. Issei took note that to his slight envy they were all beautiful women. Yet to his disappointment they only had looks going for them. The only people that caught his interests were a tall a woman with purple hair and a much smaller girl with the same hair and eyes as Riser; probably his little sister because she at least had High-class magical reserves.

"Unlike you, Riser has a full peerage." Boasted Riser.

"But they're pathetic." Issei proclaimed, drawing wide eyes to him. "You may have numbers, but that is you all have. You lack crucial quality unlike Rias who has chosen her followers on their unique strengths. And in case you're too dumb to remember, the more pieces one person takes the more powerful they are and what I see here are nothing but cannon fodder."

Riser sneered. "Care to test that, peasant?"

Issei only narrowed his eyes. Riser gestured to one of his Pawns a girl wielding a staff. Issei stepped forward and summoned the armored arms of the Boosted Gear.

"The Boosted Gear, huh?" Riser commented. "It does not matter. Mira, beat this peasant for his disrespect."

Mira nodded to her King and charged Issei opening with a thrust. Issei lazily sidestepped the attack. To Mira, she couldn't see him move. Then Issei pinned down Mira's staff and in the blink of an eye was behind her in the end of a swing.

"You are slow," Issei said as he resheathed his blade, "even when you fall."

As soon as the sword locked in with a clink, Mira's staff broke into splinters and parts of her shirt were torn to shreds. Lacerations opened on her knees revealing Issei had cut into the ligaments. Mira fell first onto the floor, shock evident on her face. All that transpired happened in a second.

"As I said." Issei repeated, glancing to a shocked Riser. "Pathetic."

Riser quickly steeled his features into a scowl. He gestured to the blonde girl to pick up Mira. He faced Rias still looking smug.

"Ten days." Riser told Rias. "Riser is giving you ten days to prepare your peerage just so Riser can crush it."

With a snap of his fingers, Riser and his peerage disappeared in an inferno. Grayfia gave one last look to Rias before she too left via a magic circle. A long silence descended upon the ORC.

"Issei," Rias broke the silence, "what was that?"

"Never mind it." Issei said. "Do you have anything to use for the ten days?"

"I have an idea." Rias said, thinking of taking her peerage to the mansion in the mountains.

'But it won't be enough.' Thought Issei. 'I am going to have to make a call.'

* * *

(Gremory Mansion)

Rias has experienced a lot of things both good and bad. She has experienced the wonders of Japan, and felt the full power of her brother. So she should expect a lot of things.

"Hi there, ni-shi-shi."

Rias certainly didn't expect going to her manor to find that Maou again with that irksome cheeky smile. Especially the odd group consisting of a silver-haired immortal, a laid back magician, and a bruenette woman strong enough to snap her in half.

* * *

**How do you make people stronger in ten days? Put them through the grinding and training of the Seven Deadly Sins.**

**Updated: 7/10/2019**

**I am still debating whether to have Vali male or female. Let me know in the reviews please. If Vali is female (Valerie), then she will be in Issei's harem. If male, he will have his own harem, with Raynare as one of the members.**

**Stay in touch. Please _please _leave a review. **


	6. Hell of Asuna

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter** **6****: Hell of Asuna**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

"Hi there." Called out Meliodas with his eternal cheeky grin. "Remember me, Rias-tan?"

Rias eyes widened in horror. This blonde just called her Rias-tan exactly like her brother. She came to the startling realization just how much Meliodas and Sizerchs were similar.

Meliodas was not alone. In fact, the short blonde had somehow brought a three-story building with him that was oddly saped like a hat, complete with a green porch at the front door. At the porch stood a couple that looked to be in their late teens identified as Kirito and Asuna, along with their nine-year-old daughter Yui. Kirito had gone in his battle-ready attire wearing all black with boots, a coat reaching to his ankles, and a black muscle shirt underneath. Attached to his back were a pair of swords, one made of black iron and the other glittering blue like diamonds.

Asuna gave herself the air of a general that was both beautiful and powerful. She wore a military style white coat with red buttons going down the right side of her body ending with a red-laced white loincloth. Around her waist Asuna wore a brown utility belt that allowed to carry a finely made rapier that glinted like silver in the light.

Playing in Asuna's lap was the girl Yui, having the dark hair and feminine features from her father, and was wearing a white sundress.

Off to the side sitting on a tree stump surrounded in discarded bottles of beer Rias identified from Kiba's description as Ban. He had a wild and free atmosphere to him, almost like a fox. Standing over him pulling on his ear was a beautiful woman in a black dress that protruded a feather-like design from the collar. She had rich blonde hair and bright amber eyes.

"Agh, stop *burp* pulling on my ear, Elaine." Slurred Ban.

"You've already went through five livers." Elaine scolded as she literally ripped a part of his head off only for it to regenerate and her husband to cackle.

Just behind Meliodas was a tall lean man with smooth brown hair that had a bang covering his left eye. He wore very dapper clothes with a black vest, dress pants, and dress shoes. His eyes were the same amber as Elaine's. He was currently sitting on top of a floating green pillow.

Finally, beside the lean man was an even taller woman with brown hair tied into pigtails and violet eyes. Her arms and legs were toned to express awesome strength, and she wore an orange one-piece. On her back was a giant bronze hammer.

Except the girl, Rias knew only one thing. Each and every one of them was incredibly powerful. She didn't have to sense them, but it was a more of a familiar vibe she felt from Sizerchs' peerage. Going on that vibe it was easy to assume they were all Ultimate-class, with Kirito and Asuna being the most powerful.

"What are you doing here?!" Exclaimed Rias, trying to on a brave front. "This is Gremory territory."

"Oh, that's so mean of you, Rias-tan." Whined Meliodas, completely going out of sight.

Rias only looked for one second, and guess where he was? Right under her skirt. She didn't even try to blast him away knowing the futility, but fucking hell did it piss her off. That didn't stop Akeno sending a small spark of lightning to Meliodas. It was harmless at best, but the blonde devil waited at the last second before dodging away to his previous position. Akeno giggled seeing how hard it was to get one up on Meliodas.

"I waited all day for you and this what I get in return for my joyous company?" Meliodas feigned hurt. "You wound me, Rias-tan. You truly do."

"But why?" Growled Rias.

"Isn't it obvious?" Said Meliodas. "I'm here to put you all in tip-top shape for your Rating Game."

All hostilities Rias had towards Meliodas instantly vanished. In her mind only one statement was going through her head.

_'I'm being trained by a Maou! I'm being trained by a Maou! I'm being trained by a Maou!'_

"Really?" Squeaked Rias, hope sparkling in her eyes. "Y-You're not pulling my fucking leg here, are you?"

"If you want to thank me, thank Issei-boyo for calling me here." Meliodas said, pointing to Issei.

The ORC directed their stares to the Pawn who just shrugged sheepishly. The girl Yui noticed the newcomers and she jumped out of her mother's lap once she saw Issei and Asia.

"Onii-chan, onee-chan!" Cried the dragon girl.

Yui was a blur of speed before Asia found herself tackled in the stomach. It was only thanks to the young dragon's small size the angel didn't lose balance. Yui looked up beaming a wide smile that Asia returned as she embraced the girl.

"Yui-chan, it's so wonderful to see you." Cooed Asia as she brought up the girl and nuzzled her cheeks to bring up some giggles.

"Kaa-san and Tou-san took me camping." Yui answered cutely. "Now we're all camping together."

"I know, doesn't that sound incredible." Asia said.

"Hai."

Rias just stared slack jawed at the scene of Asia and Yui exchanging words. Akeno smiled sweetly as though the pair were radiating a warmth so welcoming. Only Kiba and Koneko were indifferent to the pair.

Once Yui spotted Rias, she was instantly captivated by the Gremory's hair. She wiggled out of Asia's hold and approached Rias, who was struggling to keep herself in place and not jump the girl while squealing. Yet those adorable, innocent eyes and little body were just so cute it was unfair. By the time that Yui was directly under Rias looking up to her blue eyes she was practically shaking.

"Your hair is pretty." Yui said.

That did for the Gremory and the dam of her composure crumbled into dust. There was no longer the noble heiress of the Gremory but a girl completely captivated by the walking cuteness that was right in arm's reach. A smile not like her usual adorned her face and her blue eyes sparkled in pure ecstasy.

"KAWAII!"

Rias pounced upon Yui to crush her in a hug she desperately wanted to give. She was just inches from cuddling the cute girl when Rias felt being used like the head of a hammer and to find herself smashed to the ground. Pain spiked on her abdomen as though she was hit by a battering ram. The Gremory wanted to grunt in pain only to find her windpipe strained by a hand closing on it. Her blue eyes finally realized the cold gaze that was Asuna pinning Rias down in a choke slam. Rias wanted to scowl at Asuna, but her courage failed her as she felt those eyes of the swordswoman boring such sharpness. Every instinct screamed in Rias to absolutely not fuck with this... nightmare.

"Tch." Asuna picked herself up, but Rias was too paralyzed with fear to get up. "You have to be kidding about this. If this is all that your King can do, then I am ashamed."

Kiba narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Don't insult our King-"

He was interrupted by Issei gripping his hand before he could summon a sword. Cold sweat poured down the teenager's face, and his eyes screamed to not fuck up.

"Take this from me, bud." Issei whimpered. "Do not ever fuck with Asuna. You do as you are told and maybe we can get out of here alive."

Kiba wanted to protest but the back of his mind was begging to listen to Issei. Reluctantly, Kiba settled his stance and watched Asuna tear through Rias with a look alone. The brunette roughly picked Rias to her feet and began to examine her physique with pinches.

"Soft." Scoffed Asuna, punching Rias in the shoulder. "Flabby." A kick to the thigh. "Lazy. Tell me, do you know how to punch?"

_'Fl-Flabby as in fat!?' _Thought Rias in shock. _'This bitch!'_

Rias managed to summon some inkling of bravery and leveled a glare to the bruenette. That only made Asuna frown and a dangerous glint appeared in her eyes. Meanwhile, Akeno was being torn watching her best friend being torn apart. On one side, this woman was hurting Rias in her pride, yet there was this aura Asuna radiated that was bringing up heat in the right places. She knew in the back of her mind that this was a master in S M, and she just couldn't wait.

"Aww, what's wrong, tomato?" Asuna bullied getting a tick mark from Rias. "Are you just going to stand there and take that? I guess I shouldn't expect anything else from a high-strung immature princess who can't do a damn thing for herself. Always got to have someone to carry the load, right?"

Rias had enough and with an outraged roar unleashed a blast of her bloodline's power. Asuna smirked and pointed her rapier at the blast. A bright ball of voltage sprang to life on the tip and to Rias' shock split the blast of destruction in twaine. A flick of Asuna's wrist dispelled the attack entirely.

"What am I dealing with here, baby food?!" Exclaimed Asuna, and in the blink of an eye was in front of Rias' face. "Listen here a princess, or am I being confused with a fucking pony? You're definitely out of fucking shape as one. Tell me, pony, did you think you're little firework tricks are going to solve every problem for you!?"

"I-"

"Ponies do not speak, so when you speak then neigh for me." Asuna growled, and Rias stayed silent. "You thought that you could just get rid of everything with a whim of a hand and a light show. Yeah, life's far more difficult than that. There's a reason why there's no such thing as a one-trick pony in life. You've gotten lazy like a pig at a farm, and that makes you no different than freaking food."

Rias wasn't able to make a retort before being dropped like a sack of potatoes. Asuna locked on to Akeno, making the girl freeze in place.

"You!" Asuna called out to Akeno.

"Y-Yes?" Stuttered Akeno.

"DODGE!"

Asuna moved at her slowest speeds which she knew that even Mid-class beings could react to. Akeno certainly noticed her approach if her widened eyes indicated so. Unfortunately, Akeno's body did not move in time since it was unused to such maneuver. A chop to her shoulder bended her down followed by a jab strong enough to send Akeno crashing into a tree.

"The speed of a knight and the defense of a rook and you couldn't take a love tap?!" Asuna outraged. "You, little emo, give me your best shot."

Koneko wasted no time to charge down Asuna with a fist raised. Asuna wanted to groan in irritation seeing Koneko was also centered on her skills given by her Rook piece and didn't even it out with speed training. No matter how strong a Rook is, anyone faster would easily tire them out and beat them. Fuck, even Asia could take down Koneko just by being faster, and she expected to at least compensate her slow speed by using her Nekoshou physique. In the all the time, Asuna could've yawned before Koneko reached her only to be backhanded away.

"Slow." Scoffed Asuna. "Next, pretty boy."

Kiba's 'test' went along almost exactly the same. He blurred away using the speed given by his Knight piece, but Asuna again was disappointed that Kiba was only using his speed to go in a straight line. All she had to do was step out of the way and trip Kiba into a fall.

"Un-fucking-believable, and you call yourself High-class, Rias Gremory." Asuna said coldly, glaring at Rias. "You've left yourself and your peerage imbalanced. Just because they are talented to one skill doesn't mean they should abandon everything else. In the least, I expected Akeno to take a hit with her enhanced defense or bring some sort of hand-to-hand combat but no. Your Knight should've been sturdier than a human, and you're Rook faster than a freaking snail.

"But you, pony, are the most disappointing of them all. You've relied so much on your Power of Destruction, you didn't even bother with anything else and put your pride to where you are instead of aiming higher. Look at your brother. He's famed to be one of the most powerful beings in the universe but not because of his magic power. He at least knew to cover his weaknesses and has also earned a spot as one the greatest martial artists for that. Your reliance on just magic blasts leaves you physically pathetic.

"So here is how this goes after what I've seen. I will promise you that these ten days I will give you a glimpse of hell. You will beg and I will laugh. As far as you are concerned I am your god. If I say you are my bitches, then you are my bitches in chains. If I say you run, you will run as much as I fucking want you to. I will break you into tiny pieces, make you scream for me till you're whimpering messes, just so I can put you back together to how I fucking want it to! Disobey me, then I will make sure you are in slow agony and beaten into a meat pile black and blue! UNDERSTAND!?"

"H-Hai, Asuna/Asuna-sama!" Squeaked the ORC.

"Hmph." Asuna grunted, turning to Issei. "Issei-san, I suggest you give your peers some words. Meliodas has exclusively wanted to train you. As for you, Asia-chan, King would like to have a few lessons."

"Hai." Said Asia, walking to King.

"Well," Spoke Issei to the ORC, "it's been nice knowing you guys. I know we've only known each other for a few weeks but I just want to let you all know before you pass on that it was really great."

With that, the Red Dragon Emperor left the ORC to the hands of the ultimate sadist. Rias and even Koneko begged Issei to save them, but their hope was crushed into despair and all they knew to haunt their dreams was the cackle of Asuna.

It is also to note that Kirito had covered Yui's ears so she couldn't hear any of her mother's swearing.

(Meliodas and Issei)

Meliodas and Issei arrived at a clearing in the mountains tens of acres away from the main party. They were alone, staring down at each other as two powerful beings. While one was a bit serious narrowing his eyes, Meliodas still kept his nonchalant smile despite the heavy atmosphere between them. Issei already whipped out his gladius and activated the Boosted Gear. After years of training under Meliodas, Issei knew every intent that Meliodas had under his innocent smile.

"You've come a long way, Issei-boyo." Meliodas said. "I can feel it. You're almost there to break a threshold. All you need is a _little _push. By the end of these ten days, you will have another pair of wings."

Massive weight slammed down on Issei, but he did not give in. The light in clearing dimmed into shadows centering around Meliodas. The blonde's green eyes turned a sickly purple and a black tattoo of a clawed sun came to life on his forehead. He unsheathed his blade, the blade turning blood red from the dark magic coursing through the steel.

"Go all out Issei, or else you're going to die." Meliodas warned before his smile turned sickening.

(End of the Day)

Issei will forever thank Ddraig for his power and Asuna for his training for surviving as long as he did against Meliodas. He limped himself all the way back to the manor, his right arm dangling at his side loosely holding a chipped gladius. He still winced in pain from the throb of his screaming muscles when he had to simply block Meliodas' blade. That which inevitably sent Issei off his feet and smash through several trees that was responsible for the tear of the clothes on his back and the massive bruise that was present. Parts of Issei's front shirt was shredded apart from taking swift swings, and blood dripped from his forehead and shoulder.

But Issei would gladly admit that it was worth it. The beating it may seem, but Issei knew that fighting against a superior opponent allowed his senses to sharpen to new heights then push his body beyond the limits it was now to try and match Meliodas. The reason Meliodas put him through such danger was because the body adapts the most in life-threatening situations. It's the sole reason he is as strong as he is now.

As he approached the manor, Issei noticed the grounds weren't in the best of shape. Numerous footprints dug deep in a line going back and forth enough to make a five inch deep trench. Another set of footprints was carved into a circle going around the entire manor, this one going a foot deep. To the far right, and entire section of the forest's trees were wrenched from their roots and jagged rock formations sprouted from the ground.

"Probably Koneko's training." Issei guessed as he eyes the rock structures. "At least Diane would be kind enough. I hope."

Lucky for Issei, the door was slightly ajar so it gave the exhausted devil/dragon hybrid to simply push open the door. As soon as he came inside, he was greeted to a choir of groans of pain, with one being moans of arousal. Where Issei stood was the main hallway and the sounds came from the living room to his right. There he found the rest of the ORC basically littered on anything soft such as the couches and chairs, except Asia who was healing them with King overseeing her work. Most of their clothes were removed to apply bandages around their bodies for broken ribs while casts were wrapped for their femurs and arms that were the center of Asuna's abuse. Koneko had the least with bandaging only on her ribs, arms, and legs, but Rias was the worst out of the group almost made into a mummy and a bandage going over one of her eyes. While everyone was grimacing in agony, Akeno had a stupid smile on her fully red face.

"Easy there." King said as Asia worked on Rias' injuries. "Visualize the injury passed the skin, and concentrate on it."

Rias growled. "Why don't you just let her heal all of my injuries at once?"

"If Asia tried healing all of your injuries at once, the process would be too taxing, inefficient, and slow while focusing on specific, or rather more fatal, injuries could become the difference between victory and defeat." King reasoned. "Besides, this is a good way for Asia to increase her control and reserves."

"Wow." Issei voiced out. "You guys actually made it?"

"ISSEI!" Cried Rias with tears streaming down her face.

Before Issei could react, the red blur known as the Gremory slammed into his chest crying her eyes out. She ignored the pain and just wanted some sort of the closure to the person she deemed the strongest after the... utter nightmare she went through.

"Uh, Buchou, are you okay?" Issei stammered in confusion, and met Rias' tear-filled eyes.

"Oh, Ise-kun, it was terrible." Cried Rias. "Please don't leave me. I-I don't want to go through _that _again with - with that absolute _demon _of a woman without you."

Issei could only sigh as he patted Rias' crimson locks. "There, there, it will be alright. The bad woman isn't here. Tell me what happened."

"It was awful." Rias began with both venom and terror.

(Flashback)

"C'mon, pony, work it out." Asuna shouted out like a drill sergeant. "Don't you dare slow down. Or do I have to get my little best friend?"

To emphasize her point, Asuna snapped out a whip with a blunt rounded end like a mace that was steamy hot. At the sound of the very weapon that was making her butt cry in agony, Rias continued with tears going down her face.

"No, Asuna-sensei-"

"It's Asuna-_sama _to you, pony." Asuna growled. "A sensei makes you strong. I'm tearing you pieces so I can fucking fix you back together from a useless piece of shit you are!"

"Yes, Asuna-sama." Rias sobbed, crying a river of anime tears.

Currently, Rias was doing push-ups and going till Asuna gave a direct order. That wouldn't be a problem unless Rias had a seven tall pile of stones on her back with Asuna sitting on top. Her whole body was wet with sweat and she was crying from the agony of her arm muscles in pain. And this was only day one consisting of building physical strength. Rias shuddered when tomorrow would be working on speed and martial arts training.

"Pathetic!" Asuna shouted, adding another stone to the pile. "Why can't you be more like your Queen?"

Said fallen angel/devil hybrid, Akeno was in metaphorical terms in heaven. As a total SM turn on, this was more than her wet dreams till this day combined times ten. She had an even bigger pile of rocks going nine feet tall but not once did Akeno pause in her exercise. In fact, it looked that her own arousal from the pain was fueling her conviction.

"Did I say you could slow down, pretty boy?!" Asuna shrieked, glancing to where Kiba was training.

Kiba was sent on running around the entire grounds to beat a time limit while a giant boulder was strapped to his back. A trench was dug into the earth just from the sheer weight of the giant rock. For further motivation, Ban was chasing Kiba down whipping around his chained nunchucks.

"If the lady says you're slowing down, then you know what that means." Cackled Ban.

"Please no-" Kiba couldn't finish his begging before being slammed in the face by the end of Ban's Sacred Treasure.

Koneko had the easiest time compared to the ORC since she was training with Meliodas' Rook, Diane. Though that was up in the air still. The Nekoshou was pushed to her limits using her agility and nimble figure to dodge spires of stone sprouting out of the ground. Diane was watching with a smile while controlling the earth with simple taps of her Sacred Treasure, Gideon.

"Impressive, but you have to be faster than that." Diane said before drawing just a bit more magic into her hammer.

Koneko's senses screamed in alarm as the spires of earth grew faster than she could move. Worse was that some started to retract back into the ground to limit available footing. Her eyes widened when a very sharp spire appeared right beneath her.

She had to do it when every instinct in her screamed to do it. She hated it but had no choice but to let go on the restraints of her Nekoshou heritage. To the normal eye it was only a white blur, but Diane did see a white tail and a pair of ears appear on Koneko's body. Without any restraints, Koneko was given her full speed and successfully dodged out the way.

It stunned Diane a little when she couldn't track down Koneko anymore until a small fist met her cheek. The impact from the small Rook was enough to make the ground crater. Despite the powerful blow that would've blown a human head apart, Diane did not even budge from the blow. In fact, Koneko grimaced when she felt the pain of her broken knuckles now bleeding on her hand.

"Aww, that was a wonderful display, you cute little kitty." Cooed Diane as she held Koneko by the back of her shirt. "Your strength is... good at best. Your a Nekoshou, built for agility and speed, so don't blame yourself if you can't punch hard enough. As funny as it was actually punching me, don't try it when facing the strongest Rook."

Koneko's eyes widened at the revelation from Diane. She tried to squirm away from Diane's grip but indeed to her title her grip was too strong even for the Rook of Rias Gremory. Diane lifted her remaining hand with her index finger held by her thumb. In a terrifying show of Diane's strength, she simply flicked Koneko out of her grip and sent the Nekoshou crashing through trees for hundreds of feet.

(Flashback End)

"It was more or less the same like that for the rest of the day." Rias whimpered, sniffling once in a while.

As Issei heard Rias' painful memory of today's torture, he had his King lay her head on his lap. He was content to rather stroke her hair to make Rias feel better. At the end of her recollection, Asia had just finished healing Rias' head and moved on to Akeno despite the raven-haired beauty's protest not to. She was even building a shrine of Asuna to worship the woman as the Sadistic Goddess.

"Let me help you guys." Issei said, getting out a first-aid kit that he brought in a pouch with his supplies.

On the quizzical look Rias was giving the dragon/devil hybrid, Issei smiled cheekily. "When you train with Asuna for as long as I have, being able to take care of yourself is a much-needed skill."

Issei did not have the expense of using bandages so instead brought out a cream to numb the muscles and pain. He squeezed out the green lotion and rubbed them between his hands. The sight made Rias blush heavily as her imagination went elsewhere to more untamed thoughts. Thoughts including fantasies of slippery bodies covered in lotion.

"Rias, tell me where it hurts." Issei said.

"My, uh," Rias stuttered, her blush increasing tenfold, "Can you do my chest, please?"

_'AM I STUPID?!' _Rias screamed in her head.

It was Issei's turn to blush as his cheeks colored crimson and his eyes trailed down to her chest. The bandages tried their best but they couldn't hide the top of her bosom that showed just how big they were, easily EEE. His restraint on his perverted side started to breaking. He could even hear his inner pervert yelling, "Oppai". Contrary to it, Issei hated that; it was so lame.

"Are-Are you sure about that?" Issei asked nervously.

"Y-Yes." Rias barely got out.

_'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!' _Rias berated herself.

Asia glanced back to Rias in time to hear for what she asked. For just a brief moment, the innocent angel was glaring daggers at Rias for making a move on Issei before remembering his dream. When Asia became his lover, Issei soon told her of his dream of a harem. She would have been disgusted, but getting to know Issei as the caring gentleman he is there was hardly anything sinful about. Asia's a prime example of the kind of haren Issei wanted; to love each and every girl equaly with all his heart. Whoever Asia's future harem partners will be, they will surely be very lucky.

Gulping, Issei's hands reached out to the exposed top of Rias' bosom. The Gremory held her breath and her racing heartbeat hammered in her ears. Inch by inch felt like hours went by, but as soon as Issei's fingers touched Rias' skin a spark seemed to ignite between them. Rias let out a husky breath now relishing the feel of his fingers that were automatically sinking into her soft flesh.

_'So soft.' _Thought Issei as his fingers rubbed Rias' breasts, but not because of lotion. _'Such great oppai.'_

_'By the Maou, his fingers are so tough yet gentle.' _Riss thought, and it suddenly became difficult for the devil to breath normally. _'It feels so... so... so gooood~.'_

Rias felt something heating up in her body wanting to build up more then release in some sort of explosion in her nether regions. Issei had it worse once his mental restraints broke down and he soon enough was drunk in bliss of the fleshy orbs in his hands. In response, his fingers was once meant to massage were now roughly playing with Rias' chest like dough. The sudden rough play sent Rias on a wild ride of bliss as she let out happy moans. Issei's fingers weren't content with just the top of Rias' bosom and started taking off the bandages to touch more.

"Hello, dinner's ready." Called Diane from the Boar Hat.

The call snapped Issei and Rias out of their bliss-induced trance and the pair scurried away from each other each with massive blushes. Their stomachs reminded them of the need of food. Hesitantly, Issei supported Rias and Akeno to walk them to Diane's lovely cooking.

"Sorry about that." Issei apologized.

"It's okay." Rias replied.

"Ara ara, you two really enjoyed yourselves." Giggled Akeno.

The pair didn't say anything but they blushed even more. Issei turned his thoughts away from lust and focused on having a wonderful meal to end the day. However, Rias thoughts weren't so idle.

_'Issei, you made me feel so good it was like I was floating.' _Rias thought. _'If we went even further... and the fact that you're so kind. You're perfect, Issei. I must win against Riser so I can be free to choose you. I want you so badly, Issei.'_

The training for the remaining nine days will be different for Rias. She now had a whole new reason to win fueled by the lust for Issei Hyoudou and his apparent sex skills.

**Chapter is done. I'll probably skip the training and get right to the Rating Game. Things will get good in the next arc with Kokabiel.**

**I'm still debating whether to have Vali as a male or female. I'd female, Valerie will be a part of Issei's harem. If male, Vali will have his own with Raynare as one of the members.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review. They show how much you love this story. **


	7. Riser Doesn't Stand a Chance

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 7: Riser Doesn't Stand a Chance**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

It was the seventh day, and Meliodas had to admit that the ORC was doing fine under his peerage's tutelage. Rias and Akeno started to branch out their skills besides using magical attacks, the latter especially picking up the basics on martial arts. Koneko was using more of her heritage to bolster her speed and agility in compliment to her Rook attributes. Kiba took on a try on magic by King's advice. Something called Reinforcement if Meliodas remembered right. Asia, for not being a fighter, proved to be a critical role in her peerage as a healer with her increasing magical reserves and her new found talent in barrier magic.

And most of all, Issei managed to acquire his next pair of wings, making him officially Ultimate-class. Ah yes, Meliodas was certainly proud of his student, and in the future he could have a good sparring partner on hand. It's like everyone can last long against him when he lets loose, ni-shi-shi.

Though there is a more interesting matter. When it comes to Asia, every so often she used magic she would unconsciously draw upon the dragon element. Not many would notice it unless they were a talented sensor like King and Elaine or someone like Meliodas who's instincts were honed to perfection to notice these things. Despite the faint signal, the traces left baffled them since it was so potent it was beyond even dragon matriarchs. To think that was only a sliver that Asia was capable of touching.

That brings to the now where Issei, King, and Asia were in a clearing with the rest of the ORC training not too far away. Asia was crouched on the ground with her back exposed. King held his hand barely an inch from touching the angel's skin, just close enough to stretch his magic into Asia to search through her own magic. She fidgeted nervously, but most of her worries were suppressed as Issei comfortably stood in front of her and held her hands tenderly.

Asia eyes when she felt a harmless pull from her very core. King pulled his hand back followed by the appearance of giant golden magic circles, the biggest half the radius of the clearing. King was speechless at the highly detailed and numerous etched into glyph, and believed that only Merlin had the capabilities to analyze them. In the very center directly on Asia's back was an orange orb decorated in black and orange stars with what appeared to be dragon teeth locking in a cage-like grip.

"This is unbelievable." King muttered. "I can't even tell what half of these are even doing here."

"Can you figure what it is?" Issei asked.

"I can try if I can sift through it, but there's just so many layers." King replied, his hands making swiping motions and lifting up the magical projected circles into a 3D model. "Give me a moment."

"What is this?"

King and Issei spared a glance to the voice to find Rias in her red tracksuit wet with so much sweat that it was stuck to her figure. Issei had to force his nose to scrunch up to not get a nosebleed at the erotic image. A serious frown marred her sweaty face as she approached the trio, each step making her chest bounce.

_'Opp-'_

_'You stay down, you shitty personality.' _Issei mentally berated.

**[They say talking to yourself is a sign of insanity.] **Ddraig joked.

_'How about fuck you!?' _Issei hissed.

"I would like to know what you are doing to one of my cute servants." Demanded Rias. She honestly was ready to not let any harm come to Asia, especially once she saw the layers of gigantic magic circles sprouting out of her back.

"This would be of your interest since you are her King." King said, gesturing to stand beside him as he studied the glyphs.

Rias blinked and dropped the hostilities as she moved to examine the glyphs with King. She was just as gobsmacked as the Bishop of Meliodas by the sheer detail woven into the magic circles like a master tapestry. Everything about it just screamed unrivaled mastery, power, and knowledge. But why would such complex magic be on Asia of all people?

As though reading her mind, King answered. "I believe I have a theory for the purpose of this seal. Rias, have you ever noticed that whenever Asia uses her magic, there is a faint sliver of the dragon element that goes into it?" As Rias shook her head, King had to hold back a sigh. "Now that might not say much if maybe she's the descendant of a dragon. However, that sliver of dragon element is even more potent than even the dragon kings and queens."

Rias widened her eyes. "Are you serious? But wouldn't that mean Asia's a demi-dragon?"

"That would be the obvious the conclusion." King agreed, sifting to another magic circle. "I even did a blood sample and it didn't register anything close to a dragon. I believe that this magic is a seal. A very powerful and complex seal of the likes that I have never seen for one purpose: to hide Asia's dragon heritage to the very core of her soul. The fact that there is still a sliver of the dragon element that is pulled out indicates that even this seal can't perfectly contain what's inside."

The more Asia listened, the more nervous she became and her lips started to quiver. Seeing Asia like this, Issei lightly squeezed her hand to grab her attention and flashed a warm smile.

"Do you hear that Asia?" Issei said. "You could be a demi-dragon, kind of like me. That's cool."

"Really?" Squeaked Asia.

"Really." Issei said.

"Is there any way to break it?" Rias inquired.

"Rias, this one of the most powerful seals I have ever seen in my life." King said dejectedly. "You could put all the minds of the greatest wizards, sorcerers, and mages in history and I still doubt you could crack it. And this was done by no ordinary dragon as it is evident here. If I had to guess, whoever made this had to be powerful enough to be in the Top Ten, and our lead is this symbol here."

Rias stared at the orange orb of black and red stars to make sure to commit to memory. If Asia had connections to one of the Top Ten, then it was enough to warrant Rias full attention. For all she knew Rias had got a boon as much as a Longinus, and as a technical family member Rias felt obligated to find out Asia's past.

"I see that there's nothing that I am needed here." Rias admitted herself. "I have to head back before that - _nightmare _calls me back."

Rias walked in a hurried pace back to the training grounds with Asuna, and King dispelled the seal back into Asia's body. With a nod from the Fairy King, Issei escorted Asia away to practice on their magic together. Once alone, Meliodas jumped into the scene from his perch from one of the surrounding trees. Unlike his usual cheerful demeanor, the short blonde's lips were set in a serious straight line mirroring King.

"What do you think of this?" King asked.

"It can't be a coincidence." Meliodas said. "First, Ophis is starting her own organization out of nowhere intent on fighting Great Red despite literal eons she's been out of the Dimensional Rift. Then, Great Red starts coming and going from his home without any sort of pattern. And here we are now with this development."

"That symbol on the seal." King wondered. "That's Shenron's symbol of power, wasn't it?"

Meliodas' only answer was a small nod, making the Bishop go a little pale. There was one question on the Prince of Hell's mind. What does the Eternal Dragon God have to do with Asia?

* * *

(Three days; Rating Game)

The time had come for Rias to make her stake on her freedom. Her peerage was as prepared as they could be after the suffering of training they had to go through from the peerage of Meliodas. But she will be the first to admit the pros outweighed the cons. Not only had her magic increased, Rias didn't necessarily rely on it like a crutch anymore. If ever anyone got passed her spells and into close-quarters, Rias was confident in her newly honed speed and strength to turn the tables in her favor. Her magic control had increased to the point she could shape her POD into a semi-solid form such as a blade from her hand, or run it through the ground to level the land itself.

Kiba had improved his sword techniques, no longer solely relying on overwhelming speed. His spars with Issei, who kept himself slower than Kiba, showed the Knight that even the fastest could fall to anyone slower. His reaction speed was made sharper and his physical strength improved, in Asuna's words, to the correct standard. He had even delved into a branch of magic, but to her surprise he was keeping it a secret even from her.

Akeno was by far the most changed. Ever since the ninth day on their training trip, Rias felt her Queen piece change. Not like it became a Mutation piece, but more like the time Melidas changed her Bishop into a Holy piece. She seemed the regular Akeno that was her best friend with that sweet smile, but now there was an obvious air of completion. To put into words, it was as though the Akeno that Rias had known was broken but now was fully complete. To her shock, her Queen's power was high High-class level and surpassed Rias in her magical reserves. She wanted to pout, but couldn't help to feel happy for her best friend. Instead of wearing the miko outfit or the school uniform for battle Akeno had chosen more what, to Rias' surprise, a Cadre would wear. A black robe with a red accessory around the neck with the sleeves ending just after the elbows. The torso hugged her figure to show her curves and opened below the neck to get a peek of her FF-cup bust. The lower part of the robes had slits running from the bottom to her mid-thigh to accentuate her long legs.

Koneko was the least changed among the group, but Rias could tell that her Rook had improved drastically. Not only in her skills but also in her mentality now that Rias found that Koneko was much more comfortable and accepting of revealing her Nekoshou traits, but still was adamant on not learning senjutsu. Her only change of wear was the addition of black combat boots reach up to her her knees with steel plates running up the legs. Her gloves resembled the same ones as Diane wore with the knuckles only black.

The only people left for the Rating Game were Issei and Asia, yet the time was coming real close. Rias could pace around the room trying to make a trench, worrying over her important servants. What if something happened to them? Did Riser sabotage the game somehow? Were they not going to make it? The patient, yet stone stare from Grayfia wasn't helping her.

Rias' train of thoughts were cut off by the appearance of the Gremory magic circle on the ground. Floating out like a phantom were her missing servants, Issei and Asia. Issei was wearing his casual wear of his black blazer over a red shirt, but there was now the addition of steel pauldrons on his shoulders and combat boots for ease of movement. Of course at his waist was his gladius.

Asia's outfit wore her white veil of her nun outfit but the rest of it was now white instead of black and she wore a metal cuirass for protection, courtesy of Issei and Raynare for her protection. Her wings were revealed, almost giving the angel the look of a valkyrie if it weren't for her innocent eyes. Held in her left hand was a great round shield painted crimson with a green orb in the middle and decorated in runes of magic to enhance its durability and defense.

Rias had to keep herself locked in place with all her willpower to not jump to the pair and crush them in a hug. She cleared her throat to regain her composure to greet her servants.

"It's nice to see my cute servants here in time." Rias said. "Why does Asia have a shield?"\

"My idea." Issei said. "I wasn't comfortable leaving Asia unarmed. Since she isn't one to harm people, the shield was perfect for her. It's my design actually and as long as the person holding wishes no harm none shall come to her. I can't think of anyone else worthy enough to use it."

"Thank you, Issei." Asia praised.

"If that is all, then the Rating Game shall commence." Grayfia announced. "Good luck, Rias-sama."

Just like that, the ORC disappeared in a flash to a copy of the school grounds that would serve as the Rating Game. After an announcement from Grayfia who would act as overseer of the game, the ORC made their plan. While Akeno and Kiba circled the grounds, Issei and Koneko will lead the charge to the gym that would be a strategic position. Once there Akeno will unleash a lightning bolt to level the building completely and then push on. Rias and Asia will stay at home base until otherwise.

"It's a sound plan, especially due to our numbers." Issei complimented.

"Thank you, Ise-kun." Rias perked up.

As they headed out to their designations, Issei paused to glance back at Asia.

"Be careful, Asia-chan." Issei muttered.

Asia nodded. "I will."

(Gymnasium)

Koneko and Issei arrived in the fake gym. They didn't bother with stealth as Riser had his peerage to apply detecting charms. Issei was sure that Riser had done nothing to prepare his servants for the battle. The phoenix was far too arrogant in numbers for his own good.

The lights of the gym came to life revealing each side to each other. Issei was not surprised by what he met. Only a Rook by the namename of Xulean and three Pawns, one of which was a very pissed off Mira.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to me." Snarled Mira.

"And what makes you think I'll be as merciful as last time?" Issei retorted coldly, summoning the armored arms of the Boosted Gear and sending a chill through the air. "Koneko, you deal with the Rook. These Pawns are finished."

Koneko nodded and jumped into battle to clash fists with Riser's Rook. Issei quirked an eyebrow at the display of martial arts from Xulean. Perhaps not all of Riser's peerage were just his playthings, but those were thoughts for later.

He didn't have to wait long when Mira charged with murder in her eyes. Issei sighed that the girl didn't even learn a thing from their last engagement, so he used the same exact counter. He gripped the staff to give a hard yank to pull Mira forward. The Pawn was not prepared for the sudden force and lost her footing, giving Issei the perfect opening to close the distance and dig a devastating a knee blow to her gut. Mira spat out a mouthful of blood and saliva before she was rocketed away from the blow. Issei rushed down faster than Mira's velocity to get behind, his left hand held in his right for an elbow blow. At the point of impact, crimson fire roared off his right shoulder of the Boosted Gear to give even more power at the same time Issei went for the jab. The result was a loud snap when his elbow dug into Mira's back with such force she bent back at the point of breaking in two. Mira's mouth opened in a silent scream of pure agony before the Rating Game deemed her out of the game and she disappeared in blue particles to get medical attention for a ripped spine.

**"One of Riser's Pawns has retired." **Announced the voice of Grayfia.

_'We don't even need Akeno leveling the gym.' _Thought Issei.

"Who's next?" Issei inquired, his eyes glowing green and his pupils turning into slits as Ddraig gave out his first **[BOOST]**.

The last two remaining Pawns took his victory over Mira as an opening to catch by surprise and were upon them with their chainsaws raised to shred into his back. Issei had already known of their approach for a while, and at the last second he whipped out his gladius, turned around, and blocked both chainsaws with the arms of the Boosted Gear and his blade. He easily parried their weapons away and went on the attack, first grabbing the one named Nel by her head and slamming her down on his knee, thus breaking her nose. While she was dazed, Issei switched targets to her twin, Ile, and threw a strong and straight kick to her stomach that carried enough force to send her crashing to the wall.

With a spin Issei sheathed his gladius away and summoned Herrit in his right hand aimed at Nel. A purple bolt zipped through the air in less than a second and struck true in the Pawn's lung. Nel didn't get a chance to scream as teleported via blue particles. The roar of a chainsaw brought Issei's attention back to Nel charging at him for revenge of her sister's defeat. Issei just stared blankly before firing a barrage of arrows from Herrit, effectively pinning Ile back to the wall like a dart board.

**"Two of Riser's Pawns have retired."**

Issei glanced to Koneko who already had Xulean down in a hold without even a scratch on her. Diane's training in the Rook's speed definitely paid off for the Nekoshou, especially when fighting other Rooks. He was tempted to shoot an arrow to retire the Rook, but figured it would be a waste of energy since Akeno was going to level the gym anyway.

Has expected, Issei got a call from Rias stating that Akeno was in position. With an exchange of nods between Issei and Koneko, the two servants of the Gremory fled the gym. In less than a minute, they made a fair distance from the gym just in time to see a massive yellow magic circle appear in the air.

Up in the air was Akeno in her new outfit with a massive blush on her face for the utter destruction she was about to unleash. The audience held in gasps at her new appearance not because of her clothes resembling the attire of the Grigori. No, it was the fact that instead of devil wings Akeno had an array of three pairs of black wings as black as a raven's, and in her hands was not normal lightning but the legendary Holy Lightning wielded by Baraqiel. There was not a shred of demonic energy within her because now she held the Fallen Queen Piece.

How Akeno reverted to a pure fallen angel was thanks to the wise and cheery blonde starting with one sentence.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Did you know you're dying?" Meliodas said with an edge of seriousness, his smile almost a flat line.

It was the fifth day on their training trip, the day where Asuna was drilling them through hand-to-hand combat and magic pratice. Rias tried to talk her way out that she didn't need it until Yui, showing her dragon heritage with her little horns and tail that made her cuter, crushed her hopes by breathing lightning and fire in a rainbow of colors that left the same destruction as one of Rias' strongest attacks. By Meliodas' permission, Akeno was pulled aside for a private talk. She thought she was going to have her well-deserved punishment on the short blonde until she saw the serious expression in contrast to his normal cheery mood.

Once she heard that sentence, Akeno's heart skipped a few beats. Tears were building up in her widened eyes and her face paled in terror. She wasn't immortal anymore. Did she have a disease of some kind? How was this possible?

"D-Dying?" Akeno whimpered. "How?"

"Because you're a fallen angel." Meliodas revealed bluntly. "Don't get me wrong, the Evil Piece system is a work of genius, but it can never reincarnate a naturally-born holy being. Maybe a human who wields holy magic, but certainly not angels. The only beings that are both demonic and holy are Nephalems, and you can only get them when a devil and an angel get freaky in bed. However, the Evil Piece within you is artificially trying to make you into a devil, and naturally your angel blood is fighting it back like an infection. Neither will win, and in the end your body will break down like a cancer. As of now, you only have a hundred years to live."

"Is there a way to fix this?" Akeno pleaded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Meliodas said.

Her terror-filled eyes gained a glint of wrath. "No! I'd rather be dead than be one of that bastard's kind!"

"Even if it hurts Rias in the long run." Meliodas said, making Akeno widen her eyes and leave her speechless. "Unlike you, she will have an eternity to live, but an eternity that's going to be a lot more miserable with the loss of her Queen and best friend. You may not care for your life because of your vendetta, but you know that Rias cares for you, and let me tell you that it will break her that you died even when you had a chance to cure yourself while she lives without you. In the end Akeno, you'll be hurting her more than what's 'good' for yourself.

"So what's more important to you Akeno Himejima, daughter of Baraqiel?" Meliodas demanded coldly, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Your pointless hate of your father, who was in no fault, or your friendship with Rias? Because I'll tell you this. If you let yourself die, you're basically betraying that trust to Rias and stabbing her in the back. Take this from someone who had to choose between his love and the life of his brother."

Meliodas paused to see the effect of his words on Akeno. Her eyes were aimless, her head hinged to the ground, and tears were spilling down her face. The Sin of Wrath didn't want to do this, but it was necessary for the girl to let go of this hatred that would literally kill her. He took off a pouch from his shoulder that he had on hand, filled to the brim with letters. He held them out to Akeno, getting her attention.

"These are from your father." Meliodas revealed, dropping the bag to her feet. "He was always writing something for you, hoping that you could at least read his words. He just had too much guilt in his heart to send them to you. You're lucky, Akeno. At least you have a father that still loves, no matter how much you scorn him."

"What would you know about that?" Akeno said, a bit of steel coming to her words.

The air around Meliodas became cold as ice, a bit of rage seeping into his eyes. "Oh, you have it better, trust me. My father was Satan himself after all."

With those final words, Meliodas left the clearing and Akeno was alone. Her legs buckled and she fell to her knees. She didn't know how long she just stayed there, staring blankly at the pouch of letters, not even registering the heat of the sun on her back nor the growl of her stomach. Whatever time had passed, Akeno eventually decided to reach for a letter.

Akeno only made it half a page before she turned into a sobbing mess. Rain started to fall, but Akeno pulled the pouch closer to keep the letters dry. She didn't care for the rain making her skin cold as she forced herself to read more of her father's words, all the while cursing her very stupidity for breaking a kind man's heart.

* * *

(Flashback End)

_'I'm sorry, Father, for being such a shrewd bitch.' _Thought Akeno. _'I'll make it up to you and be the best daughter I can be. I promise.'_

Akeno used her emotions to fuel the spell and a flash of bright lightning crashed to the gym into complete annihilation. There was not a single brick or piece of wood left of the building and in its place was a molten crater.

**"Riser's Rook has retired."**

"And to think she can do that in an instant." Issei complimented. "Akeno is going to go far, I just know it."

Konkeo only nodded in agreement. Rias contacted them again to continue the plan and proceed in caution. The two continued on to the athletics building where Kiba would be waiting for them. As they ran, the pair received an announcement of three of Riser's Pawns retiring, leaving only two Pawns, two Knights, two Rooks, and Riser himself.

The Rook was leading away with Issei behind. Everything seemed alright until Issei sensed a surge of explosive magic aimed down at Koneko. His eyes widened as adrenaline rushed into overdrive, practically making the world slower. He could see the purple magic circle forming at Koneko's feet and the ball of fire coming from the sky. Issei pushed his legs to the limit to get there in time.

"GET DOWN!" Shouted Issei, pushing Koneko out of the way.

However, that left Issei as the target instead. He had only less than a second to think of a way out of this. His right hand was able to snap at the hilt of his gladius in time just when his vision was blinded by the ball of flame. Faster than the wind, he unsheathed it and swung it in an arc. Meanwhile, Koneko watched where Issei pushed her away from and her eyes widened at the ball of fire that was coming closer, cursing herself for letting her guard down and blaming herself for Issei taking the hit. She was about to shout his name until all sound was drowned out for a second by the clink of steel.

**"FULL COUNTER!"**

The fireball somehow stayed in place for an instant before reverting back into the sky twice as big. Yullebeluna, who was watching from above, dropped her smirk into a look of horror as her own attack came right back to her at double the speed. The explosion went off in the sky, temporarily covering the sky in bright yellow light like a second son. The light soon dimmed down followed by a trail of smoke that crashed into the ground revealing the charred Queen of Riser.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

In a room sat a group of powerful devils watching the Rating Game from a screen. Three of them were the Maou themselves sitting together at a table. In the center was man who could be described as the male version of Rias with long crimson red hair, blue eyes, and a handsome face and standing as tall as 6'5. **(By the way, can someone actually tell me how tall this guy is, or rather how tall Meliodas is when he is possessed by the Demon King.)** He is Sizerchs Lucifer, formerly Sizerchs Gremory, elder brother of the Rias Gremory, leader of the Devil Faction, and the most powerful devil in the Underworld.

At his right was a handsome man with green hair standing as tall as Sizerchs. His name is Ajuka Beezlebub, formerly Ajuka Astaroth, inventor of the Evil Piece system, and official equal to Sizerchs Lucifer. Unofficially being Meliodas Satan as well.

At Sizerchs' left was what could be described as a 14-year-old at 5'1 with DDD-cup breasts. She had dark hair tied into two ponytails and brilliant blue eyes. She was very child-like in appearance, and it didn't help that she wore a pink Magical Girl outfit complete with a star wand. Surprisingly, this is Serafall Leviathan, formerly Serafall Sitir, star in the shows of the Magical Girl, and the strongest female devil in the Underworld.

Behind the three Maou were the heads of the Phoenix and Gremory clans. Currently, all three of the Maou were standing upright from their seats, shock evident on their faces, the moment they saw Issei use **Full Counter.** These three especially could never forget of the signature technique of one of their closest friends.

"Is there something wrong?" Lord Gremory wondered.

"Did that boy cheat or something?" Lord Phoenix barked, clearly making it known of his want for his son to marry Rias.

Both of the lords were promptly ignored. The three Maou were lost in their own shock, trying to wrap their minds around this phenomena.

"Ajuka-kun," Sizerchs finally spoke, "that technique. Could it be..."

"There's no doubt about it." Ajuka said. "That was definitely Meliodas' technique."

"Meli-kun..." Muttered Serafall, absently holding her hand over her racing heart.

For centuries, these three along with the rest of the new Maou have been using whatever spare time they could looking for the first son of Satan. Most devils think it was because to make Meliodas the fifth Maou of the Underworld, but it had nothing to do with their personal reasons. Not many knew this, but Sizerchs, Serafall, Ajuka, Falbium, and Meliodas were very old friends ever since they were young. They were everything they had being the odd ones even to devil society due to their unusually high magical potential. Through the Great War and the Devil Civil War, these friends stuck close through every trial, enduring every hardship, and coming to the other's suffering. But when Meliodas left, it left a sort of void these odd friends needed to fill, and their only hope being a vague message of his promised return.

With the coming of the Red Dragon Emperor and his surprising knowledge of a technique of the son of Satan, could this be a part of his promise?

* * *

**Epic cliffhanger because I am not going to keep on typing this up when I have three other stories I want to do as well. The Rating Game has come along, and we can all agree Riser is very fucked. I made Akeno a pure fallen angel mostly because I like her better this way really.**

**For my internal debate of making Vali either male or female, I have decided to make a poll for that. So please go check it out and vote because I cannot decide for myself and there is nothing better but democracy. ^_^.**

**The crossovers so far.**

**Major (Characters/Worlds)**

**-Seven Deadly Sins.**

**-Highschool DxD**

**-SAO**

**-Naruto (Tailed Beasts)**

**-Hellsing (Abridged)**

**-Fairy Tail (Dragons)**

**-Overlord**

**-RWBY**

**-That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime (Female Rinmaru)**

**-Fate/stay Night (Illya is best loli)**

**-Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Greek Pantheon)**

**Minor (Powers/Abilities)**

**-Dragon Ball Z/Super**

**-Fate/Stay Night (Unlimited Blade Works)**

**-Godzilla (Kiryu Sacred Gear)**

**Up next is Chapter 8: The New Goat Sin of Lust.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review and make sure you vote in that poll.**

**Edit 7/23/2019: Fixed poll. It's on my profile now.**


	8. The New Goat Sin of Lust

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 8: The New Goat Sin of Lust**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

The Queen of Riser groaned in pain in the smouldering crater that she made, felled by her own magic. Despite the pain, Yullebeluna but her lips in fury how a lowly peasant of a devil did this to get. Painfully and slowly her arm reached to the phoenix tear bottle attached to her. Once she swallowed the whole contents of the bottle, Yullebeluna's wounds healed as though she was never scorched in explosive magic just seconds ago. She picked herself up, intent on finding the pair of the Gremory's servants. Her eyes locked on their forms running away like she was of no consequence.

Gritting in fury, Yullebeluna pointed her staff to blast them into oblivion. The sphere of explosive magic was charging at the tip. A sick grin made its way onto Yullebeluna's face in excitement of the enemy's retirement and her King's sure victory. Before it could fire, a bolt of holy lightning blasted down right in front of her with enough force to lose her footing. She grimaced in pain; just being in the presence of the holy magic was enough for it to burn her to the very core of her being. Yullebeluna looked up with fury as the crow Queen of Rias Gremory levitated down to her level. She would never admit it, but the sight of Akeno with three pairs of black wings surging with holy lightning frightened her.

"Ara ara, what do you think you're doing?" Akeno said in a sweet, yet devious voice. "We were just starting to have some fun."

"I've been waiting to for this moment to humiliate you, horrid crow." Spat Yullebeluna, standing up with a purple aura of magic surrounding her.

"So have I, crater face." Akeno replied 'sweetly', an even larger aura surrounding the fallen angel and holy lightning arcing off her body. "Before, I would be very pressed to deal with you. But now..." Akeno's smile turned very sinister. "Now I get to see how loud and long you can scream for."

Yullebeluna stood her ground against the High-class fallen angel, but she could not keep down the shiver that served as an omen for what was coming to her. She kept her smug look upon Akeno even if winning didn't seem in reach.

"Oh, and how are you-"

Yullebeluna was cut off as Akeno's fist blurred with the true speed of a Knight and struck her in the face with the strength of a Rook. It was so quick and strong the Bomb Queen's face rippled like a balloon before blood flew out of her nose and mouth. She staggered back, holding her nose that spiked in pain. A shocked look came over her face when Akeno was now standing just a meter away even when she couldn't sense anything.

"Kind of like that." Akeno said with a massive blush, going into a stance with her dominant arm pulled back behind her head and her left arm positioned in front of her body to guard. "I've been looking for someone to practice my martial arts skills that Asuna-sama taught me. Don't worry, Bomb Queen. We'll work up to the lightning very~ soon~."

Yullebeluna widened her eyes in terror as the full realization of the situation she landed herself in hit her with the force of a freight train... that was Akeno's fist digging into her gut followed by a few blows to the head.

Meanwhile, Issei and Koneko made their exit away from the destroyed building of the gym.

"Do you think Akeno-sempai will be fine?" Koneko asked Issei.

Before Issei could answer, their attention went to a giant bolt of lightning coming towards the ground followed by the cackles of Akeno.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Issei assured with a sweatdrop, which got bigger when the pair heard Yullebeluna's pain-filled screams. "Very much indeed."

Issei suddenly laid a hand on Koneko and stopped her in their rush to the athletics building. The Nekoshou was about to question Issei until she saw an unfamiliar glint in his eyes of a plan. A wry smile made itself known on his face.

"Koneko-san, how good are you with horses?" Issei asked.

Koneko could only quirk an eyebrow before a summoning circle appeared at Issei's feet. A mighty neigh resonated from the circle as out rose a creature that defined majesty and power. The audience that watched the Rating Game, including the noble houses and the Maou, all dropped their jaws in shock at Issei summoning Gowther the Kirin. Red eyes gazed patiently at the Nekoshou. Koneko could only match Issei's grin at his plan that she was already liking.

(Athletics Building)

Issei had found Kiba, who had asked of the whereabouts of Koneko. His only response from the Red Dragon Emperor was an assuring smile that Kiba himself would give. The two were hiding in the storage room of the athletics building, planning their next move or waiting for further orders from Rias.

"You know after the Rating Game, let's say we go for another spar, unless you're afraid of losing?" Kiba offered.

"No problem, just as soon as we win this for Rias." Issei agreed. Over the ten days, the two had gotten closer as friends especially now that Issei had a good sparing partner with the blade. He was very skilled and with his speed as a Knight was able to keep up with Issei. It was because of Issei's personal style with the gladius that focused on harsh punishes and his training with Meliodas that Kiba had yet to win over him. Thought it made Issei excited that with Kiba's new magic arsenal of their next spar. Not many knew this, but besides feminine beauty Issei also lusted for the thrill of combat.

Somewhere in the world, the White One sneezed.

"Kiba, Ise-kun, do you read me?" Rias spoke via the communication spells on their ears.

"Read you loud and clear." Issei replied.

"I'm launching a sneak attack on their base with Asia and I want you draw as many of the enemy as you can." Rias announced, getting surprised looks from the Knight and Ultimate-class Pawn. "With Akeno busy with Riser's Queen, I'm left with no choice but to go on the offensive. Riser will think I will be staying back, so here's to hoping that I can take him by surprise. His body may be immortal, but his heart is not. I can take him."

"I don't mean to offend you here, Rias, but you're being awfully cocky here." Issei interjected. "There's no guarantee that you will actually surprise Riser, much less win against him. You've gotten stronger, there's no doubt about it, but that overgrown fried chicken at least has enough confidence in his regeneration. The least that you could do is survive against him."

On the other end, Rias narrowed her eyes. "What do you propose I do then?"

"Come forward, but don't engage Riser, not yet at least." Issei suggested. "This is your first Rating Game, Rias. The whole Underworld is watching this, and as your Pawn I find it is my duty to make it a spectacle in your honor. I will not just bring the rest of Riser's peerage to me. I plan to ultimately crush them and show them the might that is Rias Gremory."

"..." Rias took a moment to digest Issei's words, and her devil's desire were calling out to follow Issei's words. He was right; this was her first Rating Game, an event where she can place her own name in the Underworld. Simple victory will not suffice. "Okay, Ise-kun, Asia and I will go up."

"Alright." Issei replied, a primal growl in his voice as his dragon side was oozing with excitement to prove his superiority. He ended the call and glanced to Kiba. "Shall we get started on kicking some ass, my friend?"

Kiba smiled and took a playful bow. "It would be my pleasure."

The pair soon arrived out in the open and Issei called them out. The first to meet them was one of Riser's Knights by the name of Karlamine wearing armor and wielding a flaming sword. Kiba and Issei exchanged nods and the blonde Knight engaged Karlamine in clashing blurs of fire and steel. Issei waited only a moment, holding in a smug grin, before the rest of Riser's peerage entered the fray, probably hoping to outnumber and overwhelm him. The first to catch his eye was the last Rook and Knight Isabella and Siris. Isabella looked like she was formerly a part of a biker gang wearing a leather jacket, short shorts, and half of a mask that covered her right eye. Siris had her hair tied into five tails of hair held by a gold band, and a zweihander was sheathed on her back.

Two Pawns and two Bishops followed them. The Pawns were twins cosplaying as cat people by the name of Li and Ni. One of the Bishops seemed to be a priestess of sorts wearing a garb decorated in flowers. The last Bishop however caught his eye as it was the little sister of Riser Phoenix, Ravel Phoenix, wearing a pink dress and her hair curled into two drill designs. She had only High-class magical reserves, but every other stat with her was pathetic just as much as Riser's peerage. Yet again, the cockiness of noble devils irked Issei to no end as they were born with such potential yet wasted in the end and meet a very early death in the real world.

"That Karlamine." Ravel whined. "Her head is filled with nothing but swords, swords, swords. She was way too bothered by the loss of our servants and if you ask me she needs an adjustment."

Issei could safely say that Ravel had talent. In just under ten seconds, she had already pissed him off with her horrible attitude. He is going to enjoy breaking these fools.

"If you ask me, I'd say that girl is in the most right mindset out of all of you." Issei interjected, his posture perfectly calm despite being surrounded. "At least she has the sense to not be a fuck toy and actually be a proper devil."

Ravel scoffed. "She should be honored that onii-sama invites her to his bed. But no, she and that Rook Xulean would rather act as 'proper devils' as they say. I don't know why onii-sama bothered with such garbage. And Rias Gremory is just wasting her time over a something so trivial. In all likelihood, she and the rest of the woman in her peerage should be glad for onii-sama's attention."

That did it for Issei. He absolutely loathed other people that would look down on them because of their noble birth, thinking they were on a higher-level of existence because of birth. The only exception would be gods, but that was a very thin line. He no longer could say that he disliked Karlamine and Xulean anymore since they had the courage and will to not be practical slaves to these arrogant bigots that have no idea how little they are compared to the world. As soon as he could, Issei was going to get the pair out of Riser's peerage. But as for Ravel, Issei absolutely hated this spoiled little chicken for she just crossed the line by putting his King and fellow peerage members in the same boat with the rest of Riser's fuck toys.

"I have only three words for you." Issei snarled, his eyes glowing eerily green and his Sacred Gear calling out more **[BOOSTS]. **"Arrogant bratty chicken."

Ravel was about to retort at the 'peasant', in her mind at least, until the group stopped at the neigh that echoed throughout the dimension. They tensed up in preparation for an attack, but none of them can be anticipate the speed of the Kirin. It dashed through the trees, lightning striking along as it went. Lines of light glowed on the ground where the peerage members stood before they cried in agony as lightning bolts struck horizontally. The Pawns and the Bishop cried in pain as they felt the wrath of the Kirin course through them till they disappeared in blue particles.

**"Two of Riser's Pawns and one of Riser's Bishops have retired."**

Isabella was able to stay conscious thanks to her durability, if only barely, and Siris was just barely able to dodge the line of lightning. Ravel was so caught off guard by the ambush, but when she got her bearings all that she could do was glare at Issei as if her glare would somehow make him disappear. Unfortunately for the arrogant brat, the Kirin sprinted forward with his horn poised down to strike. Ravel never saw it coming and her eyes died out in a silent scream when she was impaled by Gowther's horn through the chest. She was still considered in the Rating Game due to her healing factor, but couldn't get herself off the Kirin when she found her arms held back by Koneko who was riding on Gowther's back.

"You're not going anywhere, fried chicken." Koneko said, a dangerous glint in her eyes compared to her usual emotionless stare.

Karlamine stopped in her fight to stare in shock at the state that Ravel was in. It costed her duel with Kiba as he dashed behind Karlimine and struck a blow to the back of her head with the pommel of his sword. In the distance, a flash of lightning split the sky quickly followed by the appearance of Akeno flying in the sky with a satisfied smile and a huge blush on her cheeks.

**"Riser's Queen and one of Riser's Knights have retired."**

Ravel's eyes widened in shock, or as much as she could in the pain of being impaled, at the loss of their strongest piece. Fire burned around her chest to try and heal her wound, but even her flames were useless to the Kirin's horn stuck to her. Siris and Isabella tried to save her, only for Kiba to block her way clashing their blades together and Issei appearing right in front of the Rook and kicking her back.

"Unhand Lady Ravel." Spat Isabella with venom.

Issei didn't waste words with the Rook as she took a fighting stance of a boxer and dodged him down intent on turning him into paste. Her movements were slow even for a Rook and it showed Issei that Riser had never trained his peerage ever since he reincarnated them. He would be laughing if the fried chicken didn't have trash for attitude. The dragon/hybrid showed no mercy as he swatted the Rooks fist away like it was a fly and punished with a crushing punch that dug into Isabella's gut, making the Rook spit out blood. There was so much force into the blow that an air circle carved through the ground for several meters.

"What... are... you?" Isabella groaned before she was teleported away via blue particles.

Siris did not fare any better with Kiba. Before training with the peerage of Meliodas, the blonde Knight would have been pushed to use his Sacred Gear. At this point however he was playing with Siris, easily parrying and blocking her zweihander. She gave one last poweful swing in a desperate attempt to end the duel. Kiba still kept his smile as he lowered his sword and instead raised his hand. Glowing lines started to form on his arm like circuitry as he channeled the new magic King taught him. Instead of cleaving his arm off, the zweihander stopped completely in Kiba's grip like it was made of steel.

"Impossible." Gasped Siris before Kiba slashed his sword and she soon disappeared in blue particles.

**"All of Riser's Knights and Rooks have retired."**

"And that leaves you, brat." Issei said, his now green eyes boring into her like she was an insignificant bug.

"You - can't beat onii-sama." Ravel gasped through the pain. "We - of the - Phoenix clan - are unstoppable."

"If it were anyone else, I would be laughing." Issei said, slowly walking up to the impaled Ravel. "It's just that you and your brother have done nothing but piss me off that I could go full circle. You have no idea what powers lie in the world. So what if you can't die? There are always worse fates than death."

"You don't - scare - me." Ravel defied.

"Hey, Akeno-sempai," Issei perked up, "how would you like to join in on a test to see just how immortal a Phoenix is?"

"Ara ara, what a wonderful proposition." Akeno replied, her blush returning tenfold.

"When I say it, you will aim your lightning at Gowther's horn while he at the same time channels his own power." Issei explained, getting fearful looks from Ravel. "And just for added measure, I'm giving you both the power from my boosts."

"Ara ara, what a wonderful mind you have, Ise-kun." Akeno almost squealed in delight. "I might just think becoming a part of your harem myself."

The fallen angel ascended into the air and by her command a magic circle took form ready to unleash holy lightning. Koneko jumped off Gowther as the Kirin summoned more lightning as blue bolts of electricity danced over its body and across the ground, increasing in intensity. Ravel was now whimpering when just moments ago was spouting about the invincibility of the Phoenix clan. Call him a sadist if one wanted to, but it made Issei grace a small smirk.

"Let her have it." Issei called out as he snapped his fingers.

"Please..." Ravel said. "I-I'm sorry about what I said."

Koneko met the girl's gaze... and flipped her off. "Suck it."

Ravel screamed as Gowther unleashed his lightning into his horn while at the same time Akeno unleashed a bolt of holy lightning to come crashing down. Issei rose his hands up to for a transfer and finish Riser's last piece.

"NO!"

The sudden shout distracted Issei from his concentration. When he looked back to the source, his eyes widened meeting an inferno coming his way. His form was completely encased in the raging flames, getting shocked looks from the ORC. Riser soon appeared, his face etched in rage and he bolted to his sister. But it was too late as Akeno's lightning bolt already struck the Phoenix and she disappeared in blue particles as the holy element was far too much for her to handle.

"DAMN YOU, LOWLY PEASANTS!" Riser outraged, his body producing flames that took the form of three pairs of wings. "I WILL EVISCERATE YOU ALL FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY LITTLE SISTER!"

The ORC got over the loss of the Pawn, knowing that Issei had brought them this close through the Rating Game. Rias and Asia came out of their hiding spot from the bushes, the former brimming with red energy in barely contained rage for what he did to _her _Ise-kun. They were all still fresh with energy, and they wouldn't waste the chance Issei gave them.

"Well that was unexpected."

The voice drew all attention back to the inferno where they could see a shadow coming out. To Riser's fury and to Rias' joy, it was Issei well and still in the game. His skin showed signs of severe burns that were somehow healing. Some of his clothes were burned away far from saving, but the most damage was his entire upper body no nude to the Underworld. Seeing what was now revealed underneath his red shirt, it caused some of the female viewers to blush at what they saw. It was more so worse for the girls of the ORC, except Koneko. Asia had seen Issei shirtless, but still covered her face that was burning red. Rias' face went as red as her hair and Akeno was licking her lips in excitement.

Issei's blazer and shirt did not justice for what lay beneath that caused these blushes. Instead of the figure of a regular teenager, Issei instead had a body that can only be described to have been chiseled. Abs and pecs that could grind meat and arms that could make any human girl drool. They weren't overly massive like a bodybuilder, but rather kept a lean build to focus on both speed and power. One odd detail that Rias noted was on the left side of his chest was a red tattoo of a goat.

That may have not held any significance to Rias, but to a certain group of Maou they were basically frothing at the mouth from their slack jaws that refused to stay closed. Even the heads of the houses seated with them were growing concerned by their reactions.

"If I hadn't released my darkness just then, that would've been a bit bad for me." Issei said. True to his words, the ORC and Riser noticed a miasma of darkness stemming off his back and a black scar-like marking going down his right eye. Wherever the darkness went, Issei's wounds instantly healed. Not only that but going passed the astonishment of his body Rias noticed that Issei's aura felt far more demonic than a devil's should be. She wasn't the only one as Riser himself was unnerved by how Issei walked out without so much as a scratch and oozing a presence of darkness that threatened to devour his flames.

"What are you!?" Exclaimed Riser, his tone betraying his fear. "What by the Maou are you?!"

"Well, since people have been asking that question repeatedly, I guess I should make my full introduction, _and so announce the return of the Seven Deadly Sins here and now_." Issei said, summoning the twin bows of Herrit, the engines of the Boosted Gear roaring with crimson flames, and finally the unveiling of eight devil wings with the red membrane that symbolized his draconic side. "Greetings to all. My name is Issei Hyoudou. Resident ass-kicker of Kuoh Town. This generation's Red Dragon Emperor. The future greatest Harem King. Part-time worker of the Boar Hat. Apprentice swordsman to Meliodas Satan-"

In the room with the Maou, Sizerchs basically went bonkers as he jumped from his seat and gripped the screen with both of his hands shouting, "He knows! He knows! He knows!" All the while his fellow Maou were trying to sit him back down with little success.

"-Holder of the Commandment of Selflessness." Continued Issei. "The three-way hybrid of dragon, devil, and demon. And finally, I am the new Goat Sin of Lust of the Seven Deadly Sins. A pleasure to meet you."

**(Just to avoid any flames on my way, anyone who possesses a Commandment also becomes a demon as evident with Mael when he held the Commandment of Love. The same goes with his dragon heritage that was given to him by his Sacred Gear.)**

"D-Demon?!" Stuttered Rias.

The human race makes a rather commom mistake if mixing up demons and devils. The devil race were first created when Satan had turned the fallen angel Lucifer into one. But demons were an entirely different matter. Where fallen were to pure angels; devils were to demons. They were a race created by Satan himsf in contrast to the angels of the Biblical God. The demonic magic within devils is in fact diluted when compared to the demon race. As far as Rias knew, the demon race was sealed away from Earth and the Underworld. Issei couldn't be a demon, but the sheer potent darkness leaking off of him just supported his claim.

"Y-You're bluffing!" Exclaimed Riser.

Issei sighed. "How rude. It seems I shall have to teach you more about humility, even after your entire peerage has been eliminated and none of us have retired."

Issei disappeared in a sprint then reappeared planting a fist into Riser. The unexpected blow made Riser cough out spittle and hold his gut in pain. Or he would if Issei didn't uppercut him hard enough to send him into the air.

"Let's go and show them what the peerage of Rias Gremory is really made of." Issei announced.

His voice was like a single to the rest of the ORC and they sprang into action. Koneko was the first to act, jumping high into the air and punching Riser in the back sending him further into the air. Kiba, as best he could with his new Reinforcement magic, jumped up to Koneko's level. The Nekoshou grabbed the Knight's foot and used her Rook strength to throw Kiba towards Riser. He materialized swords of ice but not of magic but the very concept of the cold thanks to King's mental training to improve his Sword Birth. As he passed, his twin swords, gleaming like blue diamonds, slashed at Riser's side and a second later ice erupted from the wound instead of the flames of his clan. Once gravity took hold of Kiba and Riser, the blonde Knight sent down a barrage of swords of his many creations with Sword Birth while at the same time giant blades grew out of the ground. Riser could only scream in agony as his healing factor was suppressed by the cold in his wound, leaving his vulnerable to pain.

Next, Rias took the opportunity to blast her power of the POD. The red ray of pure destruction hit its mark on point and sent Riser through several trees. Before he could get his bearings, a clap of holy lightning came down like the wrath of Yhawheh. His screams of agony from the holy element were music to Akeno, and the fact he didn't retire yet made her lick her lips in delight.

"I will..." Riser growled as he picked himself up and his flames were burning on the ground. "I will make you mine, Rias Gremory! You'll be my greatest prize that I do whatever I want!"

Riser gathered his flames above his head until he looked like he was holding a miniature sun. With a roar, he hurled towards Rias, knowing full well that if she retired this Rating Game would be his win. However, Asia gathered her courage putting herself between her King and the fireball. She held out the shield Issei made her while casting a barrier spell that came to life as a wall of green light. The fireball impacted like the crack of a cannon and the flames roared passed each side of the barrier, but Rias and Asia were fine. The spell did start to crack along the sides but didn't shatter as the flames died out. Asia released the spell a little winded but there was a greater fire in her eyes.

"I will protect my friends." Asia declared.

"You did well, Asia-chan." Issei complimented, then locked his eyes on the raging Riser. "I believe it's my return."

"I don't care whoever you are." Riser cried, creating another ball of flame. "My flames will fucking burn you all to a crisp."

"Then I shall leave them in ever-consuming darkness." Issei said, raising his left hand while his other drew out his gladius. **"Blackout."**

The mighty flames of the Phoenix were snuffed out to Riser's horror as tendrils of darkness sprang up and enveloped the flame. Issei literally rocketed forward as the engines on his shoulders propelled him forward, sword poised for a slash. But Riser was far from giving up as he concentrated fresh flames in his right hand, practically turning it into fire. It seemed the two would clash between steel and fire, where the former most of the spectators expected to lose.

**"Hellblaze."**

That is until upon Issei's chant the blade of his gladius was set ablaze in dark purple flames. They were not the divine black flames of Amaterasu, or the holy flames of Heaven. These were the most devastating fires that originated from the depths of Hell and its only purpose was to bring agony to the very soul. The flames of Riser stood no chance as Issei's blade cut through his hand like butter and continuing through his body and out his left shoulder. The slash mark left the burning blaze on his body and his healing factor stood no chance to stop it. All that Riser could do was scream in pain of he, a Phoenix, burning.

"How does the pain of burning feel, Riser?" Issei said. "Not pleasant I can safely say that. Those flames are from Hell itself, and will hunger for anything to burn." He walked back to the ORC and glanced to Rias. "I leave the rest to you."

Rias blinked owlishly. "Me!? But you have him right there."

"No can do, Buchou, ni-shi-shi." Issei said with a wide grin. "Rias, this is your first Rating Game, and, as much as you don't want to hear this, they all think you're weak. So show them. Show them the power that's not Rias of the Gremory, Rias the Princess of Ruin, or Rias the heiress. Show them the true Rias you want them to see. The one that I have faith in."

Rias hinged her head down like the ground was the most interesting to her while rubbing the tip of her toes against the ground. She cooled her composure and stepped forward to the still suffering Riser. Even as he writhed in pain, Rias didn't feel any sympathy of the snake in devil's skin. Crimson energy surged at the tip of her fingers as though she was ready for a blast. But instead of unleashing the magic, Rias channeled more and more into it while at the same time giving it shape. Sweat was going down her brow from the exertion and her breaths were becoming more haggard. Her body was soon screaming at her to stop but her will wouldn't allow it. Issei gave her this chance at a free life. He had power that she dreamed of yet he helped her without asking anything in return.

_I have faith in you._

And she will not waste the gift that _her _beloved Issei gave her. The stress on her body suddenly wafted away as though something inside her that was locked away suddenly blasted to freedom. Her crimson magic took form over her body, and the whole grounds were shaking under the growing pressure of her power that continued to rise. The Power of Destruction washed around her body, disintegrating her clothes and her magic was growing to the point that it was leaking off her skin.

No, her very body was indeed turning into the Power of Destruction itself. Her hair whipped into the air before turning into a cloud of red plasma surging with energy. The Power of Destruction wrapped around her nude form like the linen wrappings of a mummy. Rias' pale skin only remained on her left forearm and anything above her shoulders, and her eyes were blazing in crimson red.

In the booth with the Maou, the leaders of the Underworld sat in shocked silence at the young Gremory's new transformation. Sizerchs especially, who had to be chained down with ice manacles thanks to Serafall, was the most shocked that his little sister was able to generate power similar to his own. And that could only mean that a new Super Devil has joined their faction.

"My Rias-tan..." Gasped Sizerchs.

"Well I'll be." Ajuka said with an exasperated smile. "Looks like we have a new Super Devil to join our little, huh Sizerchs? That form kinda looks like you when you transform, but it looks like it hasn't gone all the way."

"It'll be nice not to be the only Super Devil girl around here." Serafall beamed.

Back in the Rating Game, Rias held out her right hand that produced a straight, wispy tendril of the Power of Destruction. Through the pain, Riser could see Rias in her new form and the power it generated was enough to put fear into his heart. He wanted to let out a cry of mercy, but the flames would not let him.

**"Red Night."**

Rias brought the arm down like a sword, and half of the visible world was veiled away in crimson red. Not even a single sound was made as the wave of destruction split Riser in two and still went further. It was unstoppable and so instantaneous that as soon as Rias arm finished its motion a trench was already formed at her feet. The very barrier that limited the dimension even cracked, barely stopping the POD wave. There wasn't even dust left since the very atoms of whatever was struck was reduced to absolute nothing.

**"Riser has retired. The winner is Rias Gremory."**

After a few seconds, Rias reverted back from her semi-demonic form. All her strength was lost to her and she fell to the ground. Her saving grace was Issei catching his King in her fall. Her brilliant blue eyes could barely gaze at Issei's own eyes that looked warmly at her. That soft gaze made Rias smile and cry tears of joy.

"Thank you... Issei." Rias muttered, her vision going dark.

"Get some rest, Buchou." Issei consoled. "You've earned it."

"Ara, who knew Rias packed so much power?" Akeno said in honest surprise, then glanced to her chest. "Wonder where it all was?"

"Thank you... everyone." Rias said with all the strength in her voice she could muster at the moment. "For everything... you've done for me."

"Don't worry about it." Issei said. "You're too fun to leave behind. All of us here will be with you wherever and whenever you need us."

Yes, Issei was right. Rias will always have her peerage to gladly fight and suffer with her. Because they were more than servants, but a second family. With those final thoughts, Rias' eyes closed to a soft slumber and the ORC disappeared in blue particles.

* * *

**So yeah, a lot of shit just went down. I decided to make Rias a Super Devil because I find a bit underpowered in canon and Issei should not be used as a crutch for her. Kiba is only learning Reinforcement magic and _not _what you're thinking because in all honesty he lacked in strength.**

**The reason that Issei has one of the Commandments because it is part of his duty as the Goat Sin of Lust. Meliodas indeed does have the Commandments but he needs people to keep them separate, and the only way to do that is with a host.**

**More will be explained in Chapter 9.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review (no, seriously do that cause the last one only got four) and vote in the poll by going to my profile.**

**Crossovers**

**Major (characters/worlds)**

**-Seven Deadly Sins.**

**-Highschool DxD**

**-Fate/stay night (Illya is the best loli. Angelica)**

**-Hellsing (Abridged)**

**-SAO**

**-Naruto (Tailed Beasts)**

**-Fairy Tail (Dragons)**

**-Overlord**

**-That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime (Female Rinmuru)**

**-RWBY (Remnant)**

**-Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Greek Pantheon)**

**Minor**

**-Fate/stay night (Unlimited Blade Works and Gate of Babylon)**

**-Dragon Ball Super**

**-Godzilla (Kiryu Sacred Gear)**


	9. Kuoh's Third King

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 9: Kuoh's Third King**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

When Rias found herself walking back up to consciousness, she felt light like a feather. Darkness was all she could see, but it wasn't like she was in a void once Rias realized her eyes were closed. Trying to open them proved surprisingly difficult as they felt as though iron bars were weighing them down. She tried to move her limbs but found it even harder when they wouldn't budge.

Determined to see, Rias tried once again to just open her eyes. No matter how hard it was, Rias did not once back down this time. Little by little, she saw a widening streak of light that indicated her slowly opening eyelids. She could hear voices but they were too echoed to make them out. A green glow blinded her vision, but Rias could feel herself revitalized.

Her eyes snapped, momentarily being blinded by light, and was treated to the wonderful sight of her peerage. No, her friends for life. They all looked down at her with eyes full of concern then joy that their King was okay. Rias tried to open her mouth to speak, but sputtered in a coughing fit. She saw Issei disappear from her vision only to shortly come back with a glass of water in hand. The Gremory heiress was able to part her lips so Issei could pour the liquid down.

"What... happened?" Rias asked, her voice heavily raspy.

"You were totally empty of energy." Issei answered. "I have no idea what that form was, but it sucked all of your magic dry. Even now, you don't have enough energy in your body to move at all. You've been asleep for over twenty hours."

"Twenty hours." Rias mumbled incredulously. "Where am I?"

Issei gave Rias a smile. "In your bedroom of the ORC, of course."

"You said a form?" Rias wondered. "Ise-kun, what exactly happened to me?"

"I believe it's best if I explain this."

Rias couldn't move her head, but she knew that voice all too well. Her eyes widened at familiar crimson locks and the towering form that was her older brother and the most powerful devil, Sizerchs Lucifer. His blue eyes and face, a twin replication to Rias, beamed warmly at the younger Gremory. At his right side was his wife, Grayfia Lucifuge, in her usual maid outfit. Even more shocking to Rias was another Super Devil and Sizerchs' rival, Ajuka Beezlebub, who was currently going over a data pad.

"N-N-Nii-sama!"

By Satan himself, Rias was going to faint at the fact three of some of the most powerful devils were right here in the ORC.

"Surprised to see me, Rias-tan?" Beamed Sizerchs, grinning widely in his siscon way. He snapped back to serious mode when he literally felt Grayfia's glare upon him. "But of course there is a perfectly good reason to why I'm here."

"Really?" Rias said incredulously with narrowed as she never trusted her brother to ever be serious around her.

Her assumptions were right as Sizerchs' eyes darted around the room besides Rias herself. Whatever he was trying to tell Rias he just couldn't even begin to make the right words to tell his sister the news. The moments passed becoming more awkward from Sizerchs' lack of response. All eyes were on him at this moment and not really helping him from the pressure.

_'How does one tell their sister she's a Super Devil!?' _Sizerchs mentally whined in his head.

"Sizerchs, let me handle this." Ajuka said, relieving Sizerchs of telling the news. "Rias-san, I'll put it bluntly. After going through some tests, I can confirm that you are indeed a new Super Devil."

Rias reacted as anyone would have expected to the best of their abilities. "Eh?"

"You're a Super Devil, Gremory. Just like your brother." Ajuka announced, showing Rias footage of the end of the Rating Game, specifically in her half-finished demonic form. "At the end of the Rating Game, you took on this pseudo-demonic form, much like your older brother. Even now, your reserves are far beyond that of High-class since the aftermath of this. I wouldn't be surprised if at your peak you will rival Sizerchs and myself."

"Eh?" Rias responded intelligently.

This was too much for her mind to process. She knew that she was the one to deliver the finishing blow, but the entire time she was going on instinct. Rias had no idea that it _that _spectacular. Then the revelation of her new status as a Super Devil and seeing her new pseudo-demonic form. Her mind simply could not comprehend that this was happening to her. So, as expected, Rias' eyes rolled back into her skull and she fainted.

"RIAS-TAN, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Sizerchs, of course, wasn't exactly calm about her sister's sudden knockout. Fortunately, Grayfia successfully held the Super Devil back by holding onto his earlobe.

"She's fine, Sizerchs." Ajuka calmed his best friend. "It's not unlike the times we unlocked our demonic forms. If she's anything like us, give her a few weeks rest and Rias will be better than ever."

"If you say so, Ajuka-kun." Sizerchs said and Grayfia reluctantly let go of her husband's ear once she knew that he wouldn't try anything else that was foolish.

Sizerchs coughed into his hands, grabbing Rias' peerage's attention. "Ah, Issei-san, could I borrow you for a few moments? We have to talk about some benefits since you have revealed yourself to be Ultimate-class."

The rest of the peerage exchanged quizzical looks between Sizerchs and Issei, the latter shrugging as he followed Sizerchs with Grayfia close behind. The three devils found themselves alone in the main lobby of the ORC. Issei was going to start the conversation, but was not expecting Sizerchs to hold him up by his shoulders and shake him like a rag doll. His calm demeanor now crumbled in a cold sweat when Issei found himself at the mercy of the new Lucifer. There was something clearly terrifying of the Lucifer himself shaking you by your shoulders with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Where is he!?" Cried Sizerchs, shaking the poor Pawn. "Where's Meliodas?! Did he get married?! Are we still best buddies!?"

"Please - stop - shaking - me." Issei begged between shakes.

A quick BOP! on the head from Sizerchs' wife brought the strongest devil back to common sense, and Issei was let go, if a little wobbly. Sizerchs retained his composure, coughing into his hand upon the glare he received from his wife. The anxious look on Sizerchs' face caused Issei to scratch the back of his head nervously.

"Well, that's easy to answer." Issei said, pointing behind the pair of devils. "He's standing right behind you."

Sizerchs must have received whiplash by the speed he whipped his head around, followed calmly by Grayfia keeping her manners. Their eyes settled on a muscular 14-year-old with blonde hair and emerald eyes sitting on a chair drinking a mug of beer. When Sizerchs and the blonde's eyes met, the latter flashed an all-too familiar smile that petrified Sizerchs on the spot. His stare was elsewhere as Sizerchs experienced a flashback of himself, Ajuka, Meliodas, Serafall, and Falbium in their young teens, laughing and sharing the same wide grin as was common in their small group of oddities. He almost forgot what that smile looked like until he saw it from the original creator, and Sizerchs knew he found his long, lost friend.

"What's up, Sizzy-_chan_?" Meliodas chirped.

And so Sizerchs first act after seeing his friend was to punch the blonde for leaving so long. Meliodas could only widen his eyes before a fist smashed into his face and sent him crashing to the wall. Issei's eyes widened in alarm and actually was preparing to use Herritt and the Boosted Gear. It doesn't matter if they were Maou or gods. That wasn't just his sensei that was attacked, but that was _the _captain of the Sins.

To his surprise, Meliodas waved to Issei to stand down. The Sin of Wrath recovered from the blow, sporting a small bruise. That was saying a lot to Meliodas' strength since he took a punch from Sizerchs of all people.

"He-he, I probably deserve that." Meliodas chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Sizzy-chan?"

"It's been over several centuries, Meliodas-kun." Sizerchs corrected. "And yet you still call me by that damn nickname."

"Hey, it works as a good name for a beer." Meliodas argued.

"You left us, without even saying goodbye." Sizerchs said, dropping the mood instantly.

Meliodas' grin seem to dim a little. "So... you're not happy to see me, huh?"

Meliodas and Sizerchs came to a small staring contest, and a tense air filled the room. Both Grayfia and Issei prepared themselves if things went from this to the worst. An absolute disaster is sure to happen if two of the most powerful of the Underworld were to fight each other. Most believed that Ajuka was the only one to rival to Sizerchs in power, but it was never even. Meliodas, on the other hand, is Sizerchs' only equal in both combat prowess and magical power. Grayfia knew enough that her husband could never get a decisive advantage over the son of Satan, nor could Meliodas successfully overwhelm Sizerchs' Power of Destruction, and both of them were equal in hand-to-hand combat.

No one was expecting Sizerchs to get on his knees and glomp the short blonde in a hug. Even Meliodas was stunned at first before his cheery smile came back and he returned the gesture.

"I've course I'm happy to see you." Sizerchs said, pushing Meliodas back at arm's length. "And I'm sure everybody else will be too. Especially Serafall."

Never in Issei's life would he see Meliodas suddenly freeze up and his smile become forced. Was there some sort of history between Serafall and Meliodas? If Sizerchs himself couldn't faze Meliodas, then what kind of monster was Serafall to get that kind of reaction out of him?

"You wouldn't." Meliodas said. "She will murder me."

Sizerchs made a smile worthy of a devil. "Yes, I would. Even if it meant that it bring you back to the Underworld. You deserve it nonetheless for ditching us when we became the new Maou. You know how close she was to you. Hell, you even like to stay in these short forms for some odd reason that I will never learn."

"Do you know why I left the Underworld?" Meliodas asked.

"...It was the paperwork, wasn't it?" Sizerchs deadpanned.

_'Yes, but you don't need to know that.' _Meliodas thought. He wasn't an office worker, but an explorer of the world and entrepreneur of his brews.

"Here's why I left the Underworld." Meliodas answered. "Even after all I've done, I would never have stand it. Everyone would see a famed war hero, but a grim reminder of my father to either be feared or praised like some sort of god. I did not want, Sizerchs, because that was not me. I just wanted to be me and not get put in a life where I would stand on some sort of pedestal. For while the people would pray to me, I would always be reminded of that man, that I'm always that bastard's son."

Sizerchs frowned. "I see the centuries haven't diminished your thoughts about him."

"You tell me, Sizerchs." Meliodas retorted with a hint of bitterness. "A son to him was just a weapon. He did not care for my own life if it only served him. He crossed the line when he dared to sacrifice my own brother just because he had a 'weakness' to love.

"The Underworld would always remind that his blood flows through my veins, and I hate it. That's why I trusted you guys with running the Underworld. That's what you guys always wanted, a society of devils that can be just as human. I just wanted to get rid of my father and his lowlife followers, and I'm fine with the simple life running the Boar Hat."

Sizerchs laughed at that last part. "You always did say you dreamed of running a bar."

"Correction, I do run a bar." Meliodas perked up. "Nothing makes money go faster than a river of beer, rum, and all sorts of alcohol."

"You know what?" Sizerchs said. "I think we can talk more about this with a drink or two at your bar. You know, talk about the good times."

"That is why your my best buddy." Meliodas agreed.

Grayfia suddenly glowed at the mention of alcohol being served.

"Oh, and make sure Grayfia doesn't get a drop." Sizerchs quipped. "My wife's... not good with alcohol."

And her hops immediately diminished. Meliodas and Sizerchs walked out of the ORC laughing like old friends, and that left Issei with a large sweatdrop. The Maou were certainly weird.

* * *

(2 Weeks Later)

Immediately the day after the reunion between Sizerchs and Meliodas, Issei got the news that he was promoted to official Ulimate-class, which made the record for the fastest promotion of a reincarnated devil in history. There was some heated complaints from the senile nobles of Issei's promotion with most of accusing Sizerchs of favoritism. In response, the Gremory and the Phenex house showed their support as well as reminding them that Issei was already Ultimate-class as indicated by his four pairs of wings he revealed in the Rating Game. The nobles had grudgingly accepted the evidence and left a smug grin on the Maou.

And so now Kuoh has a total of three Kings being Rias, Sona, and now Issei. Speaking of the new Super Devil, Issei had a surprise when the Gremory heiress suddenly moved into Issei's home. Asia was surprisingly open about it, especially when Rias started sleeping in his bed as well. The reason that the angel was so okay about it was because she knew that Rias was blossoming feelings for the Red Dragon Emperor, and made it her personal mission to fulfill Issei's dream. Even if she has to share her space with Rias when sleeping with Issei, which will soon call for a bigger bed when his harem grows.

Issei made a short visit to the Underworld when he was called to obtain his Evil Pieces. The process was best summarized as Ajuka and his science department taking a sample of Issei's magic that would copy onto Evil Pieces to match his signature. It is also theorized that the stronger or unique the individual, the higher chance of Mutated Pieces in his deck. His session provided more evidence to that theory when Issei's Evil Pieces featured Mutated Pieces, and the amount shocked the technological department.

Issei by far had one of the most Mutated Pieces in his deck among other devils with peerages. Both of his Rooks, Knights, and five of his Pawn pieces were Mutated, leaving only his Bishops, Queen, and three of his Pawns normal Evil Pieces. Once he acquired his pieces, Issei immediately went to work of working on his peerage starting with Riser's. Ever since the Rating Game, Riser was actually comatose from Rias' attack and his peerage was left in the care of Lord Phenex, who was much more tolerable. He offered a place in his peerage to both Karlamine and Xulean. To Issei's surprise, Karlamine actually declined the offer, and said that she wanted to try and change Riser for he was the only one that knew Riser's true dream of becoming a Maou and she wanted to change the Phenex for the better. As for Xulean, the Chinese martial artist fully accepted and joined Issei's peerage as his first Rook.

Since adding Xulean to his peerage, she was required to attend Kuoh academy, join the ORC, and, for some reason that eluded the three-way hybrid, move into his house. Issei spent the next few days getting to know his new Rook, surprising Xulean with his sudden concern for her that wasn't showed in Riser's peerage. As such, Xulean was slightly closed off to Issei, but he did manage to gleam that she was a training nut. That allowed the two to grow closer as Issei trained with his new Rook to get her up to an acceptable level. As of now, Xulean had a healthy relationship with her new King and was glad for him training up to Mid-class even. Asia did notice that Xulean was even growing infatuated with Issei after training alongside him, and it made Asia giggle how the Chinese martial artist's cheeks burned up whenever he saw him. She saw Issei once without his shirt on during training, and could not look at her King the same way. The fact that Issei was also very noble and compassionate despite his power did not help with Xulean's racing heart.

Now it's been two weeks since the Rating Game, and Issei finds himself sitting on couch in the main lobby of the ORC. In front of him was a table with Issei's Evil Pieces on full display, excluding his one Rook piece. The new King of Kuoh was waiting for the arrival of two potential additions to his peerage. He has been having high hopes for these two, and though they might seem moderate Issei knew that there was power to blossom from them. Rias was present, excited to see Issei's live performance of adding new peerage members, and Akeno was here preparing tea. Koneko was sitting on a chair on Issei's left eating her sweets while Xulean and Asia were talking over something that was out of the Sin of Lust's hearing.

Finally, the doors to the ORC opened and in came Kiba that was sent to escort the pair that Issei was scouting out. Following after Kiba was the most unlikely pair that no one would expect. Murayama and Katase, the dual champions of the Kendo Club. Murayama is bruenette teenage girl of above average beauty with DD-cup breasts, and has her hair tied into two free-falling tails and has dark golden eyes. Katase is also a female of fine beauty of D-cup breasts with short pink hair and eyes, and an innocent beauty similar to Asia. The pair of them are also the top haters of the Perverted Trio, which includes Issei as well so he will have to tread very likely. Meanwhile, Murayama and Katase were gushing over the fact that Kiba, the Prince of Kuoh, was escorting to none other than the ORC where the two great 'Onee-samas' are.

"I can't believe that Rias and Akeno-onee-sama requested us." Katase squealed.

"Maybe with us around, we can keep Issei in line so he doesn't violate the great onee-samas." Murayama said. "But of course, Prince Kiba is there to stop him."

The pair of Kendo girls stopped when they caught sight of Issei, and their thoughts went red for murder.

"YOU!" The pair screeched, reaching for their shinais that were never there in the first place.

"Please, if we could all just calm down." Issei said in a calm tone. "We all called you here for a reason, and you both know full well I am part of the ORC."

"I can guarantee that you are completely safe." Akeno added, her soothing voice immediately calming down Katase and Murayama.

"Issei-teme didn't, well you know..." Murayama trailed off.

"I assure you." Kiba promised, and the Kendo girls were immediately swooning over their prince. "Issei has tried nothing lecherous on the girls. If he did, then Koneko would make sure he was no longer a man."

Murayama and Katase had quizzical looks to that and glanced to the mascot of Kuoh Academy. Koneko stopped nibbling on her sweets when she noticed the stares from the Kendo girls.

"I hate perverts." Koneko said simply.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Muryama and Katase turned their attention to Rias, who gave them a warm smile. The girls in the ORC looked happy enough, so may have been true that Issei wasn't defiling them.

"So, Rias-sempai, why did you call us here?" Murayama asked.

"Is to join the Occult Research Club?" Katase squeaked excitedly with sparkles in her eyes.

_'Wow, she's like Asia-chan on a sugar rush.'_ Issei thought.

Rias' smile grew a little. "In a way. I leave the show to you, Ise-kun."

The Kendo girls frowned at the affectionate suffix, but push the thoughts away as they turned their eyes on the resident pervert. They were however surprised that his eyes had a different look to them. Instead of opening ogling them as he would shamelessly do in public, Issei's eyes had a certain steel-like calmness to them and focused where they needed to be. It was almost like he was being professional.

"Please," Issei said, gesturing to the couch on the other side of the table in front of him, "have a seat. You're just in time to try Akeno-sempai's tea."

Reluctantly, Murayama and Katase took a seat on the couch still keeping their eyes on the third King. At that moment, Akeno arrived with tea for three and set them down for Issei and the Kendo girls. The pair eagerly took Akeno's tea and were no disappointed by the results as they lightly sipped it.

"Akeno-onee-sama, this is the best!" Murayama exclaimed.

Akeno giggled in response. "Always happy to help."

"I have to agree." Issei said after drinking his own cup of tea. "But on to business as to why we, or should I say I, requested you two. As Rias-chan said, we are offering you to join the ORC, but that is part of the deal. So, let me ask you a question and I want your complete and honest answer. Do you believe in supernatural?"

"Ex...cuse me." Murayama said incredulously. "Do you ask this to new members?"

"You misunderstand." Issei replied. "Let's rephrase the question. Do you believe in the legend and myths of the world? Such as the Yokai, devils, angels... and gods. Do you think that they are all real?"

The Kendo girls widened their eyes at how serious Issei wanted them to answer. They darted their eyes to the other members of the ORC, and were shocked at the shared expression of seriousness on them as well. The air grew a bit more stiff at that realization.

"... I think I do." Katase answered meekly. "I mean, myths have to be based on some truth, right?"

"And I do think God exists." Murayama added, and the devils present had to hide the wince. "After all, how Issei-teme survive all the beatings we gave him."

"So is that a yes?" Issei asked, and the Kendo girls firmly nodded. "Now then... what if I said that everything about the supernatural is absolutely true?"

...

...

"Forget it, you're not a teme, you're a dumbass." Murayama deadpanned.

"...I like her." Koneko commented with a smirk.

Instead of Issei face faulting, he started to chuckle a bit darkly. The Red Dragon Emperor stood up from his seat, an action that put in a very darker light that made the Kendo girls shiver. It was actually Issei releasing a bit of his power in the air for dramatic purposes. An act he learned from Zeldris-sensei when he used to visit.

"I assure, the world is much bigger than you can possibly imagine." Issei said. "We are living proof of that."

Suddenly, before the humans' eyes Issei unveiled his four pairs of draconic devil wings on full display. The Kendo girls immediately tensed up in fright and turned their eyes to the rest of the ORC only to find that they also had their wings out, with Akeno having six raven wings. When they saw Kiba had two pairs, it made them a bit broken.

"My name is Issei Hyoudo, and I am a devil." Issei introduced himself.

"Y-Y-Y-You..." Murayama stuttered as she and Katase held each other. "All of you are devils. A-A-As in real devils from the Bible."

Rias nodded. "Yes, we are, except for Akeno-chan who is a fallen angel and Asia who is an angel."

"...I-Is this the part where we lose our souls?" Katase whimpered.

Silence reigned in the ORC as the devils had stunned looks with Akeno giggling. That was broken when Issei erupted in laughter. Not evil or cynical, but pure laughter like Issei heard a hilarious joke.

"Calm down, you two." Issei consoled. "Devils haven't done that sort of thing for a millennia, and we would be in trouble by official authorities if we did that. No, we are not going to end your lives, but rather the opposite. A chance at immortality."

"Eh?" Was the intelligent response from the Kendo girls.

"Allow me to explain a little." Issei briefed. "I actually have been human until fairly recently this year when I was reincarnated as such by Rias-chan. Now, reincarnation is the process that devils use to convert humans into devils. The reason for this reincarnation is due to the fact that a long time ago the population of devils diminished down more than half and conception is sort of uncommon.

"This reincarnation process is possible through the Evil Piece system, which is based on the game of chess." Issei gestured to his 'chess' pieces. "When a devil reincarnates you, you fall under his or her peerage of servants. Think of it as a King in a game of chess and the rest of the pieces serve him. In fact, I myself am technically under Rias' peerage as her Pawn."

"I'm lost." Katase said. "You said this reincarnation system work with chess?"

"See these." Issei said holding up a Queen piece. "These aren't your normal chess pieces. We devils call them Evil Pieces, which we use to reincarnate humans into devils. Obviously, that makes me the King piece since I'm the leader of my own peerage since recently, and I've already used one of my Rooks. Each piece has their own effects of course, but we'll get to that later. Here is the real reason I called you here. Murayama, Katase, I extend my offer for you to join my peerage."

Seeing the girls about to grimace, Rias added in. "The Issei that you know is a complete mask. The real Issei is a powerful devil, yet he is very noble in his actions. Trust me as his King that you will not regret being a part of his peerage. Besides, we don't think of our peerage members as servants per say. Rather, when you join us, you become part of a family."

"Is that true?" Katase asked.

"Katase-san, I am not some vile douche you all think I am." Issei said as he took a bow. "I give you my word as a King and Ultimate-class devil that I if you become a part of my peerage, I will protect you with my life and blade in hand."

Then the impossible happened. Never in their dreams from the words from Issei Hyoudo would Murayama and Katase actually blush. They wanted to deny his claims, but everything screamed sincerity and truth.

"So... you're not evil?" Katase said.

"Admittedly, there are some of our kind that stick to vile ways." Rias said with a bit of a grimace. "But I assure, we are as human in mind as you are."

"But why us, Issei?" Murayama questioned. "You wouldn't just waste your 'Evil Pieces' on anybody."

Issei smiled. "You're smarter than you look, Murayama-san. That is because I cannot think of anybody more qualified in the school than you two. Top performers of the Kendo club may not seem much, but let's be honest here you two are not average." As though he was reading a book, Issei listed off. "Six championship holder in Junior Kendo Tournaments. Undefeated in mutiple kendo contests. And two-time participants in the National Kendo Tournament of Japan, blazing all the way to the semi-finals where you two would always conveniently face each other to a stand still. So, am I wrong that I see strong talent?"

"You... knew all that?" Murayama gasped in shock.

"I like to do my research when looking for potential recruits and you two fit the bill." Issei said. "I extend my offer, but I understand if you want some time to think on this."

Surprisingly, Murayama pressed on. "What's it like being a devil? What are the benefits?"

Issei blinked before answering. "Well, when you are reincarnated into a devil, your body becomes much more faster and stronger. You gain higher stamina, an increase in your magic, and immortality. Unfortunately, you will have a weakness to the holy element. Those are the effects really, but it all varies with the piece. I plan to give you each a Knight piece, which will give tremendous speed compared to the rest of the deck, but not as much magic as a Bishop or strength as a Rook. It's a sure piece for those who wield a sword as Kiba is a Knight himself."

Murayama and Katase stared at each other in silence as though a silent conversation was going on between them. Issei, Asia, Akeno, and the devils all waited patiently for the Kendo girls to make up their mind or ask for some time to think more. The Red Dragon Emperor expected the latter; it was he would have done.

The Kendo girls turned their heads back to Issei with steel in their eyes that held their answer. "Do it!"

That... was really quick. Even the ORC was stunned at how fast the Kendo girls were to accept Issei's offer into his peerage.

"Not that I'm mad, but why so quick?" Issei asked.

"Katase-chan and I," Murayama explained, "don't know what to do with our lives. Being swordswomen has always been a favorite hobby for us, and our parents have always been pushing us to follow careers we don't want to. Highschool has always been a place where we know our place, but when we graduate we'll be completely lost. But, we believe that this is what our lives were headed. So please, take care of us?"

Murayama and Katase then took a bow and tears started leaking from unleashing bottled-up tensions. Issei cringed at the sight of the girls crying as it pained him to see that.

"Raise your heads." Issei said, and the Kendo girls obeyed then widened their eyes when Issei started wiping their tears with a napkin. "It pains me to see when my peerage members cry."

With that said, Issei took a hold of both of his Knight pieces and made his way closer to the Kendo girls. He stopped right in front of them with his hands held out. Knowing his unspoken question, Katase and Murayama nodded. Issei extended out his palms, pushed the Knight pieces into their chests, and a magic circle came to life in response. Thus, Murayama and Katase became a part of the supernatural world.

* * *

**That's right, Murayama and Katase are the Knights in Issei's peerage. Why!? Because fuck it. More characters in the crossovers listed will be appearing in the next chapter. And holy shit, I need to do that quick before I move out. I only have about 11 days left before I'm buried in college work. The coming Excalibur Fragments arc is going to be huge. A stronger Raynare and a very threatening Kokabiel are on the way as well as a lover of weapons with her own angel wings. All eight of them shining silver.**

**And also news, Vali is officially male because FUCKING SHIT there isn't a story with him with his own harem. He's the White Fucking Dragon Emperor, the descendant of Lucifer, and he gets nothing!? Fuck that. In fact, here's his harem. Vali X Ruby X FemRinmaru X Raynare X Blake X Albedo. Maybe Kuroka.**

**Up next is Chapter 10: Exorcists' Guardian Angel**

**Stay in touch. Leave a review please. Peace out, motherfuckers.**


	10. Exorcists' Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 10: Exorcists' Guardian Angel**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

Issei can safely say he is worried for his friend and Rias' Knight, Kiba Yuuto. His fellow swordsman had grown distant and gloomy over the passed few days. It got so bad that Kiba's distraction almost costed an injury upon Rias from a stray devil if it wasn't for the Sin of Lust.

It all started when the ORC, including the newest addition of Murayama and Katase, suddenly visited his home. He had no knowledge of this since Issei was on a date with Xulean. How that happened was an entirely different story involving a literal pushy Asia determined to see Issei's dream a reality and immediately takes action when she sees another girl attracted to him. Issei had no idea whether to thank his lovely angel or be disturbed by the fact Asia has not fallen somehow.

Back on topic, it was shocking to Issei when he came back home only to find his mother showing the entire ORC baby photos of himself. When he saw his own peerage members cooing over his baby photos, all the King could do was sulk in a corner in shame. Issei had officially face as a badass after this.

"Who knew the pervert was soo~ cute?!" Squealed Murayama, holding a picture of a baby Issei in a crib.

"Seeing Issei-sama so small is adorable." Xulean said amusingly as she looked at a toddler Issei playing in the sand naked.

"I'd be happy to show you more." Mrs. Hyodou replied with a smile.

And just like that, Issei's peerage of a Rook and both Knights begged to his mother for more pictures with sparkles in their eyes. It was especially unnerving seeing it from Xulean, but earlier today she was laughing in joy when she and Issei were at the arcade on the dance machine. Issei can safely say that Xulean was as talented in dancing as she was a training nut.

While those such as Rias and Asia were looking through the photo books, Kiba had stumbled on a picture that portrayed Issei and his childhood friend Irina Shidou. In his youth, Issei thought that one of his closest friends was in fact a boy. It took actually being brutally trained by Asuna consisting of multiple concussions that he realized that Irina was in fact a girl. He couldn't help but wonder how she had grown after all these years.

But Kiba's attention was on the background. Specifically, the ornate sword that was leaning on the wall. Issei was clueless at the time, but he later learned that Irina's family were full of exorcists. That would make the blade not some sort of decoration, but an actual Holy Sword. Whatever the case, ever since Kiba saw that blade, he started acting differently. And Issei knew at some point down the line he was going to get someone hurt.

Issei couldn't help but sigh as he returned from an established contract. Being contacted to Azazel was already confusing as hell.

* * *

(Abandoned Church)

It was a stormy night over Kuoh as lightning flashed in the darkness. Within the previous base of the fallen angels now stood two humanoid figures shrouded in cloaks of white. One had a bandaged object just as tall on the back, and both of them wore a gold medallion that marked them as exorcists of the church.

"I would say that utter ruins describes it." Spoke the one with the object.

"Rumors have it that the damage was caused by a conflict between the devils and the fallen." Spoke the other one.

The former reached a slim arm to pull the hood back, revealing a young women's face with a head of blue hair and a single green lock.

"So this is it?" Asked the woman. "This is the town we're supposed to meet him?"

Her companion pulled her hood back, revealing it to be a young woman as well with brown hair tied into two ponytails and deep purple eyes.

"Trust me on this." Said the brunette, pulling out the exact copy of the picture with Issei, his friend, and the Holy Sword. "I used to live here, remember? Besides, we have to stay here until the guardian Heaven sent to protect us gets here. After all, we are in devil territory."

The blue-haired girl huffed and reluctantly sat down on one of the seats that weren't in splinters. The latter girl with the purple eyes stayed standing as she surveyed the church. Once a long time ago when she used to live here, this very church was ripe with faith and prayer. She would always come here with her family to say prayer to God, and she remembered the local priest here that was close friends with her father. To see it in ruins like this tore at the young woman's heart.

"It's a shame really." Spoke the brunette. "This used to be a beautiful place of worship. To see it like this, it pains my heart that people won't be able to speak to the Lord himself."

"But yet it is the stones that make up this ruin that still reminds the people of God's grace." Spoke a third feminine voice. Unlike the other two, this third voice had a higher pitch to it, yet at the same time carrying itself with a grace of a breeze and the softness of clouds. "No matter how much is destroyed, God's ideals shall always shine even in the blackest of our days."

The two women turned around, readying their weapons to attack. But their eyes widened when they literally felt a holy aura permeating in the very air of the church. Their eyes widened on sight on the figure before them slowly walking from the entrance. Her slow clicks of her boots against the stone floor weren't even drowned by the crash of thunder outside. In the momentary flashes of lightning from the storm outside, the exorcists took quick examination of what the light illuminated. Instead of a white cloak, the newcomer wore a hood of red that wrapped around her entire figure and connected to her shoulders was a pair of silver crosses. She stood at 5'4", not necessarily a huge height but it did not stop the waves of holy power rolling off of her form like a wind.

The two exorcist finally realized this wasn't just their ally, but their superior in every way. This was the angel sent from Heaven for their protection in this important mission.

"At ease." Spoke the angel, and the exorcists did as they were told. "May I know your names?"

"Xenovia Quarta." Introduced the bluenette.

"Irina Shidou." Introduced the brunette. 'We're sorry for raising arms against you, my lady."

"Don't be." The angel brushed off. "In fact, I would be a little concerned if you weren't on guard. Since you've given me your names, I will do the courtesy as well."

A small, porcelain hand reached up to the red hood and pulled it back. It revealed a face with rounded cheeks that were dusted pink that didn't look to be older than seventeen years of age. Black, spiky hair swept down to her shoulders where the exorcists saw it the tips were red. What caught most of their attention were the angel's eyes. Instead of shining blue they thought of, her eyes were a brilliant silver as though they were a reflection of moonlight itself. They had no idea how, but they could tell that unfathomable holy power radiated from them.

The angel flashed a cheeky smile instead of a matured warmth. "Hello Irina, Xenovia, my name - is Ruby Rose." The angel paused as for a moment as her back sprouted a total of eight wings. It was only for a moment, but Xenovia and Irina were left in awe of the feathers that shined like sunlit silver, comparable to the golden wings of Michael himself. "And have no fear, for your guardian angel is here."

* * *

(The Next Day)

The sounds of grunts and the clashing of steel could be heard in the an open field behind the ORC building. Of course, none one that was just a regular human would notice due to the barrier that made it secure from outside sources. Within it were only three people sparing with blades and blurring in amazing speeds no normal human will ever match. One of them was Issei wielding his gladius and not looking even touched. The other two were Katase and Murayama, who are unfortunately worse for wear.

The smack of two kicks striking flesh followed painful yelps from the pair of Issei's Knights as they stumbled on the ground and groaned in pain. This was the first day of training that Issei planned to do with every member of his peerage. For his Knights, it was a bit more special since Issei went out of his way to procure them equipment. Xulean had her talents in martial arts that will take her far and was studying steel magic from Diane, but while Katase and Murayama were impressive with their skill with a blade they needed a bit more power. And that brings to the new swords they each held.

For Murayama, she had a western-style blade fit for her more taller figure as her sword style relied on precise strikes that packed a lot of power. It had a one-and-a-half hilt that was a black in color with a gold pommel and cross guard. The guard however was more elaborately designed with blue gilding on it with a deep blue stone etched as a sideways diamond in the center. Two swirls of blue with a deep purple filling ran along the width of the blade, and the blade itself had a slight shape to it that would make it appropriate to throw like a lance. At Murayama's hip was its sheath colored black with blue diamonds. This sword was a Sacred Treasure Issei offered to Murayama called Steel Bolt Khaine, and one can guess the effects can be quite flashy.

Katase's style with a blade was more quick and nimble than Murayama, so Issei gave the pink-haired girl a katana. The hilt was wrapped in crimson cloth with white diamond designs, and the tsuba was an ivory white that had claw marks engravings and it jutted out six small thorns pointing up. The blade itself was longer than the average katana but not too long to be cumbersome for Katase. The blunt edge, colored ebony, was far more thicker than usual and smoothed perfectly for deflections and parries without buckling the steel. The sharp edge gleamed in silver of the steel and if one looked closely they would notice small serrations, perfect for drawing blood no matter how shallow a cut. The sheath for the blade was red with white stripes. The katana was a Sacred Treasure by the name of Blood Edge Kenshin, and depending on the user's magic will enhance her speed and lighten her body for easier physical feats such leaping and dodging.

"So, had enough, my Knights?" Issei said with a smirk.

"Fuck...you..." Murayama said, struggling through the groan of pain.

"Hey, put me on a date first." Issei teased, causing Murayama's cheeks to redden with rage.

"Kiba would've gone easy on us." Katase whined.

"Correction, he would've run you through the dirt." Issei interjected. "I don't mind your crush on Kiba, but don't let it blind you that he is a devoted swordsman. Unfortunately, I haven't seen him all day, which is odd for him."

Murayama blinked. "Wait, you don't mind us liking Kiba?"

"Why not?" Issei replied with a tilt of his head. "We are free to choose who to love, right? Did you think I'd be mad or something because I couldn't catch your attention?"

"YES!" The Kendo girls exclaimed, earning a big sweatdrop from Issei. Perhaps he let his lust run wild a bit too much.

"Okay then." Issei said awkwardly.

He sheathed his gladius, and thus ended the spar. It served as a way for his Knights to first connect to their Sacred Treasure and get used to their enhancements as devils. Issei was impressed at how quick they adapted, Katase mostly as she used her new speed to her advantage. Murayama, on the other hand, had slight mistakes in her fighting style but she was the first to at least activate her Sacred Treasure when she accidentally channeled a bolt of lightning at a tree.

"I was right to recruit the pair of you." Issei complimented. "The two of you are bursting with talent. Who knows? Maybe the both of you can fight Kiba in a spar and he can offer a date for the both of you. "

The Kendo girls petrified at the Issei's suggestion. "B-Both of us?!"

Issei nodded. "Mm-hm. Polygamy is a common practice in the supernatural world. If you two play your cards right, you both could get him."

When he finished those words, they leaped to their feet with a new strength as though they never had a spar. In fact, Issei could swear their eyes turned into blazing stars of determination to get the prince of their dreams. Issei chuckled internally of how his mischievous plan was set in motion.

**[Sometimes you are evil, partner.]** Ddraig chuckled.

_'I don't know what you mean by that.' _Issei replied mentally. _'I am after all the Sin of Lust. That blonde prince needs to get laid before the girls get the wrong idea of his sexual orientation.'_

**[I like to see him be a gentleman out of that situation.] **Ddraig quipped.

The sound of two pairs of footsteps alerted the third King of Kuoh to newcomers in the field. He glanced behind him to find the rest of the Kings, Rias and Sona. Issei quirked an eyebrow at the serious look upon Rias' face matched with Sona's and it caused to frown. There was news that he needed to know and not the good kind.

"Murayama-san, Katase-san, you can retire for the day. If you can, finish some contracts, too." Issei dismissed the Kendo girls, who nodded in disappeared in a blur of speed. Issei faced his fellow Kings with a more professional attitude.

The Red Dragon Emperor got straight to the point. "What's going on?"

Sona started off. "This morning, two members of the church met with me and requested an audience with Rias."

Issei widened his eyes. "Excuse me? Last time I check, we're not exactly buddy-buddy with anyone from the church. Angels maybe, but I find it hard that any faithful human of the church would want an audience with a devil and not try to slice us apart."

Rias nodded. "I agree. There's no other reason for them to be here except to stir up trouble. Anyway, they will be meeting with us at the ORC tomorrow."

"There's one other thing that bothers us." Sona added. "Both of them were carrying Holy Swords."

Issei couldn't help but hang his head in exasperation. "Well, shit that's not good. If the church is willing to send exorcists with damn devil killers, it can't be anything good."

"That's not all." Sona said. "There was another one with them. An angel, but I feel like you need to know this. From what I gleamed from her, the angel was Ultimate-class. Stronger than even you are, at least without the Boosted Gear."

Issei's eyes widened. "You have to be fucking joking! Wherever you see it, there's nothing good about this. But if they are willing to talk, the best we can do on our end is to not start another Great War."

"There's no argument there." Rias said. "Just... stay safe, Ise-kun. For all we know, the church knows of your power and they am Ultimate-class angel here to deal with you."

Issei made an assuring smile. "Heh, they can try, Rias-chan. I've made too many promises and dreams to die so soon."

* * *

(Issei's Home)

As Asia, Xulean, and Issei returned home after today's events, Issei felt that dangerous tickle of a holy aura. His eyes widened when it was coming from his house of all places. It wasn't the fact he could feel the presence of Holy Swords, but it was the massive holy signature that made him make a bead of cold sweat. His body tensed in action, but so much to warrant suspicion. Xulean automatically placed herself to guard Asia against any attack, and the three apprehensively approached the door.

The trio walked through the hall of Issei's home and heard the voice of his mother talking casually. That made Issei frown that the exorcist had already gotten familiar with his mother. He spied his head and saw two young woman wearing white cloaks. One was stoic with a head of blue hair, and was making it very obvious she had a Holy Sword leaning right beside her. The other one made his heart skip a beat. That rich brown, those beautiful purple eyes. He could not forget those details of his childhood friend, Irina Shidou, who had grown beautifully. Unlike the bluenette, Irina was as joyful as he remembered.

Much to his dismay, the powerful holy signature was in another room, specifically the kitchen. Issei decided to introduce himself and he walked into the room with Asia and Xulean behind him. Mrs. Hyodou immediately smiled at the appearance of her son and Irina's smile somehow shined upon seeing him. The bluenette however was giving off foul vibes. And to Issei's fury, it was directed at sweet, innocent Asia.

"Welcome home, Issei." Mrs. Hyodou greeted.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Issei?" Irina chirped.

_'Holy crap, her smile glows just like Asia's.' _Issei thought.

**[I think you have a thing for holy maidens.]** Ddraig commented.

_'You shut up.' _Issei barked.

On the outside, Issei smiled. "It's good to see you too, Irina-chan. You've grown so beautiful from the tomboy I used to know."

Irina was so caught off by the sweet greeting that her cheeks went a little red. The bluenette however intensified her glare and sending little bits of killing intent. Mrs. Hyodou didn't sense it, but it made Asia slink behind Issei in fear and put Xulean on guard. Issei himself was trying his damn hardest to not attack the bluenette for scaring his Asia like that.

**[Easy partner.]** Ddraig said. **[Once your mother leaves, you can confront them.]**

_'At least Irina is okay.' _Issei thought. _'If England was where she received her exorcist training, that would most likely mean she's a Protestant. At least that branch of the church is filled with sensible people that don't kill on sight. That bluenette on the other hand. Little to no joy, and trigger-happy faith if the glares she's sending us, definitely Catholic. Not good.'_

Conveniently, there was the sound of something breaking followed by an 'Eep' of someone in the kitchen. Issei's mother rushed to the source, leaving the devils, exorcists, and one angel alone. Issei's demeanor changed into an instant and his smile broke into a serious frown.

"You know," Issei said, glaring at the bluenette, "you're not doing a good job of hiding a Holy Sword if you just wrap it up in cloth."

The mood in the room changed into an unnerving tension. Irina was dumbfounded and then horrified when she realized that her best friend was probably a devil. The bluenette on the other hand met Issei's glare.

"What is it to you, _devil_?" The bluenette spat.

"What matters to me is that you're glaring at Asia-chan." Issei answered. "Pretty convenient, isn't it? You're in my home before I came here. Perfect opportunity to use my own family against me as leverage."

Irina gasped. "We wouldn't do that, Ise-kun!"

"I don't doubt that from you, but you would be surprised." Issei assured. "Your friend, however, I think differently. Catholics will do anything in the name of their faith."

The bluenette narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't lower myself to scum."

"History says very differently." Issei retorted, earning surprised looks. "And from my perspective, the Catholic church hasn't changed at all."

The bluenette's eye twitched in agitation, unable to make a retort to that. She decided to turn her glare towards Asia. Issei couldn't help but breath in disappointment that the exorcist was blind to the fact that Asia wasn't a devil but an angel in fact.

"Irina-chan, as much as I hate to do this, I am going to ask you leave if your friend doesn't stop releasing killing intent like that." Issei said, and made no move for argument. Irina's eyes widened in shock before they settled in sad acceptance. Issei took Asia and Xulean to bed while Irina went to fetch the angel with them to leave. Even if he was a devil, Irina did not want to disrespect Issei, and she had to admit that her partner, Xenovia, wasn't exactly a ball of sunshine. For now, Irina had to stop Ruby from eating the household's cookie stash.

* * *

(The Next Day; ORC)

Issei kept a steady eye on the bluenette, which he now knew as Xenovia, as the exorcists and the devils stood on opposite sides at the main table with the couches. Standing behind the exorcists was an the angel that introduced herself as Ruby, who was assigned to keep the girls safe. Despite the openly friendly way she greeted the devils, just glancing at her silver eyes was enough to make them shiver. It was as if her stare alone would annihilate them, indicating they held some sort of power. Issei and the rest of Rias' peerage as well as his own stood behind Rias as she sat facing the exorcists.

"It's fascinating that followers of the church would want to meet with a devil." Rias said.

"Well, here's the thing." Irina explained. "There are six Holy Swords we can account for the seven fragments that make up Excalibur. Two of them are still with the church, but the other four were stolen by fallen angels."

"Shit." Issei cursed as the rest gasped in shock. He knew that something was bound to happen like this the moment he got a contract with Azazel.

Xenovia showed the wrapped form of her 'hidden' Holy Sword. "This is Excalibur Destruction, my weapon."

Irina happily showed off the bracelet on her arm that quickly turned into a sword in her hand. "And this is my weapon, Excalibur Mimic."

"Well, what is it you would like us to do?" Rias asked.

"Stay completely out of this situation." Xenovia basically demanded nonchalantly. That earned a glare from Ruby actually at the tone in her voice while Irina glanced to her partner nervously. "This is between us and the fallen angels. We do not need devils in this matter."

_'I seriously am not liking this bitch.' _Issei thought.

"Are you warning us?" Rias questioned sternly.

"It would make sense that you would help the fallen angels so the church would not be able to obtain the Holy Swords." Xenovia implied. "If so, then we will have no choice-"

"Enough, Xenovia!" Ruby interrupted. To Issei's surprise, apparently their guardian angel was also getting tired of Xenovia's attitude. "If you honestly thought they wouldn't side with the fallen angels, then there's no need to antagonize them."

"Yes, Angel-sama." Xenovia replied, but Ruby rolled her eyes at the suffix.

"You do know that I will not aide you as well." Rias noted.

"Of course, we don't expect you to." Xenovia said, and the exorcists stood up from their seats. "We won't waste anymore of your time."

The exorcists and Ruby made their way out of the ORC, but Xenovia suddenly stopped locking her eyes on Asia. Issei's senses could pick up the minimal killing intent aimed at the blonde, but it was enough to make Issei enraged. Irina and Ruby stopped, the latter narrowing her silver eyes on Xenovia as she approached the devil with Excalibur Destruction in hand.

"Are you Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked.

"Y-Yes!" Asia meekly answered.

"It makes sense that a witch would go to the devils." Xenovia said heatedly, and Issei found himself struggling to keep his anger in check. In fact, his own peerage was prepping themselves to jump in for Asia's sake.

"Tell me, despite joining the devils, do you still have faith in God?" Xenovia pressed on.

"Xenovia, I don't think we should-" Irina warned her partner, but the bluenette completely ignored her.

"Yes I do, but-" Asia said but was interrupted by Xenovia.

"If that is so, then I should cleave your head off so your soul may join in God's grace." Xenovia declared as she approached Asia fulling intent on doing the deed.

Something snapped in Issei at that moment, and in a flash of purple light he had summoned Herritt pointed at Xenovia's head. The arms of the Boosted Gearwere summoned as well, shocking Irina at the fact that her friend was born with a Longinus.

"You will die before your stroke fell!" Issei threatened, crossing the twin bows of energy together into a cross formation.

Xenovia instead met the challenge and her hand blurred to reach for the handle of Excalibur Destruction. The rest of the devils were going to jump into action summoning their magic or drawing their weapons, but they would be too late. However, the tension all stopped when Xenovia's hand was held in a tight hold by none other than Ruby. The bluenette was caught off by that and whipped her head around to ask Ruby why she stopped her.

"Angel-sama-" Xenovia didn't get the chance to finish before...

SMACK!

...she was met with a harsh slap across her right cheek. The fierce sound of the cheek being struck reverberated through the ORC and stopped their motions completely as they stared with wide eyes at the scene. Irina had her hands over her mouth at the fact Xenovia was just slapped by an angel no less. The slap which carried enough strength to make the bluenette fall to one knee and hold her burning cheek red with pain. Even a few tears were gathering in her golden eyes. When she looked up to Ruby, Xenovia froze on the absolute livid expression.

"You," Ruby hissed, her holy aura lashing out and making the air itself thicker, "are an absolute disgrace to the church, Xenovia Quarta."

"Angel-sama, I-"

"SHUT UP!" Ruby roared, unveiling her eight angel wings and her eyes actually glowing a bright silver. "You have no right to threaten the maiden. We are in a foreign territory, and the first thing you think of is to kill someone we have no quarrel with!? We are peacekeepers, not murderers!

"When Christ died to the Romans, did he wish for vengeance? No! Even in death, he had no hate for the ones that killed him! He even gave them a chance to redeem themselves. If God himself were to condemn a person because of one sin, most of the human race would not exist. That's because no matter what, he always gives the people a chance for redemption, not to snuff their life away instantly when they can fix it. He will never hate and always forgives the sin of humans. I thought you were better than this Xenovia. Griselda said good things about you, but all I see is a waste of talent."

At the end of Ruby's rant, Xenovia was a whimpering mess. "I-I'm sorry."

"Save it!" Hissed Ruby. "Maybe if you paid attention, you would realize that Asia is producing a holy aura."

Xenovia widened her eyes and stared at the blonde. Seeing the message, Asia revealed her status as an angel revealing her white wings and halo. Irina gaped at the sight and at the fact her partner was about to kill an angel. That realization started to settle in Xenovia's mind as well and all she could do was hate herself.

"Your blade would've hit no witch, but an innocent angel." Ruby berated, roughly pulling Xenovia to her feet.

The angel then took a deep breath retracting her aura and her wings. Her silver eyes settled on Asia, softening on contact. To everyone's surprise, Ruby made a small bow to the blonde.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances." Ruby said. "If it is any consolation, most of us in Heaven protested your banishment but it was too late. The church may find it a weakness, but I believe that the fact that you would help a stranger in need is one of the strongest virtues in this world, even if they are a devil. Heaven's gates will always be open to you."

At that last sentence, Ruby almost bugged her eyes out when Asia glomped her in a hug. She froze for a moment as Asia cried muffled thanks into her red cloak before returning the hug. After a long moment, Ruby reluctantly pushed Asia at arm's length.

"You're lucky to have such a loyal boyfriend to protect you." Ruby said, causing Asia to blush.

"How are you okay with that?" Asia asked.

Ruby chuckled before leaning towards Asia's ear. "Let's just say I have intimate experience as such."

_'And to think each of us are dating one of the Dragon Emperors.' _Ruby thought as she recognized Issei's Sacred Gear as the Boosted Gear. _'Vali dear is going to flip.'_

Asia's eyes widened in realization, but did not bother to voice it out. Suddenly, the voice of Kiba caught everyone's attention, especially to the devils that haven't seen him for a whole day.

"You have Holy Swords." Kiba spoke in a dark tone. "I challenge you to a duel."

"Who are you to challenge us?" Irina asked, on guard.

"Your senior." Kiba answered.

_'Shit, what happened to you, Kiba?' _Issei thought in shock.

* * *

**Another chapter bites the dust. You all finally got a look at Ruby, the silver angel. So yeah, there is not much different on her design, except her hair. As for her age, think of this more or less eight months after the fall of Beacon. I will explain more about her appearance in the story, but basically Eliza found her on the ruins of Beacon tower when she thought she sensed her father. Ruby was reincarnated but there was no indication of what card was used despite Eliza using her Ace, and I am deciding whether she has memory loss or not. Ruby will play a bigger role in the story, and as for weapons she uses two Holy Swords.**

**That bit with Xenovia is just my way of venting. I absolutely hated how much of an ass she was to sweet Asia and I can't forgive Xenovia. She needed to know that she was over stepping her boundaries.**

**Up next is Chapter 11.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	11. Coming Storm

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 11: Coming Storm**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

Kiba's challenge was met, and Issei had joined him to make sure his fellow swordsman did not die due to his stupidity. Ruby and Rias both agreed to the match and would act as referees. It was two vs. two, with Xenovia facing Kiba and Issei facing his childhood friend, Irina Shidou. Issie kept a professional attitude, but Irina looked torn at facing her friend. As for Xenovia and Kiba, the former was still shaken up while the blonde was blinded with anger. Neither of them was going to perform at full capacity. Issei's peerage and Rias with her peerage as well were standing at the sidelines.

The two exorcists unveiled their white cloaks, revealing them to be in black, tight body suits that hugged their figure. Issei's perverted thoughts rose to the surface on sight of Irina, but he ruthlessly pushed it down. He's the Sin of Lust, not the victim of it. The mood however was broken when Ruby stared at the suits of the exorcists with her eyes twitching and a raging holy aura around her.

"Uh, Ruby-san, are you okay?" Irina asked meekly, a bit shaken by her power.

"I am going to purge the whole church of every pervert there is." Ruby muttered before taking a deep breath. "No, Irina, just thinking of bringing divine punishment on whoever gave you those outfits."

The exorcists, Asia, and the devils sweatdropped at the Ultimate-class angel before going back to attention. As soon as Rias gave the signal to start the match, Kiba and Xenovia were already clashing steel against steel. Though it was obvious both of them were not fighting at their peak. Kiba's swings were too aggressive and telegraphed than usual but Xenovia's attacks were lacking as much strength. As for Irina and Isse, the former was struggling to come to terms that she was going to fight her best childhood friend.

"Don't worry, Irina-chan." Issei assured, giving Irina a smile. "I've always wondered how you've been doing ever since you moved to England. Right now, show me how much you have grown."

"A-Are you sure, Ise-kun?" Irina said, unsure how to go about this.

"Don't hold back." Issei said, raising his voice as he withdrew his gladius. "I can take it, trust me."

Irina composed her featues. "Okay, Ise-kun."

The bracelet on her arm glowed a bright light before it transformed into a katana held in her hands. The sword lived up to be an Excalibur fragment as the katana even was more ornately made than even the average blade with the hilt and tsuba gilded in gold. Taking a traditional kendo stance, Issei responded kindly with his gladius held at his right with armored left arm forward horizontally to act as a shield. With a silent signal, the two dashed at each other and steel clashed against steel in the middle. The fight between Xenovia and Kiba wrought with emotion did not compare to the dance between Irina and Issei testing their art with a blade.

Meanwhile on the sidelines, Murayama and Katase were sharing worried looks towards Kiba. To see him so angry instead of his chivalrous self did not compute in their minds.

"What's happening to Kiba-kun?" Katase asked Rias. "I've never seen him this angry."

"Rias-sempai, do you know what's wrong with Kiba-kun?" Murayama whimpered.

Rias sighed heavily and told the Knights of Issei the past of Kiba, including his time in the Holy Sword Project to create artificial wielders for Excalibur fragments and even the traumatic experience of Kiba watching his friends die. At the end of her brief explanation, the Kendo girls were teary eyed, but they had a fiery vengeance toward the church for doing such a crime against Kiba of all people. Their opinions of the church itself had dropped considerably and even when taking glances at the Excalibur fragments the pair were tightening their grip on the hilts of their Sacred Treasures.

"Those utter scumbags." Murayama hissed in anger.

"Heaven had no idea of the experiments of the Holy Sword Project until it was too late." Ruby added her piece. "When the Seraphs learned of the use of living sacrifices, they went on a purge to annihilate the project entirely to make sure the church never had the idea to do so again. Lord Michael himself was deeply ashamed for letting such a sin going under his watch."

"Even us devils have our own boundaries." Rias agreed.

Ruby nodded and watched the fight between the devils and the exorcists. The fight between Irina and Issei seemed even, but Ruby could tell that the latter was holding back and rather was enjoying the spar. As for Xenovia and Kiba, she had to resist glaring at the former for her earlier actions. She knew that the church was falling down in its once noble prestige, mainly the Vatican and Iscariot organizations. It sickened her so deeply and she knew none of Heaven would approve of this. The best Ruby was have a very much needed to talk with the student of Griselda.

Then, something clicked at Ruby's senses from the Knight of the Gremory heiress. In response, the angel stretched out her senses deeper into Kiba and found a very unusual holy signature. It was even with the demonic signature of Kiba's Sacred of Sword Birth, but for some reason seemed to be dormant or rather locked away.

"That Knight of yours is something else." Ruby noted.

Rias smiled pride. "Kiba-kun is wonderful servant of my peerage with his talent with his Sacred Gear, Sword Birth."

"So you don't know." Ruby stated.

Rias blinked. "Don't know what?"

"Kiba-san in fact has two Sacred Gears." Ruby revealed, drawing wide eyes from the devils. "I can sense the demonic signature of Sword Birth but I also sense an equally powerful holy signature that seems to be locked away. If I were a betting girl, I'd say that is Blade Blacksmith, the Sacred Gear that creates Holy Swords."

Rias' pupils were so small her eyes would be considered white. Her pride as a King took a blow from not noticing this, but that did not stop the shock from the revelation nonetheless. Her Knight had two Sacred Gears to produce swords of both demonic and holy, an aspect that's considered invaluable. But then the serious question hanged in her head.

Did Kiba know about his second Sacred Gear or did he refuse to use it?

"Kiba-kun has two Sacred Gears?!" Murayama exclaimed, remembering Issei telling her about them. "That's amazing!"

Xulean shivered. "I'm actually sort of glad Kiba-san never used Blade Blacksmith during that Rating Game."

Back with the spar, Irina and Issei were still going at it. The Red Dragon Emperor never let an opportunity passed his defenses and was content to just enjoy his spar with Irina. In one exchange, he parried Irina's blade and twisted his gladius to redirect the blow to the ground. The result was Irina losing his balance for an arm swipe to the back. More of a tap, and he may or may not have touched her ass. Irina let out a grunt of pain before working through it to perform a flip to get back on her feet.

"You're quite good, Irina-chan." Issei complimented.

"Says you." Irina whined with a pout. "How did you get this good?"

"Let's just say I fell under the tutelage of the greatest master of the blade in history." Issei said. "And I'll say even as I am now, he could still beat with me with nothing but a broken blade."

"Wow, I didn't know so much happened to you after you left." Irina gasped then readied her blade again. "But I'm not losing here."

"Then prove it." Issei exclaimed, making a gesture to come at him.

Irina jumped high in the air with her sword raised above her. As gravity took its control, Excalibur Mimic morphed into a hammer of all thigs. Issei smiled internally at his friend's clever mind using gravity to add into the effect. In response, Issei made a stance as though mimicking holding his gladius from his sheath. With a cry, Irina crashed down the warhammer upon Issei who didn't move. At the last inch before impact, Issei swiped his arm so fast there was a silver lining and a clink of steel.

**"Full Counter."**

All of the kinetic force from Irina's attack was blown back at the exorcist like a raging wind. Irina let out a cry as she was assaulted with the force of hurricane. She flew back, tumbling off the ground a little before crashing into a tree. Before she could get her bearings, Issei had already pinned her down with his gladius resting at his neck.

"This is my win, Irina-chan." Issei announced before holding out a hand for Irina who accepted it graciously.

"What was that just now?" Irina asked curiously.

"That was my magic, **Full Counter**." Issei explained. "Took me years to get the speed and reaction right. Basically, it reflects any physical and magical attacks with double the impact."

Irina widened her eyes before sparkles appeared in her eyes. "That's amazing, Ise-kun."

Issei nodded and glanced to the fight between Kiba and Xenovia. The fight was much more close due to the fact neither of them were in their right mind. As such it alarmed him when both of them were going for fatal blows and neither of them was going to defend themselves. Before his feet could spring himself between them, a red blue trailing rose petals instead got between Kiba's sword and Excalibur Destruction. The sound of steel being hit resonated through the area and all eyes widened at the sight.

Ruby had stepped between Kiba and Xenovia faster than anything Issei had seen besides Meliodas. With her left hand, she had completely stopped Kiba's blade and cracks appeared on the demonic steel. As for Xenovia's Excalibur, Ruby merely blocked with a sword of white light.

On sight of pure white light, Ddraig in the Boosted Gear was having a meltdown, which he kept separate from his partner. **[W-WHAT!? T-THAT LIGHT!? H-How is this possible!? But _he _is dead, yet this is _his _aura! How does this Ruby carry the same light as _him_?!]**

"I've seen enough. The match is a draw between you two, but Irina has lost." Ruby announced, and the two she held back settled down. "It was nice meeting you, Rias Gremory, but my compatriots and I will retire for the day."

Rias bowed her head in acknowledgement. "It was my pleasure as well, Ruby-san. If I may ask, do you know who took the Excalibur fragments?"

"It was Kokabiel." Ruby answered. "That's why I was sent to guard the exorcists."

Ruby nodded and then her eyes settled on Issei. "I have something to tell you for your ears, Red Dragon Emperor. I hope you are ready because the White One has awakened."

Issei's eyes widened in shock and he meekly nodded his head that he got the message. Ruby gestured to the exorcists and they made their leave from the ORC grounds.

* * *

(Later)

Ruby, Irina, and Xenovia were walking on an empty street with the latter trailing behind the other two with shame riddled on her face. The sky was shining gold as the sun was just setting down below the horizon to the west. The entire time, Xenovia could only look at her past actions today in shame and was haunted by the fact an angel of all things, the being she looked up to, berated her for her actions. Xenovia could not see Ruby's face, but she could feel the angel's blank look that expressed her displeasure towards the bluenette. In the end, the nerves got the better for her.

"Angel-sama," Xenovia cried, making Ruby and Irina pause in their step, "please forgive me."

"Stop!" Ruby exclaimed sternly, making Xenovia freeze in fear. "That! That right there is what I despise about some of the church. Your damn blind faith is nothing but a maddened devotion. You think that because you are faithful to God means that you can do whatever you want as long as it is in his name?!"

"Angel-sama-"

"Stop calling me that!" Ruby almost shouted. "Do you think it makes me happy of the stuff that you do in God's name? The fact that you had no second thoughts to killing Asia just because she was expelled absolutely sickens me. We are far passed the point of forgiveness, Xenovia."

"I'm sorry!" Xenovia whimpered. "I didn't know she was an angel."

Suddenly, Xenovia's blood went cold when the sound of wrenching metal came from inches of her right ear and silver eyes inches from her own glaring daggers of white hot rage. Xenovia was standing right next to a lamppost, and her eyes trailed to her extended fist that sunk into the steel like it was paper. Her golden eyes widened in fear as Ruby picked her up by her collar and slammed Xenovia against the wall.

"I would have saved the maiden even if she was a devil." Ruby roared. "You had no right to condemn Asia like that. You didn't know her outside of the venomous words the church spoke about her. In Heaven, we mourned for her because she was abandoned by the very people she was raised by.

"And your actions would've spelled far worse than you can imagine. You knew that Asia was part of Rias' peerage, and in turn she is part of the Gremory's family which may I remind you the new Lucifer, the most powerful devil in the world that not even Lord Michael can stand up to, is a member of. An attack on her would be attack on the Lucifer's family as well. If you had cleaved Asia's head off, you wouldn't have killed one innocent person. No, you would be sorely responsible for the loss of billions when you plunged the entire world in another Great War. Wars have been fought for far less."

Through Ruby's entire tirade, Xenovia's emotions flashed through misery, shock, and then finally horror as the realization dawned on her. Ruby dropped her to the ground like a sack of potatoes, but Xenovia had no strength in her legs to stand. Instead, the bluenette could only stare at her hands and upon knowing she would have caused another Great War. All she could see on her hands was blood of the billions that would have died as such. And earlier today Xenovia had no care for even the consequences of such and it made bile rise in her throat.

"I feel as though punishment is necessary here for your carelessness instead of blatant forgiveness." Ruby announced, drawing wide eyes from Xenovia. "The two of you are no longer partners. As of now and _forever _Irina is your superior, Xenovia Quarta. At least Irina knows when to avoid an unnecessary fight. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Ruby-san." Irina replied.

"...I understand." Xenovia muttered miserably.

"Don't think I take enjoyment from this." Ruby said. "C'mon, Irina wants to go to an exhibitionist show."

"Thank you!" Irina squeaked before suddenly pulling both Xenovia and Ruby by their arms as the Protestant had sparkles in her eyes to see any paintings. Ruby chuckled amusingly at the joyful exorcist. It was far better than Xenovia who lacked the capability to be so happy so casually.

Huh, why did that remind Ruby of snow for some reason?

* * *

(The Next Day)

"Excuse me?" Issei asked incredulously.

"You heard us!" Exclaimed Murayama with Katase beside her. "We want to help Kiba-kun destroy those Excaliburs!"

Issei was standing outside under the walkway on the school grounds when he was suddenly cornered by his Knights. He sighed to himself in exasperation in the fact that he should have seen this coming from the Kendo girls. In fact, Issei was going to do this himself, despite the fact that Rias would look down on this, but he was his own King after all. His actions no longer had to take responsibility to Rias. The morning, Issei had already explained his intentions to Xulean, who readily agreed to move with her King.

"I don't like seeing Kiba-kun like that." Katase said. "He's always so cheerful and nice, but if this mess with the Excalibur fragments is making like this then I want to help."

Issei sighed. "Fine. Though, we are not doing this alone so I am going to call in a favor from a friend. Just-"

"ISSEI, YOU BASTARD!"

"HOW COULD YOU!? NOW YOU HAVE THE KENDO GIRLS WITH YOU?! FUCK OFF!"

Those two shouts came from Issei's former friends Matsuda and Motohama. Ever since Issei started dating Asia, he grew more detached from the pair until they were now known as the Perverted Duo. Every time he met them, it would always be because Issei was not sharing in the 'goods' and referring to anyone of the girls, especially Asia, like that made him bulge a vein. No one calls them property. They are people.

"Fuck off." Issei hissed.

"DAMN YOU, ISSEI!" Motohama cried. "You've been different ever since you joined the ORC. Now you have girls crawling at your feet."

"Yeah, and now we see that the Kendo are about-"

They didn't get a chance to finish before the Perverted Duo was met with feminine fury. From... somewhere... Murayama and Katase pulled out a shinai and started ruthlessly beating on the pair, not even holding back on their devil enhancements.

"Fuck you, you perverts!" Murayama cried. "We'd never go out with Issei."

"Our hearts will always belong to Kiba-kun." Katase proclaimed.

Issei could only watch his Knights with a huge sweatdrop. Turning back, he decided to prevent Aika from corrupting Asia and then go back to business.

* * *

(Cafe)

"Ah Issei-san, what is it that you had to call me?" Greeted none other than Saji Genshiro, taking a seat at the round table Issei himself was seating. Murayama, Katase, and Xulean were with him as well occupying the rest of the table with drinks of their own. Issei, Katase, and Murayama had glasses of iced tea while Xulean settled for green tea.

"Saji-san, I'm not going to lie, we are in some deep shit." Issei said. "In short, we are dealing with a situation consisting of two exorcists, an Ultimate-class angel, Kokabiel, and seven of the Excalibur fragments."

"Fucking shit." Saji swore as he laid back in his chair. "Guess I'm not expecting a quiet week, am I? What's the plan?"

"Kiba left Rias due to going a bit ape shit upon destroying the Excaliburs." Issei explained. "Our only plan to get him back is to destroy them as well. First, we need to get into contact with the exorcists and the angel, then find Kiba so we can work together on this."

Saji sighed. "This is going to be tough, even for us Issei. Do you think Meliodas-sensei knows about this?"

"No doubt about it, but he hasn't said anything." Issei said. "Are you in?"

"As much as I detest it, but I am the only one responsible to keep you alive." Saji answered with a smirk. "So I'm in, but about your Knights? Didn't you just reincarnate them?"

"I did, but I wouldn't be able to order them away from this." Issei answered. "Besides, I trust them to handle on their own. And Xulean can handle herself as she is Mid-class."

"Thank you, Issei-sama." Xulean said in a neutral tone.

"I see." Saji replied. "Well, even more of a reason to stick with you guys."

"I'll join you as well." The surprising voice drew wide eyes to the speaker known as Koneko.

"This just got a whole lot interesting." Issei mused. "Now we just need to find the exorcists and that angel. They could be anywhere around Kuoh."

* * *

(Later)

Apparently, it wasn't that hard to find three people in cloaks on Main Street. Irina and Xenovia were hosting a charity for money while they had a stand for a portrait of some sort. Ruby was sulking a little ways away, her red hood covering her face full of shame. Issei could roughly hear the cries of their empty stomachs and knew exactly what was going on. It put a dent even in his funds as an Ultimate-class devil for the meal he paid for the three. Irina and Xenovia gorged through dozens of bowls each, and Ruby got a corner to herself and stacks upon stacks of plates that used to hold all sorts of sweets ranging from cookies to anything that was strawberry flavored. He had to wonder how is that Ruby didn't get fat from that until he found himself staring at the E-cup that were coming from her outfit.

With her red cloak parted, it revealed Ruby in an outfit of white and red consisting of a corset with a golden cross emblazoned on her chest. On her shoulders were armored pads painted red with a white rose and red sleeves going down her arms. On her hip attacked to a black belt that held two sheathed katanas that for some odd reason were chained down to the sheath. A loincloth hanged from her behind and front displaying a white cross on a red background with a golden rose above it. She wore red pants lined with white stripes on the sides stuffed into black boots with steel plating.

_'Whoever is able to score her is one lucky bastard.' _Issei thought.

Somewhere, a silver-haired teen with blue eyes sneezed.

After the disaster of a bill later, Issei with Koneko, Saji, Murayama, Xulean, Ruby, Katase, Xenovia, and Irina found Kiba and managed to join him to destroy at least one of the Excalibur fragments. Then, they made a plan to go to two separate locations of where the culprit known as Freed who holds Excalibur Rapidly. Ruby, Irina, and Xenovia went to one location while Issei took the others to another.

They were the lucky winners when they found Freed. Issei's eyes twitched at how lively the maniac was. How did his punch not dislocate the psycho's jaw he will never understand.

Kiba engaged Freed in battle, but it was obvious that he was being outplayed in the speed category, and whatever swords Kiba created would not get passed the Excalibur fragment. Thankfully, Kiba was using his Reinforcement magic to at least push back against the blade and was able to land a few cuts in.

"I think it's time I make sure that psycho is actually dead." Issei said as he summoned Herritt. "Hey, Kiba get out of the way so I can skewer the fucker!"

Kiba looked back and widened his eyes as a rain of magical arrows went sailing towards the rooftop where Freed was. Despite his insanity, he still had a sense of self-preservation and used Excalibur Rapidly to either avoid or deflect the barrage of arrows.

Saji sighed as he summoned his Sacred Gear. "You need to work on your aim."

He used four Absorption Lines to tether Freed's limps down and let his arrows rain pain upon the psycho priest. He made sure to keep him alive since Issei wanted to know where Freed got the Holy Sword. That was when Valper made his appearance, making Kiba freak out.

"You're Valper!?" Murayama cried, withdrawing her Sacred Treasure. "You're the one that made Kiba-kun's life hell?!"

"Why yes I am." Valper admitted shamelessly.

Murayama could only see red and her blade sparked in blinding blue as lightning itself surged in the blade. She raised her blade over her head, lightning lashing out at the ground. Her eyes only spoke of murder for the bastard that wronged Kiba.

"DIE!" Murayama cried.

Bringing down the sword, Murayama unleashed a crescent wave of plasma intent on obliterating the crazed archbishop. But for such an old man, he was awfully nimble and avoided the blast. That however cut the bindings that trapped Freed, allowing him to get to Valper and escape with a flash bang.

Kiba gave chase to them immediately, but before the rest could follow them Rias and Sona made their appearance.

_'Damn, why did we have to have such rotten luck?' _Issei thought

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"LET HER GO!" Ruby roared while her hands were lit with holy fire and lightning.

How she have let this happen? The exorcists were her responsibility to protect. She was ecstatic to receive a mission to the human world, but Mother did remind her to keep herself professional.

Ruby couldn't help but have her form shake in frustration at being so caught off guard like this. Xenovia, Irina, and herself went to this location, but when the found nothing they decided to rendezvous. That's when he attacked. Kokabiel of all people ambushed them, and to Ruby's horror had snatched Irina and taken her Excalibur fragment. Now here she was, stuck on the ground while Kokabiel levitated in the air while holding a badly wounded Irina by the throat.

"Ah, it's nice to see such fire in an angel of Heaven." Kokabiel mocked, not bothered by the elements that Ruby was wielding. "In fact, they only Seraph I know with that look was Eliza. I can remember the warrior she used to be. That face reminds me so much of her in the old days before she became a coward."

Ruby had to use all her will to not shout about to Kokabiel of daring to call her mother a coward. She dedicated her existence each and every day to help the people around her. It's far easier to take a life than to save them.

"Tell me, how are my brothers Michael and Mael doing?" Kokabiel wondered with half-sincerity. "I wonder how they would see it that you failed in such an important mission such as this."

"Let - her - go!" Ruby snarled, an aura of white lightning and fire surrounding her.

Kokabiel smiled. "How about we make a deal? You give me Excalibur Destruction and I'll let the girl go. Simple as that, little angel."

"Don't... do..." Irina gasped before Kokabiel tightened his grip around Irina's throat.

"Shh, shh, shh, the adults are talking here." Kokabiel whispered. "So, what will it be, angel?"

Ruby was now having a cold sweat on deciding what to do. Her mind went a light-speed going through the scenario to find some alternative way, but nothing came up. Her thoughts went to what her mother would do, and the answer was obvious. She lowered her aura to Xenovia's shock, and her hood shadowed her face.

"Give me the Excalibur." Ruby said just above a whisper.

Xenovia reluctantly handed the Holy Sword to Ruby, who then threw it up to Kokabiel. The fallen angel smirked as his right hand snapped to the hilt of the Excalibur fragment then his eyes settled on Irina. With a shrug, he merely loosened Irina from his grip.

"I kept my promise." Kokabiel said before forming a devious smile. "I never said in one piece though!"

"NO!" Ruby shouted, unleashing her silver wings to catch up to the falling form of Irina.

She was not going to make it as Kokabiel already threw a light spear to kill Irina. Ruby's silver eyes burned a bright light in grief that she was not going to make it. However, from the trees came a blur of black that came in between the spear and Irina.

**"Full Counter."**

All eyes widened when the spear of light was instead redirected back to Kokabiel, twice as big. The fallen angel decided to make his exit and quickly escaped from the area. The giant spear ascended through the sky before exploding in a brilliant light show. Ruby's eyes blinked the daze and focused on where Irina was. Her eyes instantly locked on the familiar brunette who was now out cold from her injuries. But Ruby's silver eyes settled on the curvaceous woman that was holding the exorcist. Violet eyes met Ruby's stare back with equal power, and a waterfall of black hair went down her back where four pairs of raven black wings sprouted. Power and confidence were evident in the violet orbs but also a lack of hostility that didn't make Ruby attack instantly.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked cautiously.

The woman responded with a smile. "Someone who wants to shove my foot up the dick's ass."

* * *

**A bit short and admittedly not the best chapter I've done, but I'm kind of in a rush. The swords that Ruby carries are Jito and Koma, elemental holy swords of fire and lightning. Hopefully, I'm able to get my shit together to get a proper chapter out that isn't shitty. A lot of stuff is going down, including the reforging of Excalibur, the awakening of Kiba's Sacred Gear, Vali's appearance, and a cataclysm none of you will see coming.**

**Up next is Chapter 12: Legend Works**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	12. A New Longinus is Born

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 12: A New Longinus is Born**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

The situation turned far worse than they could ever imagine. Kokabiel, a fallen angel of such fame and power that he earned himself a name in the Bible, has entered the fray himself as a direct challenge. It all started at the break of dawn after Issei was being torn out by Rias for his independent actions, which he reminded the Gremory princess he was a King as well.

As for his friend Saji, he cringed at his King, Sona Sitri, laying down punishment on the Black Dragon Emperor through magical-enhanced spankings. If it wasn't for the crush that Saji had for the Sitri heiress, he wouldn't have lowered himself to the shameful and painful punishment.

However, the three Kings decided to join forces seeing as how the situation was becoming worse, especially in the fact they haven't seen any of the exorcists and Ruby since the night. Fortunately, Rias' familiar spotted the trio on a dirt road with Irina badly injured. Issei wasted no time in teleporting to the location to save his childhood friend, and found Xenovia and Ruby, with the latter supporting Irina over her shoulder. The third King relieved the angel of Irina and assessed the damage to his childhood friend. The rest of the Kings arrived at the scene and Asia wasted no time to use her Twilight Healing on the exorcist. Irina would have to be taken to Sona's home for the rest of her injuries due to Twilight Healing's incapability to heal lost stamina.

That was when Kokabiel made his appearance. A fallen angel with a set of ten wings wearing the standard Leader-class uniform with pale skin, red eyes, and pointed ears, much like an elf's. He proclaimed his intent of the destruction upon Kuoh, starting with the school. He wanted to start another Great War by using the sis-con attitudes of Lucifer and Leviathan to his advantage and relieve himself of his boredom.

That brings to the now where Isse, Rias, and Sona with their peerages joined by Ruby and Xenovia were making a defense against the Leader-class at the academy. The plan had a very low chance of survival. Issei may have the Boosted Gear, but he was only low Ultimate-class and he doubted he would stand a good chance of defeating Kokabiel. Worse yet, their overall strength was cut down in half since Sona's peerage was dedicated to erect a strong barrier to keep the damage to the academy grounds. That meant one less Heavenly Dragon on their side.

"We need you over here, dude." Issei tried to reason with his friend, Saji, as Sona's peerage was preparing the barrier.

Saji sighed sadly. "Issei, we both know that out of the two of us, you're the one who should be in the fight. I'll admit, I've been too lazy for my own good that you've already surpassed me, and you're more battle-oriented than I am. But I'm still better with magic, so I'm better used to fixing up the barrier for Sona-chan. We don't need an insane fallen angel blowing up a block or two."

Issei clenched his fist. "Dammit, Saji-san."

"It's okay, Issei-san. I have faith in you." Saji said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll just be cheering you on from the other side. And make sure you kick that Kokabiel's ass twice for me."

"You bet." Issei replied, earning a nod from the blonde before he stepped back to erect the barrier.

Issei took a moment to calm himself down and rally with the others. Rias' peerage, his own, and Ruby and Xenovia were going over tactics. He looked to a corner where his Knights were down in spirits.

"What's wrong, Murayama-san, Katase-san?" Issei asked, concerned.

"Issei-san," Katase murmured, "do you think Kiba-kun will be here?"

Issei cringed, realizing how saddened his Knights were without the presence of Kiba here. He made a mental note to himself to punch the blonde for causing the Kendo girls to be so down in spirits, even if he didn't mean it. Kiba might not be here, but it was Issei's job as their King to raise their morale.

"Don't worry." Issei assured the Kendo girls with a graceful smile. "I'm sure that Kiba-kun will be here."

Murayama and Katase exchanged troubled expressions but they softened as their spirits were lifted, if only a little. Suddenly, a bright light and a dreaded feeling caught the devils, angels, and one exorcist's attention to one corner of the school grounds. Xulean readied herself into a stance from the holy aura that was washing through the air with a bead of sweat going down the side of her cheek.

"Issei-sama, that light." Xulean almost whimpered. "I've never felt so much holy power before. I feel like-"

Xulean's words were stopped when she found her hand in Issei's tender grasp. The Rook of Issei followed up the hand up and her heart skipped a beat to the absolute warmth and comfort in her King's brown eyes.

"Don't worry, Xu-chan." Issei assured, making the Rook blush and rid the dread coursing through her. "Whatever happens, I will protect you. All of you with my life if I have to."

"...Thank you, Ise-kun." Muttered Xulean, abandoning the 'sama' suffix.

"Of course Valper would forge the six Excalibur fragments into one." A deep voice boomed over them all.

All heads snapped above them to find Kokabiel lazying about on a floating throne. The throne itself was huge, with a pillar-like structure on the bottom. Issei barred his teeth at the cocky smirk on the fallen angel's face. Xulean tensed into a martial arts stance ready for combat, the Kendo girls readied their Sacred Treasures into their kendo stances, and Ruby surrounded herself in holy fire and lightning.

"How very interesting." Kokabiel commented, his eyes landing on Ruby. "You are quite the little angel to be able to control both holy lightning and fire. Not even Raphael was able to grasp both elements at the same time."

"Spare me your poisoned words, Kokabiel." Ruby spat.

"Is that anyway to talk to your senior?" Kokabiel snickered.

He lifted his left hand lazily in the air. Between two of his fingers, a large amount of holy power gathered till it formed a light spear of gold with purple halos larger than his own body. With a mental command, the golden light spear crashed down into the gym, instantly obliterating it. In response, Asia created a barrier to protect everyone from the shockwave and debris. However, the barrier broke at the last second and Asia was sent flying from the remaining force only to be caught in the arms of her lover, Issei.

"You okay, Asia-chan?" Asked Issei.

Asia nodded. "Thank you, Ise-kun."

"Tch, that wasn't even big enough." Kokabiel groaned in boredom. "Tell me, Gremory princess, is Sirzerchs coming here, or is it Serafall?"

"It doesn't matter." Rias said. "We will be the ones to fight you."

"Really, as if you are of any entertainment to me?" Kokabiel mocked with laughter. "The only ones here who can properly fight me is the Red Dragon Emperor and the angel Heaven sent. The rest of you are just fodder for the slaughter. However, that doesn't mean all of you will be out of the fun."

His throne shot down a blast of magic to the ground below. On contact, a magical seal of teal green came to life before the earth opened up into a hole. An inferno of fire escaped from the pit as if in an eruption was building up. Following the flames was a blood-curdling roar as nine heads poked out of the hole. Three massive bodies crawled out of the fire, revealing themselves to be three giant Cerberus, the very canines that guard the gates of Hell. Each head glared at the peerages of devils and the agents of the church and Heaven with raging red eyes, and molten rock dripped from their jaws like saliva.

"Is that a Cerberus?" Katase exclaimed.

"Indeed." Issei confirmed. "The very same ones that guard the gates to the Underworld. The watchdogs of Hades."

"Th-They're real!?" Whimpered Asia.

"I won't let even one get close to you." Issei shouted, summoning the armored arms of the Boosted Gear and withdrawing his gladius.

"Ah, how interesting." Kokabiel commented with a smirk. "I never seen the Boosted Gear cover both arms. How exquisite to think that this generation's Red Dragon Emperor has a subspecies. However... if you think my pets are all I have, then you are dead wrong!"

Another roar escaped from the pit of fire, but this one was much more darker that it struck their very hearts. Unlike the roar of the Cerberus, this roar was like the howl of fire itself. Two shadows appeared in the flames, much bigger than the Cerberus and standing on two legs instead of four. What came out could only be described as nightmare incarnate.

A massive, bulky arm with thick claws for fingers anchored a sword of solid flame onto the ground to pull the creature out. Its body spoke of pure terror, and was wreathed in both shadow and flame. Its legs were short but powerful enough to lift up the giant body to stand. Wings of orange embers with bones of shadow unfolded to an enormous wingspan. Then, there was the face. While the body may bear a resemblance of a humanoid, the face was anything but human. It was more akin to a black skull with a pair of horns curling down towards the chin, and the mouth and eyes were host to flames burning with eternal fury. Worse yet there was another one, the only difference being with the second one that came was that it wielded two blazing axes and the monster had three horns standing proudly on top of its head.

Angel, devil, and human alike were stuck speechless at the presence of the monsters before them. Even Issei was silent with his mouth gaping. Sweat poured down his body, both from the heat the monsters produced and from the nervousness.

"I-I can't believe it..." Issei gasped. "He brought those _things _here_."_

"Wh-What the hell is that?" Murayama exclaimed.

Even Sona's peerage outside of the barrier were aghast at the creatures Kokabiel summoned. Saji especially was gritting his teeth, now extremely worried for his friend now that those _thing _have come into play.

"Sona, what is that?" Tsubaki asked her King in trepidation.

"I don't believe it." Muttered Sona. "They were supposed to only be in stories."

"I'm sorry to say, Sona-chan, but you couldn't be more wrong." Saji said. "They are real. They are very real, and should be locked away from this world."

"You insane bastard!" Shouted Issei. "How could you unleash those monsters on this world!?"

"Oh, so you know of them." Kokabiel mused. "They make very good pets, don't you think? Absolutely thirsty for carnage and blood. Just how I love them."

"Ise-kun, you know what those are?" Rias asked.

"Those things," Issei answered, glaring at the monsters raising their weapons and growling like the crack of fire, "are known as the Balrogs. Once a pure race much like the angels only to fall in corruption. They essentially came into being from an extinct pantheon that existed long ago, even before the Biblical factions."

"What?" Gasped Rias with wide eyes. "But that's not possible. How can something be that old?"

"And extremely dangerous." Issei continued. "They will not stop until everything they see is destroyed. They are no push-overs, even High-class beings won't be able to get a substantial win, maybe except Akeno with her holy lightning would be able to do enough damage. Everyone else has to stay back. These foes are beyond you."

Issei glanced to Ruby. "Ruby, you and I are the strongest ones here, so it's up to us to stop them."

Ruby nodded. "Right behind you, Issei-san."

"Well then, let's get started, ha-ha-ha!" Kokabiel shouted, which served as a signal for the Balrogs and the Cerberus to charge.

"Xenovia, you stay back unless you want to unseal Durandal." Ruby ordered, and Xenovia nodded as she jumped back to watch and take cover in the background.

"Everyone, leave the Balrogs to Issei and Ruby." Rias ordered the rest of the devils. "We'll send these mutts back to Hades. Asia, use your Sacred Gear and barriers to the best of your abilities."

"Yes, Buchou."

"That goes the same to you." Issei told Xulean, Murayama, and Katase. "Remember, be careful. I don't want to see any of you die."

"Right!"

The supernatural sprang into action. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Murayama, Katase, and Xulean charged the Cerberus with Asia- falling behind for support. Issei and Ruby released their four pairs of wings and charged the Balrogs. The vile creatures roared and raised their weapons to greet them.

(With Issei)

Issei charged to the Balrog with the sword of fire. He already had three **[BOOSTS] **from the Boosted Gear. So it was a shock to everyone when the Balrog clashed blades with Issei, the force in their blows canceled each other out. They were both blown back for several meters, their feet skidding against the ground.

_'That thing lives up to the name of monster.' _Issei thought. _'It was able to match me in that blow even after three boosts.'_

"Woah!" Issei exclaimed as he jumped out of the way of a fist crashing where he once stood.

For the Balrog's size, it was unimaginably fast. Despite the distance between them, it closed instantly in a second. Issei still wasn't given the opportunity to rest as the Balrog pressed on the attack. Its fiery blade came down with even greater force than last time and Issei's only chance was to block it. His arms rattled from the blow and the ground cratered at Issei's feet. He had to stop a shiver when he saw the sickening smile on the Balrog's skull, for it will never be called a face.

**[He seems to only be playing with you.] **Ddraig noted.

"Then let's show him what we're made of!" Issei shouted, resisting the Balrog's strength.

**[BOOST]**

With the addition of the fourth **[BOOST]**, Issei had the appropriate strength to push the Balrog off. He took his chance to leap up and run his blade up the Balrog, leaving a vertical cut across its torso. The ancient monster roared in pain and now glared rage at Issei above him.

Issei was now falling back down, aiming his gladius for the head. Unfortunately, flames on the Balrog's left hands lengthened into a flaming whip. The Balrog cracked it up with expertise, and the whip wrapped around Issei's ankle. Instead of striking the head, Issei was forced down to the ground.

The ground cracked as Issei crashed back to Earth. He only managed to see the whip around his ankle before the Balrog pulled him up and down like a ragdoll. Much needed air was forced out of Issei's lungs on impact, and he felt his ribs rattle. The Balrog yanked on the whip again, this time roughly dragging him closer with a foot ready to stomp on him.

"ISSEI!" Cried Rias, Xulean, Asia, and Akeno.

"Oh, hell no I'm letting you squish me." Issei growled, slowing down his pull by using the jet engines to force him the opposite way.

Issei managed to hold out his right arm where a green orb was being formed. Ddraig called out another **[BOOST] **and Issei used the added power to amplify the attack.

**"Dragon Shot."**

Issei punched the orb of draconic energy and it launched off like a cannonball. The Balrog was hit in the chest with the force of a HE artillery shell. Without both of its feet on the ground, the Balrog lost balance and dropped to the floor. Next, Issei raised his blade while channeling his magical energy to produce a dark aura around it.

**"Hellblaze."**

Better safe than sorry, Issei used **Hellblaze **to cut through the flame whip and free himself to then fly into the air. He figured that nothing except the higher echelon of flame would be able cut through fire itself. Issei sprang back on his feet, but at the same time the Balrog he was facing picked itself up. It spread its wings of burning shadow and joined Issei in the air. The Red Dragon Emeperor narrowed his eyes and twirled his gladius in a reverse grip for round two.

_'Wonder how Ruby is dealing with this.' _Issei thought as he then met the Balrog's charge after him and their blades yet again clashed with the sound akin to a bell toll.

(With Ruby)

Ruby did not afford to go all-out with her light constructs, not unless she revealed too much of her abilities that Heaven wanted her to stay secret. She revealed her light powers to the ORC and exorcists because they would not know, but if Kokabiel saw her light it would not be good for their morale. That didn't mean that she was totally useless. She swept her cloak back and withdrew the katanas that were at her hip, still kept in their sheath. They were very dangerous swords given to her as gifts by the Shinto Faction and Ruby did not want to unleash the power within, at least not of this moment. But even a sheathed blade was still a weapon.

The Balrog she faced roared in challenge and swung its twin axes up to clip her from the air. Ruby had to not let herself geek over the magnificent fire weapons before her, even if they were held by monsters. In response to the danger, Ruby parried the twin axes with the sheathed katanas. Despite the seemingly destructive fire weapons, they did not even make a scratch upon the sheaths of the blades. Add to the fact that Ruby pushed the axes away, making the Balrog stagger due to being unprepared to such resistance.

Not only was Ruby an expert swordswoman and a magic user of both holy lightning and fire, she had strength that made most Rooks envious. In fact, her capabilities could be described as the most overpowered Queen to devils. To prove her point, Ruby dived down to the Balrog passed its defenses and swung both of her weapons from the side like twin bats. It was almost comical how the young woman so small was able to send a monster of enormous size off its feet and flying back across the entire grounds.

Ruby didn't stop there. She put the sheathed blades back to her hip and zipped the distance between her and the Balrog and got behind it in despite the velocity she sent it off. Using holy fire on her palms as protection, Ruby gripped the heel of the monster. The Balrog had the decency to widen its flames for eyes as its velocity was suddenly lurched the opposite way and by the puny angel of all things. The heat emanating from the monster in her grip did not deter Ruby, and with a cry she heaved forwards to throw the Balrog the opposite way with even greater velocity.

Ruby did wince when she didn't take into account how much strength she actually used in throwing the Balrog. As a result, it went on for too long till it crashed into the main school building, taking down a few of the floors. She looked to the ORC that were giving her narrowed looks.

Ruby scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Sorry."

The roar of the Balrog brought her back to the battle at hand. This time, Ruby chose to go at long range gathering her magic. Holy lightning sparked off her body and holy fire brimmed off the feathers of her eight silver wings. Ruby flapped her wings, sending her higher into the air and right above the Balrog. She held her left arm forward with her right hand gripping the left's wrist, aimed at the Balrog.

**"Heaven's Inferno."**

Lightning took the lead with holy fire swirling around it. The bolt crashed down without mercy upon the Balrog, making it roar in agony as the holy elements struck at its very being. The holy fire made the Balrog its fuel, surrounding it in a ball of the rage of Heaven. The seconds ticked by and the roars of the Balrog quieted down. Ruby narrowed her eyes at the development. As Lord Mael always said that one should never let their guard down in battle.

Her caution was proven true. Out of the holy inferno was one of the axes of the Balrog used as a thrown projectile connected by chain links of solid flame. Ruby swiftly moved out of the way, but the chains lurched back to make the axe reverse its course. In alarm at the maneuver, Ruby canceled the hold on her spell to dodge out of the way. That unfortunately freed the Balrog from the holy inferno, and Ruby watched with slight trepidation as it expertly caught the thrown axe into its left hand.

_'This thing is stronger and smarter than it looks.' _Ruby thought. _'I hope everyone else is okay.'_

(With Akeno, Rias, Murayama, Xulean, Katase, Koneko, and Asia)

The battle of the devils and one angel against the three Cerberus was more or less maintained. Rias and Akeno took on their own Cerberus as they were High-class, leaving the heavy hitters Xulean and Koneko to deal with the last one. Katase and Murayama provided hit-and-run tactics using their greater speed thanks to their Mutated Knight pieces while also protecting Asia who provided barriers wherever the reach of her magic provided.

Koneko brought down an axe kick upon the left head of the Cerberus, forcefully shutting its jaw shut with a crunch. She flipped back when the middle head tried to bite, causing that very same head to accidentally bite into the left head's neck. Flowing in the flip, Koneko grabbed onto the fur and kicked both of her feet into the Cerberus head. Her strength combined with the motion held enough force to push it into the side of the academy building.

Xulean followed with a war cry, jumping straight towards the Cerberus' chest. Her arms moved in a complete blur, but the others could see the craters her punches were making into the creature's very flesh. It was proof to Xulean's strength as a Mutated Rook that far exceeded Koneko's as the Cerberus' body was forced up into the air and they could see the force of her punches going out into air circles behind it. For a finish, Xulean cocked back both fists, one by the side of her head and the other near her waist, and sprang them forward.

**"Double Bone."**

A tremendous amount of strength was put into the dual-punch and the sound of crunched bones echoed across the entire battlefield. The Cerberus was launched high into the air, even over the school building itself. Koneko and Murayama then ran at Xulean with a plan in mind.

"Xulean, throw me up there." Koneko said.

"Me too, I have a special present for that mutt." Murayama said, her sword glowing blue with lightning.

Xulean smirked at her fellow devils as Murayama and Koneko held out a hand each. The Rook of Issei latched onto them, and with a twirl threw up Koneko followed next by Murayama. Faster than Cerberus could reach its peak before gravity took over, Koneko and Murayama were soon over the Cerberus. Koneko cocked back her fists and use the strength of her Rook to rocket down when she thrusted her fists forth. The Cerberus heads made a whimper when Koneko crashed down on its spine. Murayama was next holding her sword ready to stab into the creature's back. As she fell, lightning surged into the blade till electricity crackled wildly off the steel that was now a ray of blue. The blade sunk deeply into the flesh of the Cerberus all the way to the spine. The gathered lightning in the blade discharged into the Cerberus, effectively cooking its insides.

Cerberus crashed back to the ground dead with its body used as a cushion for Koneko and Murayama. However, their victory was short-lived by a shrill screech. Murayama, Xulean, and Koneko widened their eyes at the sight of Asia trapped by one of the Cerberus that had escaped from Rias' attacks. She was only alive by the shield Issei gave her that was holding back the heads from clamping down on her body but it wouldn't last long. Fortunately, a blur passed by all three heads and the next second numerous cuts released blood. The three pairs of red eyes screamed murder to the left on their attacker that was Katase.

"Come and get some, you bad mutt." Exclaimed Katase, her sword brimming red via its magical activation.

Cerberus howled before going after Katase, who was fully prepared to sacrifice herself for Asia's sake. When it pounced, the body never left the ground as numerous demonic swords grew out of the ground and impaled it. Murayama and Katase instantly realized the power used for that and whipped their heads around until finally they found a familiar head of blonde hair. Their hearts jumped for joy for their prince had finally come to the fight, Kiba Yuuto.

"Sorry I took so long." Kiba said. "Looks like a real hot mess."

The final Cerberus was at the mercy of Akeno, who was having fun with her new 'toy' as a blush was evident on her face. But even she knew that enough was enough, especially in the middle of a battle. Her six raven-like wings spread out as a yellow magic circle appeared above her head.

**"Holy Cry."**

A massive bolt of holy lightning struck down upon the last Cerberus. It was only alive for four seconds before it went limp on the ground. That only left the two Balrogs that Ruby and Issei were still busy with, the latter which was staying at long range using Herritt. But the troubles were just growing.

"Finally, it is complete!" Announced the voice of Valper.

"No, it can't be." Kiba gasped with wide eyes as a pillar of immeasurable holy light pierced the very sky.

"Yes, it is done!" Cried Valper in joy as a new blade combined with six of the Excalibur fragments levitated to the ground.

"I feel like something cold is going through my insides." Murayama muttered.

"So much holy power, and that comes from only six of the seven fragments." Xulean gasped.

"Ah, yes." Spoke Kokabiel, drawing the attention of the ORC. "With the massive power of the combination of the six holy swords, I can use it to level this entire town sooner than I expected."

Rias gritted her teeth. "What's your game here?"

"The game?" Kokabiel laughed. "Yes, the game here is that I have tethered a magic seal to myself that has a time limit. When that time runs out, you can say bye-bye to your precious town and all of its inhabitants. I actually had it timed for an hour so either Sirzerchs or Serafall could make a last minute entrance, but with the power of the holy swords that has been reduced to twenty minutes, and the only way to stop it is to kill me."

"YOU BASTARD!" Roared Rias, summoning a huge amount of demonic power before unleashing it in a crimson wave.

Yet, Kokabiel only smiled as the wave of destruction raged towards him. He held out his left palm and there was a struggle as the wave of destruction crashed against him. It happened only for a few seconds before Kokabiel nonchalantly threw it to the ground, resulting in a massive pit. While the ORC stood shock stiff, Kokabiel examined his hand that had a few burn marks on it that were quickly healing.

"Impressive." Kokabiel complimented, rising from his throne as it dissipated. "That power you displayed just now was far more than High-class would ever do. As expected by the newest Super Devil. I might enjoy this more than I thought. So get you and your little devils ready, Rias Gremory!"

"Oh, I'm ready!" Rias cried, her body bursting with the Power of Destruction. "Let's go, Akeno."

"Always." Replied Akeno.

Both High-class devil and fallen angel flew together to face Kokabiel. Rias summoned a ball of PoD and launched it towards Kokabiel, who simply swerved out of the way. However, the sphere of PoD detonated right beside his face. The Super Devil didn't give up, sending more spheres that turned in an orbiting formation around where Kokabiel was before slamming her hands together, thus making the spheres crash upon the fallen angel at once. Akeno was next, launching eight light orbs around Kokabiel to form a cubical formation. Holy lightning tethered the orbs together, and Akeno finished with a snap of her fingers that sent down a bolt that caused an explosion of holy lightning. A dust cloud was the only thing the that could be seen in the aftermath of Rias and Akeno's teamwork. Unfortunately, the dust was quickly swept away by Kokabiel, who was mostly unharmed, give or take a few bruises.

Kokabiel smirked at Akeno. "Most impressive. If Baraquiel was here, he would be most certainly proud of his daughter. And to think I thought you fell further and became a devil."

"I may be a fallen angel." Akeno said. "But I'm nothing like the scum you are nor could you ever compare to my father."

"Then shall we continue." Kokabiel said.

Back on the ground, Freed had made his appearance and was harassing the rest of the devils with the fused Excalibur. Valper watched the insane priest with an amused smirk, proof of the archbishop's own insanity.

"Ha-ha-ha, how do you like my new Excalibur-chan?" Laughed Freed, swinging the holy sword in a blur.

Kiba had been blinded in his rage, and it costed him almost getting obliterated by the destructive power of the fused Excalibur. The only ones who stood a chance at not being hit were Murayama and Katase with the speed of their Mutated Knight pieces but even they wouldn't be able to survive for long. But help was on the way.

"... and the blessed Virgin Mary, I ask you to please hear my prayers." Xenovia concluded a chant as he held her right arm out.

A portal opened at Xenovia's right side and out protruded a sword unlike any other. Its hilt was ebony black and with a golden guard and pommel that had a white gem. The blade itself was beautiful, having an edge that would never be stained and shall always shine.

"In the name of this blade, I hereby set you free." Xenovia called out, gripping the hilt. "DURANDAL!"

At the call of the chains that held the legendary blade snapped. Durandal, the Peerless Blade, was the holy sword favored by Roland and then later given to King Charlemagne of the Frankish Empire. The blade itself served to be a symbol of Roland's bravery that persisted through the ages. And now that very symbol of bravery rested in another worthy wielder.

"What!?" Valper exclaimed. "You have Durandal, the sword to cut everything in this world!? Impossible! My research never went into how to use it!"

"You're wrong." Xenovia said. "Unlike Irina, I am a natural holy sword user. But still, this kiddo doesn't always listen to me. But for that treacherous blade, it will be enough."

With speed to equal Freed, Xenovia charged the mad priest and slammed the legendary blade against it incomplete cousin. The power struggle was obvious as Durandal easily batted the incomplete Excalibur away with the addition of a few noticeable cracks.

"I'll take care of this creep." Xenovia told Katase and Murayama. "You go help Kiba."

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Snarled Freed. "Fine, I'll deal with you, bitch."

Meanwhile, Kiba struggled to get up as Valper approached him. The Holy Sword Project survivor glared at the man that ruined his life and killed his friends. And yet that same bastard still had that smirk on his face.

"I heard there was a survivor of the Holy Sword Project." Valper said. "I really must thank you and the others. You taught me what I needed to know to complete the project. You see, I needed a special gene that allows people to wield holy swords. I figures the only way to get it was to rip out of you brats."

"What?!" Kiba snarled. "You - You bastard! You used us! We were told that we were doing was in the name of God. We bore _everything _because of that faith and yet you threw us away like trash."

"Kiba-kun..." Whimpered Katase, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Why... that fucker..." Snarled Murayama.

"Of course I did!" Laughed Valper insanely. "After I was excommunicated, Michael used my research anyway, and of course he never took the time to kill them. Angels are always so soft."

Valper reached into his robes and pulled out a small blue crystal. "This is the last of holy genes crystallized from those brats of yours. You can have it as we can mass produce high-quality crystals anyway."

Valper carelessly threw down the crystal at Kiba's feet, who sank to his knees. He picked up the holy crystal with all the care of the world. This... this was the last of his friends, and the last thing Kiba will ever remember them by. The survivor couldn't take it as tears spilled down his cheeks, causing Murayama, Katase, and others such as Asia to cry.

"Why..." Kiba sobbed. "What leads you... to kill so many... just for your damn greed?!"

Kiba held the crystal close to his chest and that's when nothing short of a miracle happened. Around him, blue specks of light condensed till they condensed into transparent figures of multiple people. When Kiba opened his eyes, it was to see the spirits of the very friends he thought he would never see again. One little girl gave him a warm smile before they all swarmed around him.

"It's okay..."

"Let's all gather together..."

"Take us in... it's time..."

"You don't have to be scared, even if there is no God."

"Our hearts will forever be one."

Kiba could look at the spirits of his friends with tear-filled eyes, yet he heard their words. And so he pressed the crystal closer to his chest, to his heart and it sunk in. To the spectators, they saw Kiba suddenly lift his head up as a blue glow surrounded him. But his mind was a different story.

He saw through the eyes of his friends, felt their feelings, their hopes, and their dreams. He saw them through one after another as each soul of his friends shared their memories and dreams with Kiba, but they all led to one focal point. They all wanted Kiba to live.

In response to his emotions, another power awoke within Kiba. At his left side, demonic swords of his Sacred Gear, Sword Birth, grew from the ground., but at his right side blades of shining white sprouted from the ground. It was the awakening of his second Sacred Gear, Blade Blacksmith, but that was far from the end.

Issei paused in his fight with the Balrog when he felt an upsurge of both demonic and holy energies in the same place. "Wh-What is that? Could that be - Kiba's Balance Breaker?"

**[No, partner.] **Ddraig said. **[This... is something much more.]**

Much to the astonishment of everyone, including Kokabiel and strangely enough the Balrogs, the demonic and holy swords swirled around Kiba in a twister of steel till they all gathered at one point. Above Kiba was floating an orb swirling with both black and white energies, which then shot into Kiba's body.

Kiba's vision of his friends' lives did not end there. Now he was seeing, living, the lives of every previous wielder of either Sword Birth or Blade Blacksmith. He was living every second of their lives, but it was not hell for him. Rather, they served as a glimpse for Kiba, or to be more precise the swords they saw. Each and every previous wielder lived through history and at some point had seen a blade of legend. When Kiba's eyes lay on every every sword they saw, be they demonic, holy, or something else, somehow he fully understood the blades. Their power, steel, structure, integrity, and history. He saw it all and remembered everything about them.

That entire experience lasted only a second on the outside world, but when it ended Kiba was a new person. New power, both holy and demonic mixed together into something else, rolled off of him. He no longer had Sword Birth or Blade Blacksmith, but something else resided in him entirely. A new Sacred Gear more powerful than the two combined as holy and demonic energies worked together. He pulled on that power, causing a certain red tattooing consisting of wings and a two-prong claw in the center to appear on the back of his palms that was the new Sacred Gear's manifestation. Magic sparked like electricity in his hands, waiting for his command. His mind gave it form and it rushed through his body like fire to his hands and the magic condensed.

**"Trace-"**

The sparking magic took the definite shape of a sword, but it would be no ordinary one based on the pressure of the magic Kiba was producing.

**"-On."**

All eyes widened at the creation that formed in his hands. Shock reverberated through the ORC, Ruby, and even Kokabiel of the sword that lay in Kiba's hands. They tried to deny it, yet the blade gave off the exact presence.

Gripped in his hands was the blade more brilliant than silver, a symbol of kingship for the right of succession. A treasured sword that amplifies the king's royal aura. Yet, destiny deemed it to be the Sword of Rebellion that acted against the crown of Camelot. Clarent, the sword of the traitorous knight Mordred.

**So yeah, I essentially turned Kiba into Shirou. The point of all that pretty mess is that Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth combined into one and created a new Longinus Sacred Gear. And as you guess, this new Sacred Gear not only has the properties of both Sacred Gears but also can make 'fake' copies of any weapon Kiba sees. Just like Shirou, and his Balance Breaker of course will be called Unlimited Blade Works. However, I do need a name for just the Sacred Gear itself because I have nothing.**

**As for Durandal, I decided to change the canon blade into the Durandal from the Fate series. Mostly because I just did not like the look of Durandal from DxD because that is a humongous sword, and Fate Durandal is just better. That will be the same for other holy and demonic swords in the DxD series as well as the appearance of other legendary blades as well.**

**So after reading all of this, I hoped you liked it. If not, just please don't set me on fire :( I did say this was a multi-crossover.**

**Up next is Chapter 13.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	13. Excalibur Reforged

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 13: Excalibur Reforged**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

Valper's face was etched in a look that combined both shock and horror. The lone survivor of the Holy Sword Project slowly accosted to him, his eyes as cold and piercing as the steel of the sword. They judged his soul and Valper knew he was found guilty. Then his beady eyes settled on the symbol of royalty of King Arthur's court, the right kingship, Clarent. The once holy aura that it once exuded was now brimming with red demonic power from the betrayal of Mordred when he attacked the king. They could all see it on the blade like it was sheathed in red plasma.

"That's not possible!" Valper whimpered, backing away from this... monster that wanted his blood. "How?! How could you have Clarent!? It was supposed to be locked away, somewhere where even I don't know!"

"What makes you think that this is actually the real Clarent?" Kiba said just above a whisper.

"What?" This time it was Kokabiel who spoke his piece. "What nonsense are you babbling on about?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes at this new development, her senses reaching to the Sacred Gears within Kiba. But there was one, a fusion of holy and demonic energies to create something else entirely. It was insanely powerful, and yet Ruby looked deeper. But where there was one sword that Clarent, Ruby saw ten more swords, all of them being blades of myth and legend. Then those became a hundred, a thousand. No, there was just no end to them. So many blades, it was terrifying as it was fascinating.

Kiba held up the blade of 'Clarent'. "It may look like, feel like, and even have the same power as Clarent, but at the same time it is not. It is simply a fake, for if my Clarent went up against the genuine article mine would simply shatter. Yet, I understand this blade, its structure, its integrity, and even its history. From when Mordred rebelled against his son, the king, for the right of throne when he was denied it. I can even trace the skill in this very blade, but never close to master it."

"How can this be possible?" Valper exclaimed. "Even if you have both Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth with complete mastery, you shouldn't be able to make a perfect copy of such a blade!"

"That is because of the new power that the souls of my friends have given me." Kiba said. "Their souls have merged with my own, and together we have created something greater. I no longer have Sword Birth or Blade Blacksmith. As of now, I am the first wielder of the Sacred Gear, Phantasmal Incarnation**. **It matters not what the blade is, for there is nothing that my power can't trace. Fakes they may be, but... there is no written rule where the fake can surpass the original."

On the sidelines, Rias could not help but have her eye wide and voice quiver. "That kind of power could be a Longinus."

"Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith into one?!" Valper exclaimed, dropping to his knees. "But that's not possible. They are Sacred Gears of two opposite alignments. In fact, how are you even alive containing both a holy and a demonic Sacred Gear at all?"

_'Oh no.'_ Ruby thought in worry. _'If that's what happened with two opposite Sacred Gears combining into one, Valper could figure that out.'_

"It doesn't matter. You won't be alive to know." Kiba muttered.

"Yeah, you go Kiba-kun." Cheered Katase.

"Show that fat priest who you really are." Murayama added.

"Go, Kiba." Cried Rias. "Fight as Knight of the clan of Gremory."

"You guys..." Kiba said, his eyes softening as he looked at his friends, his family. "Thank you."

"Freed, help me!" Valper panicked.

The insane cackles followed the appearance of Freed as he managed to escape from his fight with Xenovia. The crude sword in his hands glowed a sickly yellow. Automatically, Kiba's eyes locked onto the blade and his Sacred Gear was tracing it. What he saw made him growl in fury. Excalibur, once a majestic beauty of the world, was crying in agony. It wished to be whole again and be free from the hands of the villain that dares to do so. Kiba for a moment hated himself for wanting the destruction of such a blade when it all it wanted was to live again, not this unholy reanimation.

"Want to dance, shitty devil!?" Cackled Freed, using Excalibur Mimic to separate the tip into several tendrils.

"You talk too much." Kiba muttered as he lazily swung the fake Clarent in two arcs and the tendrils of steel shattered like glass. "My blade may be a fake, but what you hold is just a broken sword."

"No, my Excalibur-chan!" Cried Freed, blurring away using Excalibur Rapidly. "You know what, fuck you."

"The feeling is mutual." The voice of Kiba said behind Freed.

Freed only had time to turn the fused Excalibur to block Clarent. He was not prepared for the power in the swing that sent Freed tumbling across the ground. Cracks appeared on the fused Excalibur from the blow while the Clarent in Kiba's hands did not even have a scratch.

The Knight of Rias Gremory summoned his magic as circuit-like markings appeared over his skin glowing a neon teal and in the next second he crossed the tens of meters between himself and Freed in a second. Freed tried to attack using Excalibur Rapidly to his advantage, but with the use of Reinforcement on his eyes Kiba saw it coming and appropriately swatted the holy sword away. Magic circuits charged on his arms as swung a light slash at Freed that when the priest blocked he was knocked to his feet and more cracks appeared on the Excalibur.

"I can't believe this shit." Freed cried. "How can a shitty devil be beating with me with a shitty fake? What the fuck!?"

"As if a blade that hates its own wielder will ever work." Kiba berated. "You and Valper fail to acknowledge Excalibur. It is not some weapon, but the light of promised victory. The epitome of a bygone age immortalized through time."

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up!?" Freed cried, pouring all of his power into the fused Excalibur, activating the Destruction fragment as a blade of light extended from the tip. "Excalibur-chan is the greatest sword there is. It will obliterate you and that fake."

"If that destructive power could ever match the true power of Excalibur, then you are delusional." Kiba said, red demonic energy lashing off of Clarent. "I should know. This very blade has battled against it."

Kiba raised Clarent over his head. The guard opened up, releasing a jet of red energy like an inferno that reached over three stories high. It completely overwhelmed the holy power of the fused Excalibur. The pressure from the ray of red energy even made the likes of Kokabiel, the Balrogs, Ruby, Xenovia, and Issei to stare at it.

"Incredible..." Issei gasped.

"So this is the power of one of the swords of Camelot's armory." Ruby muttered.

"To think that failure could become powerful." Kokabiel commented as a smirk appeared on his face. "This might prove very interesting."

"DIE!" Freed exclaimed as he slammed down the Excalibur and unleashing a wave of destructive holy energy. But even against the raging storm of light, Kiba's eyes were unchanged from their steely gaze.

**"Clarent,"** Kiba called, pouring more energy into the blade that caused lightning to lash out, **"Blood Arthur."**

Kiba slammed down Clarent to unleash a tsunami of demonic energy. It was the very same energy brought on by Mordred's hatred for Arthur that Kiba traced from the blade. The holy wave was instantly taken over and Freed could only cry in agony as it slammed onto him. The fused Excalibur held for a second against the tide, but it was fighting against the very wrath that sought its destruction. If it were the complete Excalibur then Clarent would have lost, but unfortunately it was missing one piece to it.

And so unholy recreation of the Sword of Promised Victory was shattered under the force of Clarent. Freed did not get the chance to scream as the demonic energy reduced him to ashes. When the dust cloud settled all that was left in front of Kiba was a scorched ground. Freed was nowhere to be seen, and that was left was the shattered remains of the fused Excalibur.

"He did it!" Exclaimed Murayama. "Kiba-kun vaporized that crazy teme."

"Kiba-kun's our hero." Katase said.

_'Hero.'_ Kiba thought, looking at the fake Clarent as it dissipated into magic particles. _'I remember now. That's what I wanted to be, even before I entered the church. My friends... you wanted save me so I could achieve that dream. I won't let you down.'_

"I understand now." Valper cried with a crazy grin. "A fusion between holy and demonic energies is only possible if the balance has been disrupted. Which means not only did Satan die, but also-"

Valper unfortunately did not get to finish as he was impaled by a light spear from Kokabiel. He did not even give the excommunicated archbishop a glance as the man disappeared into particles from the light properties burning his flesh.

"Valper, you really were a genius." Kokabiel said. "Unfortunately, you weren't supposed to figure that part out."

"What are you trying to do here?" Rias demanded.

"Just getting rid of anything tedious." Kokabiel answered nonchalantly as he descended to the ground. "Now I've grown increasingly bored, but it wasn't really that bad. I've really hit quite the jackpot with this lot. The Red Dragon Emperor who is already low Ultimate-class, the Gremory princess who is a Super Devil just like his big brother, and now the birth of a new Longinus Sacred Gear. Ha-ha-ha, what a fun day, it's been!"

A crash turned their attention to the left side where one of the Balrogs tumbled into the field. They could see Issei on it holding onto its shoulder and trying to stab it into through the thick hide of shadow that surrounded its neck. The Balrog was not having it as it continued to thrash around to throw Issei off. Over yonder, they watched Ruby and the other Balrog clashing in the air. Their weapons bashed against each other with such force it caused a bit of a light show.

"They look to be having fun." Kokabiel said, then he glanced to Kiba. "You, Knight of Gremory, I want to see the power of this new Longinus Sacred Gear myself. This is your chance to defeat, or else in less than fifteen minutes this whole town will be flattened."

Kiba didn't respond with words, but the steel in his eyes was now locked onto Kokabiel. He accosted slowly towards the fallen angel that waited for him. Magic circuits reappeared on his arms and legs as he pulled on the endless archive that was his Longinus Sacred Gear. The Knight of Gremory did not want to use a blade on the level of Clarent. After all, he just at the bare requirement for Reinforcement magic and will have to invest in larger reserves in the future.

Another pair of footsteps joined Kiba at his right side. He glanced, slightly surprised to see Xenovia right beside holding Durandal. Through his experience reliving the lives of the past Sacred Gear wielders Kiba had seen and traced Durandal. Yet, his Sacred Gear automatically analyzed the holy sword in Xenovia's hands. Kiba saw yet again its history as the Peerless Blade, the symbol of bravery it paved in the hands of Roland. After reviewing Durandal's history, Kiba could not ask for a better wielder than Xenovia for it as he understood the blade's want to be with her, but it only needed her to get stronger to use its full power.

"This will be not easy, you know." Kiba said. "So you may need this."

Lightning-like magic magic sparked on Kiba's right hand, taking the shape of a sword as Kiba traced it. A peerless shine later and Xenovia almost popped her eyes out at the appearance of a second Durandal. Even more when Kiba was holding it out to her. Xenovia tentatively grasped the fake Durandal in hand, but even in the knowledge it was a fake it was hard for the exorcist to tell it and the original apart. She can tell they had near exact destructive capabilities.

"What do you think?" Kiba asked.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Xenovia muttered, now coming to terms that she was dual-wielding two Durandals.

For just a moment, Katase and Murayama glared for murder upon Xenovia when they overheard her. That was until they remembered that polygamy was allowed. Just in case, they had to make plans for a third in the group.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Kokabiel laughed. "Indeed, Knight of Gremory, you are definitely going to be interesting."

Kiba used his Sacred Gear to summon twin daitos of a myth. One was white as snow gripped in his right hand. In his left hand was a daito as black as coal. A union of Yin and Yang of Chinese folklore these blades will always find each other. They went by the names of Bakuya and Kanshou, the married blades forged by Gan Jiang and Mo Ye.

Kiba took the first, using a burst of Reinforcement to add to his speed, and Xenovia followed closely behind with the dual Durandal. He reappeared at Kokabiel's left swinging Byakuya with Xenovia doing the same from the other side. Despite the power and impressive speed, Kokabiel caught their blades between two fingers each.

"It's been a while since I've faced Durandal." Kokabiel commented. "However, the previous wielder was far stronger than this."

Xenovia clicked her tongue and brought the fake Durandal to cut Kokabiel's arm that held her other blade. In response, Kokabiel summoned his wings to hold the fake Durandal back. Cracks appeared on the fake the more the fallen angel applied pressure.

"Ha, you were right, these are fakes." Kokabiel mused, before applying enough pressure to shatter the fake Durandal.

"That just lets me use them a bit more than I can with the original." Kiba retorted.

Kokabiel raised a curious eyebrow when he sensed magic being flooded into the blade he held. Magic circuits appeared on the black blade until the fake could not take it. The fallen angel was treated to a nasty surprise as Kanshou exploded in a blast of unstable magic and shrapnel. He staggered in pain, allowing Xenovia to free herself from Kokabiel's grip and disengage. Kiba however pressed on the attack.

He jumped to gain distance before tracing a replacement for Kanshou. He overloaded the blades with magic before throwing Bakuya. Kiba understood the natural attraction within the blades, so when he threw Kanshou it went at greater velocity. Kokabiel dodged out of the way of the explosive blades, knowing what they could do to him with the cuts on his face. However, the blast from the blades created a cloud of dust that hid away Kiba's next move.

Kiba went forward with the quick plan in his hand and traced three pairs of Kanshou and Bakuya. Each one was thrown simultaneously and instead of crashing to the ground the blades orbited around Kokabiel. He traced fourth pair into his hands, and the orbiting fakes closed in on the fallen angel. At the last second, Kokabiel noticed the spinning steel of death and reacted accordingly by surrounding himself in his wings. The pairs of Kanshou and Bakuya failed to sink through the wings and were soon shattered by them.

"Neat trick." Kokabiel sneered.

However, he found Kiba right in front with Kanshou and Bakuya at his side ready to cut him in half. Smirking, Kokabiel caught the blades between his fingers.

"Is that all?" Kokabiel said.

"Not even close!" Kiba exclaimed.

He made a third trace this time with his mouth. A steel sword of northern make came to life, its hilt held within Kiba's mouth. It was the blade of an ancient chieftain during the peak of the Ancient Roman Empire. This chief led a charge to Hadrian's Wall with this very blade. Grudge was its name in the common language and had felled a hundred warriors in the chief's berserk state. Which made it perfect for wielding from his mouth as he skillfully tilted his head sharply to cut Kokabiel's cheek, missing his eye by centimeters. As Kokabiel was too busy holding his face in pain, Kiba jumped back to gain distance.

"Well done, you've actually cut me." Kokabiel 'congratulated'. "Here's your reward."

Kokabiel created a pair of golden light swords that he unleashed in an X-shaped wave of power. Kiba searched through his Sacred Gear to find some sort of blade to counter the arc of light, but unfortunately he would not have enough time. Xenovia chose to get in between and hold the blast at bay with Durandal. Despite the power of Kokabiel, it did nothing to scratch the Peerless Blade and with a cry of effort the exorcist split it apart.

Over on one end of the battle, Issei was on the ground battling his Balrog blade with blade. The Balrog's left shoulder was useless as Issei had managed to cut through the dark hide deep enough to cut the joint itself. Issei had already gone through his seventh **[BOOST], **making it easy for the Red Dragon Emperor to parry its enormous blade of fire. Once it was staggered, Issei leaped towards its chest with his gladius poised to stab it.

**[TRANSFER.]**

Ddraig's power from the **[BOOSTS] **transferred to the blade in mid-jump. The steel glowed a bright green as Issei stabbed the blade into the Balrog's sternum. Hide and bone could not stop the power of a dragon, and the gladius pierced rightfully true to the heart. The Balrog gave one last cry of defiance and pain before the burning flames around snuffed out. A black, broken husk instead fell to the ground with a crash, smote of any unholy power and life within it.

"Tough son of a bitch." Issei muttered.

The Balrog that Ruby was facing roared in rage at the fall of its comrade in battle. Its eyes burned with unholy flame that burned a dark crimson like blood towards the angel, who did not falter in her fight. In fact, Ruby was counting on the Balrog's wrath, and prepared holy flames on her hands.

The remaining Balrog threw both axes at the Ultimate-class angel, red chains trailing behind from the handles. Ruby did not just avoid them, but when the axes passed she gripped on the crimson chains of fire. The Balrog attempted to pull back, but its eyes of fire widened that Ruby was far superior in raw strength. She gave a roar of effort as Ruby forcefully pulled on the chains and the Balrog was yanked into the air.

Ruby let go of the chains and dived down straight to the Balrog like a bullet with her hands outstretched. One impact, there was a great bang and the Balrog was sent crashing back to Earth. It tried to get its bearings but found something on its neck. There holding the Balrog down was Ruby surrounded in holy fire with her arms locked around the monster. She gave a cry before there was a sickening crack, indicating Ruby broke its neck. Like before, the fires of the Balrog were snuffed out and only left a husk.

"Why do I continue to fight with a loser that doesn't even know their master is dead?" Kokabiel said to Xenovia, who was on one knee.

"What do you mean?" Xenovia said, struggling to stand. "By what master are you referring to?"

Kokabiel could only cackle. "I guess there's no point in hiding it."

"Don't do it, Kokabiel!" Shouted Ruby, charging down Kokabiel with her dual sheathed blades. "You cannot tell them that. It is forbidden!"

Kokabiel scoffed as he blasted Ruby away with a light spear that sent her crashing into the academy building. "I will do whatever I feel like doing. And no one can tell me otherwise, especially an angel who has kept such a dark secret from the humans."

"What?" Xenovia exclaimed. "What secret could the angels themselves keep from us believers of God?"

"That's just the thing." Kokabiel cackled. "For you see, at the end of the Great War, not only did Satan and the four devil kings die but also my dear, old, fool of a father, the Biblical God Yahweh as well."

And just like that, whatever fight that any of the ORC held was completely gone. Xenovia and Asia especially broke down mentally, their knees buckling as they fell. Kiba was also hit hard as his fake mythical weapons dissipated into magic particles. It was due to his past in the church and to know that not only were his prayers unheard of because of a madman but also because the object of his prayers was already dead struck him in the heart.

Murayama and Katase dropped their Sacred Treasures to the ground in shock of this news. They weren't exactly Christian themselves, but to know that some seemingly omnipotent being that had the faith of billions of people was dead anyway. It just didn't seem to compute in their heads. As for the devils, they may have been natural enemies to Yahweh, but it still affected nonetheless as those like Rias and Akeno were feeling weak at the knees from the shock.

"No." Xenovia denied, glaring daggers at the smirking Kokabiel. "No, you're lying."

Kokabiel only laughed. "The only liars are your precious angels. They've keeping this secret so they can keep the religion alive, thus their hold on you humans. Honestly, I would've done the same to keep my subordinates in check. All factions leaders kept this secret all so you could still fear a dead god."

"Lies..." Xenovia murmured, her eyes wide. "They're all lies."

"But our prayers." Asia whimpered. "Where have our prayers been going then?"

"That would be Michael actually." Kokabiel said. "He's been holding his own in Heaven to receive the prayers to our dead god, but of course not everyone's prayers were answered. You, the excommunicated holy maiden, for example. You prayed for blessings to others and then guidance when you were cast out. But guess what? They were heard, but Michael just thought that you were too unimportant to receive your answers. Ha-ha-ha-ha."

Asia's eyes spilled tears of sorrow as she fell to the ground, sobbing. The more Asia cried, the more Kokabiel's grin stretched across his face as he took pleasure in the young angel's sadness. He then began to laugh maniacally. It was so hilarious how a few words were enough to completely shatter the morale of his foes.

But not all of them were broken from the truth. Only one still stood strong, besides Ruby in the rubble of the academy building. Issei Hyoudou knew the truth of Yahweh's demise at the end of the Great War. He was told the truth by Meliodas himself, a telling of a tale that weighed heavily on Meliodas' heart. After all, he was there at that very battle where Satan, the four devil kings, and Yahweh were fighting each other. That was that same day that Meliodas and Zeldris take that opportunity when their father was wounded by the Biblical God to kill him and split his power into the Ten Commandments so he may never be revived.

He was shaking, but not from shock. It was with pure rage. In response to his emotions, a crimson aura surrounded Issei, the jet engines on his shoulders roared with flame, and the green gems were a blinding greem. The upsurge of draconic power snapped the shock out of most of the ORC to Issei who looked he was about to explode with energy.

"How dare you!" Growled Issei, his eyes turning into green slits. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY ASIA CRY!"

The strength of his roar was enough to crater the earth at his feet and red tendrils of energy broke the ground around him. The aura itself took the visage of an enraged dragon with great red wings spread out.

**"Welsh Balance Breaker: Scale Centurion."**

In a flash of red light, Issei reappeared now taller covered head-to-toe in mech-like armor. Rias' eyes bulged and Kokabiel's eyes bulged at the appearance of the mighty Balance Breaker of the Boosted Gear, the Scale Mail. Or at least a much different version of it. Instead of the bulky thick scales that were a trademark to the Scale Mail, Issei's Balance Breaker was much more slimmed down around the shoulders and thighs. The gauntlets of the Scale Mail look much more sleek with a golden fang at the front instead of the back at the elbow. The armor on his legs looked to be studded than plated, allowing for greater mobility for the legs. The torso was much more defined and had etched in abs and pectorals with the gem much smaller than the Scale Mail as it rest on his sternum. Instead of the the two golden horns near the mouthpiece, two framed the top of his face facing the back while a frill-like crest of crimson covered with golden spines. The shoulders and helmet took a more Roman design as the shoulders were smaller but frilled with spikes. A red, metal-like tail swung behind Issei with a barbed end. Out of his back were the usual reptilian wings of a typical dragon but just below them were two thrusters for rocket-powered flight.

"Is that Ise-kun's Balance Breaker?" Akeno gasped.

"Stronge." Koneko commented.

"Ise-kun is about to get serious." Xulean said.

"I didn't know the pervert could get angry." Murayama said as she slightly shivered from the power Issei was releasing. Katase simply could not say a single word.

"Ha-ha-ha, so you finally reveal yourself, Red Dragon Emperor." Kokabiel cackled, a golden aura surrounding him that somehow matched Issei's. "C'mon, this is what I live for!"

**"Asia-chan." **Issei said as he held Asia's crying form.

"Issei..." Whimpered Asia, tears still streaming down her face.

**"I made a promise to you." **Issei said. **"I promised that I was going to show you the world and give the happiness that you deserve. If God won't answer your prayers, then leave them to me to answer them."**

At Issei's declaration, Asia's eyes shot wide with awe. "Issei."

"And so what if God is dead?" Joined the voice of Ruby. Issei and Asia looked behind them to the approaching form of Ruby who just got out of the rubble.

"God may be dead, but his legacy still lives strongly through us all." Ruby proclaimed, a powerful edge in her voice. "His death was not one in vain, but a sacrifice to us. Not just humans, but also angels, fallen angels, and even devils. At the core of his being, he was compassionate and forgiving all to the end. God would not want us mourning his passing, but to live up to what he left behind. The ideals of cooperation, peace, and enlightenment that God entrusted us with."

Ruby unveiled her eight silver angel wings, but they started to glow even brighter and pure white light leaked off Ruby's body and eyes. "God loved us all and wanted us to live on instead. Because he saw a greatness within the human race that exceeded his own. And I will see where that takes you all."

Kokabiel narrowed his eyes at Ruby. "Just who are you?"

"Guess there's no use hiding it." Ruby muttered as she held her hand out.

Her hand surged with holy power till it formed a pure white sword of light. None of the others thought of it as significant, but that changed when they saw the reaction it got from Kokabiel. His expression turned from shock to fury as his eyes glared at the white sword.

"How!?" Growled Kokabiel. "How do you have that light?! That should not be possible! Who the fuck are you!?"

**"Ddraig, do you know what's going on?" **Issei asked the Welsh Dragon.

**[That light.] **Ddraig answered with a slight edge to his voice. **[Angels and fallen angels have their own unique light, such as purple for Raynare and green for your mate. However, white should not be possible for any kind of angel to possess. There is one being that has ever wielded the white light. I knew there was something different about this Ruby when I saw her light blade.]**

**"What do you mean?" **Issei exclaimed.

**[I know that light well because I was on the other side of it once.] **Ddraig answered. **[The only being to wield it is the same one that sealed me in here. The white light is the power of the Biblical God himself!]**

"WHAT!?" Was the all around reaction when they heard Ddraig.

"Ruby-san... has God's light." Asia muttered.

"That is correct." Ruby confirmed. "I alone am able to use the system perfectly, however short I can use it. I don't know why, but Yahweh's power chose me and it flows through my very veins. I am God's legacy, the Heiress of Heaven. And when I take up the throne, I will seek for a world of cooperation and peace, not one of blood and war that has plagued human history for all these eons."

Despite the shock from this revelation, Kokabiel managed to compose himself. "You know, I can see it actually. You and God share the same pathetic sympathy for the weak."

"Yet her words are no less true."

The new voice turned heads towards the sky. A multiple magic circles layered on top of each other spun around at rapid speeds in midair till they dimmed down to reveal the form of Raynare. She was still wearing the one-piece top and black boots under the purple robe. She had a new addition of steel shin guards covering her thighs, and the white diamond on her top was replaced with a scarred lion, the mark of the Sin of Pride. At her hip were two western-style swords resting in their scabbards both emitting a holy aura, with the one on her left being more powerful. From her back was an array of eight coal black wings.

"Raynare." Kokabiel sneered. "Fancy you to join us."

"Hello, bastard." Raynare quipped.

"How did you get through the barrier?" Rias wondered.

"A teleportation circle with a space-bending formula." Raynare answered with a smirk that would make her mother proud. "It really is elementary."

"Come to die with the rabble?" Kokabiel said.

"If I was to die by your hand, it would only be in dreams, not reality." Raynare spoke down the the fallen angel. "I've come here for a different reason."

Raynare withdrew the sword at her left hip, revealing it the blade to be only three inches wide with a golden diamond pattern. Xenovia's eyes widened at the sight of the sword that Raynare now held vertically in front of her for all to see.

"That sword." Gasped Xenovia. "That has to be the last Excalibur fragment. Excalibur Ruler."

"So you have a new little tooth picker." Kokabiel mused, not afraid of the fragment. "What are you going to do, stab me through the heart?"

"Well, that is that plan." Raynare said. "But she needs to be complete."

Raynare held a palm to the blade a highly complex purple magic circle came to life upon it. Everyone could feel the rise of magical power permeating through the air and on the ground. Three more magic circles appeared at Raynare's feet, a central white one that looked like a clock ticking backwards orbited by two purple magic circles of the same complex design. Two last ones in gold appeared at the tip of Excalibur Ruler and at the pommel as well.

**"True Restore."**

(Cue FitnessGlo "Time Bomb")

A soft golden holy energy caught the corner of the ORC's eyes and they turned to scorch grounds that used to have Freed there. Their eyes watched with fascination as specks of gold lifted from the ground, revealing them to be shards of the fused Excalibur. The glow intensified till the steel was no longer visible before they zipped through the air like golden comets. Excalibur Ruler was no longer visible as it looked no more than a ray of light.

The lights of the fused Excalibur gathered into the blade in Raynare's grip, with each one intensifying the holy energy in the air. After one last piece arrived, Raynare resheathed the glowing blade into the scabbard. No one expected for the sky to be split in two from the sheer amount of holy energy that was suddenly released. It made the light show from earlier when the fused Excalibur was made into a nightlight. Golden light encompassed the entire academy as though a new sun had been born.

The seconds passed by and the light soon died down. In the air, they saw Raynare with her eyes closed with a few beads of sweat on her face, and in her hands was a hilt and guard of a new sword secured in the scabbard. And it's name...

"The gathering breath of the star. The shining torrent of life." Raynare announced, snapping her eyes open that were burning like the sun. "Come forward, EXCALIBUR."

Words could not describe the feeling that reverberated through everyone as Raynare withdrew the blade from the scabbard in one swift motion. Yet, the whole world went still as it came to a realization that one of the world's wonders was restored. The finest of gold came off the blade before it dissipated so all eyes can fully see the true beauty that was held in Raynare's hands that not even her black wings could mar.

Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory. The most famed and majestic blade that symbolizes the crown and King Arthur himself. To which it can be called the physical actualization of the king's ideals and the symbol of his heroism. It is the crown's most trusted blade, even to Caliburn. And unlike most blades, it was not forged by the hands of man, but by the powers of the divine. The guard and flat pommel were made of the purest of gold gilded in blue with a sapphire hilt. There is no equal to the blade made by the Biblical God, and only Gram could ever be its equal.

That very sword of the eternal legend was now in the hands of an angel of both pure and fallen origins. The blade has seen into her heart, judged her sin, and has made her worthy to hold it. And now that very blade was held against a shock stiff Kokabiel, who looked like he was trying to catch flies into his mouth.

* * *

**Turned out better than I expected. I only have one more day till I have to move to my dorm room, and on the 26th I won't be able to work on this as much as I want to. Excalibur has been reforged, yet victory is not close. It is now up to Issei, Raynare, Ruby, and Vali to stop this threat on peace.**

**The thing with Ruby is that she is basically two characters in one. She is Ruby Rose of course, but also in a way the Supreme Goddess from the Seven Deadly Sins.**

**Some of you have been wondering about pairings. Here are some complete ones.**

**Issei X Asia X Xulean X Akeno X Rias X Ingvild X Yang X Rossweisse X Irina.**

**Saji X Sona.**

**Kiba X Murayama X Katase X Xenovia.**

**Meliodas X Serafall.**

**Vali X Ruby X Raynare X Blake X FemRinmaru X Albedo X Kuroka.**

**Kuruma X Yasaka.**

**Up next is Chapter 14: Falling Towards the Sky.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	14. Falling Towards the Sky

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter** **14: Falling Towards the Sky**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

"This has been a surprising development." Kokabiel said. "Who knew that the lowly slut I had under my command could actually restore Excalibur?"

"Oh, Kokabiel, there is so much more to come." Raynare replied with amusement. "You no longer face Raynare of the Grigori, but of the Seven Deadly Sins, and I am the Lion Sin of Pride."

Kokabiel quirked an eyebrow. "The Lion Sin of Pride? But that would mean you've met that damn Meliodas, haven't you?"

Raynare shrugged. "It doesn't matter. What does is your demise."

"Oh really?" Kokabiel chuckled. "Do you really think you can take me on alone, daughter of Merlin?"

"She's got backup." Ruby interjected as she and Issei in Balance Breaker joined at Raynare's side.

**"Guys, it's best you stay out of this." **Issei told the ORC.

Rias was reluctant to answer due to her pride but relented, and the rest of her peerage followed. Murayama, Katase, Xulean, and Xenovia also relented, knowing that this fight was out of their hands. Meanwhile, Kokabiel unveiled his wings and flew to stare down at Ruby, Raynare, and Issei.

"Be honest with me here, Raynare was it?" Ruby said. "What are our chances of winning?"

"If it was the middle of the day, we would surely win." Raynare answered. "But now is a different story. The difference of power between eight wings compared to ten wings is unimaginably vast, even if Issei-san here is in Balance Breaker. Worse yet, I sense that Kokabiel has a seal on his power."

**"You mean he's been holding back this entire time!?" **Issei responded incredulously.

"Afraid so." Raynare said grimly. "We have to take him down hard and fast, especially since we have less than ten minutes now before he finishes his destruction of Kuoh. Perhaps through a surprise attack."

Surprisingly, that kind of surprise came to everyone when the barrier surrounding the school suddenly shattered. Issei felt a strong tingle run through his entire body, and he felt the Boosted Gear around him act funny. His eyes automatically went to the source to where his feeling was pointing, and it was towards the moon. From there, Issei's tracked a shockingly fast object zip through the air at such speeds it left a trail of blue in its wake. His eyes caught the glint of white armor and wings of pure blue energy, and Issei felt Ddraig growl in anger. There could only be one thing that could make the Boosted Gear and in sense Ddraig act like this.

His rival, the holder of Divine Dividing and host of Albion. The White Dragon Emperor has made his appearance. Unnoticed to either Raynare or Issei, Ruby tensed up and a blush to cover her cheeks. She didn't expect _him _to be here of all places.

_'D-Darling is here?!' _Thought Ruby. _'Oh, I hope my hair is alright.'_

The blur of blue was heading towards Kokabiel in an intent to rip off his wings. He did seem to even sense the approach of the White Dragon Emperor in the glory of his Scale Mail racing towards him with hand outstretched to divide the fallen angel's power. Kokabiel it would seem was going to be taken out by surprise until they saw the smirk on his face.

_'Too little and too predictable.' _Kokabiel thought.

Faster than he ever moved in the entire fight, Kokabiel turned around with a golden sword of light in his right hand and struck the White Dragon Emperor from behind him. Issei's eyes widened in the fact that his rival, who he knew was incredibly power if that speed was anything to go by, couldn't even land a hit with the element of surprise. It showed in truth that Kokabiel really was holding back.

The sound of cracked metal resounded through the field, and they could see small shards of the White One's Scale Mail flying in the air from where Kokabiel struck. The armored figure fell to the sky, much like story tale of a dragon having been fallen from the sky.

"Vali!" Screamed Ruby in concern, blurring away at super speeds leaving silver petals in her wake.

_'So Vali is his name.' _Issei thought. _'How does Ruby know him?'_

The now named Vali was caught by Ruby holding the bulky armored figure over her shoulder just before he hit the ground. The heiress of Heaven carefully set the White Dragon Emperor down and quickly assessed the damage. Ruby saw that the Scale Mail was slashed through from the left shoulder to the bottom of the lower pectoral. There wasn't much blood, which indicated that the armor managed to reduce the attack to a shallow cut, but even that was enough to alarm Ruby. Even a simple cut from a light sword was deadly because of what Vali is.

Ruby forcefully removed the helm of the Scale Mail, revealing a deadly handsome face with blue eyes and a head of spiky, silver hair. Currently, the revealed Vali was wincing in pain from the holy magic that was acting like poison. Vali is after all half devil, which meant holy weapons were dangerous to him.

"Vali darling, are you okay?" Ruby asked, her voice dripping with worry.

"Bastard got a lucky shot in." Hissed Vali in pain. "I'm fine. I'll just get up-"

"No, you are not fine." Ruby berated, forcing Vali to lie down. "We both know how dangerous holy magic is to you. At least let me siphon it out."

Ruby laid a hand over Vali's wound and a white light emitted from her palm. Golden light seemed to exit from the wound and gather in jRuby's palm, thus relieving Vali of the poisoning holy power. His demonic essence soon stopped leaving his body once all of the holy power was sapped out. Automatically, the Scale Mail regenerated and left no such crack in the armor.

"Did you really think I am that foolish?" Kokabiel bellowed. "I knew that Azazel was going to send somebody on my way. However, I am slightly surprised he sent his little White Dragon Emperor. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA. Holy shit, this has turned into the most fun night I've had in a long time. The Red Dragon Emperor, the White Dragon Emperor, the so-called heiress of Heaven, and Merlin's daughter that has reforged Excalibur. All here for me. In thanks for entertaining so much, I'll have you groveling at my feet."

An immeasurable pressure descended on the academy as a golden magic circle opened on Kokabiel's back. More and more holy power than he had ever shown before was rolling off his body like a tidal wave. A golden aura reached to the sky much like the power when the Excalibur's were fused. The sheer amount of holy power was enough to make the devils' skin feel like they are burning. Issei, Ruby, and Raynare had their knees buckling under the pressure.

In the center of the fountain of holy light, they could see the shadow of Kokabiel's form hunched over with his ten wings on full display. His back seemed to contort as if something was trying to break free. Kokabiel gave a mighty roar and the immense holy power simply washed over through the area. But now the forces of the ORC and the church stood shocked of Kokabiel emerging from the dust cloud, proudly displaying a full set of twelve wings of as black as night.

"All done now." Kokabiel chuckled, craning his neck. "You people have no idea how uncomfortable that is hiding my last pair of wings."

"No, that can't be." Rias muttered, the will to fight leaving her. "He's Maou-class."

**"Shit, he's even stronger than Azazel."** Cursed Vali has he rallied with his rival.

**[I don't need to say this, but I believe that we have to join forces this time.] **Ddraig spoke.

**[For once, I agree, Ddraig.] **Albion answered as Vali's blue wings glowed as the dragon spoke.

"Raynare, _now _what are our chances of winning?" Ruby asked.

"Not good." Raynare said grimly with a visible scowl on her features. "If he had twelve wings this whole time, then he's been playing with us, and it's safe to assume that he's been getting stronger over the centuries. It wasn't all bravado that he wanted to face the likes of Sirzechs. Even worse now that his seal had been released, the has also bumped up our time table to only less than three minutes. That leaves us with Plan B."

"Plan B?" Ruby wondered.

Raynare snapped her fingers and massive magic circles of white appeared in the sky layering on top of each other. They all formed a tower of magic circles with the biggest being a square resting upon the sky that all of Kuoh would see if the normal inhabitants paid attention. The air around them seemed to part ways like broken pieces of glass. Ruby's eyes widened at the sheer power that was contained in the spell that it was rupturing space and reality itself.

"What are you doing?" Ruby almost shouted.

"I could tell you about the numerous formulas and glyphs that detail how all this happen, but I'll give you the simple version." Raynare explained. "I am opening a tear into the Dimensional Gap and sending us to a different dimension."

"WHAT/**WHAT**?!"

"It's the only viable plan we have." Raynare reasoned. "We won't even have enough time to defeat him before Kuoh is leveled to the ground. By doing this, it cuts his connection off to the destruction seal, and wherever we go I can guarantee we can get back due to the fallback of the dimensions' spatial integrity compromised."

"I do not understand any of that and that does not help me." Ruby exclaimed, as the ground started shaking from the pressure of the magic and the magic circles started spinning faster.

"I am breaking a few dozen laws of reality currently." Raynare quipped. "But when has that ever stopped us."

"Raynare!" Kokabiel snarled, summoning a golden spear of light in his hand. "I don't know what it is you're planning, but frankly I won't let you live to tell about it."

"Gravity has something to say about that." Raynare said with a smirk.

Kokabiel paused in his step by the sheer confusion riddled on his face. "...What?"

"And that's our ticket out of here." Raynare said, pointing up to the sky. "Oh, and Rias. Sorry for about trashing the school."

Now it was Rias' turn to look confused. "...What?"

As if on cue, a giant portal opened within the white magic square in the sky, revealing the chaotic mess that was the Dimensional Gap. Yet, further beyond that point higher in the sky of the Dimensional Gap was another portal that opened to another place. Upon its appearance, gravity was suddenly reversed with ten times the force. The buildings were torn apart in an instant with the rubble ascending towards the sky with some bits of the earth. Then the ORC, Xenovia, Ruby, Issei, Murayama, Katase, Vali, Xulean, and Kokabiel were made a victim to the force.

There is something nostalgic about falling towards the sky as all of them were first experiencing. Let's just say that they weren't so enthusiastic in the moment.

**"Son of a biiiitch!" **Screamed Issei, uselessly flailing his arms around as though swimming in the air would help him return to Earth.

"What the heeelll!?" Rias screamed.

"You crazy raven!" Ruby spat, spinning uncontrollably in the air with Vali barely doing any better beside her.

"Damn you, slut!" Cursed Kokabiel, unable to resist the gravitation pull.

"Hey it works, it works." Raynare said nonchalantly, as she was the most relaxed out of everyone who were either flailing uncontrollably, screaming in terror, or both. In fact, she seemed to be on her back per say, resting her head on her hands.

"I hate falling!" Cried Katase.

"Or is this extreme flying?!" Murayama said, her hands waving desperately to the ground that was becoming smaller and smaller by the second.

"I don't know, I'm too fucking scared to think!" Katase cried, going into an uncontrolled spin.

"Everyone." Rias called out, managing to get her composure. "We're about to enter the Dimensional Gap. Summon as much magic around you so you don't die."

**"Brace yourselves!" **Issei cried, projecting a dragon aura around everyone he could to protect them.

Xenovia had little experience with magic, so she summoned the holy aura of Durandal to protect herself. Everyone gave a last cry before they entered light flashed in the sky indicating that they were no longer in this world and were on a course for another.

* * *

(Dimensional Gap)

Great Red was minding his own business as usual. He was still ticked off about that annoying Ophis trying to get him out of 'its' home when he clearly made his claim here. Besides, there is so much room in the Dimensional Gap, all that Ophis has to do is travel a near infinite distance so she can have her silence. 'It' looks for silence and his banishment from the Dimensional Gap, but in his opinion Ophis needs to find a way to live life. Like him for example showing off his awesome tricks that were literally out of this world.

He was currently in the middle of a back flip when he felt a disturbance in the Dimensional Gap. One of the Great Red's golden eyes twitched in irritation, thinking it was Ophis back to annoy him again. So imagine his surprise when he saw two portals big enough to fit him over each other, and even more bizarre was there was a bunch of people flailing around as if gravity was upside down with a bunch of rubble. Actually, that is exactly what was happening when he sensed that gravity was being manipulated, quite dangerously. One caught his eye, and that was to a raven-haired fallen angel who seemed to pretend she was on a chair on a beach and actually enjoying the fall upwards.

He also sensed two familiar powers that he recognized as Ddraig and Albion. How curious that they were residing in the souls of two different beings. Great Red mused that those two troublemakers must've caused such a ruckus that Yahweh sealed them away. On that thought of that guy brought a snort from Great Red, always preaching on order and whatnot. But he will be the first to admit that the Biblical God had heart, unlike his violent counterpart Satan. Now that guy was even more annoying than Ophis. Arrogant prick tried to tame him. Him, Great Red, the most powerful being in all of forms of existence.

Great Red idly wondered why Shenron adored those humans and other people so much. At least _that _guy wasn't bothering him as well, always content with watching everything. He didn't get Great Gold's business with just watching everything going on in the world. It was like he was watching some sort of hyped up television show. Strange dragon god he was.

Multiple flashes caught Great Red's eye and he saw the falling people disappear into the new world. Great Red actually remembered that world. It was one that one that was created when Yahweh and Satan had actually cooperated into making something together, and to Great Red's annoyance they went through some sort of weird phase and posed as dragon gods. They got bored after several millennia, purged the world, and blew up that world's moon too. And people call him violent. Good thing Tsukiyomi didn't hear of that, or Yahweh may have died a much more painful way. The two sort of mellowed out after that, Yahweh more so, but that still made them pretentious assholes for doing that. Served that Heretic God right for getting split into pieces.

Just before he was going to lose interest, Great Red saw one last person going into a controlled fall and following the rest of the group. His aura felt oddly familiar too. It felt like Satan, but the heart itself was completely different. And he was sure the Heretic God didn't have blonde hair. Before Great Red could wonder more, the figure disappeared to the other world and the portals closed, but it left a blur between the two worlds that Great Red could sense.

_'Well that happened.' _Great Red mused mentally, and he went back to his stunts.

* * *

(With the others)

(Cue Red vs. Blue ost "Falling Towards the Sky")

After exiting the Dimensional Gap, Ruby, Raynare, Vali, and Issei managed to control their fall into a dive once they looked to be falling normally and gravity weakened down to normal levels. The devils unveiled their wings to gain a controlled flight as they headed for the ground, and Kiba was carrying Xenovia as she was without flight. Kokabiel unfolded his twelve wings to their maximum wingspan. Below them was what looked like a city on rounded hills and mountains under a night sky. There looked to be people fighting down there, and Ruby could sense strange magic coming from the building. Before she could contemplate more, Ruby instincts warned her and she dodged a light sword from Kokabiel.

"You will - pay for this!" Kokabiel roared, frothing at the mouth, but a purple dagger exploded on his back.

"The feeling is mutual." Raynare said, balancing on a piece of rubble.

Ruby also chose to use the rubble to stand before she summoned a white light sword, and Raynare held Excalibur with a purple light sword in her left hand. Kokabiel glanced between the two and summoned twin swords of light. At least he was a little excited that he was still going to battle, and in the middle of a fall nonetheless.

"I don't know whether to thank you or kill you for this opportunity, Raynare." Kokabiel sneered.

Raynare answered by swinging her light sword simultaneously with Ruby attacking from his left side. Bright sparks went off as holy elements clashed with each other, but Kokabiel's sheer power gave him a massive advantage. Ruby continued to fly through a flurry of swings with her sword, but Kokabiel nonchalantly countered and parried each and every time. Raynare raised Excalibur over her head, which the blade lengthened out a humongous blade of pure golden holy energy. Seeing the danger that was coming towards him, he sent a kick to Ruby that almost sent her into an uncontrolled fall if she didn't latch onto a piece of rubble. Kokabiel raised both swords over his head just as the lengthened blade of holy destruction crashed down, creating an explosion of holy power.

Kokabiel found himself in a fall before righting himself, but as he did the Red Dragon Emperor was in front of him with a rocket-powered fist, aided by a jet engine coming out of his elbow. He definitely felt the punch that landed on his face, but it was not so unbearable that Kokabiel couldn't work through the pain. The fallen angel countered with a fist that impacted Issei's chest and send him flying back. The chest of the Scale Centurion armor was cracked and few red shards flew off. Yet, Kokabiel wasn't finished as he quickly summoned a giant spear of light and threw it towards Issei to vaporize him.

**[DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE.]**

Upon the call of the voice of Albion, the two-story-sized spear was reduced to nothingness. Issei glanced to his side and saw Vali, his rival, flying (or was it still falling) beside him with a hand outstretched.

**"Can't have my rival die yet." **Vali said.

Rias, who was higher than the battling five, wasn't one to watch contently. She formed a sphere of destruction and sent it down to Kokabiel. The fallen angel was going to swat it away but the sphere exploded right in front of him and bathed in the power of the Bael clan. His only saving grace was his holy aura that protected him from permanent damage, but he emerged from the blast with smoke coming off his body.

A magic circle opened in front of Kokabiel and he sent a hail of not numerous spears of light, but all of them being bigger than a person even. Issei acted quickly, going through uncountable **[BOOSTS] **and looked to Asia.

**"Asia, cast a barrier and I'll give you the power." **Issei called to the angel.

Despite the situation, Issei's voice alone raised Asia's heart. "O-Okay."

**[TRANSFER.]**

A might green aura surrounded Asia as she was given the accumulated power of the the Red Dragon Emperor, making her magic soar high-tiered Ultimate-class. With a grunt of effort, Asia erected a huge green barrier in front of them and protected everyone from Kokabiel's onslaught.

"This is getting us nowhere." Said Ruby.

"Then we need to get to the ground, as in right now." Raynare said. "And I have just the way to do that."

Ruby widened her eyes as she had a faint idea of what she planned. "Oh no-"

**"World Pull."**

"DAAMMMIIITT!" Ruby shouted when Raynare turned the gravity up to ten times again.

"WHAT THE FUUUCK?!" Screamed Kokabiel, losing his control in his fall as it felt like a fish being reeled towards the ground.

**"NOT AGAIN!" **Issei shouted, feeling like a meteorite barreling towards the ground.

At the speed all of them were falling, they as be comets entering the atmosphere. Their bodies were unable to stop or even control their fall, and they could only watch as the ground came frighteningly fast. They were a hundred feet left in the air, and some were already preparing themselves for being a smear on the ground. Vali, however, managed to use the power he divided into his wings to maneuver himself and held Ruby close intent on taking the damage for her.

**"Perfect Protection."**

Their fears were naught as Raynare casted another spell. A thin, but noticeable white layer surrounded them, except for Kokabiel of course. This spell was based on Merlin's **Perfect Cube **as it was an impenetrable defense. However, Raynare could only hold it for a few seconds and it was nowhere close to Merlin's capabilities, but it will work nonetheless.

(End Ost)

Down on the ground, whatever conflict that was happening that involved this world stopped as the ground shook and multiple crashes. In the building where a dusty old Qrow, a bitchy Raven, a hulk of a man in a green shirt of the name Hazel, an assassin with robotic legs named Mercury, a mint-haired girl going by Emerald, a loyal bandit by the name of Vernal, a cowardly lion named Leo, and a scarred, power-hungry woman named Cinder. Among them were several teens, including a buxom blonde brawler going by Yang, an heiress named Weiss, a rising knight named Jaune, a former farmer boy named Oscar, a champion named Pyrrha, an insane terrorist with horns named Adam, a green ninja named Ren, a cat lady named Blake, and a breaker of legs called Nora.

All were fighting at Haven academy in a pivotal battle, one of many to determine the fate of their world Remnant. But that very fate, that whole untold epic tale of heroism and tragedy, turned upside down as soon as Vali, holding Ruby close, crashed through and into a corner the building. All fighting stopped and the pairs of eyes went to the dust cloud that was picked up.

Ruby groaned as she got up, her head feeling like a top. "What the... Fell really high. Somehow not squished."

Most of the people froze up at the sound of the voice. Pyrrha and Yang's reactions were much more visible tears gathered in their eyes. Cinder, however, was shaking in rage as it was the owner of the voice that lost her an eye and an arm. And when the dust cleared, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, Nora, and even Qrow could not hold back tears at the sight of Ruby.

Don't mind the mech-like being hulking over her protectively.

None of them had seen the silver-eyed for eight months. The only one to have last seen her was Pyrrha, who Ruby took an arrow for her on the top of Beacon tower. After that, there was a flash of white light and no one had seen her since. Some thought she was dead until now.

"Ruby." Whimpered Yang, catching the angel's attention.

"Eh?" Ruby blinked when she realized Vali and her were not alone. That there were in fact people here in the area where they crashed. People that looked as though they knew her, but she didn't know them

"Uh..." That was all Ruby could let out, unable to find the right words for this situation. "Hi?"

Apparently, that wasn't the right thing to say as one of the 'strangers' chose to attack.

"DIE!" Cinder cried as she charged at the one that scarred her.

Those like Yang were about to cry out or either move to stop that crazed terrorist, but she was too fast and was already upon Ruby. But instead of Cinder rending through flesh, she stopped when a white armored hand stopped her by gripping her head. Menacing blue eyes of the Scale Mail stared into Cinder's one eye with so much power she was instantly shivering. Anyone who tried to kill someone close to Vali, especially Ruby, meets a very painful end.

"You know I could've handled that." Ruby quipped at Vali.

**"Force of habit, dear." **Vali replied, and Ruby could feel the smirk on his face behind the helm.

"Aww, you are such a heartthrob." Ruby cooed, before her eyes narrowed.

**"You tried to hurt Ruby." **Vali said, the air around him growing cold. **"That deserves a severe punishment."**

**[DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE.]**

Vali kept on dividing Cinder's power till her arms went limb at her sides. She was dropped to the floor unceremoniously to the floor, and Cinder could only move her eyes around in fright.

"H-How?" Cinder wheezed. Even speaking was too much for her.

**"What pathetic power." **Vali said. This bitch that tried to kill his girlfriend was only High-class at best.

"Did he just..." Qrow said, too speechless what the hell happened.

"All of that trouble and that guy just dropped a Maiden like a sack of potatoes." Oscar concluded Qrow's dialog.

Ruby then crouched down to look at Cinder. Her amber eyes glared with rage, which prompted Ruby to gaze with confusion and curiosity. Did these people know her, and if so how?

Ruby couldn't help but ask. "Why do you have so much hate towards me?"

"Why?!" Cinder growled. "Because you did this to me!"

The angel could not help but cringe at the accusation in the woman's voice. Not even knowing who the person she somehow wronged made her feel even worse. As such she acted accordingly and her eyes gazed toward Cinder with the softness of clouds.

"I have no knowledge of who you are." Ruby said with the softness of angels. "In all intents and purposes, this is the first time we have met each other. If in some way I wronged you, then I am sorry."

All of the fighters widened their eyes that Ruby was openly apologizing to the very woman who probably killed her. Cinder looked for some sort of deceit in Ruby's silver eyes, but she was shocked to find genuine truth and kindness. She wanted to cry out in fury for having her pity. Yet, Cinder could not find the will within her to actually hate Ruby.

"Ruby, why are you apologizing to her?" Yang exclaimed, taking a step to her sister. "She's the one that-"

"How?" Ruby interrupted with a raised voice, taking a step back. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

That very sentence brought a shocking realization to everyone who 'knew' Ruby in the room that she doesn't remember them. They looked at Yang with pity, who tried to deny the truth to the matter. Tears were spilling down her cheeks and her joyful smile was becoming strained.

"What's going on here?" Oscar wondered. "How do they know her but she doesn't seem to know them?"

_**'I don't know what the causes are, but it seems Mrs. Rose has amnesia.'**_ Spoke the voice of Ozpin within Oscar's head.

"R-Ruby, come one, enough with the jokes." Yang almost sobbed. "I-It's me, Yang. You're-"

"Yang." Said Qrow, who had a hand on her niece's shoulder. "Stop. She doesn't remember you or all of us for that matter. Whatever happened to Ruby, to her we are complete strangers."

"But... n-no..." Yang whimpered.

However, a few were taking no heed to this inner drama. The most prominent being Raven as she was formulating a new plan. With Cinder incapacitated, she didn't need to go along with her anyway. In fact, she may as well eliminate the threat right now. While everyone had their guard off, Raven rushed towards the downed Cinder ready to drive her nodachi through Salem's servant. Only Qrow managed to get his whits, but he would never make it. But her blade never made it as it was caught in Ruby's grasp. Raven felt like she had instead tried to hit a steel with her blade rather than the flesh of a hand. Ruby's silver eyes locked onto the bandit leader, but they lacked the softness from earlier.

"Excuse me, but I cannot allow an unjust act on someone who is defenseless." Ruby reprimanded.

Raven gagged as she felt as though a truck slammed into her gut, but when she looked down she only found a fist lodged in it. She tried to endure, to use her own Maiden magic to get out of this situation, but the strength in the punch was so unbelievable it had shattered her Aura. Her vision blacked out and Raven hunched over Ruby's arm, who then gently laid the Spring Maiden on the ground.

"Okay, what the fuck?" Qrow exclaimed. Why? Because little Ruby just instantly knocked a veteran Huntress with one punch.

"Raven lost?" Gasped Vernal, dropping to her knees.

**"Well that happened." **Vali said.

Ruby sighed. "Why do people have to be so violent? So much of the world's problems would've been solved."

And unfortunately, it didn't stop there as Adam took this chance to get his kill on Blake and the Schnee. Blake managed to get out of the way of his sword, but he was making a beeline for Weiss. The Schnee only had a moment to widen her eyes as she the red blade coming for her neck and the sickening smirk on Adam's face. The blade was inches from Weiss' neck before a white spear of light was thrown into Adam's shoulder. The tyrannical Faunus cried in pain, staggering him back. Eyes followed the trajectory of the blade only to widen to find Ruby with a golden halo and eight wings of shining silver unfolded to their proud display.

"Can't be drunk for this shit." Qrow muttered.

"Ruby..." Gasped Yang.

"GET DOWN!" Ruby suddenly shouted as she was in front of the entrance of the building.

Not even a second later, the humans and Faunus were blown off their feet by a massive golden explosion. The entire front of the building was blown apart along with the roof. Miraculously, none of them were dead thanks to Ruby who had countered with a shield of silver steel with a yellow gem. Around her chest was now some sort of silver chassis of a bulky silver armor with a golden gem on the sternum.

This was Ruby's Artificial Sacred Gear, Kiryu Battle, given to her by Azazel as a gift, and totally not because he was scared shit-less from Eliza. It has the spirit of ancient Steel Dragon who could be considered one of the dragon matriarchs. The Sacred gives Ruby the ability to create any sort of metal construction be it magnums, gatling guns, or powerful cannons. Unfortunately, the dragon within the Sacred Gear that does not exactly like her to her connection to Yahweh, who did not like dragons himself, and as such this situation was dire.

"I thought he died on the fall." Ruby cried.

**"Apparently, that only pissed him off." **Vali added.

"Who are you talking about?" Weiss shouted.

**"A warmonger with enough power to blow up the entire continent." **Vali answered bluntly.

"... You're fucking with us, right?" Surprisingly, this came from Blake.

A roar of rage dashed those hopes aside and they saw Kokabiel in the air, his eyes fully red that his pupils were gone. The humans and Faunus shivered at the sheer power that Kokabiel was unleashing. Around him were the ORC, down on the ground beaten. Only Issei and Raynare were left, the former coming in for a punch to Kokabiel. The fallen angel swatted away the punch and punished with a knee to Issei's stomach then a straight jab that broke the armor on Issei's left pectoral.

"I will not stand for this!" Kokabiel outraged. "I will not be made a fool by some wretch. I had the such a good plan to have another war, but no instead you all had to send me to another fucking dimension. That is it. Everyone dies!"

With a flap of all twelve of his wings, Kokabiel ascended to the sky over the city of Mistral. He raised his hand in the air and the sky was now filled with uncountable light spears all of which were the size of buildings.

"You weren't kidding." Qrow said in terror. "Just what the hell did you bring with you?"

**"I can't divide all of them." **Vali informed grimly.

Ruby suddenly ran out into the open, ignoring the screams of Yang to get back. She reached to the katanas on her hip. The one on her left had a hilt of gold with a golden tsuba while the one on her right was black with silver linings and lacking a guard replaced with a silver rhombus structure.

**"Thou will know the wrath of the motherly sun; The eternal thunder will consume the world." **Ruby chanted and the chains around the swords started to glow. **"Mother of the land will have her revenge; Upon this world is the storm's retribution." **The chains shattered into the dust and as Ruby pulled out the blades, golden lightning latched off her left sheath and blue fire swarmed out the right sheath. **"Reduce the universe to ashes; Bring the wrath of the sky. ZANKU NO TACHI; SUGARI NO ONTACHI!"  
**

The humans and Faunus had to shield their eyes from the bright lightning that was finally freed from the sheath, yet none of them were prepared for the intense heat that hungered to burn. Ruby had little control over them as she did, but a little was enough. She gave the mightiest swords of the Shinto Faction direction to the sky. Golden lightning and azure fire swallowed the entire sky, and for a moment there was no longer the darkness of the night. The rain of golden spears were all destroyed from the unleashed power of Koma and Jito. It all happened in an instant, and the fires and lightning gave out as their wielder lost the strength to wield them. She collapsed on her knees in exhaustion and would've fallen to the ground if Vali didn't catch her.

"Impressive, perhaps you really might become the new goddess of Heaven." Kokabiel mused, for some reason still had a grin on his voice. "But tell me, heiress of Heaven, what about that spear?"

Their eyes snapped to the sky and saw that Kokabiel had hidden another spear behind the clouds. However, this one was absolutely monstrous in size, in that the clouds parted way for it. The spear of golden light was the size of the city itself, and crashing down with the flare of the meteorite as fire licked off the spear point. But the world would not stop it.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha." Laughed Kokabiel as his own spear passed by him. "I didn't live in this world as a contented fool. To survive means to be the absolute strongest. God himself could not kill me, and I am even stronger than when I held my ground to him. If he were still alive, he would be fearing me!"

"Is this it?" Whimpered Yang. She was the only to voice her thoughts as the others were basically giving up at this point. Those of the supernatural were still clinging to life, but were too battered to do anything, and Raynare had no way to stop the spear nor could Excalibur stop it. At least, she can take in comfort that if she were to die, Kokabiel would have no chance returning to their universe.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open as she saw a shadow of a short man get in between the continent-ender spear and the ground.

**"FULL COUNTER!"**

(Cue Seven Deadly Sins ost "Perfect Time")

The familiar clink of steel perked up the humans and Faunus' senses yet filled the supernatural people with hope. The spear distorted till it became pure holy light that was sent up the sky at the speed of light. They watched as the intense golden light ascended to the sky, making it dimmer like the setting of the sun. It eventually lit up the night as the magic exploded in a blast big enough to reshape a continent. Then their thoughts turned to how this miracle happened and their eyes found a short blonde resting a short sword on his shoulder. Kokabiel narrowed his eyes at the awfully familiar short blonde with green eyes that was giving him a cheery smile.

"You guys did good." Spoke the dwarf of a blonde.

"Uncle Meliodas/**Meliodas-sense**i?!" Exclaimed Raynare and Issei.

"Don't worry, kids." Meliodas chirped, giving a wink to his students. "I'll take it from here."

"Who the hell is it now?" Roared Kokabiel, crashing back to the ground. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Ah, nothing much." Meliodas brushed off, pointing his Sacred Treasure, Lostvayne, at the fallen angel. "Just a concerned, friendly neighborhood bar owner."

* * *

**I am really surprised how long I type these chapters. Now a couple of things in this chapter I need to mention. First, Raynare's use of opening dimensions is not necessarily power, but spell formula as she does have the same intellect as Merlin, who in this fanfic is a fallen angel with twelve wings and is considered the most powerful sorceress that even makes gods fear her craft. Secondly, Ruby's sword is just called Zanka no Tachi because I needed a name for the Shinto Faction's most powerful fire elemental sword with Sugari no Ontachi as its sibling blade. So it really isn't like Yamamoto's sword, or even a zanpakuto for that matter. Thirdly is Kokabiel's power, in which case we don't necessarily know just what are the limits of a Maou-class entity, and of course those like Sirzechs and Meliodas are stronger than this but if Kokabiel had twelve wings he would most certainly outclass Azazel. For those of you who might complain about Issei not being able to beat him in Balance Breaker, there is a massive gap between those with eight wings and ten wings, and Issei had just acquired his fourth pair. That gap grows immeasurably to twelve wings completely overpowering ten wings.**

**And now I hope you're excited for the fight between two Maou-class entities.**

**Up next is Chapter 15: Meliodas vs. Kokabiel.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	15. Meliodas vs Kokabiel

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter**** 15: Meliodas vs. Kokabiel **

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

Kokabiel was annoyed. He should be pissed that his light spear was reflected into the sky, but annoyance was a priority. It was because of that damn smirk on the blonde's face that was so awfully familiar to him. That smile had to have some sort of enchantment on it to naturally annoy his enemies.

"Who is this little blonde shit stain?" Kokabiel spat.

Meliodas pouted, holding a hand to his heart. "You wound me. Don't you remember me, Koka-chan? Ni-shi-shi."

A vein popped on Kokabiel's forehead at the nickname. He was the bane of all devils and the stain to the angels. This little shit should fear him. Instead, Kokabiel made a light spear and threw it at the blonde to eviscerate him. He expected the short blonde to do something, but not to nonchalantly deflect the spear away into the distance with just his blade.

"You seriously don't remember me?" Meliodas asked seriously.

"I think I would remember an irritating annoyance like you." Kokabiel snarled.

Meliodas snapped his fingers in realization. "That's right! You've never seen me in this form. Ha-ha-ha, my bad. Maybe this will jog your memory, ni-shi-shi."

His piece said, the onlookers felt they were standing in the middle of a volcanic eruption as a pillar of pure darkness flooded off of Meliodas' form. Even Raynare, Issei, Vali, and Ruby were dropped to their knees from the pressure of Meliodas' power that he was releasing. The sky above the city was covered in shadow, blocking out the light of the moon and the stars of the night. For a moment, there was nothing but complete darkness except for the subtle golden glow around Kokabiel with his holy energy and two menacing red eyes.

In an instant, the darkness vanished back to night, pulled back in by the epicenter being Meliodas. But standing in the plaza facing Kokabiel was no longer the short blonde dwarf. Standing in his place was an absolute unit of a man standing at a height of 6'3" with straight blonde hair going down his back and solid jaw that framed a handsome face. Rias mentally noted that the man looked like his older brother replacing the red hair and blue eyes with golden hair and green eyes, and his arms were significantly more buff than Sirzechs. He wore a white skin suit dotted with black markings that reached to his legs but stopped at his shoulders and the middle of neck. On his legs and arms were golden boots and gauntlets marked with similar black demonic markings. Out of his back were six pairs of black, bat-like wings.

**"Is that Meliodas-sensei's true form?"** Issei said.

"Fucking shit, the short blonde turned into a hunk." Yang swore.

It was hard to believe to that who knew Meliodas that the man standing there was actually him. But for Kokabiel, the form was a realization to the fallen angel. His eyes widened in shock until a sickening grin made its way on his face.

"I can't believe it." Kokabiel cackled. "It really is you, Meliodas, son of Satan."

"It's been a while, especially since I haven't used my true form." Meliodas replied, his voice much more matured and deeper. "But why so excited it's me?"

"Because I get to rip your heart out and eat it as penance for the fool you've made out me!" Kokabiel outraged. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this. An epic battle of thrill with the most ruthless of the Underworld and Hell's prince."

"Huh, you've really gone off the deep end." Meliodas replied, still smirking. "But you're not wrong about one thing. It's obvious you've gotten a lot stronger and I can't say I'm not excited as well. I needed something to take on seriously."

Meliodas concluded his words taking a fighter's stance and the Power of Darkness washing off hus body and flooding the ground in shadow. Kokabiel responded summoning more of his holy power that surrounded him in a golden glow.

"What do you think is going to happen to those two?" Yang asked.

**"Whatever the case, it won't be pretty." **Issei said, glancing behind him to see Mercury, Hazel carrying Cinder, and Emerald trying to get somewhere. **"I believe you could use some help with your domestic problems."**

Yang couldn't help but smirk at the Red Dragon Emperor, and helm's emerald eyes turned on the villains. Even Hazel couldn't but breakdown into a cold sweat. Meanwhile, Kokabiel and Meliodas we're sizing each other up. While the former was grinning grimly, Meliodas only curled up one side of his lip.

(Cue "Gogeta vs. Broly" theme instrumental)

"Ikuzo!" Meliodas announced.

Meliodas' wings stretched to their full wingspan and with one flap ascended to the night sky. He quickly soared forth beyond the city to prevent innocent casualties in the explosive fight to come. His form was unnoticeable from the distance, but his aura of darkness marred the starry night. Kokabiel flew in to chase the son of the Heretic God. He blazed through on wings blendingh with the night, yet his form highlighted in dull gold.

No sooner did Kokabiel start lobbing human-sized spears at rapid succession no less. Meliodas in response took evasive maneuvers in twists, loops, and rolls to avoid the holy spears. He watched as they crashed to the ground and dotted the landscape in building-sized craters.

The son of Satan could not keep down the smirk that Kokabiel wasn't all show and had quite a bit of firepower. It would make this fight much more interesting. He definitely earned the right to equal Maou-class beings. Meliodas could certainly use the much-needed exercise to use more of his power. He certainly didn't want his skills to get rusty over the years. At the very least, Kokabiel still didn't have a chance to win, but he will give a good fight nonetheless.

"No matter how much you run, you won't escape this day alive, Meliodas!" Kokabiel cried throwing a two-story tall spear three times faster than the rest.

_'Perhaps a bit too arrogant.' _Meliodas thought.

Meliodas chose to confront the holy spear as he suspected that Kokabiel made it volatile to explode on impact. He seemed to stare down the racing spear with narrowed eyes. At the last minute, Meliodas ducked under the spear point and held his hands to the shaft. He quickly discharged his Power of Darkness magic out of his palms, sending the spear careening slightly off to the right side. The blonde watched it go with a bit of fascination Kokabiel's light spear obliterated the top of a mountain and replaced it with a crater filled with molten rock. Almost like a volcano.

He hoped that wasn't an actual volcano, or he may have indirectly caused a natural disaster thousands of years too early.

_'I think it's time I stopped running.' _Meliodas thought.

Meliodas halted himself in his flight and turned to face Kokabiel. He did not halt in his speed, causing Meliodas to quickly pull up arms to guard against a thrown fist. His wings were not prepared for the force of the blow and was sent careening down to the ground from the force of it. The son of Satan can give safely say that Kokabiel had indeed improved when he felt some pain on the limb that blocked the blow.

_'That or little bro had a point that I was getting a bit lazy.'_ Meliodas thought. _'So Koka-chan wants up close and personal. Fine by me.'_

Meliodas immediately stopped his velocity with his wings outstretched. The force of the expansion of his aura and wingspan caused the ground tens of meters below him to crater from the strength within it. He took flight, a cone of air passing by him as Meliodas passed the sonic barrier, and delivered a haymaker to Kokabiel. The fallen angel gave a cry as he found himself being crashed into the side of a mountain. Not a second later, the mountain face exploded in a golden explosion with Kokabiel unleashing his holy power. He charged back in, a gold light trailing passed him. Meliodas smirked and decided to meet Kokabiel in a sort of joust with a fist cocked back.

They were too fast to be seen by the normal eye as they charged each other. When the clashed, they had passed each other but not before sending off a great crack through the air from their attacks colliding. Meliodas and Kokabiel continued this sort of joust for a couple more times, and each time the ground below would crumble from the force of their blows. That ended in the next clash that they decided would be dealt in lock of the two exchanging blows, blocks, and parries.

Eventually, Kokabiel was the one to manage to get a hit through when his punch impacted Meliodas' cheek, but there wasn't enough pain in it to elicit a grunt of pain. The demon/devil hybrid instead pushed through the blow to snap up his left fist to Kokabiel's chin, causing spittle to be spat from the blow. The pain was evident on the fallen angel's face, and he shook his head from the daze. He teeth gritted in rage and he cocked his right fist back for a heavy right hook. But Meliodas can see an opening for his taking.

In mid-flight of Kokabiel's fist, Meliodas put his hands on the extended limb to redirect forward to interrupt Kokabiel's sense of balance. Once he was too busy in the change of balance, Meliodas gave a small counterclockwise twirl and dug his left elbow into Kokabiel's side. He followed that up by snapping his right leg up to the side of the fallen angel's head, sending him crashing down back to Earth in crater big enough to fit Kuoh academy.

Meliodas raised his hands above his head where a ball of magic from the Power of Darkness collected. It was a collections of Meliodas' own power, but most of it came from the natural shadows of the night, which is the reason Meliodas' power is so dangerous in the first place. Only the Super Devil Sirzechs with his Power of Destruction or the Shin Yokai Kuruma with his enormous chakra reserves and unique destructive techniques can equal Meliodas with this power. Using the Dark Longinus however was an entirely different story.

**"Fallen Night."**

Meliodas aimed the ball of darkness down and it unleashed a literal rain of dark magic. The ground broke apart under the assault of the hail of darkness, and Meliodas could hear the cries of pain from Kokabiel trying to weather the storm. Surprisingly, the Maou-class fallen angel did when a light breached through the darkness, as the cliche goes. Out of the rain pierced through a golden spear aimed with perfect accuracy as expected from an experienced veteran that fought in countless battles in the Great War. As Meliodas dodged, it turned to be a distraction because when the blonde turned back Kokabiel was right in front of him.

_'Well played.' _Meliodas thought.

They went through a flurry of punches and kicks, not even attempting to block this time. As much as Kokabiel had become faster as much as he had become stronger since the Great War, Meliodas was still faster. He threw a right hook that came eerily close to Kokabiel's cheek. His eyes widened at the coming blow and moved to stop it. Meliodas smirked as he instead feinted the left hook for a rising kick to Kokabiel's chin. He roared not in pain but in rage that he was tricked and in this rage blasted Meliodas point blank with a freshly created spear.

Meliodas held the spear back with his hands coated in darkness, but it sent him flying across the landscape from the force in it. And evidently it wasn't faster for Kokabiel's speed as Meliodas' senses picked him up right behind him. He wouldn't have Kokabiel the satisfaction, so Meliodas bursted magic off his feet to jump over Kokabiel and land a kick to his head. The fallen angel roared in rage as he was sent a flying.

Meliodas sensed that Kokabiel was summoning a massive amount of magic, or that spear that he grew to the size of a skyscraper could have something to do with it. Yeah, that was definitely it. So he reacted accordingly and channeled his magic to form a great axe of solid shadow and condensing to give a more solid form. He swung the freshly made axe at the spear, causing a massive explosion from the violent reactions of holy and demonic powers clashing. The destruction that followed included a crater two miles wide and the addition was taking out a side each of two mountains.

Now Kokabiel and Meliodas were standing in flattened wasteland, which would be the crater actually. As Meliodas was getting that little buzzing out of his ear, Kokabiel gave a roar of fury. He had devolved into a monster from his lust of battle. The crazed fallen angel brought down a hammering fist upon Meliodas, but it was easy for the blonde to dodge. Kokabiel's attacks were now much more telegraphed and aggressive, so Meliodas could see them coming a mile away.

"It's a damn shame." Meliodas said sagely to the berserk Kokabiel trying to hit without success. "You've attained this much power. You could've been an inspiration for the rest of your kind, but you're nothing but a husk possessed by his own lust for battle."

Kokabiel swung his arm down in a downward arc that Meliodas easily sidestepped to his right. The fallen angel wasn't done as he followed up conjuring a spear in his right hand and letting it fly from his hand right for the Prince of Hell. Meliodas smirked at the clever follow up from Kokabiel, but it wasn't enough. His hand snapped to the hilt of Lostvayne that was sheathed at his hip and made a swipe. The clink of **Full Counter **drowned out all other sound and the spear destabilized into pure magic before blasting right back at Kokabiel. Whether he felt pain or not, Kokabiel had immediately swiped up the dust cloud in fury to get a vision on his opponent. His answer was met in the form of Meliodas landing his left leg in a devastating kick that added to Meliodas of using Kokabiel's face as a stepping stone to jump back.

As Kokabiel was busy trying to rid the daze from the blow to his temple, Meliodas took a run at Kokabiel while his hands cupped two spheres of pitch black. He made a clone with Lostvayne that ran ahead of him to catch Kokabiel's attention first. It worked as bloody eyes locked onto his clone. A yellow magic circle formed above his head and fired down spears that reduced the ground and 'Meliodas' into a dust cloud. The real Meliodas however used the cover of the dust cloud to get behind Kokabiel.

**"Come the Dusk."**

Meliodas threw the two spheres of black magic at Kokabiel. Too late to realize the incoming danger, he was met with full force from the demonic darkness. Not only did they do damage that held enough power to level five blocks, but the darkness instead coalesced and entrapped Kokabiel within it, where no light could escape. The son of Satan followed up thrusting his palms forward where a black magic circle came to life. Out of it fired a rain of dark blasts that pelted into Kokabiel while adding to the size of his prison. Not two seconds after, Meliodas stopped and held up his right hand. A small orb of darkness concentrated in his lifted palm, and as he poured in his energies the shadows themselves were absorbed into it as well. With the amount that he was pouring into, the orb would've become the size of a four-story building if Meliodas wasn't taking the time to condense it as well. In short, the hand-sized dark ball in his hand can do so much more damage.

**"Penance of Purgatory."**

Meliodas threw the highly condensed ball of shadow at Kokabiel. Like a fire touching oil, all of the darkness exploded in a fountain like fashion reaching higher than the mountains. Kokabiel cried to the skies in agony, and probably everyone at that city can hear it. There was nothing but smoke billowing off the ground from the explosion. Green eyes narrowed at the cloud, knowing that Kokabiel wasn't finished. He was treated with a surprise when a mighty holy aura blew away the smoke and showed Kokabiel surrounded in a now shining golden radiance. If it weren't for his raven wings, Kokabiel would've been the image of a true Seraph.

(End Ost)

"Show me." Shouted Kokabiel. "Show me the power of the Dark Longinus."

Instantly, Meliodas' whole mood darkened at the mention of that _thing_. A Sacred Gear crafted in the depths of Hell instead of the skies of Heaven to equal the True Longinus. Unlike the Sacred Gears in the world, the only way to obtain it was to kill the owner. It was the darkest craft of demonic power in existence. Even holy weapons of the likes of Excalibur would dim in its presence A power anyone will literally kill to have, but Meliodas was the opposite.

There weren't many things in the world that Meliodas hated, but he absolutely loathed the Dark Longinus. He hated as much as he did Satan as it personified the Heretic God's twisted and evil nature. It can even be described as all the world's evils gathered together, and Satan had wielded it with glee. But Meliodas hated the most of the Dark Longinus was that its making came at a sacrifice too close to Meliodas but Satan didn't hesitate: His birth mother, the one who was the light in his days that saved him from his father's corruption and showed him how to be kind. Everyday Meliodas smiled, he smiled for his mother. The mother whose soul was ultimately destroyed for that damn Sacred Gear and never reach an afterlife.

And this fallen angel, no - this crow dared him to use it. Like it was some weapon that Meliodas flaunted. That he was proud of holding the very thing that costed his mother's very existence. How dare he demand such a thing? How dare he?! HOW DARE HE!?

All this anger did not explode outwardly in forms of shouts or his power lashing out, but the air around grew noticeably darker. As in light itself around Meliodas was being pulled into him like a black hole. The smile on his face all but disappeared into a thin line but with a ghost of a frown. His once emerald eyes were gone and replaced with dark purple orbs as if he was the abyss staring back. Worse yet, a Black Mark appeared on his forehead, overlapping his left eye.

* * *

(With Issei)

Issei's help was literally invaluable as he rounded up the terrorist as he believed and had them tied up for the officials. Unfortunately, one of them was found dead in his office. He could see the some of the folks were giving Ruby certain looks of familiarity mixed with confusion. He shook those thoughts out of his head as he tried not to wince from pain while Asia healed him. Despite the armor, Kokabiel had left in a bloody mess with two concussions, a busted lip, a bruised brow, and he could count ribs that weren't broken on one hand.

Then Issei's darted to the direction where Kokabiel and Meliodas were fighting, more accurately to the suddenly increased demonic power. He shivered under the power of it, and almost felt bad for Kokabiel.

_'Somehow, the captain got pissed off.' _Issei thought. He was friendly, but Meliodas was still a demon. By the end of this night, Kokabiel will be begging for death.

* * *

(Cue Seven Deadly Sins ost "Here Come the Jikkai")

"What are you - BLLAARCH!" Kokabiel ended his sentence in a choking sound when he felt Meliodas' fist dig into his gut.

Meliodas wasn't holding back anymore, and his face was a blank slate. With lightning speed, the demon went an uppercut shattering Kokabiel's chin. Blood gushed out of the fallen angel's mouth and splattered onto Meliodas' face, but the demon did not mind.

Kokabiel was going to collapse on his back, but Meliodas held him up by his hair. Red and purple stared, the latter being a window to the abyss. Meliodas then proceeded to turn into his remaining arm into a blur as repeatedly punched the crow in the face. The force rippled past his head head in air circles to emphasis how much Meliodas wasn't holding back. He eventually paused, leaving Kokabiel's face a bloody and bruised mess. His nose was broken in one hundred degree angle to the right and one of his eyes were bleeding. Several teeth were shattered. All that Meliodas responded to this brutal image was a tilt of his head before straight up slapping the crow with enough force that the crow was flying with the speed of a rocket.

Kokabiel tumbled off the ground like a pebble tossed over a lake and then crashed into the side of a stone wall of a mountain. Not even a second and Meliodas was already there in front of him. He slammed down his fist on Kokabiel's shoulder, forcing him a sitting position where Meliodas then planted a foot on the crow's chest to pin him down. The demon leaned down to examine his face. No longer was there the cocky smirk or the battle lust on Kokabiel's face. There was only fear.

"I think I like you better this way, little crow." Meliodas said, his tone blank yet dark. "To see all that bravado and excitement crushed into despair and fear. There really is..." The facade broke into a smirk that spoke of all kinds of torture,"... no other way to feel better."

Suddenly, Meliodas slammed his knee into Kokabiel's face and repeated it over and over with Meliodas' dark smirk growing with each hit. Kokabiel found himself being crushed into the mountain, and the pain was so much he wanted to blackout. His eyes closed to welcome the sweet release of consciousness only for Meliodas to stab him with a blade of dark demonic energy coming from his fingertip.

"Oh no, we can't have you sleeping now." Meliodas said. "There's still so much to see."

Meliodas concluded his piece with a kick sending Kokabiel scratching against the side of the mountain all the way to the top. Yet Meliodas was already there to meet him slamming his palm on the crow's face to grab it and crash through the entire mountain. Kokabiel wanted to scream as rock grinded at his flesh and he felt his own spinal chord rattle. They came to a lake in a cavern at the bottom of the mountain. The demon took this new found opportunity to crash into the water and hold Kokabiel's face below the surface. Kokabiel didn't even get to scream due to Meliodas' hand over his mouth. He felt the water choking his insides and his own breath slipping away.

"Do you want to come up for air?" Meliodas asked. "Here, let me help."

Meliodas' right hand extended outward and his Power of Darkness took the shape of a single-edged blade. His smirk flashed into a feral grin.

**"End the Dawn."**

Meliodas took a swipe and the entire mountain as well as any surrounding it were cut in half by a black wave chopping through them. Entire parts of mountains slipped down to crash with earth-shattering force. Those at Haven can see the destruction of the mountains and stumbled from the power of their crash to earth.

Soon, the surrounding forest was suddenly scarred through as the body of Kokabiel was thrown through multiple trees. Meliodas appeared behind them and grabbed him by his wings. Kokabiel for the first time in a while screamed in utter agony as Meliodas squished the limbs of three wings, gushing blood and crushing bone in his grip. They were only held on by bits of sinew when the son of Satan let go. Kokabiel welcomed crushing into the soft dirt of the earth in comparison to Meliodas' lack of mercy. He wanted this to end.

It would not apparently as he discovered quite viciously when Meliodas stomped both feet on his back. A loud crack sounded through the land and Kokabiel lost feeling in his legs. His spine was crushed in two.

"Stop..." Kokabiel begged, despite the blood he was coughing up constantly rushing up in his throat. "Please... stop. Kill... kill... me."

Meliodas didn't say a word, but he did pick Kokabiel up by the top of his head with his right hand. Seconds of complete silence passed between them as the demon prince simply stared at the crow with a blank expression yet again. Kokabiel was thinking that Meliodas was actually contemplating mercy. That all went out when Meliodas instead punched into his back.

SNAP!

Kokabiel didn't have to feel as he heard one his ribs snap in two like a twig. But Meliodas was not done playing with the crow. He cocked back the same left fist again and shot it off into Kokabiel's back.

SNAP!

Another snap of one of Kokabiel's ribs followed by yet another punch to his back.

SNAP!

And another.

SNAP!

And another.

SNAP!

The process repeated again and again. For every snap of bone Meliodas heard, it motivated him to hear that beautiful sharp note again by punching into Kokabiel's back. His screams had stopped after ten punches, making Meliodas raise a curious eyebrow. He was certainly alive, that he knew for a fact. Then as Meliodas was going to check, Kokabiel sputtered mouthfuls of blood that then fell like a waterfall down his bottom lip. Ah, he must've had too much blood in his windpipe to properly scream, or that is at least what Meliodas thought.

No use to beat a dead horse, in probably both a literal and figurative sense. If Meliodas just kept focusing on his ribs, it will get boring. His eyes trailed to the remaining intact feathers with their ugly black feathers. His left hand gripped the base of an intact one, and faster than lightning his hand brushed through entire limb. Feathers were forced off falling to the ground as well four digits that held the wing together. Now that got a glorious scream from the crow.

Another idea came to the demon. This time he did the same to two more feathers, but didn't give Kokabiel the chance to scream to that pain as he immediately ripped them off. His darkness slipped into the torn limbs like a poison, molding them to his liking. Out of the end of the limbs protruded a black talon each which Meliodas then used to first reappear in front of Kokabiel and stab them just above his thigh.

(End Ost)

"There you go, new legs." Meliodas chirped with that sickening grin over the agony that Kokabiel was in.

"Please..." Kokabiel started to sob, tears of anguish and pain rolling down his bloodied face. "Please just... stop. Kill... me. Kill me."

Meliodas mentally shrugged. Oh well, his life meant nothing to Meliodas. All he was a plaything to relief his frustrations. His hand extended sparking with the Power of Darkness that would pour into Kokabiel's body and make him explode. A rather... fun way to die.

But the power would never unleash upon the fallen angel when a hand caressed his cheek. The son of Satan whipped his hand only for emerald green to meet emerald green. A fair lady in a simple white dress with the same eyes and hair as his own with a smile of such warmth that the darkness receded away. She was floating in midair and her form was transparent. She wasn't even a ghost but rather a very powerful illusion produced by Meliodas' psyche in his darkest moments where he needed his mother. In life she was a devil by the name of Trea, but her fairness could rival angels.

"That is enough, my Meliodas." Trea said, her voice phantom-like in his ears. "Granting his request is not a mercy."

But he insulted his mother, demanded him to use that blighted blade!

"He did not know." His mother reasoned. "You cannot change the past, my son."

"But you were all I had." Meliodas said.

Trea smiled both sadly yet warmly still. "You're wrong, Meliodas. After all these centuries, you still don't see it. That you are surrounded by people who care for as much as I do."

Images flashed through Meliodas' head. First starting with his much earlier years in his real adolescents playing with Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall, and the rest in their 'Satan Squad', flashing forward to his little brother Zeldris putting his life on the line for him, his love life with Eliza that ended yet forged into a good friendship, and the deep bonds he made with the Seven Deadly Sins. At the end, Meliodas was reminded of a pair of blue eyes that had always chased him, with a familiar voice shouting, 'Meli-kun'.

"They will always love you, just as I have." Trea concluded, cupping her son's cheeks before she faded away.

The abyssal look in Meliodas' eyes disappeared and that was left was grim contempt for the fallen angel sobbing on the ground. The Black Mark disappeared and the demon/devil hybrid could only sigh. With one arm, he picked up Kokabiel and carried him on his shoulder like a sack.

"What a mess." Meliodas said before he flew through the night sky back to Haven.

* * *

**That's a wrap for this chapter. Just one epic fight between two Maou-class beings, well one was Maou-class and the other is equal to Sirzechs so the winner was obvious. So what will happen to the heroes of Remnant now that their world's fate is now intertwined with much higher forces? Will they chase after Ruby and thus join in on the machinations of the supernatural involving the likes of devils and gods? How will Ozpin handle this? Probably with a cup of coffee.**

**Millicas will also play a more active role in the story in the coming Kyoto arc. Those of Hellsing, Fairy Tail, and the newly Devil May Cry characters will make their appearance during the Three Factions meeting to discuss peace.**

**An update on the crossovers.**

**Major (Characters/Worlds)**

**-Seven Deadly Sins**

**-Highschool DXD**

**-SAO**

**-Naruto (Tailed Beasts)**

**-RWBY (Remnant)**

**-Devil May Cry**

**-Fate/stay night (Illya is the best loli)**

**-Hellsing (Abridged; the fuck-mothering vampire)**

**-Fairy Tail (Dragons)**

**-That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Slime (Female Rinmaru)**

**-Overlord**

**-Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Greek Pantheon)**

**Minor (Powers/Abilities)**

**-Fate/stay night.**

**-Dragon Ball Super.**

**-Godzilla (Kiryu Sacred Gear)**

**Up next is Chapter 16.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	16. New Residents

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 16: New Residents**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

After all the earth-shattering explosions and mountains fall down to the ground, there was only silence. The shock and awe upon the natives of Remnant was still present with gaping mouths. Even the terrorists could not believe what they were bearing witness. To them, it was as if two gods were fighting it out and the whole world was their battleground.

"They just flatten mountains," Weiss murmured, "like it's nothing."

But the off-worlders were watching it with more or less in indifference. Sure there was some shock among them, but it was much more contained. As if they had expectations and they were exceeded. Issei, Vali, and Ruby however did not even batt an eye at the raw destruction. Raynare was off to the side, her finger and hands dancing over a multitude of magic glyphs of circles and squares, finding a way to bridge a gap back to their world. Vali offered help with his use of Divine Dividing capable of halving through dimensions.

"So that's the power of a Maou-class." Ruby commented.

"That's the captain for ya." Issei said. "And he's capable of much more than this."

"So," Yang said, "who do you think won?"

"The captain of course." Issei proclaimed.

"That's right, Issei-boyo."

All eyes looked up to the sky where they saw Meliodas back in his child-like form holding a broken and bloody body of Kokabiel in one hand. Meliodas tossed the fallen angel to the ground hard enough for him to skid against the stone. The teenagers of the natives such as Yang and Weiss covered their mouths as bile rose up their throats. They had never seen someone so mutilated in their young lives, and even Qrow winced seeing two of Kokabiel's wing appendages stabbed into his thighs. He looked back at the short blonde with lips set in a straight line. Qrow learned that he did not like that blonde when he was not smiling.

"Oh my gods..." Groaned Yang, sickened at how mushy Kokabiel's face looked with all the bruises and craters punched into him.

"Was that really necessary, devil?" Ruby said, her expression mostly unresponsive towards the body of Kokabiel but there was a certain edge in her voice.

Meliodas sighed. "What's done is done, angel-san."

"Kokabiel may have fallen from heaven, but no one deserves that sort of torture." Ruby admonished.

_'He deserved it.' _Meliodas thought darkly, his fists clenched at his side.

But he immediately dashed those thoughts away knowing full well this was his fault. "You are right. I let myself get carried away."

"You okay, captain?" Issei asked concerned, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

The gesture of concern and friendly loyalty was enough to restore Meliodas' usual cheery smile, if only a little. Yeah, that was right. He wasn't alone to suffer by himself. Meliodas still had those to find closure to from his own demons, and many more to come in the future in his eternal life.

"Never better, Issei-boyo." Meliodas chirped. "Yo, Ray-tan, how is it going over there?"

"Doing fine, Uncle Meliodas." Raynare said through gritted teeth, her entire concentration focused on the multitude of magic circles around here. "Just fine."

"Ehm... maybe we should give Raynare-san some time." Issei suggested with a sweatdrop.

A deep boom resonated from Raynare as reality and space ripped apart in front of her. Normally, such a feat would be next to impossible without much preparation and a shitload of magic. However, given that there is a sort of echo that has made the space of the universe weak, it was more or less connecting strings back to Earth to create a stable portal.

Black light split open till it was a large enough for five people to walk through. On the other side was the now destroyed Kuoh grounds caused by Raynare's earlier devastation with her magic. Said fallen angel almost collapsed to the ground in exhaustion from taxing her concentration and power to open the portal. She will have to work on finding a more efficient and permanent method of travel. Like her mother, this new world is filled with mysteries waiting to be uncovered.

"C'mon, let's go back home." Raynare called out to those of the supernatural as she went through.

Raynare was quickly followed by Meliodas carrying the still whimpering mess of Kokabiel then Issei who was carrying Asia in a bridal carry which then cued the rest of the ORC through the portal. Ruby was the last to go as she and Vali were walking towards the portal. All the while Yang, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora watched with bated breath as one of their closest friends was leaving them again. Ruby sensed their distress and spared them a glance.

"It was interesting meeting you, but," Ruby said in an apologetic tone, "I am not this Ruby Rose that you know, and I'm sorry that I can't be. So, until we meet again as I pray we will."

The more that Ruby approached the portal, the more the heats of WBY hammered in their chests. Yang's expression was stricken with hurt that her sister, the one that she thought was dead, was leaving already. She wanted to see that face again with those brilliant silver eyes that held such innocence and joy for everyone. No, she can't just let it end like this. Not now, not ever. As Ruby and Vali met their way across the portal, Yang lost the end of her nerves and made a dash for the portal.

"RUBY DON'T GO!" Cried Yang, tears streaming down her face.

"Yang stop!" Qrow called to his aunt.

"Dammit!" Weiss cursed as she and Blake ran after Yang to stop them.

The portal was about to close with the cosmic energies folding in on top of each other. Yang did not see any danger but her eyes were only for to see her sister again and be by her side. She did not even halt as the arms of Weiss and Blake wrapped around her to try and tackle her down. She ignored the shouts of her uncle to call her back. They didn't matter to her, not even the searing pain of the forces of the reality that was pushing upon Yang forced her way through. Blinding light met her vision, and a constant ringing assaulted her ears from the deep boom of the portal closing behind her.

"What the..." A muffled voice reached passed the ringing of her ears. "What are they doing here?"

"They must've followed us through the portal!"

"They are not looking too good."

The last that any of the newcomers of Remnant could see was the face of Ruby kneeling down towards them then everything went black. All of them had no idea at what they landed themselves in. For Yang, she knew one thing and that she was going to stick with her sister wherever she goes.

* * *

(Later; Occult Reserach Club)

Yang reawakened to the feeling of utter numbness followed by a bitch of a migraine that racked her forehead. Her first instinct was to move her left hand to cover the aching area, which proved to be a mistake as said limb proved so stiff the muscles cramped. The arm was forced down immediately and the blonde went to trying to get whatever stiff knots were in her body out. It was a hard process, considering that her Aura was just returning. She could only move her neck without much pain, and her eyelids were beginning to get the strength to open. At first, it was an annoying blurriness for what felt like hours till the end.

Finally, her vision cleared up to reveal that she was staring up at a ceiling. Her eyes quickly squinted at dim light that was shining directly onto her eyes. Moving her robotic arm over her forehead, Yang took a quick look around as much as she could in the current condition she was in. The room that she woke up in from a bed was dimly lit with shadows stuck to the walls and floor with very few lights. Off to the side, Yang found Blake and Weiss in similar beds that were oddly lavish starting to wake up from their audible groans.

"Ah, you're finally awake, I see."

Yang's eyes snapped towards the door where she heard the feminine voice from. There she found that familiar redhead with the cup size that rivaled her own leaning against the frame of the door, those blue eyes filled with mirth that it was slightly unnerving. In the Xiao Long's opinion, that was a very short skirt.

"You..." Yang said, but her voice was very hoarse.

"W-Where... are we..." Groaned Weiss, her throat too dry to speak properly.

"So... stiff..." Blake groaned, struggling to prop herself via her elbows.

"Here, take this." Yang stiffened when she heard the soft voice of her sister.

Her shock was so paramount the blonde did not register the fact that a glass of water was placed right in front of her. Instead, her lilac eyes slowly trailed to her left to see the standing form of Ruby with her red cloak wrapped around her frame. A warm and kind smile was plastered on her face, with her silver eyes gleaming with such good nature, as she held out the water. Weiss and Blake ceased all motion and focused entirely upon the supposedly eight-winged angel that is supposed to be Ruby. After a few seconds of just staring, Yang regained her wits and drank the water with vigor.

"Thank you for looking after them, Gremory-san." Ruby said to Rias with a small bow. "I'll take care of it from here."

"Of course, heiress." Rias said with a smile as she walked out of the room and out of sight.

_'H-H-Heiress!?' _Weiss screamed mentally.

"Ruby..." Gasped Yang, tears gathering in the blonde's eyes. "You have no idea-"

"What I have no idea is how _stupid _you are!?" Snapped Ruby, making Yang close her mouth shut in shock. "I mean, who the heck jumps through a portal. Cas in point, portals between dimensions aren't exactly safe. You three are lucky you made it through in one piece."

"What," Blake said, coughing momentarily, "happened exactly?"

"As far as I can tell, you came out smoking and covered in black stuff." Ruby notified. "You are three are a special case of stupid."

Weiss scoffed. "Don't lump Blake and I with Yang. We were trying to stop her, but no! She had drag us through too."

Ruby sighed in exasperation as she rubbed her forehead. "Nonetheless, that was just utter suicidal. What would move people like you to come through?"

"It's because I needed to be with you!" Exclaimed Yang. "You're my sister, Ruby. There's no way."

A pained grimace marred Ruby's face and she averted her eyes from the blonde. She looked to Weiss and Blake only to find similar looks directed at her. It confused her so much just how they knew her name and why did they insist she was this same Ruby Rose.

"Why?" Ruby said. "You claim that I'm someone you lost. I may share the same name and face, but I don't know you."

"Of course it's you!" Yang denied fervently. "It has to be you! C'mon Ruby, you have to remember."

"I-I'm sorry." Ruby said, her voice breaking. "I just really... don't know you."

"Yang, stop." Blake interrupted before Yang could press on and make the situation worse. "Maybe you're right or wrong, but the fact is you carry too much of a resemblance to our friend."

"Yet you made the most grave mistake you could have possibly made." Ruby chided with a frown.

"How so?" Weiss wondered nervously, sitting up straight from her bed.

"The dimensional integrity has repaired itself." Ruby briefed. "In other words, none of you can't go back to your world for an indefinite amount of time."

"...What?" Weiss squawked pitifully, her whole face more pale than usual.

The Schnee was only the most visibly reactive to the news, but not by much. The gleam of determination in Yang's eyes at finding out her sister had dimmed at that revelation. Blake's cat ears stiffened as the words were bring processed through the Faunus' mind before they drooped down.

It was also at that point when Blake's ears came to attention that a new addition to her limbs revealed itself. She was too groggy still to realize the new alien yet oddly natural sensation coming just above her behind. Blake had not taken notice of it at all until it sprang up at that revelation of the possibility of never going back home and settled down when the depression hit her. So when the eyes of the Faunus went downcast in sadness they landed on the new appendages that were not one, but two black cat tails. Her expression was unchanged for a few seconds while no one noticed. The next second after Blake fully recognized an alien object was on her lap and with unintentional mental command moved as though she had a new limb.

"KYAAAA!" Blake screamed in fright and the adrenaline produced from her terror jump-started her tired body into full function.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang watched as Blake jumped out of bad in a frantic and running around half the time on all fours seemingly from the appendages that were attached just below her tailbone. While the former was looking at the scene with a hint of amusement, Weiss and Yang were rubbing their eyes multiple times before accepting the actual reality that Blake has grown a pair of cat tails. Blake herself took a while to figure it out when she summoned the courage to take a hold of the tails, only to realize that she can feel them and trailing down found them connected to her.

"I have - I have-ve-ve-ve-ve-" Blake muttered as she hyperventilated and held her new tails. "I HAVE TWO TAILS, NYA~?!"

Blake stiffened like a statue the moment the verbal tick left her lips. Yang and Weiss stared at the former Faunus with incredulous looks before covering their mouths to keep in laughter. Her cheeks went red with embarrassment.

"I-It's not funny, nya~!" Exclaimed Blake, the blush growing atomic the more she spoke the verbal tick. "Fuck, I thought I got rid of it when I was a kid, nya~! Stop it, nya~! AAAUUGH, NYYAAAA~!"

"Uhm, I don't get what's wrong." Ruby interjected. "Isn't natural for yokai to have tails, especially for a nekoshou?"

Blake's eyes locked onto Ruby. "Wh-What are you t-talking about? I'm a Faunus."

"Eh?" Ruby responded with confusion. "A Faunus? Is that some sort of pseudo-yokai? That would explain your chakra signature actually."

"What did you do, nya~?!" Blake half-snarled, though it was lessened by her nervousness of having two tails.

"Well, when we recovered you from the portal fiasco, I sensed that your chakra signature was rather locked off." Ruby explained. "I thought that it was related to your injury, so I used an application of senjutsu to heal your body and life force. The tails did pop out then, so I thought you were just a nekoshou yokai."

That just brought more confusion added with even more questions upon Blake. Chakra? Yokai? What the fuck was going on and where the fuck where they? So many questions wanted to be screamed out ran through her mind, but in the end Blake stayed silent.

"Ruby, or whatever you want to be called." Weiss said.

"Please, it's fine to call me by my name. I don't mind." Ruby assured with a smile.

"Alright." Weiss said. "Maybe we can have some correlation to figure out this mystery. For the both of us. Let's start off with what happened or rather what do you remember roughly passed eight months ago?"

That got a reaction from the Ultimate-class angel as she stiffened like a rod stuck in drying mud, and her silver eyes widened that sparked hope in the Remnant natives' hearts. No sooner did they notice that Ruby calmed down her features with her lips put into a small smile. She walked to the center of the room so all three of them could have their full attention on the angel. Ruby snapped her fingers and the Remnant natives bugged their eyes out when in a flash of white light a cushioned chair manifested out of thin air for the angel's convenience.

This was the true power that marked Ruby as the Heiress of Heaven and the future Supreme Goddess to succeed Yahweh. None excluded from Heaven know of it, which includes the church and Heaven's supernatural allies such as the Shinto Faction. It was known as the Power of Creation, and as it is called can create real matter from absolutely nothing with the application of her own power. The very same power the Biblical God used in his miracles such as the forging of famed holy swords like Caliburn and the Sacred Gears. Of course, Ruby was nowhere near the amount of master Yahweh held and even less since she had limited access to the system. So far, her furthest application of the Power of Creation can make various weapons such as guns and cannons of her mental design. As soon as Ruby took her seat did Yang, Weiss, and Blake snap out of her stunned expressions and focused on the angel.

"So eight months ago." Ruby mused, her look indicating she was recollecting past events. "The furthest I can think back is that I felt this... scorching pain from eyes and body... and I felt sorrow, desperation, and anger for some reason. Then I felt something pierce my heart, and then it just went black and cold. I think I may have died at that point for some reason."

Ruby paused for the three residents to process her words. Yang's eyes flashed between lilac and red as her fists clenched in anger. She had a good guess of what happened to Ruby. From what Pyrrha recollected, it was Ruby who had saved her at the top of Beacon Tower when the redhead was at the mercy of Cinder holding her at the point of a notched arrow. Putting it together, Ruby had come in between the two and activated some sort of power that wounded Cinder, but at the some time she took the arrow to the heart instead.

Weiss and Blake had similar expressions of horror. They had been told by Pyrrha as best as she could that Ruby disappeared without a trace. It was worse for them to process the fact that Ruby had in fact also sacrificed her own life for Pyrrha to live.

"It was like that for a while, just complete darkness and cold." Ruby continued, the morbid detail stinging at the trio's hearts. "I think I was crying out in that darkness for someone to help me. I prayed for someone to save me from my very soul that was set adrift. Somehow, my prayer was answered. Mo - Lady Eliza had come to me and resurrected me into an angel."

To press her point, Ruby released her holy aura that washed away the lingering shadows in the room and brightened the light from the window. A pure white halo ignited to life above Ruby's head and eight wings of rich and lustrous silver outstretched from her back. Yang, Weiss, and Blake could not help but marvel at the sheer beauty from the transformation, much less the pure radiance that brightened their hearts just being in the angel's presence. But their attentiveness did not miss the near verbal mistake when Ruby addressed Eliza.

"Unfortunately, I was left without any of my memories except for my name." Ruby said. "Mot - er, Lady Eliza fortunately was there to help me adjust to my new, or well as far I know my only life as an angel of Heaven. I can never forget the absolute smile that Lady Eliza had when I first opened my eyes to see her face. She was crying tears of joy as though she was happy she could save me. I liked that smile, and I wanted to repay her back and give everyone that very same smile that was so full of joy. To do that, I trained myself to become a mighty and noble angel of Heaven, to bring rightful justice to humanity that is plagued by unjust forces of the supernatural. That is what I wanted to be."

Ruby paused as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Oops, guess I kind of got carried away with that. Short story is, I met a lot of great people, _especially Vali darling, _and did a lot of good for a lot of people. The rest is history. Any questions that I may answer to the best of my abilities?"

Their eyes flashed with a hint of disappointment at not hearing a complete retelling of Ruby's life for these previous eight months, but it filled them with hope that this definitely was indeed their own Ruby Rose, who had somehow been rescued by angels and became one as well. As ridiculous as it sounded, the recent events gave enough evidence of such. On the subject of questions, it was Weiss who perked up first.

"One for me." Weiss said, getting a nod from Ruby to continue. "What did the woman mean calling you 'heiress'?"

"Oh, that... uhm, that's a slightly long story." Ruby said nervously. "Well, you see, I am different than other reincarnated angels. I do not hold any insignia that would reveal I am part of her group. In fact, when it was investigated it was discovered that I became a full angel, as though I was born from the Biblical God himself. That was only the start for everything else, and what followed was my massive growth in power that had me jump from Low-class to Ultimate-class in just mere months. The reason for this is that Heaven itself was siphoning the lingering power of Yahweh into me.

"The system that the Biblical God used to manage the world with answers to prayers was reacting to me specifically. I was offered an invitation to the throne of Yahweh where the system was managed. Next thing I knew, I had my palm on the throne and for just a few moments the system was working perfectly. As it turns out, I have a divine ancestry directly to Yahweh himself and it was awakened from my reincarnation as an angel."

"When you say the 'Biblical God', do you mean an actual god?" Weiss muttered with bated breath. "And if you are a successor to a god, what does that make you?"

"That makes me, Ruby Rose, Heiress of Heaven and new Supreme Goddess in the making to succeed the throne of Yahweh." Ruby introduced, a flare of silver light shining from her wings in the wake of her words.

Weiss' mind was freezing up ever since Ruby officially said that she was named an heiress. Then her mind completely went blank that her title of heiress was meant as a succession to a primordial god of all things. Her mind went through the procession of those words again and again trying to deny them. Ruby was an heiress to a whole religion and a supernatural faction of all-powerful angels, which is definitely more than being the heiress to the leading Dust manufacturing company. Then even more so, Ruby was in technical terms a goddess. A grooming-to-be goddess, but a divine being nonetheless. Finalize it all with the fact that Ruby can't lie to save her own life and that angels were pure beings, there was no way she could lie right now.

How?! How did her partner who was supposed to be bubbly, clumsy, bit-of-an-oaf, and innocent become an heiress to divinity complete with powers to level a whole city easily?! How could all of this have happened to Ruby after getting amnesia in just the span of eight months!?

"Oh my." Ruby muttered incredulously as she saw Weiss faint, her mind failing to fully process the news.

Blake soon followed after as her eyes rolled back into her skull and she softly collapsed onto the floor. Ruby made sure to create a soft mattress for the now nekoshou's safety and comfort. It would not sit right with an angel like Ruby if her guests did not have the right treatment afforded to them. That's what Eliza had taught her bringing her up ever since her life as an angel. Suprisingly, Yang was the only one to stay conscious, but her head was downcast with a solemn smile on her face.

"So, a goddess, huh?" Yang said. "That's a big step up from two-year early invitation into Beacon, that's for sure."

"I..." Ruby tried to say something to bring some spark in Yang's eyes, but the truth is whether she is their Ruby Rose, she doesn't know them at all as of this moment. So her jaw clicked shut, and reluctantly the angel made her way out of the room. She only stopped momentarily to glance back at Yang.

"I-I'm sorry, I truly am, but I can't be the Ruby Rose that you know." Ruby said.

"... I know." Yang murmured solemnly.

"Take care." Ruby assured, or at least tried to the best of her ability.

With those words said, Ruby walked out of the room and through the halls of the Occult Research Club. It was fortunate that she didn't stay any longer in the room, or else she would have seen Yang shedding tears that would break the angel's heart at her inability to alleviate that grief. Yang tried to hold them back with a grimace, but only managed to scrunch up her face in a pitiful way that made the more sad she cried, and all she could do was clench the sheets in her hands.

_'In the end, I truly did lose my sister.' _Yang thought. _'Fucking dammit. What kind of crazy shit have I landed ourselves in for no reason?'_

* * *

(The Boar Hat)

"CHEERS!"

Laughter and roars of celebration sounded through the Boar Hat as the Sins and the Occult Research Club partied in their latest victory for the safety of Kuoh. Currently, the group was sat around the biggest table that King could find in the bar with chairs stuffed at the edges for the people to sit. Those such as Saji, Meliodas, Ban, Raynare, and surprisingly Kiba were having a toast banging their mugs together in the air filled with mead. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xulean, Murayama, Katase, and Koneko merely raised their mugs in shared celebration. Asia just kept to herself with a warm smile, waiting for Issei who was helping King and Diane in the kitchen.

What? Their devils. Underage drinking means jack shit to them. Higher alcohol tolerance means more money anyway, ni-shi-shi.

Meliodas, Ban, Raynare, Saji, and Kiba chugged down on their drinks while the rest drank with a bit less vigor. At that moment, the doors to the kitchen banged open revealing Issei holding trays filled with platters of food for everybody. The smell alone wafting through the air was enough to incite incidents of drool, especially from the juicy meats of beef.

Rias could only just stare in a trance as the object of her affections, wreathed in sweat from the heat of the kitchen, circled the table placing platters of professionally made meals of fresh produce and steaming meats and seafood. Koneko was staring at a specific platter of crustaceans, including scallops bigger than her palms and soft-shelled crabs. The sight was so intoxicating her nekoshou features revealed themselves and she started to mew in excitement.

As soon as Issei set down his own food and took his seat next to Asia, he announced. "Well, eat up."

All worth of proper etiquette and table manners was almost lost, except to Kiba and Rias, as the gathered supernatural persons gorged on the food. When the taste registered in their heads, it was hard to believe that half of the cooking was made possible by Issei of all people. Now there was certainly no doubt that the image of the open pervert with the unnatural obsession of breasts was a mask to a much deeper character.

"Ise-kun," Rias' said, her voice muffled a bit as she was slowly chewing on a piece of meat, "did you really make this?"

"Only some of it." Issei clarified with a shrug of his shoulders. "I've been a part-time job here ever since I was a kid. It was a perfect excuse to my parents to train under Meliodas-san, and it helped developed some important life skills."

_'Just more the reason I want to marry you, Ise-kun.' _Rias thought, imagining herself and Issei in the future with the Red Dragon Emperor serving her delicious food everyday for eternity.

"Ara ara Ise-kun, with all these talents you'd make a perfect husband." Akeno mused with a husky tone, licking her lips sensually.

"Well, I still plan to become a Harem King." Issei stated nonchalantly as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If I don't treat everyone right, then what's the point of it in the first place?"

"I would say that you are a vile pervert." Replied Murayama, slurping up a bowl of noodles from a red broth. "But, after recent events, it's more that you a bigger heart to share with everyone."

"Mmm-Mmmh-Mhmmhm-Hmm." Agreed Katase, her mouth too full from stuffing it with food.

"Why, thank you, Murayama-san, Katase-san." Issei said in kind. "That means a lot coming from my Knights. Speaking of, make sure you treat them right, Kiba-san."

"What?" Kiba responded in confusion at the abrupt sentence directed at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll know eventually." Issei said vaguely while internally snickering at how lost Kiba was.

A squeeze of a hand drew Issei's attention to find Asia wanting his attention. When he saw her innocent green eyes, a smile spread on his lips filled with warmth for the literal angel in his life. In return, he squeezed her hand in assurance.

"Yes, Asia-chan?" Issei said.

"Thank you." Asia praised softly. "Thank you for protecting me, and for what you said."

"There's no need to thank me." Issei said, softly caressing Asia's golden locks. "I meant every word I said. If God (ow) won't answer your prayers, then I will for you. So, what does my lovely angel prayer for?"

Instead of answering the question, Asia's smile brightened and she leaned into Issei's side. "They've already been answered."

_'So cute!' _Was the major thought going through the ORC as they looked at the couple.

To Meliodas specifically, it filled him with a strange nostalgia and for a moment in Issei and Asia's place was himself and Eliza in the old days. He quickly tore those thoughts away, knowing full well that kind of relationship was passed them. Meanwhile, Issei was content to just let her use him as a rest until he felt lithe fingers hold his face and the next thing he knew Asia's face was right in front of him with her lips locked onto his in a passionate kiss. Her wings and halo were out for to see, but instead of the halo shattering and the wings becoming black they were instead brightening in intense green light. Eventually, Issei melted in the kiss with Asia, and the spectators watched in slight awe of devil and angel sharing actual true love without the latter falling. No one dared to ruin the moment.

"Yeah, you get him. Use your tongue and shove it down his throat."

Except for Ban, who was met with his wife smashing his head into the table with a power concussive gust of fairy winds. Ban just groaned groggily as his brain healed the damaged parts that required his motor functions. Perks of being immortal yet again is that he can literally get away with anything despite the wrath of his wife, but that didn't mean he could do it forever.

_'They've definitely earned this celebration.'_ Thought Meliodas as he chugged on his mug of beer. _'And I feel this is just the start for something even greater in the future. And I wanna join in the fun, ni-shi-shi.'_

* * *

**There you go. The chapter you've all been waiting for. Just understand I am very pushed down with college studies and I am working with the other stories as well. I am even thinking of making Campion X RWBY crossover, so I would thoughts on that.**

**Nothing too fancy here, just a conversation that was needed between Ruby and WBY, and their plight of being stuck in the DxD universe. The next arc will of course be centered around the Peace Conference between the Biblical Factions, and a lot more characters are going to make their appearance.**

**Here is an update on peerages and characters.**

**King: Issei Hyoudou.**

**-Rook (Mutated): Xulean.**

**-Rook (Mutated): Yang Xiao Long.**

**-Knight (Mutated): Katase.**

**-Knight (Mutated): Murayama.**

**-Queen: Ingvild.**

**-Pawns (5 Mutated): N/A.**

**-Bishops: N/A.**

**Blake Belladona: Nekoshou (Formerly Faunus)**

**Yang Xiao Long: soon-to-be devil.**

**Weiss Schnee: Human; soon-to-be angel.**

**Ruby Rose: Ultimate-class angel; soon-to-be Primordial Goddess (Supreme Goddess)**

**Up next is Chapter 17.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	17. Morning Rose

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 17: ****Morning Rose**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

Ruby, Irina, and Xenovia were at the airport for the departure to Italy. However, it was supposed to be for both human exorcists, which became impossible to Irina's confusion. That confusion turned into shock when she discovered that Xenovia turned herself into a a devil as a Knight under the service of Rias Gremory. While Irina was making a fuss, Ruby was looking at Xenovia with an impassive gaze. Internally, she was fuming in rage at the stupidity of the church. They had excommunicated her because Xenovia learned of Yahweh's demise, which led to Xenvia one of the only natural holy sword users and wielder of Durandal to the devils and join their ranks.

Ruby knew it couldn't have been an order from Heaven for they knew the importance of a holy sword. Yet, they were too late to stop some retarded cardinals losing Durandal. Those fucking idiots basically gave an Excalibur-class weapon to the devils! What the fuck!? If at any time Ruby returns to Italy, she was going to start to purge the entire church of all the perverts and idiots that are infesting it because if this sort of shit keeps going Heaven's forces will be a fucking laughing stock.

_'Breath, Ruby. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.'_ Ruby repeated in a mantra to calm herself

**[As always, your religion is so shitty.] **Spoke the dragon of her Sacred Gear. The Steel Dragon, Kiryu.

_'Would it actually kill you to be nice once in a while?' _Ruby almost begged.

**[Fuck no.] **Kiryu growled. Even for a dragon, Kiryu's hate of gods was strong, and that bastard Azazel had to make him stuck to one of Yahweh's brood. His heiress no less.

_'Why do you have to be so mean?' _Cried Ruby.

Her silver eyes regained focus to the outside world just in time to hear Irina's outburst.

"How could you have done this?!" Irina exclaimed. "What could have forced you to become a devil, Xenovia?!"

"I-It's not my place to say." Xenovia muttered, unable to tell Irina the truth of God's demise... or the fact the new goddess of their entire faith was standing right next to her.

"Tell me-" Irina stopped in her tirade when Ruby put a firm grip on the exorcist's shoulder. When Irina glanced back, whatever fight or protest she was going to make withered away from Ruby's hardened gaze. She relented back and Ruby replaced her, subjecting Xenovia under the Heiress of Heaven's presence. It made the newly minted devil feel like she was standing at the root of a mountain reaching to the stratosphere.

"Please forgive me, Lady Ruby." Xenovia said with a bowed head. "You know that I-"

"That's enough, Xenovia." Ruby interrupted in a neutral tone. "I just want to get one thing straight with you. In all honesty, you... were quite a shitty exorcist."

Ruby paused to let the words sink in and see their reactions. Simultaneously, Xenovia and Irina somehow almost tripped even while standing and had the most dumbfounded expressions on their faces from those very words. Or it could have been the fact that Ruby, an angel, swore.

"W-Wh-Wha-"

"Uh-ba-ba, I will have none of that. No interrupting me please." Ruby interjected before Xenovia could say a word. "I am not done here, Xenovia. I meant what I said, that you are one of the worst exorcist I have ever seen. Sure you have power, but that is offset by your brashness, ignorance, and complete arrogance. The church raised you like a spoiled child all because you are Durandal's wielder. Frankly, the church does not deserve Durandal for such spoiling behavior and stupidity."

"I am sensing a 'but' here." Irina noted.

"Oh, look at that, you're learning." Ruby said with a genuine smile. "So what if you were terrible as an exorcist? I don't care much either way. However, perhaps you may become an excellent devil in the coming future. I look forward to see you grow."

"I... I don't know what to say." Xenovia said.

"Then don't say anything." Ruby assured. "Rather do so through your actions. After all I will be watching you."

"What do you mean by that, Lady Ruby?" Irina asked.

"As of now, I have been assigned to Kuoh to represent Heaven." Ruby announced. "The town is becoming a hot spot for all kinds of supernatural activity, so there is a necessity for a constant presence from either faction. I was chosen as a suitable candidate."

_'And I can also help ease our new guests into our world.' _Ruby added in her thoughts.

"Are you sure about that?" Xenovia asked. "Because of you're unique position-"

"I'll be fine, Xenovia." Ruby assured. "If worse comes to the worst, it will be impossible for me to reincarnated into a devil."

"That is a relief." Irina said in an exhale.

Ruby glanced to Irina. "I suppose this is goodbye, Irina. Make sure you look after yourself."

"Of course, Lady Ruby." Irina perked up as she skipped her way to dock for the plane.

Ruby sighed. "It's good that she's still in wonderful spirits, considering what happened to you."

"I have you to thank for that, Ruby-san." Xenovia replied.

"Finally, you are using my actual name." Ruby almost praised, leading Xenovia out of the airport. "Let's go back to Kuoh."

_'These next few days will surely be interesting leading up to the Leaders' Summit.' _Ruby thought, then momentarily stiffened when a realization came to her. _'Oh, that's right. Vali darling will be here, too... Wait, he's already there in the town. The same town with Issei... I-I should hurry before he starts to fight the Red Dragon Emperor. And before they get there as well._'

Xenovia could only let out a squawk of indignation before Ruby suddenly grabbed onto her hand and ran through the airport bordering speeds that were superhuman. The Knight of Gremory could do nothing but act like a rag doll being dragged by Ruby, her immense strength leaving no room for escape. Any obstacles that were in her way were simply blown away as though Ruby were a battering ram going nonstop to whatever destination she needed to go.

* * *

(Kuoh Town; ORC)

"C'mon Blake, you've been cooped up in that room for far too long!" Weiss shouted as she aggressively knocked on the door of the room that WBY used to sleep.

"I-I can't come out, nya~!" Exclaimed the voice of Blake from the other side.

To provide some backstory, Yang, Weiss, and Blake have fully recovered from their injuries of unstable dimensional travel, and the Schnee took it upon herself to tour the new surroundings of the world they ended up in. The ORC was providing such conveniences for them today before the start of their school. Or it would be the start of the school in the morning if it wasn't destroyed, and so it was going under reconstruction through the night ever since the ORC returned. In this case, it will only take till midday since reconstruction is headed by devils to speed up the process for the upcoming Parents Event and the Leaders Summit Meeting to discuss permanent peace. That would not be until later in the night, but until then other leaders of the supernatural will be there in the school.

It still made Weiss feel a little weird about a school that isn't teaching battle tactics and such, yet supernatural entities are making their home there. The previous day gave the trio more than enough sleep from their wounds and allowed them to wake up extremely early in the morning to start said tour with the ORC.

Unfortunately, Weiss should've learned by now that there is no such plan that can go perfectly. Just as they were going to see the new world, Blake had to refuse to even get out of the room. The pair would have dragged the Faunus, or rather nekoshou out, but she had the lock the room and Weiss did not want to cause unnecessary damage to their hosts who were so generous to provide them shelter.

"Blakey, you've gotta come out at some time." Yang said, trying to find a crack on the door to look through. "I promise to buy you a bowl of udon with extra shrimp."

"No, not even that, nya~." Blake refused.

"Damn, was really sure that was going to work." Yang muttered.

"Is bribery really the best you can think of?" Weiss scolded.

"It works for you, doesn't it?" Yang joked.

Weiss did not take it lightly. "H-How dare you insinuate that my family uses such - dishonorable methods!"

"Woah, chill out, Ice Queen." Yang said, her hands raised up in surrender. "It was only a joke."

The chilly glare Weiss was directing to Yang would have made her a pile of ashes a thousand times over. A tense silence descended between the two, which would have been broken by the intervention of their 'late' leader. The thought alone broke that violent atmosphere, but left them in a more depressed mood. So lost in that mood that they didn't notice the approach of the Occult Research Club walking down the same hall to check on them. Rias and Issei were in the middle of a conversation with Xenovia with her new place as part of Rias' peerage, but went to a halt when they saw Weiss and Yang standing outside the door of their room.

"Uh, something the matter?" Issei spoke.

Yang snapped to attention, her previous depressed expression pushed away. "Yeah, our resident cat girl is having a fit and doesn't want to go outside."

"I don't want to, so leave me alone, nya~." Blake shouted from the other side.

_'Oh great, it's like with that trap again.' _Issei thought with a sweatdrop.

The Occult Research Club had just returned from their visit from Rias' only Mutated Bishop, a dhamphir by the name of Gasper. Her servant was so powerful in fact that Rias was too weak to properly help the Bishop because of his Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balour View. By Issei's assessment, it was so powerful that he wondered if it was on the brink on becoming a Longinus. Now that Rias had awakened her potential as a Super Devil, it was finally time to pay her due to help her servant master his power.

And wasn't that a shock to Issei. As soon as he saw the Bishop, he legitimately thought Gasper was a she, and no one would blame him. His sealed room was filled to the brim with pink stuffed animals and the dhamphir wore the school uniform for the girls. The reason why Gasper wore all that?! Because he believed it was cute!

There was a right way and a wrong way to appreciate women. What Gasper was doing would make Meliodas vomit then probably mutter something along the lines of "another Astolfo". A trap! Why did the Bishop dhamphir have to be a trap!?

_'Well at least I know the gender this time.' _Issei thought while holding down a shudder.

During Issei's distraction with his thoughts, Koneko was the one to approach the situation as she walked towards the door. She raised a hand in a fist as though to try knocking herself.

"Knock knock." Koneko said in her usual deadpan.

And with a 'tap' smashed the door off its hinges and sent it flying into the room till it crashed into a wall. For a moment, Weiss and Yang just stared unblinkingly at the petite girl (*cough* loli *cough*) that had enough strength to snap the latter like a twig. Then they exchanged glances with the ORC who were looking at the scene normally as if Koneko's strength was a normal occurrence.

_'Note to self: don't piss off the little ones.' _Yang thought.

Weiss was too much in shock to even have a coherent thought, except if one counts the internal screams of terror caused by her perception of reality still crumbling away by the seconds.

With the door gone, the devils peered inside to see whatever was keeping Blake confined to the room. What they found was certainly not what they were expecting. The floor and the walls had multiple burning marks in the shape of hands and some flames were dancing on the sheets of the beds. From there, their eyes found the probable culprit of the whole mess crouched while trying and failing to hide her two tails and the new addition of golden flames dancing on her palms. There was only one kind of power that can produce such spontaneous flames.

"S-Senjutsu!?" Koneko said meekly.

The blank facade that was the usual for Koneko swiftly broke down as she looked at Blake complete with her cat ears and tails all out in the open. This was Koneko's first time seeing Blake since that day's events and those were only passing glances at the Remnantie. But taking in the pale skin, the black hair, and the apparent, if accidental, use of senjutsu, the resemblance was so uncanny it was making the white-haired nekoshou tremble in fear. If just only with a bust several centimeters smaller, Blake looked so much like Kuroka, Koneko's older sister that went mad in the art of senjutsu and subjected the nekoshou in the trauma of seeing her butcher her last peerage.

"O-O-On-ne-ne - Onee-san!" Koneko exclaimed in a mix of a whimper and a shout.

In the wake of her fear rising, Koneko was hallucinating that in place of Blake was Kuroka, her expression marred in bloodlust and malice from the senjutsu. She felt like she was shrinking before a giant as the traumatic memories came back to her, and her knees were buckling under the nekoshou's weight.

"Woah, Koneko, are you okay?" Issei's concerned voice snapped the nekoshou out of her trance and brought her back to reality.

"Y-Yeah." Koneko answered with a small stutter, rubbing her eyes.

With her senses back to reality, Koneko realized that there wasn't the ravenous and deadly killer that was Kuroka, but a scared nekoshou that had no idea what was happening. She released a calming sigh and was the first to approach the newly made nekoshou. The burning floor and residual heat did not hinder Koneko thanks to her durability as a Rook.

"Hey, look at me." Koneko called, or as much as she can in her regular tone. "Eyes on me."

Hesitantly, Blake managed to lock her gaze onto Koneko. The white-haired nekoshou had to suppress a shiver seeing how Blake's amber eyes disturbingly matched that of Kuroka, but Koneko pushed through with another calming breath.

"What were you doing before this happened?" Koneko asked.

"I - I was just meditating to get my head cleared up." Blake answered. "Then suddenly my hands lit on fire."

Koneko's eyes widened at that simplistic answer. That meant that Blake had just naturally taken natural energy without even realizing she was anyway, much less the malice of the world. She had to have a rare talent for senjutsu arts if Blake can so easily access natural energy. As much as it scared Koneko that such a person existed to utilize the power she feared, she had to admit it's impressive to meet such a person.

"Alright listen to me." Koneko said. "While you were meditating, did you feel something... different?"

"I don't know." Blake said frantically, hugging her golden hands to her body. "All I did was have my Aura on."

_'Well that gives me a clue onto what's happening.' _Koneko thought. _'That so-called Aura. It feels too similar to Touki. Maybe that's the problem.'_

"Blake-san, I want you to drop your 'Aura'." Koneko concluded, the word 'Aura' feeling a bit wrong to describe the shield around the black-haired nekoshou.

With a few forced deep breaths, the flames in Blake's hands disappeared and her Aura flared around her before fading away as it deactivated. As soon as the Aura was gone, so did the flames, which brought an astonished look from Blake staring at her unharmed hands.

"I would suggest not bringing up your Aura again so you don't burn the house down." Koneko said. "I can also show you how to hide your yokai features."

Blake perked up at that. "Yes, that would be wonderful."

A gentle hand settled on the top of Koneko's head, and she had to resist the urge to purr as it began to rub near her ears. Her amber eyes glanced up to find the arm of her King while she looked at Koneko with praise as her blue eyes glinted.

"Nice going there, my cute little Rook." Rias congratulated.

"Just making sure our base doesn't burn down." Koneko said bluntly.

"Just take the compliment that you did a good job." Issei said, unfortunately getting a rather hard elbow jab to the gut from Koneko that made him skid back for a few meters.

"Ise-kun, are you okay?!" Asia cried, immediately on the case as she summoned her Sacred Gear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I deserved that anyway." Groaned Issei, brushing off Asia kindly since his own healing factor of being part-demon kicked in to fix the damage.

"Now that the current situation is handled," Spoke Weiss in her typical fashion and directed her attention to Rias, "I believe you owe us a tour."

"Of course, but you are going to have to change into these." Rias said as a magic circle opened up to produce a set of clothing for Weiss.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" Weiss inquired with a huff

"Forgive me for being blunt, but you are not in the most casual of attire, Weiss-san." Rias admitted. "While we are allowed to wear skirts, you, uhm, choice of style will raise too many questions."

"You look like a walking snowflake." Koneko added her piece. "A snowflake ready for a pervert to ogle."

Her eyes glanced to Issei on that last statement. Call it paranoia, but she didn't trust someone with the moniker of the Sin of Lust. Weiss in the meantime tried to blurt out a retort only to close and open her mouth multiple times when the words didn't come to her. Her hands clenched in frustration at her sides in the wake of the predicament she was landed in.

"Fine." Weiss huffed. "Get out so I can change."

"All perverts will be punished." Koneko promised, yet again glancing to Issei.

* * *

(Later)

The ORC, including Xenovia and Issei's peerage, with the addition of Yang, Blake, and Weiss were walking in the streets of Kuoh towards the high school of Kuoh, though they had enough time to give their new visitors a tour of the town to familiarize themselves of the area. While Yang and Blake were wearing the clothes they came through with, Weiss was forced to wear a more casual getup. Instead of her 'combat' skirt, Weiss was wearing the top outfit of the Kuoh uniform for women, but chose to wear black pants instead of the skirt that came with it. Though she managed to deal with the fact she was wearing different clothes, Weiss had a constant red face that showed her barely contained frustration.

They had just toured the more important parts of Kuoh, such as the marketplace for grocery shopping and the apartments that Rias will provide the three for shelter. Though of course she also had the offhand thought to have at least one of them join her peerage based on their abilities alone. These powers of Aura and Semblances fascinated her, and she wasn't disappointed by their versatility. It is unfortunate that she only had her Rook as the last piece to use and her peerage will be full. Blake was the appropriate choice, but Rias didn't want to be too selfish.

Currently they were walking across the bridge to Kuoh Academy where Akeno would then lead the three Remnanties to the Occult Research Club building to stay over since the trio wasn't registered into the school. It was at that moment that Issei's arms racked with pain all of a sudden that he almost dropped his bags for school. Rias, Asia, Xulean, and Akeno exclaimed in worry while Yang, Blake, and Weiss were giving the Red Dragon Emperor concerned looks. Then Blake started acting up as her newly enhanced senses picked up a scent that made her legs feel like jelly from the sheer power of it.

Both Issei and Blake were the first to notice the tall and muscled silver-haired teen that was leaning by the gates of the academy. His eyes opened on cue, revealing deep blue eyes that pierced through them combined with a coy smirk. He wore a green shirt under a black blazer, and wore black pants with a chain link on the left thigh. For the devils, they recognized him as Vali, the White Dragon Emperor, but to the Remnanties they had a vague idea that he was the one close to Ruby. Blake especially was feeling weird for some odd reason, and she could feel her new animal features wanting to peak out in response.

When Issei and Vali made eye contact, they was a visible tension that could be felt through the air as the former narrowed his eyes dangerously. Subtle wisps of darkness came off his body in preparation to use his power, but it only made Vali grin more in anticipation. He walked toward Issei causally without a care in the world. At his approach, Issei automatically put himself in front of Asia to protect her.

"This is the second time we are meeting each other, Issei Hyoudou the Red Dragon Emperor." Vali said.

"White Dragon Emperor." Issei replied almost in a snarl.

"This... doesn't look good." Yang said meekly, her legs wanting to pace back.

"You think?!" Weiss hissed but dripping with fear.

Instincts suddenly screamed for him to act, and the next Issei knew his right hand was holding onto Vali's left wrist that stretched out to try and 'pock' Issei's forehead with the index fingertip producing a small magic circle that possibly produced a blast. In return, Issei's left hand summoned his gladius and would have thrusted into Vali's gut if he in turn didn't hold it back. The tense atmosphere grew tenfold with devil, yokai, angel, and human spectating with shock. As soon as they registered Vali's movement, Kiba and Xenovia rushed into action with Kiba having a traced Clarent and Xenovia holding Durandal at Vali's throat. Murayama and Katase followed by flanking Vali with their respective Sacred Treasures ready to impale him.

"Impressive reflexes." Vali complimented, unperturbed by the fact he was so close to death. "You are strong, just as I have hoped and with a subspecies Balance Breaker at that."

"Wow, this guy has some major balls." Yang commented, earning a heated glare from Weiss.

"Listen, Vali." Issei said. "I am not fighting you today. Not when peace is possible between the factions."

"Really?" Vali said with a quirked an eyebrow.

"You're no position to make your demands unless you want your head on the floor." Rias threatened.

"What? With these toothpicks?" Vali said incredulously, glancing at the blade threatening to draw blood.

Suddenly, Vali's right index finger pushed up and shockingly forced away the powerful blades that were at his throat, making Kiba and Xenovia stagger back. A snap of his fingers next and Katase and Murayama were blown back.

"Do you still not want to fight?" Vali responded seeing Issei's lack of response. "What if I were to harm the girls behind you?"

The transformation was instant over Issei. One moment his head was bowed down, but the next a shockwave racked the entire bridge from Issei throwing a punch that Vali blocked. An aura of red with wisps of black burned off Issei's body, and his eyes were a startling mix of green and purple.

"I suggest you back off. Right. Now." Issei warned, the Commandment of Selflessness manifesting over his right eye. "Or I will make you regret it."

Vali's smile turned feral. "I don't believe I will."

In turn, a darker aura surrounded Vali to match that of Issei. In the air, the auras took shape of the Heavenly Dragons themselves, their maws locked in opposing roars. The concrete of the bridge was starting to crack from the pressure, and none of the spectators can stop them if they let loose into a fight.

"Run." Blake muttered, her breathing haggard. "We have to run."

"C'mon then." Vali announced, his back glowing as he was about to summon Divine Dividing. "Let's go, Red-"

"I found you!"

The familiar voice of Ruby drew out multiple reactions from the gathered people. For Issei, it was enough to break him out of his trance to not start a fight, and for most of others including the ORC relieved them of the tension in the air. Yang, Blake, and Weiss tensed up in hope of the sound of their beloved leader and friend, even if she didn't remember them anymore.

But Vali had the most profound reaction out of all of them. His mighty aura of power was suddenly dissipated, his face scrunched up with slight alarm but more so with surprise, and his posture stiffened at the voice. Vali didn't get to turn around before his back was glomped in a blur of red that almost knocked him off his balance. He managed to stand straight and still, revealing to everyone the new person currently hugging Vali from the back was Ruby with a warm smile on her face.

"Ruby." Greeted Vali, a certain warmth in his tone as he spoke to the Heiress of Heaven. "Nice seeing you here in the morning."

"Hi, darling." Ruby replied with a playful giggle, her chin just managing to rest on Vali's right shoulder.

_'Darling?!' _Screamed the thoughts of WBY.

"You two seem close." Yang said through gritted teeth.

Amnesia or not, Yang did not like the fact Ruby was this close in intimate contact with a boy. Even if that boy was hotter than the sun, but Yang did not like the vibe he was emitting, and the near calamity just a minute ago did not help her opinion of the White Dragon Emperor.

"You... could say that." Vali answered reluctantly, facing Ruby. "She's one of the few people I care about."

SMOOCH!

"You are always so sweet and soft to me, Vali." Ruby replied warmly when she chose that moment to land a kiss on the White Dragon Emperor's lips.

Vali in turn was not expecting it as noted by the embarrassed look he was hiding with most success. "You are sly one for an angel, but you are my angel."

Ruby pouted with puffed cheeks. "Mou, don't tease me like that."

"But I like teasing you." Vali said with a smirk and caressing Ruby's cheek. "Because you make such a cute face when you do."

"I'MA FUCKING KILL HIM!" Yang bellowed in rage.

Ruby and a guy being all lovey-dovey, like boyfriend and girlfriend, did not fit in Yang's reality. It enraged her some random guy was laying his hands on her little sis. He could be a perverted degenerate for all she knew, and Ruby was trapped in his clutches. So when the moment Yang saw Vali kiss her little sis, all she could see was red with intent to turn the bastard into paste.

"Yang calm down!" Weiss exclaimed as she and Blake by an arm each with barely any success.

"YOU GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY SISTER OR I'MA FUCKING RIP THEM OFF AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR - MFF!" Yang shouted, frothing at the mouth and her eyes a startling crimson until Blake clamped an arm over her mouth.

Ruby gasped. "Language!"

By her somewhat growing connection to her divine domain, a ray of white light crashed down upon Yang in punishment, and disappeared soon after to avoid suspicion. It was not meant to kill, but the damage was enough to send Yang on her knees and her body smoking from the intense heat of the light of punishment. All eyes went to Ruby in confusion and astonishment at the power she displayed as thought God himself was bringing rightful punishment to Yang until it suddenly clicked in their heads that Ruby was technically the new Biblical Goddess.

"No more bad words." Ruby decreed in authority, or as much as one could muster with the cutesy voice and pout she was sporting.

Weiss and Blake stared unblinkingly at Ruby and her... unusually innocent behavior. Then they remembered that it wasn't too far off the original Ruby's personality back in Beacon, and was very adamant to keep speech as clean as possible, even going as far as having a swear jar for each of them. The fact that Ruby was doing so with divine punishment on swearing filled them with a bit more hope that the Ruby they loved was still in there.

Coming back to reality, it finally dawned on the duo that very Ruby now has an official boyfriend. A boyfriend that was admittedly good-looking, but also alarmingly hostile. There was just a raw hunger in his eyes when he was looking at Issei, one that craved for destruction. The only saving berth was Ruby's presence that made that look in Vali's eyes soften as he glanced to her.

At that moment as well, Ruby realized who was standing in front of her and Vali, and her eyes mainly landed on Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor. Her silver eyes began to dart between the two incarnations of the Heavenly Dragon till it dawned on her. Her bubbly demeanor went a few degrees colder, her silver eyes looked more like chips of white ice, and... was the sky getting a little darker as well?

Yes. Yes, it definitely was, and Vali was having the worse of it as his eyes widened in alarm.

"Vali," Ruby said, her voice so flat it cut into their hearts, "you weren't trying to fight the Red Dragon Emperor, were you?"

By now, there was visible fear on Vali's face, and his a furious cold sweat was running down all of his exposed skin. In a straight up fight, Vali can definitely win against the Heiress of Heaven, but being in an official relationship with a woman introduced Vali to men's greatest fear: the wrath of a woman. Her scrutinizing gaze petrified on him on the spot and made his throat dry. Not to mention Ruby's "Strength of God" that easily dwarfed his own and surpassed him even in Balance Breaker. If he does anything that would warrant further scrutiny from Ruby, there was no question that the silver-eyed angel would try and may succeed in pummeling him into the earth or crush his spine. That's one of the things that made Vali both love and fear Ruby for with her bubbly mood that was able to warm his heart also came with raw strength that he learned the hard way made some decent work on his Scale Mail.

Vali audibly gulped. "Erm... no Ruby. I was just, uhm, wanted to greet Issei here. We didn't get to say anything after the battle with Kokabiel."

Ruby's eyes narrowed as she stared straight into Vali's blue eyes, causing cold sweat to pour down his forehead. It was as if Ruby was searching through his soul for the lie that was desperately hiding away in the deepest corners of his mind. Half a minute passed of Ruby staring, but to Vali and the onlookers it felt like an eternity with the whole world upon them.

"Well okay!" Ruby perked up with a beaming smile, and instantly the chilly atmosphere was dispelled, if even to a slightly more brighter atmosphere. "As long as your honest!"

_'That lie actually worked!?' _Screamed the thoughts of the ORC and WBY as they somehow tripped despite perfectly standing straight.

"What's wrong, Ise-kun?" Asia wondered as she saw a strange look on Issei's face.

"There's one thing we can agree on, Vali." Issei said to the White Dragon Emperor. "We have a very sore spot for holy maidens, don't we?"

Vali blinked, choosing to glance at the blonde angel behind Issei. "That we do. Not if you exc-"

Vali was about to walk forward until he was roughly pulled the opposite way by Ruby, who was dragging him away as she clinged to his right arm. Her smile was blinding as warm as it was, and she had no idea how much strength she was using in pulling Vali away.

"C'mon darling, there are some places in town I want you to see." Ruby said with a playful giggle as the pair continued away down the street to the commercial district.

"Hey Ruby, could you not-" Vali's protest unfortunately went on deaf ears. Ruby's hold on her arm with her incredible strength was a steel trap, and she was squishing his arm to her bosom. It held true to image of the pair as a lovable couple with Ruby getting her boyfriend to hang out with her while Vali sucked up but with a genuine smile on his face. Not once did Yang's crimson eyes leave the pair as they left, mainly locked on the White Dragon Emperor.

Multiple emotions flashed in those crimson orbs. First and most definite was anger that some boy is in an intimate relationship with Ruby without her permission and knowledge at that matter. So much anger that it made her eyes glow. Next, happiness followed as she saw how happy Ruby was around the silver-haired teen. Lastly, it was sorrow that brought back the lilac color in her eyes with a few tears. She had unknowingly missed an important part of Ruby's life, and despite not remembering Yang anymore she didn't need her there for it. As it seemed, Ruby was moving up in the world and didn't need her anymore to hold her hand.

Yang should be proud of that Ruby was coming into her own person. That she was moving on in her own life without any Yang doting on her the whole way. So why? Why did it hurt so much to see Ruby move on like that?

No one noticed the hurt in Yang's eyes, except for a certain Red Dragon Emperor giving her the blonde a look that spoke of concern and understanding.

* * *

**I was planning a lot more for this chapter, but I simply don't have the time nor the room in it so here you go. As I noted before, both Vali and Issei have their own harems, but they also have a main pairing so to speak that sets one of their lovers apart. Of course with Issei, I am still going with Asia mostly because they fit more as a couple than even Rias. For Vali, that is Ruby herself, and you can find the name of the pairing in the title. Oddly, it is my favorite fan-made pairing.**

**I am thinking of doing more RWBY crossovers. One came up with RWBY/Campione, where Ruby becomes a Campione defeating Ares.**

**Another is RWBY/Destiny crossover where at Beacon Tower at the end of Vol. 3, Ruby nearly dies only to be resurrected by a ghost where the Traveler is making an expansion into Remnant to find worthy Guardians to protect humanity. Pairing with an OC that has brought ghosts to the world.**

**More characters from the crossovers are making their appearance during the Leaders Summit, including an OC, the fuckmothering Crimson Fucker himself, Meliodas' little brother Zeldris with his peerage, Merlin, Ludociel, and the strongest man that had ever lived who became a Seraph through sheer willpower Escanor.**

**Alucard: What a fun day it's going to be.**

**Integra: Seras, don't let him leave to go to that summit!**

**Seras: Uh, ma'am. He already left.**

**Integra: NO!**

**Up next is Chapter 18: The Prince and the Leviathan.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**

**Pairings:**

**Meliodas X Serafall.**

**Issei X Asia (main) X Akeno X Ingvild X Xulean X Rias X Irina X Rossweisse X Yang.**

**Vali X Ruby (main) X Rimaru (female) X Kuroka X Albedo X Raynare X Blake.**

**Saji X Sona.**

**Kiba X Xenovia X Murayama X Katase.**

**Crossovers:**

**Major (Characters/Worlds)**

**-Seven Deadly Sins**

**-Highschool DxD**

**-SAO**

**-RWBY**

**-Reincarnated as a Slime**

**-Fate/stay night (Must have Illya)**

**-Naruto (Tailed Beasts)**

**-Percy Jackson (Greek Pantheon)**

**-Devil May Cry**

**-Hellsing (Abridged)**

**-Overlord**

**-Fairy Tail (Dragons)**

**Minor (Powers/Abilities)**

**-Fate/stay night (Unlimited Blade Works)**

**-Godzilla (Kiryu Sacred Gear)**

**-Dragon Ball Super (You can guess what it is.)**


	18. The Prince and the Leviathan

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 18: The Prince and the Leviathan**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

(Kuoh Academy)

Fortunately or not, Issei and the ORC did not see Vali or Ruby for the rest of the day. For Issei, the meeting with the White Dragon Emperor had built immense stress on him, and if it weren't for Ruby's interference he was not sure he would've held himself back. Fortunately, the Parental Visit Event that the school was hosting, albeit a bit late, was working on relieving him on that stress. Most of the normal classes were put aside for more active ones while parents of the various students watched their children. Some like his Issei's parents and surprisingly Rias' family consisting of her brother Sirzechs and her father Zeoticus recording the whole class to the Gremory Super Devil's embarrassment.

Though he was slightly put off by the fact that actual devils of power were walking around the school like no one's business that was unfortunately not the most surprising thing of the day. What put the nail in the coffin was...

"Oi, get your beer here!" Chirped the barkeeper of the Boar Hat passing out drinks from a mobile stand to the adults. "Can't get embarrass your kids without getting a little loose. Ni-shi-shi."

Issei could not decide what was more concerning. The fact that Meliodas was here with the rest of the Sins serving drinks to the parents across the school or the fact the faculty of said school was allowing this. A student could steal one for all he knew. He would have complained if Meliodas and his parents weren't so well-acquainted if their laughter and chattering in the back was anything to go by. Rias was having it slightly better, but not as much as she saw her father starting to get woozy under the influence of the beer.

There was one sort of embarrassing moment for Issei during art class. The students were given a mold to go with to of course make something out of it. However, Issei may have let himself get a little carried away. Skip to a few minutes later and his table was surrounded by students and adults as they stared at not the one but three masterpieces of clay sculptures that he crafted.

Honestly, Issei had only left his mind drift and his hands unconsciously worked on the clay. Most would have expected Issei's infamous perverted side to put a part in it, but not exactly in this case. It was indeed a sculpture, but it was Asia to be precise and not naked to some of the male students' disappointment. But it wasn't any less appealing as Issei had made it so that Asia was wearing a beautiful nun's gown with extra detail put into the veil she used to wear. The most startling detail of the sculpture of Asia was the pair of precisely molded angel wings unfolded to their full glory and the halo on the top of her head, and Asia's hands outstretched as though giving out her grace to others.

The second sculpture was of Akeno, her figure seeming to be about to take flight as she was on her left toes. She was in outfit that was a mix of her miko and fallen angel uniform. From her back was her array of six black angel wings on their full and mighty display. If one looked closely, they would see arc of lightning going across her body.

The third was a sculpture of Rias herself, but she was neither naked nor in her Kuoh uniform. Instead, Rias was adorned in a much more fashioned, but no less revealing, outfit that resembled her appearance in her pseudo-demonic transformation. It was as though the bindings that wrapped around her form made a revealing dress that showed the curves of her side, the top of her chest, and her stomach. Her hair was whipped in the air like a cloud, and her eyes had a sharpness to them. Surprisingly, Issei had decided to give Rias twelve devil wings instead of the three pairs she has, or the soon-to-be four pairs as she nears her Ultimate-class status. It brought a small blush to Rias' cheeks at that.

The last was one of Xulean in blue chinese shirt and was settled in her Lai Tung Pai stance of her martial arts, and there was a look in her eyes that was ready for battle. Her legs were designed to reveal their toned shape and flexibility.

All four of them stood on a pedestal of the leftover clay that had Issei's symbol, the Goat Sin of Lust, engraved on it.

"Holy shit dude, that thing's amazing!"

"Look at the skilled detail on Rias though!"

"Asia looks wonderful!"

"I take back everything I said about you being a decrepit student, Issei Hyoudou!"

That last comment came from Issei's teacher, and made the Sin of Lust produce a sweatdrop. At the end of the class, everyone was actually making a bid on the spot for the sculptures with prices going in the tens of thousands. Fortunately, Issei managed to keep a hold on his creation. It was only sullied by Meliodas giving him a shit-eating grin as he left.

He was talking with Rias, Akeno, and Asia about his artwork, which included some teases from Akeno that may have brought up his perversion a little. He would've start groping the fallen angel much like his sensei if he didn't remember that she was also a sadist for punishment. So he wisely avoided that lest Akeno accidentally discovered he has six more spare hearts.

That was when further commotion arose when they saw the whole male student body run off to the gym while screaming something about a Magical Girl cosplay. Curious, the Gremory, the angel, the fallen, and the Sin followed the students to the destination where they found the gym a home to flashes from cameras and the loud whoops from the boys.

The center of all that attention was directed to a girl on stage posing for the cameras and wearing a pink Magical Girl outfit complete with a wand. She looked to be 14 years old of age standing at 5' 1", yet had a D-cup chest to make any girl older envious. Black hair was tied into twin pigtails and her eyes shined with a dark violet that glittered in childish joy.

To the humans she was seemingly doing a cosplay, but to the supernatural it was a different story. More so for Issei when he sensed the icy feeling of the so called girl's power that felt like he was buried in a glacier. A cold sweat was going down his forehead because he sensed that this power outclassed himself by leagues even in Balance Breaker. Only one who was this powerful that could pull off such an icy aura from her magic is Serafall Leviathan.

"Alright everyone, knock it off." Shouted Saji who took to the stage next to the Leviathan Maou. "This is still a school day, so enough of this behavior and get the hell out of here."

The group of students did leave but not without some crude verbal protests. Saji looked to the Magical Cosplay at his side and immediately froze once his senses picked up Serafall's true presence. He was also aware that the Leviathan and her little sister, his own King, do not exactly get along with the latter breaking down from Serafall's unique attitude. Worse yet, Saji could sense that his King was just about to enter the gym. When Serafall turned to Saji, who knew that he was Sona's Pawn, all she noticed was a cloud of dust, followed by a familiar yelp and the crash of the doors of the gym closing.

Outside in the halls, Sona was about to walk into the gym, but the next she knew the halls were blurring passed her as Saji carried the Sitri heiress in his arms. The panicked expression on his face did not ease her at all, and he seemed to be running as though the Demon Race had been freed.

"Saji, what is the meaning of this?!" Sona demanded.

"Serafall is here!" Saji exclaimed frantically.

Sona's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the news. Irritation was washed away for dread that her siscon of an older sister was here of all times. Then it suddenly dawned on her that Saji was going through such drastic measures just to save Sona from the embarrassment of meeting with the Leviathan. It was in a way endearing and nice.

Sona didn't say anything else but instead held onto Saji tighter as they ran out as far as they could from Serafall.

Back with at the gym, Serafall was looking around confused at the sudden lack of people and attention until she noticed Rias, Asia, Akeno, and Issei. Her expression brightened up again to rival the sun in its brilliance and she bounced towards the ORC.

"Hi, my name is Serafall Leviathan, but you can call me Levi-tan." Serafall greeted with a pose.

The rest took it in stride with Rias and Akeno giving a respectable bow to the Leviathan Maou, and Asia perking up with her usual warm smile that rivaled Serafall. Issei, however, was feeling a little nervous when Serafall's eyes lingered upon him for a while. There was a vicious gleam in them that Issei could tell that she was barely keeping it down and do whatever she wanted on the Red Dragon Emperor for whatever she needed. Issei did know what exactly it was but he was now catching an idea of what made Meliodas nervous around the Maou.

"It's good to meet you, Levi-tan." Issei said with the best composure he could muster.

The turned out to be the best thing he could have said as he saw Serafall's eyes sparkle and little squeal muffled behind her closed lips. Issei let out a subtle sigh of relief now that little ordeal was over. Maybe he was overreacting about the whole ordeal and the stress from fighting Kokabiel, to discovering the Biblical God is now a girl, and the fact that every leader of the Biblical Factions will be meeting here tomorrow at night. Yet the universe works in mysterious ways of screwing over one's thoughts and hopes for its own personal amusement in a way not even gods of the caliber of Yahweh and Satan are immune to. For Issei, that came into the form of Meliodas not-so-quietly making his entrance into the gym with a tipsy Ban following him.

"Yo, Issei-boyo, I saw a bunch dejected young men come from here." Meliodas called to the Sin of Lust. "I thought to myself what could have made them so sad, so I decided to come here to see what all the commotion was about."

"I bet *burp* cause they got blue-balled." Slurred Ban.

"Despite being drunk, that sounds pretty accurate." Meliodas said with a hint of surprise glancing to his long-time friend. "So Issei-"

"Me~li~kun~."

It would seem that whole world went silent when Serafall finally spoke upon Meliodas' arrival. Her voice however was completely different from the bubbly and childish feel it had to it. It carried itself with a phantom-like aura to it that chilled to the bone, yet also carrying an almost invisible sultry tone to it that somehow made it more terrifying. No one could look at Serafall when she began to release that awful aura, but if they did they would have seen Serafall's head dipped down as her bangs shadowed away her eyes and a dark blue miasma surrounded her like the cold queen that is Death.

Every male knew it as the aura of the psychotic energies of the yandere.

**[Well, it's been nice knowing you, partner.] **Ddraig said his last words.

_'You too, bud, you too.' _Issei replied solemnly, crying anime tears in the real world.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Meliodas was the sole target of that whole aura, but his usual calm and cheery persona was gone. The moment he heard Serafall's voice. His smile became incredibly forced and his movements all but froze as though petrified. Eventually, Meliodas turned his head ever so slowly towards the Leviathan Maou. Issei could have sworn he heard Meliodas' neck creak like a rusted door. When his eyes finally met Serafall's, hidden by the bangs of her dark hair, the whole world for just a moment went still.

"Oh hi, Sera-chan." Squeaked Meliodas, his green eyes dilating to tiny dots as they frantically looked around to find some sort of escape. "N-Nice weather we're having. Am I right?"

"Me~li~kun~!" Serafall's voice was autonomous like a groaning zombie. Give her some tears in her clothes and rotten flesh and the Leviathan Maou would actually fill the part.

"W-Wow, it s-s-sure has b-b-been a while, eh, Sera-chan?" Meliodas said, his pupils a blur over his eyes as they looked all around for some sort of escape. "... Please don't hurt me."

"Me~li~kun~." Groaned Serafall, dropping her staff and taking slow steps towards the first son of Satan.

In a blur, Meliodas' right arm went to point a finger at his ear where a red magic circle of a magical earpiece lit up. On the other side was King, who was on currently still serving drinks and food while Diane was advertising for the Boar Hat.

"King get me the fuck out of here right now! I'M SERIOUS!" Meliodas said, his voice rising to a shout as Serafall continued her approach. "Instant tr- HRK!"

Meliodas was unfortunately cut off when Serafall flashed the distance between them and clamped her hands on his shoulders like steel clamps. He, the son of Satan and one of the Top Ten strongest in the universe, had his will inert in his grip and unable to turn his eyes away. Serafall's breathing was a labored like the bated breath of a predator leering down on the neck of its prey. The son of Satan was the very prey.

Serafall finally lifted her head to face Meliodas. There was no longer that shining smile she had on, but instead her lips were set into a thin line. Her eyes however were still the same violet but they seemed to be more like chips of ice instead of the sparkle they held. Combined with the miasma of the yandere that surrounded Serafall, those eyes made themselves the very things that stared back at Meliodas from the abyss itself.

"Do you know," Serafall said in a low tone bordering on menacing, "how long it's been? How long... I wanted to... see you again? And I wondered... 'Is he with another woman?'... 'Did he forget us?'... 'Did he forget me?'"

A pause stopped Serafall's terrifying, yet albeit saddening tirade into the son of Satan. Though her tone and aura were menacing, her words alone made Meliodas flinch with regret, and guilt for a moment took its instead of fear when he saw a tear flow down Serafall's cheek. Then fear came back the instant Meliodas saw Serafall reach her hands towards his face, but he was frozen on the spot to do anything.

"Over seven centuries," Serafall said, a small smile gracing her features with more tears being released as she cupped Meliodas' face in her hands, "I wanted to hold your face again. To be by your side again."

"... I missed you, too." Meliodas muttered, bringing up one hand to hold the back of Serafall's head, to which she nudged into. "So... I'm back finally. Are we good?"

"Oh my, King." Instantly the sad atmosphere around Serafall switched to a more sinister aura that brought a sharp smile to Serafall's face. "Did you really think you can get away that easily, Me~li~kun?"

"I-"

"You left me... without a single word... and only sending anonymous letters... not once seeing your face." Serafall said sternly. "Proper payment is due then."

"And what would be?" Meliodas meekly asked.

"Meli-kun... Give me a baby!" Serafall proclaimed, instantly going back to her Magical Girl attitude.

That snapped the spectators from their fear-induced trance. Rias and Asia went atomic with their blushes, Akeno widened her eyes before giggling behind her hand, and Issei went catatonic before almost tripping while standing.

"BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ban laughed (while also coughing out from another dead liver). "She hasn't changed at all from trying to get into your pants, Captain!"

"I assume you're joking as always." Meliodas responded.

"May~be~, BUT," Serafall exclaimed, suddenly clinging onto Meliodas' left arm in a vice grip with her, ahem _assets_, squishing the limp like warm pillows. "But for leaving me without so much as seeing your face for so long, I will never leave you out of my sight."

"Sera-chan, you don't have to do that." Meliodas whined. "You're the Leviathan, remember?"

"I am never leaving your sight." Serafall promised, pressing her body more upon the blonde. "I will cling to you everyday, cuddle you in your sleep, shower with you, eat with you, cook with you, and, if I have to, live with you."

"Sera-chan, you just - did you just say cook?!" Meliodas asked, getting a nod from Serafall.

Doubts in the son of Satan's head were replaced as it went into 'business' mode. His mind went on overdrive imagining Serafall working at the Boar Hat. If Serafall knew her way around the kitchen, it would lessen Diane's workload and give Kirito and Asuna some more time with their daughter Yui. Meliodas chose to glance at Serafall and imagined her in the waitress uniform. The result was very sharp and quite disturbing bright gleam to appear in Meliodas' eyes that Issei swore he saw yen signs replacing his pupils.

"Would you mind working at the Boar Hat?" Meliodas asked.

_'He's actually thinking about it?!' _Ban thought, too busy to speak while taking a spit-take of beer.

Serafall nodded with sparkles in her violet/pink eyes. "Anything for you, _my _Meli-kun."

The moment Serafall said 'my' the yandere energies came back for just a moment, but a moment enough to remind Meliodas that he can't refuse Serafall at all. Among anyone in the society of the Underworld, Meliodas and Serafall had a truly special bond for out of their odd band of powerful devils the pair were the oddest. Especially with their supposed want of staying in a child-like form and their constant cheery attitude that was seemingly unbreakable.

That also meant Serafall only listened to Meliodas and no one else. Not even her relatives had a hold on her. It was always in the end at the end of the day that it was Serafall that clinged to Meliodas like an adorable puppy, with the exception of the long days when Meliodas was in a relationship with Eliza of the Seraphs of Heaven. On those days, it wasn't really a good day for anyone to be around Serafall in the constant aura of the yandere that made her feared in the Great War.

And one last aspect is that only Meliodas can keep Serafall in check from _that _side of her personality. The side that was the Serafall infamous in her battles in the Great War. Be it angel, fallen angel, or even devil all that would remain in the wake of the war 'hero' Serafall Sitri was blood. So much blood that it rained red as though the horns of the apocalypse have sounded.

The late Biblical God only knows just how terrifying that Serafall would be to the whole world, but it wasn't like he himself was any better at his worst.

Meliodas' thoughts were cut off when Serafall decided to climb onto his back and stay there by locking her legs around him. He fidgeted slightly when the Leviathan rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder, her breath sending literal chills down his spine. More so to the fact of the pleasurable feeling of the flesh pillows that are Serafall's sizable breasts pressing into his back, and he would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the sensation.

"Serafall, what are you doing up there?" Meliodas could not help but ask while hiding the ghost of a smile.

"I will be by your side." Serafall perked up, tightening her hold on the blonde. "As is my duty as Queen."

As she said those words, a subtle glow resonated from Serafall's chest too dim for anyone to notice except for Meliodas. Right above her bosom over her heart was the source of the glow. That glow that came from her heart took the shape of a chess piece.

The Underworld always wondered why Serafall never filled out her peerage. The answer was simple: Serafall is already a servant in the peerage of Meliodas Satan and is proud to serve him as his Queen. She had no other reason than that, not even making her own peerage mattered to her. That is how deep and powerful her love of Meliodas was because as far as she was concerned Meliodas was her entire world.

As Meliodas and Serafall made their way out unceremoniously, the eyes of the ORC did not leave them. When the doors slammed closed behind them, Issei let out an undignified wheeze and comically fell onto his behind. His face was awfully pale, still freshly recalling the heavy aura of the yandere that threatened to crush him.

Rias on the other hand had different thoughts than just thanking herself still being alive. Those thoughts were focused on Serafall's very unique interaction with Meliodas. As far as she knew, Serafall never acted so affectionately with anyone. Sona was a different story, but with Meliodas she wasn't so pushy and was rather serene. That smile that was plastered on the Leviathan Maou's face was even brighter compared to her interactions with Sona.

The answer was quite simple to Rias. The affection Serafall was giving Meliodas exclusively was not one for friends and even siblings. It was the kind of love where she devoted her entire heart and soul to that one person to the point Meliodas was all that mattered to Serafall. The kind of love that Rias wanted and for the first time witnessed it first-hand, and it was such an odd yet sweet scene to watch.

_'But knowing Lady Serafall's personality, I don't know whether to pity or be happy for Meliodas.' _Rias thought. _'On second thought, considering Meliodas and his own uniqueness, perhaps they are too perfect for each other.'_

The more Rias thought on it, the more that a chilly shiver reverberated up and down her spine. Why did the thought of Meliodas and Serafall being together inflict such immense terror? If only she knew just how much the world itself was afraid of such a thing.

* * *

(Later)

Shortly after the gym episode, the ORC entered the lobby where the parents and teachers were congregated for enjoyable small talk. Most possibly sharing stories of their kids getting embarrassed if the multitude of laughter was any indication. Of course, off to the side where most of the adults congregated were King and Diane selling out drinks to everyone.

A particular pair grabbed Issei's attention, and he recognized them as his own parents. The odd detail however was that a third was with them. Not only was the man, who wore a white suit and pants, give off the presence of an Ultimate-class devil, he looked to be a clone of Sirzechs if he grew a red beard. Imagine his surprise when he learned that very man that was casually laughing with his parents was in fact Zeoticus Gremory, the father Rias Gremory and even more so father of Sirzechs-fucking-Lucifer. A proud father the Gremory head must be to have one of his children be one of the Top Ten strongest in the universe.

At that point, Issei was just worried over the fact his parents were going to get loose over some drinks with the father of the Lucifer. A humorous laugh caught his attention to the stairs where it revealed Sirzechs himself casually walking down the steps while wearing formal attire of a black jacket and a beige shirt.

"This is just brilliant." Sirzechs said, chuckling with mirth. "And they just planned to have a sort of slumber party over at the Hyoudou residence."

Both Rias and Issei sighed, the former a bit more dejected and the latter at that point giving up at trying to stop whatever madness was soon to follow. The pair's reactions only made Sirzechs laugh again, but once he calmed down his attention went solely on the Sin of Lust.

"Issei-san, do you know where my good friend, Meliodas, is by chance?" Sirzechs asked kindly.

Issei shrugged. "Last time I saw him, Serafall was hanging off the captain's back. They both seemed... odd around each other. Do you know about this, Lord Lucifer?"

Issei didn't get a response as Sirzechs became uncharacteristically quiet. His blue eyes became comically wide and he looked to be a few shades paler. Slowly like a robot with rusted joints Sirzechs turned around, his gaze now aimless towards the window to the light as if to find some clarity in the seemingly apocalyptic news.

"My Lord? Uh, Sirzechs, are you alright?" Issei asked in concern.

"You said Serafall with Meliodas... as in both of them together, correct?" Sirzechs said, disbelief in his tone as he spoke those words.

"Y-Yeah." Issei answered nervously. "What did you expect, Lord Sirzechs?"

_'I expected Serafall to rip a new asshole into Meliodas.' _Sirzechs thought.

It is no secret among the 'odd bunch' of Super Devils that Serafall and Meliodas had a much more special synergy and bond apart from their little group ever since they were kids. In those very early times before the Great War, Serafall did not have the right of a childhood and was known to always be in a sad mood. She was what people would call a rainy girl, always shy of attention and seemingly downtrodden in emotion. That was due to her upbringing as the first-born to the Sitri clan that became even more taxing on her growing up due to her larger-than-average power that made her prodigy like Meliodas, Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Falbium.

That is until she met Meliodas, or rather the moment Meliodas saw the downtrodden Serafall all he could think about doing was to make a smile on her face. And so that's how the pair first interactions were like for the first week with the son of Satan going everywhere with Serafall to get to laugh and smile. Not that anyone could stop him since even as a child he had as much authority second only to the Heretic God, Satan.

To Serafall at that time, Meliodas was like the bright sun that shined through the storm that was her life at that time. He is after all the major part that made the bubbly and quirky Serafall that she is today. She only smiled and laughed because of him, and she followed Meliodas like a lost puppy. The son of Satan never did mind her company, always responding with that cheeky smile of his. It was at that moment when he first gave those smiles to Serafall that even Sirzechs could see the utter crush the Sitri first-born had on Meliodas.

Then there was the... apocalypse that ensued when during the Great War that he had to fall in love with the Seraph Eliza. Sirzechs' fingers twitched and terror flashed over his eyes when he thought about that - _monster _that Serafall became. Gabriel may be considered Serafall's rival and polar opposite, but they were not hateful towards each other. On the other hand, Serafall held nothing but hatred towards Eliza in the great war. Hatred that Satan himself used to forge into a weapon. That particular act by the Heretic God was a turning point for Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Meliodas to think of a better Underworld.

Serafall in the Great War went by a title that fit with her: the Horn of the Apocalypse. He could still remember the blood. So much blood just remembering threatened bile to rise in his stomach. The red mist that still chilled him to the bone. Gore of not just angel and fallen angel but also human and devil raining endlessly from the sky, and the monster that possessed his friend laughing in the center of it all and thirsting for Eliza's blood the most.

And now he had to plan for the potential chaos that would ensue. Specifically in the form of little versions of Serafall and Meliodas running around.

"Onii-sama, are you okay?" The worried voice of his little sister snapped Sirzechs out of his trance.

"I... I'm fine." Sirzechs answered hesitantly, turning back to face Rias and Issei though with a still pale face.

"Oh my, you are awfully pale there, _Lord _Lucifer."

The third and unfamiliar voice momentarily put the three devils on alarm, but the instant their minds processed the tone of those words they instantly relaxed. They were soothing words belonging one to a kindred spirit that knew only kindness, mercy, and care for everyone around her. The three soon found the source of the voice that came from a woman that was currently beaming them an Asia-level of a smile. She stood a little over 5'4", potentially 5'5". Long white hair flowed down her back all the way to her face, and bright blue eyes twinkling with kindness. For clothing, the woman wore a navy blue button up shirt, black stockings, a white bowtie, and a skirt with some trims.

Issei and Rias had no idea of the woman's identity, but key details revealed the woman to be more than meets the eye. For instance, she was giving off an insanely powerful holy aura which can only come from an angel of the Archangel-class. Sirzechs knew perfectly who this was.

Eliza, one of the great Seraph of Heaven and a famed one at that. She is one of the two pairs of twins where she was made to be the twin to Lucifer as to Gabriel is to Michael. Most devils old enough to remember the Great War knew the Seraph as one of the absolute war factors in the entire war. Sirzechs knew of the powerful she once held in those days, annihilating through legions of devils before she swore an oath of pacifism. Now Eliza spends most of eternal life devoted to healing, and in most recent news being the mother to the new Supreme Goddess to succeed Yahweh.

The very same Heiress of Heaven who was also present hiding behind Eliza, her silver eyes trying her best to stray away from Sirzechs. The crimson Lucifer couldn't blame the soon-to-be godling. To Ruby, Sirzechs is the walking manifestation of the complete destruction and extinction. He is the antithesis of her existence that revolved around creation and life, something not even Vali Lucifer can instill despite his heritage.

As much as Ruby could try shrinking behind Eliza's back, her red hood was a dead giveaway. Sirzechs gave the heiress a small and comforting smile. It did work to relax Ruby, if only slightly.

"Eliza." Sirzechs greeted. "So this is our new little goddess."

"... I'm not little." Ruby muttered under her breath.

Eliza sighed. "Of course you would know though her status won't be a secret for long to the rest of the Biblical Factions. There can't be any secrets between us if peace is to be attained. That does not mean I'm letting anyone to take advantage of my little Ruby."

At those words, Eliza's eyes narrowed into ice chips, and Sirzechs felt a shiver going through him. Eliza may have taken an oath of nonviolence she was still able to put the fear of God into anyone, no matter how powerful they are.

"That's the last thing I'd ever do." Sirzechs assured in honesty. Even he would not want the full wrath of Heaven bearing down on him.

"It's alright, Ruby." Eliza comforted Ruby, lightly patting her back. "He won't hurt you."

"I am in fact perfectly friendly according to my wife." Sirzechs told Ruby. "It's nice to meet you. I heard that you fought Kokabiel and kept my sister safe. I can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome." Ruby managed to reply.

_'Cute little thing, isn't she?' _Sirzechs thought. _'Huh, technically I am older than the new Biblical Goddess. Isn't that going to feel weird for the next millennia.'_

"BUDDY!"

The loud and shrilly screech of a young girl halted any words Sirzechs or anyone else was going to say. Ruby went still for a moment and turned her head around so fast the wind whistled off of her. Her silver eyes locked on another young woman, possibly of seventeen years old, barreling towards her.

The girl looked to be a natural Northern European beauty with black hair tied into a single, thick braid that swept over her right shoulder, and pale skin with cheeks enriched in pink. She had a slim build with a large C-cup bust held and slender limbs. She wore very normal clothes with a long-sleeved white sweater under a brown vest, faded jeans, and blue trimmed sneakers. The most odd part of the young woman were her hetochromic eyes. Her right eye was deep amethyst while her left was an intense orange like the sun itself.

The others soon followed Ruby's line of sight to the newcomer and were practically floored by the presence she was giving off. She was certainly of the supernatural world, but even to them the woman was bizarre. Just trying to look at her made the devils' brains rack over what she really was. In short terms, the woman felt like the impossibility itself.

"BESTIE!" The surprises did not stop there as Ruby herself sprang out to meet the newcomer, and the two ran into each other's arms for a hug. It was the kind of scene one would expect of Serafall's dream of how she wanted her own sister to be like. While Rias, Akeno, and Asia looked at the hugging and laughing pair as the most bizarre attraction in the world, Issei found himself standing a certain anatomy of the two that were squishing against each other in the hug. He may or may not have had a nosebleed at that moment.

_'This summit is going to be quite interesting.' _Sirzechs mused mentally.

Sirzechs and Eliza on the other hand knew perfectly well who the young woman. And though she may seem and act like a human teenager, she was much older than that. The whole supernatural world in fact knew of her. She was after all Aurora Ametrine, the daughter of Amaterasu, the Shinto Goddess of the Sun and the Universe, and Asura, the Hindu Demon God of Wrath and Justice and the strongest of the Top Ten. Or rather the ultimate Nephalem.

* * *

(With Weiss)

Weiss Schnee was jsut looking over her weapon at the ORC building when she suddenly felt as though something was forcefully ripped out of her heart. It was as if something she held at granted yet was incredibly important was stolen from her. She didn't know why, how, or what, but what Weiss did know was that her chest just felt so cold and empty. The next Weiss knew tears were already pouring down the sides of her face. No sooner did that happen that the ORC was filled with the Ice Queen's sobs with Yang and Blake trying, if awkwardly, comforting the miserable Schnee.

The cause of it all was more vicious and deadly than any mortal blow could ever. It was a fatal attack on the heart and soul itself and it did not require any sort of conventional blow. A wound only inflicted when has lost their place in someone else's heart. In this case, Weiss was no longer the bestie of Ruby Rose.

* * *

**Yeesh, I need to get my ass into gear for Roses of the Death Goddess and other shit. So yeah, Asura's Wrath is here and potentially God of War for Kratos. I was just recently playing them and I was like why the fuck not. It's DxD, when is the world not going to be potentially destroyed. It's just going to be Asura from Asura's Wrath, mostly because his backstory consists that he killed the Seven Deities and Chakravartin when they threatened to takeover the world for their own selfish ends. And we all know the hype man doesn't sit well with that.**

**Aurora Ametrine is my own take on an OC for the story, and you can consider her one of the more important characters in the story. Mostly because her heritage as a godly Nephalem gives her the potential to surpass both Satan and Yahweh. **

**And we finally got to see Serafall and Meliodas meet, and it was difficult to write considering all the other stuff I wanted to mention in this chapter. Good news is that there will be a lot more fluff of the pair in the next chapter where Escanor and Zeldris will make their appearance.**

**Also it would be nice to see fan art of Serafall and Meliodas.**

**Some new stories that came up in my head. AGAIN!**

**Lady of Swords, Goddess of Weapons, a RWBY and Fate/Stay Night crossover.**

**Summary: "I am the bone of war. Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I rule over countless weapons. Unknown to truth, nor known to myth. Through pain and trial, I bring power to legend. Yet I shall stand on the hill, forging for perfection. There are no regrets. I seek the ultimate victory. My soul... is UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!" From the breath of fire, a world of endless blades is made. She had all the weapon she needs. Do you? RubyXGil.**

**Shin Yokai, a Naruto/Highschool DxD crossover.**

**Summary: Sasuke was gone, and Naruto was next to follow. But as the gutsy ninja is, he rather sacrifice himself than let Kaguya live. In that sacrifice, Naruto gave the greatest gift Kurama and three of his siblings could ask for: a new life. Reborn with greater chakra of his siblings, Kurama, Shukaku, Son Goku, and Matatabi finds themselve in a world wrought with greater danger. But Kurama will not succumb to his wickedness again and instead rise up to protect those around him like the knucklehead did. For his own precious people. Yokai Kurama. KuramaXYasaka. Rated M.**

**Up next is Chapter 19.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	19. Oh Brother of Mine

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 19: Oh Brother of Mine**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

"It's so good to see you!" Ruby happily giggled as she embraced the black-haired Nephalem. "What are you doing here?"

Aurora gently held Ruby at arms reach as she explained. "Please, the Biblical Factions Summit is the biggest news in the supernatural web. When Mom heard about it, she sent me here to join in on the discussions. So here I, Aurora Ametrine, stand before you as the representative of the Shinto Faction."

"Just the Shinto Faction?" Sirzechs joined in as he approached the pair of young girls. "I would expect that you would also be the voice of the Hindu Faction as well."

"You know how Dad is like." Aurora said. "If he's okay with it, then he won't bother you. But if he doesn't like it, well..."

Aurora trailed off and her lips formed into a cringe as the expected thought process came to mind. Sirzechs followed suit with a more visible reaction of his shivering body in terror. Asura, the Hindu God of Wrath, was the top strongest being in the universe before the Beasts known as Trihexa, the Dragon Gods, and the True Dragons. That has been like that since earliest days of man... and the days of the comings of man after mass wipe outs to clean the slate.

What earned Asura the title of the strongest was a story that predates almost all legends in how old it is. Long ago before the start of the Biblical Pantheon when the Hindu Gods had a much tighter hold on the world. There used to be a group known simply as the Seven Deities that held humanity in an iron grip in their religion only so they could execute them freely to attain their souls to fuel their powerful energy known as Mantra.

They would have succeeded in those plans if it weren't for Asura. Unlike the Seven Deities that existed before the reigns of those like Indra, Surya, and Shiva, the Hindu God Asura used to be the original God of Destruction. But he held a righteous code and looked out for the mortals. For his views, he was forcibly cast out from the heavens, but that did not stop him. No, in the depths of Naraka, the Hindu version of the Underworld, he became something greater. He became the first God of Wrath, Vengeance, and Justice that cursed the praying of his fellow gods for their greed.

Single-handedly against all the odds, Asura ascended from the depths of Naraka and slew his former comrades one by one, all for the safety of humanity. His rage went so far that he battled their chief Primordial God, Chakravartin the God of Mantra, a being who was one of the few that equaled or surpassed the might Yahweh. Yet, it was that battle that made the Demon God of Wrath famous when he battled Chakravartin to stop his control over humanity. In the sheer impossibility Asura killed Chakravartin and in effect became the new god of Mantra.

In time, the Hindu Gods of today rose to power, but they did not make the same mistake as their predecessors. His very presence in the world was a silent rule in other pantheons of how to properly govern their religions and faith. As in to treat humans right and not as tools, and basically don't do anything to piss off Asura lest a continent will be missing. Those who are idiotic to challenge have to be reminded that he has once punch and shattered the moon once.

The only person that Asura has any good relations with is his only wife, the Shinto Goddess Amaterasu, mostly because of their mutual belief in protecting and caring for humans. Their love of humanity made them a famed godly couple in the supernatural world to this day, and Aurora is the product of such a union as one of the only Nephalems in the span of three centuries.

The other god that Asura gets along as far as not punching goes is the Greek God of Wrath and Power, Kratos. He is also one of the Top Ten in the universe and going even with Thor. The wrath gods' mutual friendship is only shared through their shared dislike of other gods. The basic rule for pantheons is to never do anything to make them angry. Better said than done.

"Your father scares me." Muttered Sirzechs as a visible cloud of dread hanged over the Crimson Lucifer.

"Aw, don't be like that." Aurora consoled, patting the Lucifer's back. "Sure he's... overly reactive, but underneath Daddy's a real big softy."

"That does not inspire confidence in me." Sirzechs said.

"I'm sorry, we're kind of out of the loop here." Issei spoke out, rubbing the back of his head in confusion. "Ehm, who is she?"

"Oh, is that the Red Dragon Emperor?" Aurora said, eyeing Issei before in the blink of an eye she was right in front of the devil-demon hybrid shaking his hand. "Hi, my name is Aurora. What's your name?"

"Er... Issei." The Red Dragon Emperor managed to say being caught off guard how chipper the newcomer. "Uhm..."

"Don't need to so nervous." Chirped Aurora with a bright smile. "Just consider a new friend you made today."

"You are... awfully forward." Issei commented shyly.

Aurora rolled her eyes playfully. "Duh, I'm not gonna do all that mush and I rather get to the main point, if you catch my drift."

"Cause friends are the best." Cheered Ruby.

"That's the spirit, Rubes." Aurora agreed as angel and Nephalem high-fived.

Issei didn't really know how to say. Even though he was exposed to the moonlit world, there was still aspects about it that left him baffled. This random girl that was making his brain hurt trying to understand _what _she is was already making hard enough to make opinion about Aurora. Out of options, Issei, Rias, Akeno, and Asia glanced at Sirzechs to answer them, which he seemed to have expected such.

"I perfectly understand." Sirzechs said. "Even after three centuries, Aurora still acts like a modern teenage girl. She can even give Serafall a run for her money on her bubbly attitude. But make no mistake that she is anything less than that. Aurora here is the eldest daughter of Asura and Amaterasu, and one of the only Nephalems in existence. She may not look like it, but she is one of the top 100 strongest in the universe."

Now Asura of the Hindu Factions everyone except Asia knew perfectly, and they looked at Aurora. His fame and power are basic knowledge in the supernatural because he is simply that powerful in the world. They knew of how every other faction in the world had the universal law to not fuck with the God of Wrath for his rage was one to behold. Above all else, Asura was also very vengeful against acts of cruelty on the innocent, and if Aurora was indeed his daughter...

Issei had to pity whoever the poor sucker was going to want to date Aurora. She was a definite looker no doubt about that, but the payment in dating someone like the Nephalem meant being under the watch of the biggest overprotective father in the universe.

Totally not because such a bubbly girl was in fact on the level of Maou or god-class. Issei as well recognized that term for beings that were born of both the twilight and the dawn. Nephalems are only born through the procreation between a holy being such as a god of heaven or earth between a demonic being like demons, devils, and certain cursed gods like Asura. Artificially creating Nephalems was absolutely impossible even for the Evil Pieces because Nephalems are in fact impossibilities incarnate. They are simply manifestations of two forces that should have destroyed themselves yet exist in harmony, which gives evidence as they are only less than the fingers on one hand.

That chaotic state of being already makes Aurora very powerful as she has resistances to both light and demonic elements while also giving her access to powers from both sides. The worst thing about Nephalems is their potential as living impossibilities. In theory, Nephalems have the power to surpass the might of Yahweh, Satan, Outer Gods, Hindu Gods, and perhaps even reach Beast-class. It is no surprise that Aurora was in fact one of the top 100 strongest in the universe.

Aurora pouted. "Hey, stop scaring them with my dad. I can make whoever I want my friend, whether he likes it or not."

_'Approval is getting a glare from the guy, and disapproval is a punch to the face.' _Thought Sirzechs, recalling the first time he tried making friends with the Nephalem and getting a 'visit' from Asura himself for 'words'. _'They should be scared!'_

"So Ruby," Aurora chirped, resting an arm over the soon-to-be Supreme Goddess, "how's it going with Vali?"

Ruby sputtered as her face flushed scarlet. "I-I-I - Well, we, uh, you see-"

Aurora smiled deviously. "That good, huh? Details, bestie, details!"

"... I took Vali around town." Ruby mumbled under her breath and reluctantly went on retelling her date all the while Aurora was laughing and adding pointers.

"Oh my God, they are the same person." Issei muttered seeing how their personalities almost mirrored each other, with the exception of Ruby's shyness and Aurora's energy.

That train of thought went out the window when he realized his head wasn't hurting from speaking the name of God. He repeated saying the name again each time louder than the last. Rias, Akeno, and Asia were giving incredulous looks until they realized that he was getting hurt from the name. Rias joined seeing if this newfound phenomenon was only exclusive to Issei as a pure-blooded devil will have worse pain from saying the name of God. To her shock and amazement, Rias' head didn't explode in pain and she found herself repeating the name over and over in bliss from not having to have headaches just saying it.

"How is this possible?" Issei blurted outloud. "Unless..."

All the devils present glanced to Ruby, who was giving them all a knowing smile. "I may be far from getting close to Yahweh's power, but it was no trouble for myself to access the system and _tweak _a bit for certain individuals. Devil or not, your actions the previous days have told me you are trustworthy."

"Does that mean Xenovia-san can pray too?" Asia asked the Heiress of Heaven with hope.

She was awarded with an almost motherly smile from Ruby as she patted Asia's head. "Of course, little Asia. She may have deserted the church, but there will always be a place for her in Heaven. I believe in fact she will in fact receive better care under your Gremory master."

**(A/N: Asia, among others, deserves all the head pats.)**

"Xenovia's not my servant." Rias clarified with a smile. "She is my family, and we as family will always stick together."

"That's the spirit, Rias Gremory." Ruby lightly praised. "In another life, you would've made a good angel."

Rias blinked a few times momentarily stunned, and Akeno was caught off guard until she started her usual mirthful chuckling at the compliment. The concept had some merit to it, but it wasn't any less baffling. She, a devil her whole life, as an angel of Heaven? What would that be like really?

Issei was having some similar thoughts on the matter himself. He imagined Rias with wings of pure white instead of the bat-like devil wings she sported. Then that train imaginations drifted off and somehow tumbled down a mountain into the abyss of perverseness. The image that came up was his usual cuddle time with Asia with her wings out, but this time Rias was joining them with her feathery appendages out for Issei to feel their texture that was as soft as the E-cup breasts pressing on his back. His naked back, with both Asia and Rias completely in the nude hugging tight like a toy. Thus, in the real world does the waterfall of blood come back with a vengeance. Indeed, Issei had quite the liking for angels both fair in personality and body.

"Ara ara." Akeno said, noticing Issei's dazed expression. "Seems the perverted kouhai is still in there."

Akeno only got a few perverted snickers from the Red Dragon Emperor now stuck in a trance. Ruby, Aurora, and Rias looked at him with a sweatdrop at the perversion coming off of Isse while Asia looked at him in concern of the amount of blood he was losing. A few minutes of waiting for Issei to respond and Asia was increasingly worried at how pale his complexion. The angel could not take it anymore and used her Twilight Healing in a subtle manner by placing her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. Thankfully, the skin contact seemed to jolt Issei as his eyes became more focused as usual. He looked to everyone in confusion at the concerned looks till he found his shirt stained red.

"How long was I out?" Issei said.

"A few minutes." Answered Aurora. "Wow, who knew that someone could bleed that much from the nose?"

Issei chuckled nervously. If only she knew that his less restrained perversion meant constantly groping girls shamelessly, he didn't want to think about her reaction and possibly calling her father. There was a reason why no one wants to be punched by Asura. Not even Meliodas had the balls to antagonize the God of Wrath, who would not take kindly to the fact someone was dressing his daughter down with their eyes.

Maybe it was best to keep his perverted side on the lowdown around Aurora. He could practically feel Asura's glaring eyes right upon him. The fear alone was making Issei gulp audibly.

"I heard Meliodas is here as well." Aurora said. "Do you know where he is?"

Rias shook her head. "Not particularly. He's here somewhere, but we lost track of him when Serafall dragged him away."

"Lil Levi is here too? With Meliodas?" Aurora exclaimed surprisingly, an excited grin spreading on her face. "This is so wonderful! Do you think they went somewhere for some private time? Those two seem to be the right couple, don't you think?"

No one except Ruby, who was entirely confused with the topic concerning the son of Satan and the Leviathan, dared to make a comment on that. After all, Eliza was right there and heard every word from Aurora. She had her usual pleasant smile on her face, but her eyes were shut closed. If one were to see behind the lids, they would not see the eyes of the kind healer of the heavens. They would see the Maiden of God, one of the strongest Archangels of Yahweh that shaped the very fates of battles with her presence alone.

Eliza understood that her former romantic relationship she once had with the son of Satan was long past them. However, she never liked to be reminded of it as it would bring up emotions of sorrow, pain, and wrath wrapped in one. She didn't lash out with these emotions thankfully, but her eyes would become so frightening everyone would distance themselves away from her. The simple, yet annoying solution to this was to simply close her eyes lest people be reminded how and why Eliza was once called the Judge and Will of God.

Especially now it was important to do so since Serafall herself was mentioned. Her dominant kind personality wished her good fortune as a person close to Meliodas. Another part of the Archangel deep inside of her that she locked away was screaming to kill the wench. Both for trying to kill her and taking her time away with Meliodas.

"You okay, Mom?" Ruby asked innocently in concern as she saw how stiff Eliza was.

All that annoyance and irritation disappeared away with the sweet voice of the descendant of God. Her blue eyes upon innocent and kind Ruby and responded with a motherly smile that made Ruby's mood all the more better. They both knew they were not necessarily blood-related, but the bond they shared over the eight months was strong.

"Nothing, my sweet child." Eliza consoled.

At the end of the day, Ruby was Eliza's new light in life. She believed the girl was her father's last gift and she will do anything to make sure Ruby blossoms into her full potential.

* * *

(On the roof of the school...)

"Isn't it nice that my So-tan comes to this school?" Serafall chirped. "She gets to hang out in the human world and I get to visit her whenever I want."

"After you finish work, right?" Meliodas pressed on the subject.

The pair of extremely powerful devils capable of destroying the entire planet were sitting at the edge of the roof of the school building with their legs handing over the edge. Meliodas sat down straighter drinking from a mug of beer he always had on him in his right hand. Serafall on the other hand chose to be more bold by holding Meliodas' left arm between her sizable chest while resting her head on her dark prince's left shoulder. The smile on the Leviathan's face was a mix of bliss and peace as she made the shoulder her favorite pillow. She never got to be like this with Meliodas since the 6th century when wore broke out upon the destruction of Excalibur, and she made it damn sure she was going to make up her time with her Meliodas as much as she could.

It wasn't as thought Meliodas was forcing himself to endure Serafall's antics. In fact, Meliodas enjoyed it, and his perverted side loved Serafall's lovely figure with a big bust and firm rear despite her 14-year-old appearance. Meliodas was no better in his own current form that he had a highly athletic build that would make any woman drool over with his sculpted physique. Above all else, Meliodas missed Serafall's company. Their personalities mixed so well together with their personalities completely the opposite of what their reputation would expect, and their dreams that seemed so simple. She will always be the closest woman in his life, even before and after Eliza.

Looking over the school grounds below, Meliodas smiled in contentment at everyone going on with their lives. This is what he fought for. This is what peace looked like where no one was out to gut each other. The Great War and the Devil Civil War showed Meliodas how Hell can be made everywhere. He knew right then and there that he could not let that happen anywhere else. Meliodas had to keep the lovely peace in front of him of family and friends smiling without a worry of their own lives haunting them.

Meliodas glanced back at Serafall to see her pout. "Mou~, my job is so boring! I want to be a Magical Girl like you became a barkeeper."

"What are you talking about, Sera-chan?" Said Meliodas, getting a confused look from the Leviathan. "You don't have to be a Magical Girl. You're already a Magical Girl. To me, you're the best Magical Girl out there, no doubt about that."

Serafall let out a high-pitched squeal as Serafall threw her whole body over the son of Satan in a tight hug. Meliodas did not even budge from the spot, but had to empty and discard his mug to grab a hold on Serafall. She giggled as she tried to get as much of herself draped on Meliodas and soon found herself sitting on Hell's prince's lap while her arms were tangled around the blonde's neck.

"You always know what to say to me." Serafall said softly.

"But it is true." Meliodas pressed on, every word he uttered making a blush grow on Serafall's cheeks. "You are the greatest and best Magical Girl, and I can prove it. For one, you're absolutely adorable with your giggles and soft skin. Secondly, you are stunning to the eye with your poses and body combined. And lastly, you have the most brilliant sparkle in your eyes to make the bad guys squirm in fear. If I need a Magical Girl, I have one right here."

By the end of his words, Serafall was a blushing mess with her dark hair covering her eyes and her breathing labored. She suddenly lunged forward pivoting off her foot and Meliodas found himself lying on his back with Serafall hugging him on top. His eyes drifted to her plushie assets squeezing against his chest giving him a good feel of them.

"I missed you." Serafall said.

"I know." Meliodas answered automatically.

"It hurt a lot to see you go suddenly." Serafall said, and Meliodas could feel tears drying on his shirt.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Meliodas apologized.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Serafall whimpered.

"Never again." Meliodas said firmly, placing a hand on Serafall's back. "I'm not going anywhere else without you knowing anyway."

"Good." Serafall chirped, sliding herself up till she was inches from Meliodas' face and then gave a lecherous grin that did not fit with her recent innocent behavior. "This Magical Girl needs her lovable Bar Boy."

Meliodas winced at the nickname. He only told Serafall once about his simple dream of being a barkeeper, but somehow it clicked in Serafall's head to call Meliodas 'Bar Boy' on the spot. Despite his displeasure of the nickname, Serafall stuck with it if only as a rare weapon to tease Meliodas when she wanted to.

"Sera-chan, you're being a meanie!" Meliodas whined, though it was mostly playful.

"Wah, I'm sorry that Levi-tan was being a meanie!" Cried Serafall playing along before she went to snuggling to her favorite blonde in all of reality. "You know, I've seen everyone else here. There's Ban, Elaine, and even King and Diane. I thought those two would go back to the Fairies and Giant, but there's someone missing. Ah, where's Hawk-chan?"

"Hmm, oh Hawk-chan?" Meliodas responded, going in thought. "Well, the law states that we can't have a pig roaming freely in the workplace, so he only comes to the Boar Hat after closing time to pick up the scraps. He's just been on vacation in the Familiar Forest with his mom."

"Mmm, I wanted to give him some treats." Serafall said, her mood brightening up. "Ooh, you have to take me to the Boar Hat. I want to see it! I want to see it so bad!"

Meliodas chuckled, caressing her twin tails of hair. "All in good time, Sera-chan."

A pleasurable sigh escaped Serafall's lips as she used Meliodas' chest like a pillow. Whatever god paid attention to devils knew how much the blonde meant to the former Sitri. He may have been born from the abyss that was Satan, but to the Leviathan he was her sun in the sky. He made her happy, warm, and laugh when no one else could. She never wanted to be sad again, and being close to Meliodas meant total happiness for Serafall.

"I need you." Whispered Serafall, inching up again till her lips were centimeters apart from Meliodas'.

The son of Satan quirked an eyebrow. "S-Sera-chan?"

"Please." Serafall almost begged, inching closer towards her lover's lips. "I need my Meli-kun."

Her lips were slowly drawing closer intent on pressing on Meliodas' lips. He could feel her hot breath against his skin and felt several of his remaining hearts pick up in speed. His eyelids slowly closed as he surrendered his resistance up. Their lips had only touched for only a second before a voice broke up the trance between them.

"When I found you, I wasn't expecting this."

Meliodas and Serafall snapped their eyes open in alarm. They snapped up to their feet faster than the blink of an eye with the former brandishing a small blade while Serafall prepared her magic. Their caution was not needed as they recognized the man before them as Meliodas' little brother, Zeldris.

Calling him a man would be stretch since said person only stood as tall as Meliodas. Unlike Meliodas who carried cheer, the man was more serious with cold, calculating eyes that he inherited from Satan. His facial structure was similar to the firstborn of Satan, but his hair was black. He wore a red vest and pants with silver boots and gloves. Meliodas knew this man very well, and a warm grin spread on his face. On first glance, he would seem harmless with his size but underneath is a well of power that is high Maou-class.

"It's been a while, Zeldris." Meliodas greeted.

"Hello, nii-san." Zeldris said in tone that did not betray any emotion.

"Ah, why can't you lighten up to your big brother?" Whined Meliodas. "You see, Sera-chan? This is what I have to deal with."

Serafall nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I can see that, Meli-kun. He's like a boy version of So-tan."

Zeldris crossed his arms and sighed in exasperation. "It's bad enough dealing with just you, nii-sama, but why did it have to be you too, Levithan-san."

"Oh, my dear Zel, you could always soften up to your family." Spoke the voice of a woman dripping with charisma.

The air shimmered behind Zeldris to reveal a woman standing at 5'6" with blonde hair tied in a blue ribbon and wearing a golden outfit. Her figure was quite filled out with a DD-cup, mid-wipe hips, and mile long legs shining in the light. She was beautiful with her pale skin that made her seem like a doll, and if one looked closely one would see a pair of fangs protruding out of her upper lip revealing her to be a vampire. Her name was Gelda, an ancient vampire and now husband to Zeldris Satan.

"Perhaps, but I prefer not to bumble around like a fool." Zeldris answerd, breaking his facade to smile at his wife.

Gelda pouted cutely as she approached Zeldris from behind and suddenly pressed the back of his head against her bosom. It was impressive that the younger son of Satan kept his expression as strong as steel but he could not stop the sweat and blush on his face. Inwardly, he was enjoying the feel of his wife and was resisting the urge to go somewhere private. Meliodas and Serafall tittered in amusement watching the couple.

"G-Gelda!?" Exclaimed Zeldris, struggling to keep his composure as he looked to his wife giving him the 'puppy eyes'.

"Please Zeldris." Gelda squeaked, squeezing the hug tighter. "For me."

"F-Fine." Zeldris growled, forcing out a passing smile.

"Still have a great tastes in boobs, don't you little brother, ni-shi-shi?" Meliodas teased. "So much like Issei-boyo."

Zeldris glared hatefully at Meliodas. "Don't you dare to compare _me _to your perverted apprentice, nii-san!"

"Oh, are my breasts not good enough, darling?" Gelda faked whimpering.

Unfortunately, Zeldris fell for it and went into a panic. He managed to turn himself around to properly face his wife, who had fake tears in her eyes. Seeing his wife cry was one of the most horrid sights for the younger son of Satan. The words that came out of him were a mix of desperation and truth as there wasn't any filter without his composure.

"No, I didn't mean that, Gelda." Zeldris said frantically. "You have the most wonderful breasts in the world. You're perfect."

Gelda stopped her act immediately to be replaced with a victorious grin, and Meliodas and Serafall had to support themselves as they laughed. It took five seconds to process through Zeldris what he had actually said and another few seconds to realize he had been tricked. His eyes twitched at his snickering vampiric wife before barreling on Meliodas, his face red with embarrassment and rage.

"Damn you, Meliodas!" Zeldris snarled, wisps of shadow coming off his body.

"Stop being dramatic, ni-shi-shi." Meliodas chuckled without a care in the world.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with being a boob guy, Zel-kun." Added Serafall.

"Why did I come to see you at all?" Zeldris mumbled under his breath.

"Because you love your family." Gelda answered.

"But in all honesty, why are you here?" Meliodas asked, switching to a more serious outlook once he calmed down. "Shouldn't you be in Italy making sure the vampire wars are kept at a down low?"

"It's because of the summit." Zeldris answered. "The very conclusion of this meeting will determine the very future of the Moonlit World. This isn't just about the Biblical Factions, Meliodas. Everyone of our world is concerned, and for good reason. I am here to bring my say to the factions and make sure nothing... unsavory goes off."

Serafall straightened herself and nodded at Zeldris. "I completely agree with this. As head of foreign diplomacy, I have full confidence that other representatives from significant factions will be here, or at least those of the eastern side of the world."

"There is a lot at stake here." Zeldris said. "That's why this meeting deserves my full attention. To make sure that whatever concludes this meeting leads to a brighter future."

"Just as we agreed on, little brother." Meliodas agreed. "How are the twins?"

"Dante and Vergil are doing fine." Zeldris answered with a small smile. "They'll be here as well tomorrow, and I left Eleana in charge of Italy while I am gone."

"That's good to hear." Meliodas said, making his seat back at the edge of the roof. "Are the twins still like they usually are?"

"Set in stone." Zeldris said, sitting next to his brother's left side and joining him looking over the school grounds. "Everyday, they keep on reminding of Sparda. That old coot was a walking enigma able to somehow be aloof like a child yet calculative like a warrior. Dante and Vergil seem to have inherited one side each of their father's personality, and they always go head-to-head occasionally."

"So nothing much has changed, huh?" Meliodas responded.

"Not exactly." Zeldris said with a smirk. "Turns out Vergil had a son by the name of Nero almost two decades ago. All of us discovered him just recently if you can believe that."

"Eh, really!?" Exclaimed Meliodas in surprise. "You think with Dante's, er, _antics _he'd be swimming in parental support. But you're saying Vergil had a kid before him? As in the same Vergil whose colder than the rivers of Tartarous?"

"Oh it gets better." Zeldris continued. "Turns out, the mother is a divine being, which makes him a Nephalem."

"..." Meliodas was in silence as his face formed a deadpan. "You're just fucking with me, aren't you?"

Zeldris smirk did not leave him. "I am not. When we met the boy whose name is Nero, he was giving off that aura of impossibility. Vergil refuses to let known who the mother is, but that hasn't stopped Dante 'congratulating' him."

"I probably wouldn't believe him." Meliodas said. "I mean, what kind of holy being that is loony enough goes out with Vergil?!"

* * *

(Elsewhere)

In the realm of Heaven, an unrivaled beauty of blonde hair and green eyes that radiated innocence and loving care let out an adorable sneeze.

Upon Mt. Olympus, a busty brunette tending to a blue fire was momentarily distracted by a sudden sneeze, and her eyes darted around in slight caution before going back to the fire.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Now we get to see Zeldris' first appearance. I tried to convey his opposite personality compared to Meliodas, and how Gelda would be in a time of marriage with Zeldris. I understand that she is kinda emotionless but that is before the whole mess of the Holy War and her feeling unworthy of Zeldris. Next chapter will see the return of Escanor guarding Michael and the Dragon Faction that features characters from Fairy Tail, Reincarnated Slime, and Overlord.**

**Also, here is an idea of new story called Rise of the Dark Light Dragon God Slayer, a Fairy Tail and RWBY crossover. So far of what I think is either a young Ruby or Ruby at the end of Volume 3 goes to the world of Fairy Tail as Ea, God of the Universe and Stars, and Ankhseram, God of Life and Darkness, take an interest in her and train her in the arts of God Slaying and Dragon Slaying magic of both light and darkness to be a contingency against END if he ever awaken. **

**Will take place 400 years before canon briefly before Ruby goes to the future with the other Dragon Slayers to train Wendy and join Cait Shelter to be its Ace. At some point, she will return to Remnant thanks to having Yammato to cut dimensions. Depending on what I decide, Ruby will be aged back for plot reasons but with full memory of Remnant to return home. Natsu will also be stronger as his Demon Seed isn't as inactive as it should be, making him a Lightning Fire Demon Dragon Slayer but not knowing he is END.**

**On a side note, can someone do some sort of fan art with Meliodas X Serafall couple? The fact is does not exist is utter blasphemy!**

**Up next is Chapter 20.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	20. Happy Accident

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 21: Happy Accident**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

Today was the day. The following twilight shall be put down in history as the start of a real peace between the Biblical Factions, or the beginning of the end in another perpetual war. Truly, a lot was at stake and all of it was hanging by a delicate thread. Whatever the outcome of the summit, it would change not only the Biblical Factions but also the entire world, human and supernatural.

Throughout the day after school, Issei tried to enjoy himself for the rest of the day, hanging out with his parents, the ORC, Sirzechs, and the Gremory family in general. It was more accurate to state that the parents had much more fun getting loose over some wine and telling embarrassing stories of their kids. Issei and Asia could not hold back the occasional snickers seeing how Rias' skin glowed brighter than her hair.

But when morning came and the sun shined down to awaken Issei from his sleep, not even the comfort of Asia _and _Rias sleeping on either side of him could quell the troubling thoughts in his head. Not only will Issei have to be completely formal, but he had to be on top of his guard to protect any and all important officials from those who would see this summit lead to war. He put up genuine smiles and laughter with his friends and girlfriend(s), but on a deeper level Issei was alert. Yet, Asia seemed to look through him if her concerned expression was anything to go by.

Just one of the many aspects of the angel that Issei absolutely loved. Not to mention her own personal quest to get more 'harem' sisters. If she wasn't so innocent, Issei would have sworn Akeno had corrupted his girlfriend.

That brings to the now where it was midday at the grounds of the ORC building. The peerages of Issei and Rias were put into a training regime that consisted of the two groups sparing with each other. For some, it was to hone their skills while fighting against their seniors in their craft. Such an example was the constant clap of steel as the Knights of Rias and Issei blurred across the area trading blows with their swords. While Murayama and Katae were naturally faster than Kiba and Xenovia, it served as a good training for the Knight of the Gremory to learn more about his new Sacred Gear and improve Xenovia's technique with Durandal.

For others, it was to practice into other fields that were being ignored. That was the tor- er, training that Rias had trapped herself in, currently fighting for her life. Her opponent was none other than Issei herself, who was using only close-quarters combat in the 'spar' and he wasn't holding back. The whole point on this training was to have Rias develop a means to defend herself without magic. When the fight started, Rias with Akeno for support had flown up in the air to blast magic down at Issei. They thought with the distance between them that they would have the massive advantage in the spar against the Sin of Lust. That was proven wrong as not once did Issei allow himself to get hit by lightning or spheres of destruction. In fact, in the ensuing dust cloud from the blast Issei used as cover the King and Queen duo never registered the speed of Issei flying into the air before striking them both down to earth.

It was the first lesson to both Rias and Akeno that magic can only get themselves so far if they neglect physical skills. And they were paying for such a lesson dearly in bruises, and Issei was not one to hold back. Neither did Meliodas as well in his own training with the Sin of Wrath. No matter how much magic they unleashed at Issei, he proved himself far quicker than they could track or in rather showy moves even split the attacks apart with a swing of his sword. Rias could not help but gulp imagining if he used **Full Counter, **and it hurt Rias' pride in realization just using her bloodline will not always prove effective in combat.

Koneko and Gasper were doing physical conditioning to get him up to the dhamphir up to appropriate level to control Forbidden Balor View. The way Koneko was going about it for Gasper was using fear as a deterrent to push his body to the limit, which used a clove of garlic in the nekoshou's hands and chasing the dhamphir down with it. Issei considered to allow Gasper to drink his blood that was potent with magic, but Koneko promised the third King that her method was better. Though there was an alarming amount of mischief in the Yokai's voice.

The only an exception was Asia herself. Everyone knew that Asia in her very nature was too kind to ever cause harm of any kind to anyone. A true angel in spirit when she was born. Instead, her training consisted of increasing her effectiveness of her Sacred Gear by healing everyone from a distance. Thus, the only way the spar will end is when Asia reaches her limit or breaks it.

A loud thwack of a fist meeting flesh followed the red blur of Rias tumbling over the ground like a bouncing ball before crashing into a tree. The cause of such was a punch from Issei to Rias' cheek as shown with the small bruise just below Rias' lip. If it weren't for her strengthened body from awakening as a Super Devil, the damage would have been worse. It did not quell the hurt feelings of being punched by her lover, even if it was just a spar. The blow was the result of trying to contest with Issei in close quarters and failing spectacularly.

"Don't look so hurt, Rias-chan." Issei quipped from the field with a comforting smile. "Take it as a sign to get stronger than you can today."

Issei was more or less undamaged in the spar, and the only indication of the fight itself were stains of dirt on his blazer picked up from the magical blasts hitting the earth. Before anything else Issei could say, his left hand snapped to action to hold back a jab from Akeno aimed at his left side. His yellow eyes stared back at the violet orbs of the fallen angel, and unlike Rias had her sadist smile on. Her cheeks were flushed red in building arousal of being manhandled by Issei as well as her own rising sadistic tendencies from the fight. To her, Issei was the embodiment of her perfect S n' M fantasies with strong power and a well built body in one package. She dared not tell Rias of her wild fantasies lest she create heated competition for Issei's soon-to-be harem. All she needed was a little talk with Asia.

"You're thinking perverted thoughts, aren't you?" Issei inquired with mirth in his voice.

"Ara ara, what makes you think so, ero-kun?" Akeno responded with her smile as well as reminding him of his past infamy.

"Sin of Lust, remember?" Issei answered, kicking back Akeno to disengage the lock.

At that point, Rias reentered the fight deciding to fight with her fists instead of her magic. Issei saw the blow to his cheek coming, but allowed it to come. He could have easily dodged, but he needed to evaluate just how much Rias can put into a physical blow. Instead of evading the blow, Issei pulled a maneuver from boxing by angling his head in the same direction as the force of the blow. The hit connected to his cheek, but the Red Dragon Emperor did not budge an inch.

"Two things you are off, Rias-chan." Issei noted. "One, you have a good grasp on technique, but you sorely lack the physical need in the blow. And secondly-"

Issei paused as he gave Rias a 'light' uppercut to her chin, making the Gremory make half a dozen flips in the air. She landed back down to earth face down with her butt sticking out, all in an undignified manner.

"Did you catch any of that?" Issei wondered.

"...Hai..." Groaned Rias in pain and humiliation.

"I-," Issei paused again to focus on a quick exchange of blows with Akeno before flipping the girl around into the tops of the trees, "I am not saying that your physical weakness is, well, a weakness. There are other ways to substitute for that."

Rias pouted in annoyance. "Then what _should _do if my punches are going to be so - pathetic? Even Asia would beat me."

"Correction, she'd rather serve you cookies made from her pure essence of sweetness, ni-shi-shi." Issei quipped, remembering waking up once to Asia baking in the kitchen. "I'll give you a hint. Your magic, the Power of Destruction, is meant to destroy all that is created, but it can also be shaped from the usual blast that you use. Hasn't your brother shown you something like that?"

Issei left the Gremory to herself as his attention went back to Akeno, who had sent a lightning bolt that was deflected via the gauntlet of the Boosted Gear. With Issei distracted for the moment against the fallen angel, Rias was left alone to ponder on the topic. Her face scrunched up in momentary frustration of finding the lack of inspiration to use her powers on such a basic principal.

She then remembered back to her childhood when Sirzechs took his free time to dote on her. Her eyes snapped open in realization of one certain memory that showed her the Power of Destruction that they shared. Specifically, Rias remembered how Sirzechs shaped the Power of Destruction around his body like a second skin or an aura, and manifested tiny balls of compressed destruction into the palm of his hands with ease. It memorized Rias then like looking at a little puppy, wanting nothing more than to be like her 'cool' big brother.

Rias chuckled as she let the memory past. Those were times long ago, and she was different person then. Especially since she was more annoyed about Sirzechs doting on her like a siscon, but she still loved him all the same. Now she had a reason to thank him for once.

The Gremory Super Devil heiress picked herself to her feet in time to see her best friend get hurled through several trees that buried her under. Xulean joined in on the crucial opening of Issei's distraction, blurring at her King in a blur of blue to land a solid blow to his chest. It was amazing to Rias how there wasn't a crater on Issei's chest but there was clear pain contorting on his face as well as the approving smile towards Xulean. That smile however caused Xulean to blush in embarrassment, slowing down her follow-up of high kick aimed at Issei's right cheek that he blocked by raising his right forearm. He then grabbed a hold of Xulean's raised heel, which Issei freely ogled the Chinese fighter's very sexy legs, before tossing her around a full arc. Upon release, Xulean tumbled over the ground like a tumbleweed in a hurricane and only stopped when she used her incredible Rook strength to anchor her limbs into the dirt.

But as soon as Issei had thrown Xulean, Rias had covered the distance between herself and the Red Dragon Emperor. Her wings were unveiled in a fast beat for extra speed and she was now producing an intense crimson glow around herself. She had managed to control her Power of Destruction in a malleable state, but her increased reserves as a Super Devil proved that she needed to reeducate herself to control her power. Nevertheless, this was a small victory to Rias with the modicum of control she can wrestle, expressed in the way she rushed closer to Issei by the second that the aura of power around her was coalescing in her right hand.

Issei was on guard as he sensed the alarming spike of power that Rias was generating. Officially she was High-class, but her awakened status as a Super Devil pushed her actual standing at Ultimate-class. There was potential within to match or surpass her brother, the Crimson Lucifer, a devil who put the fear in entire patheons in the past. He can't be the one to truly bring her power out, but at least he can guide her on the correct path such as what this training entailed focusing on physical attributes. His stance was ready with his arms forward ready to block Rias will sent when it comes.

It was to his surprise and with pride in Rias that the Gremory fainted the blow at the last moment and sent her left fist forward for a jab to his torso. She was still too slow, making it possible for Issei to angle his right forearm to block the left fist covered in crimson energy. Neither of them ever anticipated the problem if Rias put too much magic in her fist.

When her left fist came in contact with the crimson gauntlet on Issei's forearm, a bang of an explosion rattled the entire ORC grounds. All sparring stopped as eyes turned to the scene of a large cloud of black smoke where Rias and Issei once stood. The Gremory herself was blasted back a few feet with soot dirtying her clothes that had been ripped into from the force. Issei on the other hand was nowhere in sight, but in his previous direction was a path of destruction scarring the ground and uprooted trees for as far as tens of meters. In the distance was a pillar of smoke where supposedly Issei crashed.

"ISSEI-KUN!" Screamed Akeno, Asia, Xulean, and Rias as they processed the morbid fact the target of their affections was the one who was plowed across the earth in a violent manner.

While the former three sprinted down the path to recover Issei, Rias stood shock stiff as she looked at her shaking hands. She had done that to him, and the thought alone of harming her precious Issei was bringing tears to her eyes. The Gremory barely kept her priorities in check and chased after the others with the Knights taking the lead to find Issei. Rias' only hope on the matter is that her Issei-kun wasn't too hurt from her own power.

The closer Rias came upon the crash site, the more her hopes seemed to dwindle at the destruction left behind. At the end was a cluster of burnt trees piled on one spot in particular. Xulean and Koneko were quickly (the former more frantically for her love interest) heavy-lifting the trunks from the pile to find the bottom while Murayama, Katase, and Kiba hacked them down to smaller parts. At the bottom they found Issei still conscious but sporting burns on the right side of his body and the rest covered in bleeding wounds from the crash. Then there was horrid fact that his right arm was completely blown off from Rias' punch enhanced by the Power of Destruction, and she had to hold her mouth to prevent herself from sobbing. After all, she had done this to him.

Asia wasted no time to bring out the full power of Twilight Healing she could muster to heal Issei's injuries. The burns and gashes that marred most of his body mended away, replaced by healthy skin. Unfortunately, it could do nothing for the stump below his elbow to reveal red flesh. Eventually, Issei gained a semblance to use his voice with his first words coming out only as a few groans.

"Agh... that was _pleasant._" Issei groaned, causing his lovers to widen in horror that he was trying to pick himself up.

"Issei, please don't move so much!" Pleaded Asia as she tried to lightly push the Sin of Lust down.

"Hey, I am," Issei said, holding in a grimace of pain racking through his body, "well, I'm mostly okay, so there's nothing to worry about."

Everyone around Issei were in shock how nonchalant he was concerning his injuries. None were more so than Rias herself who looked at Issei with conflicting emotions of relief and anger. Relief that Issei was more or less fine mentally, but angry at the same time that he was brushing off the severity of his injuries, especially losing his arm. By all accounts, Rias wanted Issei to be mad at her for doing this to him in the first place.

"Nothing!?" Rias muttered, but with each syllable the volume of her voice rose. "You call this nothing!? You-You-You - You should be pissed off! You look almost dead in the grave and you should be angry at me for doing that to you!"

Issei tilted his head. "Why should I be angry at you? It's not your fault."

"Not my fault!?" Screeched Rias, unable to stop the tears from flowing. "Of course it's my fault. I almost killed you with that stupid stunt! I blew your arm off! It's your right that you - you-"

"Hate you!?" Issei finished Rias' sentence, who to the Gremory's shock was right in front of her with his left hand holding her chin tenderly. "I don't think I can hate you, Rias. This was just a mistake, nothing else. In fact, we can just take in the fact that you've come up with an impressive way to help yourself in a fist fight, and I can't argue with the results."

"Those results have your arm gone." Rias cried.

Issei gestured to his stump. "Oh this? It's been a while since that's happened."

"Eh?" Was the logical response from everyone else around Issei.

"Watch and you'll see." Issei gave his vague answer.

The devils tensed as they felt Issei's demonic spike to alarmingly levels and a shroud of pure darkness seeped off his body like smoke. Issei has his eyes closed in concentration to focus his demonic energy and opened them when a scar-like black mark formed over his right eye. From his stump, pure darkness took semi-physical manifestation that almost looked alive. It slithered to far right of Issei to the intact forest around them. The peerages followed the line of sight the slither of darkness was going and had to hold in their lunch to find the rest of Issei's right arm still bearing the right gauntlet of the Boosted Gear.

All except Issei watched as the darkness attached to the stump of the limb and the fingers suddenly came back to life. Like reeling in a fish, the darkness quickly slithered back to Issei's stump along with the forearm it attached to. The result was the forearm returning to its original place as though it was never blown off in the first place. There wasn't even any scaring of the previous damage and Issei tested the hand and the fingers of his attached forearm to find it in perfect condition.

"See? Everything's okay." Issei assured, dismissing the right gauntlet to show the undamaged forearm.

Katase gagged. "Issei, that was just gross."

"I almost lost my lunch right there, even if you got your arm back." Murayama added, holding her stomach.

"Sorry about that, ni-shi-shi." Said Issei, rubbing the back of his head.

"Issei," Said Rias with narrowed eyes, "just what was that regeneration? Is that part of your demon part of you? How did that even happen?"

"Guess I do owe you an explanation." Issei replied, his words getting the attention of the devils. "Well first off, I am not fully a demon. I don't have seven hearts. Just the regeneration and the potent demonic power. As for how these changes have happened, it is all thanks to this."

Issei pointed his left index finger to the mark going over his right eye. When the devils made eye contact with the mark, they felt a strange pull towards it. It felt deep down in their blood they knew what this mark represented, and that brought a very minor and alien feeling of worship. Their very blood was calling out to it. But for Asia and Akeno, they felt a very cold chill run down their spines trying to look at it as though they were cornered by a predator.

"What... is that?" Akeno asked without her usual tone.

"We both know of the death of Yahweh and Satan, right?" Issei said. "I've known about it for quite some time. What people don't know is that Satan was more... stubborn to keep down."

Rias' eyes widend in trepidation. "What do you mean, Issei-kun?"

Issei rubbed his chin in thought. "Look at Ruby-san. Yahweh is dead unfortunately, no doubt about that, yet not completely dead as in his entire being ceased to exist. While his soul and body are nonexistent, his power remained in Heaven which then manifested in Ruby that made her the new Biblical Goddess, at least soon-to-be. Satan, on the other hand, lost his body, but his soul and power remained.

"Satan's still alive!?" Squeaked Asia in fear, the fact alone of the Heretical God being alive making her body shake.

"Yes and no." Issei said, catching confused expressions. "He can still 'exist' for lack of a better word, but he can't truly come back. That is because in the final battle when Satan's body was destroyed by both Yahweh and Trihexa, Meliodas had the Heretical God's soul and power split into ten fragments. These fragments were to be kept far away from each other as to prevent themselves from merging onto one single vessel. The more people involved, the safer we are. In time, these fragments were given the name the **Ten Commandments.**

"And I hold one of the ten as its living host to keep it back." Issei said, gesturing to the mark again. "Mine is the Commandment of Selflessness. By holding it, my body has become partially demon-like and I gain its abilities. Anyone in my presence that openly displays selfish acts will lose their emotions, memories, and their very self. It is a very dangerous ability I never want to use."

"That is... quite the burden." Kiba commented. "You must be very brave, Issei-san."

Issei put on a sad smile. "Nah, I'm not. I was just a stupid kid who was too full of himself one day... Now enough about that. How about we just call it a day? Maybe some good food from yours truly to relieve the stress?"

Like shattering glass, all of that tension was gone by those simple words. Smiles and some giggles filled the area where once was worry for the person in question. The aspect of food also cued a few stomachs to growl in anticipation.

"You know what, I could use a bite." Rias sighed with her wonderful smile back in place.

"...Senpai makes really good food." Koneko said, her eyes never leaving Issei like a pet demanding her owner to give her food.

"I-I would like to try Issei's cooking." Said Gasper timidly, making Issei shiver slightly.

It still freaked them out that the dhamphir was a trap.

"You still suck with your Sacred Gear." Koneko deadpanned, as the whole training session did nothing for Gasper's control.

"C'mon, let's just get back to the ORC and I'll whip us something up." Issei said taking the lead of the group back to the ORC building.

"Now that was a wonderful sight." A deep voice of masculinity spoke when they arrived back at the building. "You sure have a way of words, Issei-kun."

The ORC snapped to action in practiced form. Kiba, Xenovia, Murayama, Katase took the front with their swords drawn with the Rooks standing beside them. Issei whipped out Herrit with Rias and Akeno summoning their magic to blast whatever was in front of them. Asia and Gasper stayed in the very back with the latter ready to cast barrier spells to protect everyone.

Though all that preparation for a supposed ambush proved to be a wasted effort when the target they were seconds from obliterating was just one man. A very familiar man to Issei who sported black hair with golden bangs and a goatee wearing a black yukata, sporting a sweat drop at the open hostility literally aimed towards him. The only reason they didn't drop their guard was because the man had twelve wings on display, revealing himself as one of the most powerful fallen angels. Issei knew exactly who it was since he had been temporarily contracted to him.

"Erh, peace?" The fallen angel said with his hands up in mock surrender.

Issei sighed. "Azazel."

The moment Issei uttered the name, multiple faces went pale at the realization they had almost attacked the leader of the Grigori. In a blur that put teleportation to shame, weapons and magic were dismissed and the devils and one fallen angel were awkwardly whistling as if nothing happened. Issei sweat dropped at his comrades' reaction to Azazel though he was partially at fault here as well. Then again, it wasn't a good idea to sneak up on him like that.

_'I didn't even sense him at all.' _Thought Issei.

It earned to Azazel's reputation that not only was he powerful but also had the capability to mask his presence. While the man was smiling and being friendly, Issei knew better that the man was even more dangerous than any of them can handle. The battle with Kokabiel showed how huge the gap was between himself and any ten-winged Biblical entity. Kokabiel with his twelve wings proved stronger than Azazel, but the chance of victory with Balance Breaker was slim.

"A bit too jumpy, don't you think?" Azazel noted playfully.

Issei sighed. "What do you want, Azazel?"

"C'mon, Issei." Azazel said. "Lighten up with your fellow pervert. We were drinking bodies for a week."

"Meliodas does not have a high opinion of you, and that is hard to do." Issei said with a blank look.

"It was just that one time I forgot to pay him back." Azazel whined.

"Still isn't honest business, and we at the Boar Hat only deal with honest business." Issei said. "That also includes paying up bets. That you still owe."

"Fine." Azazel relented in defeat. "Besides saying hello to the Red Dragon Emperor, I came here on the curiosity on the Gremory Knight. Specifically, this new Longinus Sacred Gear that you have, Kiba was it?"

Kiba's eyes widened in alarm. "How did you know?"

"I have my resources and secrets, my little devil friend." Azazel said cryptically. "C'mon. Satiate my curiosity and show me what this new Longinus can do."

Kiba looked to the others for some sort of answer to this dilemma of either showing Azazel his abilities or not. Most of them had nervous expressions directed towards Azazel, and some being borderline hostile in the event of an attack such as the stances Murayama, Katase, Xenovia, and Xulean were taking in advance. It was the nod from Issei that gave the answer to Kiba, and decided to flare his new weapon but not too much.

Magic surged off his palms like lightning as Kiba delved into the shared memories of all the past wielders that have glimpsed famed blades of history. All such experiences meshed together in a world inside of Kiba, but at the same time he could perceive it in anyway. But the world within him that held no name - _yet _\- answered his call with a blade of minor fame. One that held power above average but not so much to tax on Kiba's magic reserves or give Azazel too much into what he can do.

Kiba's hands automatically held as if holding a two-handed sword, but the air around glittered as his magic condensed and took form. From the particles of magic created a golden handle in Kiba's hands that then grew out into a western style guard made of pure gold. A long blade extended forth over four feet in length. The magic Kiba summoned dispersed to reveal a two-handed blade in all of its glory. The devils around him tensed feeling the subtle holy aura it produced, but not so much to be on the level of the Excalibur fragments. Even when it just created, Kiba not only knew the blade's name but the skill of the blade's history was traced into his muscle memory.

"I believe this a sufficient showcase." Kiba said, hiding his smug smirk at Azazel's widened eyes.

"So it's true..." Azazel muttered, holding out his hand. "If I may hold it?"

Reluctantly, Kiba set the copied blade into Azazel's hands to study. His eyes darted frantically over every inch of the magically made craft as well as using magic to properly analyze its properties.

"Incredible." Azazel said after finishing his study of the construct. "I know this blade too. Joyeuse, the same blade Emperor Charlemagne wielded. If I didn't have the real one at the Grigori, I would swear this is the real deal. To copy weapons of legend at such a detail. Do you have any limits to what you can copy, Kiba-san?"

Kiba shrugged. "As long as I have enough magic, I don't I have."

"I'd say your Sacred Gear is worth you visiting me at the Grigori for me to study." Azazel said, then worried at the cautious reaction at the implication. "I mean it as a friendly gesture. That stuff with those rogues is not my fault and I don't condone such action."

The fallen angel quickly checked a watch on his left wrist only to widen his eyes at full alert. He was late to a damn meeting, and he knew if he doesn't get back to HQ quick Shemhazai was going to rip him a new one for his tardiness. Its not his damn fault that he likes studying Sacred Gears.

"Well, I best get back before I cause a fuss back home." Azazel concluded, taking flight into the sky. "Take care."

With a single beat of his twelve wings, Azazel sped off with a sonic boom and a second later disappeared in a magic circle. With his presence gone, the devils, one fallen angel, and pure angel visibly relaxed. Except for Issei who was strangely glaring at the spot he disappeared.

"That bastard still owes the Boar Hat our fucking money!"

* * *

**I was honestly not expecting how long this chapter was going to be in this single segment. Still I finally got this chapter out for everyone. I am working my ass off to get chapters for every popular fic with chapters upcoming for Rose Dragon Empress, Shin Yokai, and The Sins' Return again.**

**Up next is Chapter 21: Ascalon by Wings of Sunshine**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	21. Ascalon by Wings of Sunshine

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 21: Ascalon by Wings of Sunshine**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

"So Akeno, why did you want to bring me up here?" Spoke Issei. "Not that I am complaining."

"It's a surprise." Akeno said with a teasing smile. "And besides, you should be happy enough to be invited to a lovely woman's home."

After Issei's massive serving of lunch for the ORC, it was a joint decision to relax for the rest of the day as a way to prepare for the tense summit tonight. Most of the peerage were going spend the rest of the day by taking on contracts as many contracts as much as possible. Issei was planning to work at the Boar Hat for his part-time job, but that derailed when Akeno had asked him to come to the shrine where she lived. He was more than willing to accept Akeno and decided to give himself a break from work for the fallen angel's sake. Meliodas would understand of course because there was rarely anything more important than a women wanting one's company.

Or at least Issei hoped Meliodas would forgive him. He didn't want to be thrusted into another spar with the son of Satan and end up with a thousand cuts. It was only by the Sin of Lust's regeneration that he survived the blood loss.

"We're here." Akeno spoke up, her voice driving Issei away from his thoughts.

At the zenith of a large flight of steps sat a typical shrine to the Shinto pantheon. A Japanese gate of red wood stood proud at the entrance into the shrine, beautifully casting down a rich golden glow from the setting sun. Squinting his eyes, Issei noticed a silhouette situated just below the top part of the gate where hang a circular ring that had the carved kanji for the sun. Beyond that was shrine itself, including the main plaza of tiled stone flanked by three one-story buildings made of wood, bamboo roofs painted brown, and paper walls and doors. Issei chose a glance down and his eyes widened just how high they were from the sheer amount of steps leading up to the top.

"It's a really nice place." Issei complimented. "But it has to get lonely for you up here, doesn't it?"

"It does." Akeno answered with a smile, but there was a forlorn look in her eyes. "I can always go sleep with Rias at her own home whenever I want to. We are best friends."

Immediately, Issei's thoughts automatically crashed down the mountain in the perverted abyss at the implication Akeno sleeping with Rias. The words that he heard twisted in a way an image came up of the King and Queen duo naked for his eyes to drink, and waiting for their strong dragon to join them. He was only able to stop himself after thirty seconds in that heavenly paradise, but not soon enough to stop one of his nostrils from dripping blood. Issei glanced to Akeno in embarrassment, who was giggling behind her hand once she caught Issei's perverse expression.

"It's so cute when you have that face." Akeno commented.

"Damn, you and Rias are going to drive me crazy if you fuel my imagination like that." Issei admitted.

"Oh." Akeno said with a perplexed look. "Then what about Asia?"

"I don't really need my imagination with her." Issei said with a warm smile. "Our cuddles at night are enough, and I won't go any farther without her permission."

"So a gentleman and a pervert all in one." Akeno said. "How interesting."

Once Issei now stood from the last step and onto the entrance to the shrine, his senses went haywire at an extremely strong presence surrounding him. He automatically shifted into a more cautious stance honed by years of being thrashed around by Meliodas at the Boar Hat, and all the times he had to run for his life from Asuna. His vision was filled with bright golden light shining from above him followed by an unrivaled soft voice of the greatest echelon of angels.

"Issei Hyodou, it is a pleasure to meet you." Spoke the voice of Michael the Archangel, his array of twelve golden wings folded out in their full glory and wearing red and white robes with golden armor topped over his neck, pectorals, and shoulders.

"Lord Michael?" Gasped Issei, his demonic side slightly burning from being in the presence of such enormous holy power.

"Indeed it is, Red Dragon Emperor." Michael answered, his soft voice somehow reverberating across the entire shrine and wherever his light touched.

"This is... Forgive me for my alarm." Issei apologized, relaxing his stance into a small bow. "I felt a powerful presence nearby and I thought it was an enemy after Akeno and I."

"There is no need, Issei." Michael said, his smile ever present. "I have only come to have a meeting of great importance with you."

"And I for one would like to see the new Sin of Lust in person."

Unlike Michael's voice that was as soft as clouds and welcoming as the heaven's glow, this one was a deeper baritone and carried itself with immense power in an entirely different league. Before Issei or Akeno could identify the user of the voice, another flash of golden light blinded the pair from the right. The glow however was much more intense in heat as if standing in front of an open oven and it made Issei's demonic biology scream in terror. His discipline and soul as a human kept Issei from following his danger instincts and running the farthest he can from the light.

Once the flash of light receded, a new angel floated beside the Archangel, Michael. He was ab absolute giant of a man almost eleven feet in height, and ten white wings were unfolded with faint flickers of golden embers. Thick golden metal covered the giant from neck to toe, hiding away humongous muscle to make every body-builder meek in comparison. His head looked quite youthful with a shaved blonde hair, and his face featured a square jaw and bright blue eyes. On his back was a massive axe seemingly made of shimmering gold with the sun emblazoned on a circular object near the axe-head and had a one-handed grip only possible to be wielded by someone of his stature.

"Hello there." Escanor greeted kindly, his feet landing not too lightly on the ground. "The name is Escanor, one of the Serpah Lords of Heaven. It is nice to make your acquaintance, especially you Sin of Lust."

Akeno could only stare at the newcomer with no little amount of awe. Despite his array of ten wings, Akeno had the inkling that his power may surpass that of Michael himself with how intense it felt rivaling that of the sun. Issei was staring at Escanor paling by the second. It was not because his devil and demon side was quivering under the might of the Power of Shine the angel held. No, it was because Issei knew Escanor as the former member of the Sin of Pride among the Sins, and most importantly is Raynare's father. The same Raynare that he saw naked, and the thought of the man, who was without a doubt the kind of father to dote on his own daughter, knowing that a stranger had ogled his daughter, and will most likely smite him in cruel flames of the sun.

_'I am so dead!' _Thought Issei.

Issei's reaction was understandable, at least to himself, when he opened his mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-"

Instead of words, all that came out of Issei's mouth was an unrelenting scream as he stared at Escanor in utter terror. The man in question hummed and raised a curious brow at Issei's bizarre reaction to him. Akeno and Michael stared at Issei perplexed, the latter confused with Issei while the fallen angel never imagined Issei to look so terrified as he was right now. She was also impressed at his lung capacity as the scream showed no signs of wavering, and idly wondered how much he would scream with her 'toys'.

"Ara ara." Akeno said to herself, lost in her imagination of Issei tied up and gagged while she approached him in a bondage outfit and a whip in her hands.

Michael had the inclination that Issei's screams of terror were connected to Escanor. The golden angel glanced at the giant man, who in turn turned towards his superior in confusion. A deadpan stare met Escanor from the Archangel, feeling that this was Escanor's fault.

Michael could only sigh in exasperation. "Why did you have to accompany me to the human world, Lord Escanor?"

"My apologies if I do trouble you, Lord Michael." Escanor said with the politeness of a gentleman. "But I am here under orders from Lord Mael to protect you given you are to go to the summit surrounded by potential enemies."

"I can take care of myself." Michael protested lightly.

"Lord Mael is only looking after the safety of his younger brother." Escanor replied. "I think it is kind of endearing. It shows how much Lord Mael loves his little siblings."

"... I'm not that little..." Michael mumbled under his breath with his head lowered down.

Escanor overheard and all he could do in response was laugh in amusement, which came out as a deep pattern of booms given his voice. During this, Issei continued to scream stuck in a trance of terror of Escanor looming over him with a giant ball of solar flames ready to burn him to a crisp. Akeno did not try to stop to snap Issei out of his terror trance, and was recording his scream with a stopwatch. So far he had already broken the record and was still going.

* * *

(Later)

Eventually, Issei had to calm down thank to Akeno using her holy lightning bolt to go up his spine, all the while giggling. The angels of Heaven and the Red Dragon Emperor made themselves guests in Akeno's second home. Tea was set on a small table where the four supernatural entities crouched down, but it was a bit much of a struggle for Escanor given his size. Michael and his guardian sat opposite of a nervous Issei and the fallen angel was sitting on the sidelines with a wide smile present on her face.

"This tea is wonderful, Himejina." Escanor complimented, holding a ceramic cup between his thumb and index finger.

Akeno nods as her smile widens ever more. "Please enjoy, Escanor-sama."

"So, uh," Issei said, "what brings you here to see me, Michael-sama? I'm sure there are better places you need to be."

"Don't sell yourself short, Red Dragon Emperor." Michael said with a warm smile. "I've heard how you fought bravely against Kokabiel, and Ruby has spoken very highly of you. It is no wonder that she allowed you permission to say the name of God."

"Well, it wasn't really that much." Issei said, scratching the back of his head. "I just couldn't let someone blow up my home and kill my friends. I was just doing what anyone would've done in my stead."

Escanor laughed. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You are too modest for your own good, Issei-san! What has Meliodas-san been drilling into that head of yours, besides his own perverted antics? My good lad, you have shown more bravery than most people will ever do in their entire lives."

_'This is the guy that beat Meliodas?' _Issei thought incredulously. _'I thought he would be more... serious.'_

Issei bowed his head. "Thank you, Escanor-sama, but I still don't get why you are here to see me."

"Lady Ruby and the Seraphs have agreed that despite yourself being a devil your valor in the fight against my fallen brother deserves a just reward." Michael announced.

A bright light shined in front of Michael opening into the Archangel's personal pocket dimension. Drawn from a bright sheath came a hilt of black and a pommel made of a flat copper-colored pommel with a slight arc to it. It was large enough to be held in two hands, but no so cumbersome that it was not so unwieldy with one hand. As it began to unsheath itself, the guard revealed itself to be smaller than average, and the blade itself was strange in design. The edge was a startling silver untouched by the marks of time, but it the thick of the blade was an ebony black rimmed in orange going all the way up the blade to the point, which the edge curved inward than outward to make the point the shape of a water droplet.

The light died away, revealing the sword in its majestic glory. It was not so overly large, about the same size as one of Kiba's creations instead of the huge monstrosity that was Excalibur Destruction. Yet Issei felt a strange chill run up his arms as he looked at the blade, and not the kind he associated with holy powers that the sword was also generating in great amounts.

"Issei Hyodou," Michael said, "I present to you Ascalon, the blade that Saint George himself once wielded in his quest that he was famed for slaying a dragon. His legend personified if you will that will both protect you and defeat your enemies."

"Ascalon..." Issei gasped, having not heard of this sword at all but could feel the weight of Michael's words. "But why give this to me? I am the Red Dragon Emperor. You should use this to stop me."

"It is not my place to give Ascalon to you or not." Michael said. "It has already been decided by the Seraphs, but you can feel the blade choosing you, and it has found you worthy to wield it."

"Yeah." Issei agreed as the more he stared at the blade, the more it felt right to grasp its hilt. "But still, I'm a devil and aligned to the Underworld. Why entrust this legendary blade to me?"

"Hear me child." Michael said. "The time has come for all of the Biblical Factions to work together, or die trying. The Great War almost two thousand years ago ended large-scale fighting, but to this day we still experience bloody skirmishes. If this allowed to ruin, my father's legacy will go extinct along with the entire Biblical Pantheon. It is possible an entirely different power may attack us to stop this one chance to achieve peace between us."

"I can understand that." Issei agreed.

While most of the supernatural factions like the Shinto Pantheon are devoted allies to the Biblical Factions, Issei was not naive to think there are some that have personal grudges. The ancient American gods like are a good example as it was missionaries and conquerors from a Christian-dominant Europe that destroyed their culture and pantheon. While not as big of a threat with the near extinction of their history and culture, the American pantheon housed very ancient gods as old as the Summerians and the Egyptians. One of the most powerful is Quetzacoatl, the sun god of the Aztecs. If one asked how powerful he is, all one would answer is that he was the meteor that killed the dinosaurs.

And that is just one example, and not counting the possibilities of Outer Gods or alien pantheons from another dimension. To simplify it, the summit was dangerous not only for the one chance to achieve peace between the Biblical Factions, but it was also a target for any outside power to cripple them. The very future can come out in an era of prosperity or an age of total destruction. Worse, the summit may end in the start of the apocalypse.

"I give this blade to you, Issei Hyodou," Michael said, "so that you may aid us in ending the bloodshed. Please help align the goals of the three factions so we may become one unified pantheon."

"Uh..." Issei struggled with his words.

"Issei, this is the part you accept his gift." Akeno perked up.

"Indeed." Added Escanor, locking his eyes on Issei. "It would be quite the offense to the forces of Heaven if you denied Ascalon."

For a moment, Issei wasn't staring at the giant gentleman of an angel. His blue eyes hardened into that of a warrior god unyielding and merciless to his enemies. Behind those eyes, Issei saw the true Escanor, the great Sin of Pride that beat Meliodas in a fight and went toe-to-toe against Satan himself. The strongest human ever to exist that may unleash his wrath for looking at his daughter naked.

"Ah, yes, I, er, humbly accept this blade." Issei answered with a strained smile.

It seemed to have work as the deadly visage of the Sin of Pride disappeared and replaced by a smiling giant angel and gentleman. Akeno giggled at the sidelines at Issei's troubled state of mind. Issei stood up to accept the sword, but Ascalon itself floated towards the Red Dragon Emperor waiting for to be held in his grasp.

Steeling his nerves, Issei grasped the hilt of Ascalon without protection of his Sacred Gear. Instantly, he felt a pseudo-presence of sorts shoot from the blade to his arm to all over his body. He could feel holy and anti-dragon properties surging through his veins, yet miraculously was not killing him from the inside. It came to a point Issei felt Ascalon touching his sword, judging his worth to wield the power of the blade.

And in that instant Ascalon made the right choice. The light that filled the room receded back in Ascalon now held in the hands of a demon/dragon/devil hybrid. His palm was not sizzling on contact with the holy metal, and in fact it felt right to Issei to hold it in his hands. He held the blade with two hands raised vertically to himself so he could inspect the blade. Issei took a few steps to the side and held Ascalon parallel to the ground with the flat of the blade resting across his left forearm while his right hand gripped the hilt. Ascalon singed through the air in silver streaks as Issei gave a few practice swings, amazed that the holy sword felt as light as a feather.

"It feels so light and right to use." Issei complimented.

"As I have seen, you have a just and honest soul, Red Dragon Emperor." Michael said.

"And the spirit of the Sins." Escanor added.

Issei would need of a sheath to properly store Ascalon, but he had a better idea for the legendary dragon slaying sword. Summoning the Boosted Gear around his arms, Issei matched the frequency of his draconic energy with that of the holy sword. A bright flash emanated between the Sacred Gear and Ascalon and ended with the disappearance of the blade. With a mental command, the back hand of the Boosted Gear on his left hand protruded out the hilt of Ascalon ready to unleashed to its full glory.

"Thank you very much, Michael-sama." Issei said, bowing to the Archangel.

Michael smiled warmly. "Take good care, Issei. Companionship and unity shall be the salvation of our race. Farewell."

After levitating to the sky, Michael disappeared in a flash of golden light. However, Escanor stayed behind and was eyeing Issei in a weird manner. Without a word, the giant picked himself up to his feet and had to squat a little to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling. Issei froze on the spot as the giant angel approached him, laid a giant hand on his shoulder, and leaned down close to his ear.

"Issei," Escanor said softly just loud enough for the Sin of Lust to hear the ten-winged Seraph/former human, "I know of the incident between you and Raynare, especially when you saw _my daughter _in that 'state'. Take heed, young man, while my wrath is one very few can endure, it is not I that you should be afraid of. Rather, you should be terrified what my wife has planned for you. With a few words, she can skin you alive or banish to a dimension of eternal agony. Have a good night, Issei Hyodou."

With a smile on his face, Escanor disappeared in a burst of solar flames that engulfed his body, leaving slight scorch marks on the wooden floor. Akeno turned to her love interest in curiosity of what the angel said to him, only to find Issei frozen on the spot in a silent scream.

"Fu-fu-fu, such a wonderful face you're making, Ise-kun." Akeno giggled behind her mouth.

* * *

(Later; Grounds of the ORC)

It was almost time to start the summit between the Biblical Factions, and the ORC chose that time to squeeze some extra time to train Gasper and his Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View. It was quite easy in Issei's opinion as all the dhamphir/devil needed was a extra positive encouragement so the young lad didn't lose confidence in his abilities. His lack of control stems not necessarily from his lack of control but the fact that Gasper doubted himself too much. Now that Rias was much stronger as a Super Devil, she was able to share the dhamphir the famed care of the Gremory to provide the love that Gasper was denied earlier in his life.

Issei would have joined in, but that wasn't his priority. What was imperative at the moment was the grunting sounds from nearby and the cracking of wood. He walked around the ORC building till he reached the far back opposite from where Asia, Xulean, and Saji were helping the dhamphir/devil hybrid. There he found one of the visitors from Remnant, Yang if he recalled, trying her absolute best to pummel a tree with her bare fists. She had ditched the coat and lower wear for an orange sports bra and tight pants that highlighted her hourglass figure despite the prosthetic on her right arm. He will admit that she was quite impressive as her the martial arts she was displaying rivaled Xulean and her strength can surpass that of Koneko's when she's pushed over the edge. No one would call themselves lucky to be on the receiving end of those punches as he watched every impact of Yang's fists chip off whole layers of the tree without any repercussions on her knuckles.

Yet Issei could sense that Yang was venting rather than training herself. Her eyes were not the lavender that he associated with the busty blonde, but were a bright red that showed a growing fury that had no aim. All she could do was poorly aim it in some way to deal with it, but it was obvious to an observer that it was getting Yang nowhere to calm herself down.

"You know," Issei said, making Yang freeze in her motions, "I don't see what that tree did to offend you. They don't make good conversationalists."

"What do you want?" Yang huffed in annoyance, grabbing for a bottle of water at her feet.

"You look troubled, and I thought you needed someone to help you." Issei said seriously.

"Nice try, pervy." Yang scoffed, downing the bottle. "But as you can see, I am doing perfectly fine."

"Of course you are." Issei replied. "After all, all you've been doing is punching a tree all day. So what's bothering you so much? You can talk to me."

Yang relented in a sigh. "It's Ruby."

Issei blinked. "The Heiress of Heaven?"

"No!" Snapped Yang, unleashing her bottled-up frustrations over the past couple of days. "I'm talking about my little sister Ruby, before she became a part of this whole mess of demons, angels, and fucking gods. The biggest craziness we have to deal with back home is just a homicidal witch that controls a horde of monsters, but somehow this is so much worse! And find out that she's a part of it as some sort of Heiress to a literal holier-than-thou, big-shot god and my own sister remembers nothing about me. She remembers nothing of her life where I loved her for her whole life and she now treats as a stranger barging into her personal space. I know that how she feels, no matter how nice she feels."

"Er, I can see how that's a problem, but that's amnesia." Issei said nervously. "You just have to give her time."

**[You suck at this.] **Ddraig commented.

"And that's not even the problem!" Yang shouted, tears spilling from her red orbs. "What really hurts is how much she has moved on _without _me. Despite not having me there to help, Ruby's is moving on her life _without _me there to - to - to - just be there for her! I wanted to be there everywhere in my little sister's life. I wasn't just her sister, I was like a mother to her. I wanted to see Ruby's first kiss, see her dating (where I would clobber any perverts after her body), and maybe stand by her side when she fulfills her dreams as a Huntress.

"I should be proud Ruby's moving on without me, but I'm not just hurt. I feel torn, upset, and feel like I've been abandoned for the people she has met here. I feel like I've been replaced, thrown out like trash, but it's not even her fault because she doesn't know me anymore. Ruby even has an awesome fucking hunk of a boyfriend every girl would dream of, and I should have been there for that! I wanted to be there! So what the fuck do I do!? What do I if Ruby doesn't need me anymore!?"

Yang, degraded into a sobbing mess, let out a roar of mixed emotions and swung one last hook at the tree. The trunk was instantly obliterated in a mess of splinters and soon fell down to the ground. Her Semblance was at full power with her eyes now glowing in the night and her hair licking up tiny golden embers that casted the blonde in a sunlit glow.

"Okay, so obviously talking it out isn't the proper way for you to vent." Issei said. "Well... how about we spar?"

"...What?" Yang said, staring incredulously at the idiot.

**[I have no words.] **Ddraig said dryly.

_'Shut the fuck up.' _Issei growled mentally back at the Heavenly Dragon.

"If punching a tree or ranting won't vent it out, then how about a live punching bag?" Issei proposed, taking a basic fighter's stance with dominant leg forward, knees bent, and his two fists raised in a narrow stance. "But of course, I am going to punch back."

"You're on, pervy boy." Yang said with a small grin, cracking the knuckles of her left hand. "I am going to clobber you."

_'Oh, I have become error.' _Thought Issei as he felt a shiver go down his spine.

Yang got into her personal boxing stance, and the two fighters circled each other in a ten meter radius. Glowing red eyes locked on warm brown flecked with purple and green highlights, and neither of them showed a falter in spirit. A tension rose between the couple that lasted for a whole minute before it was broken by Yang making the first move launching off her feet for a rocketing haymaker. Rather than dodge, Issei crossed his arms in front of him to block the blow, but winced feeling his arms rattle from the force. His feet slid across the ground carving out a trench, but he made sure his left foot was behind Yang.

The blonde growled seeing Issei had not caved in the blow and threw a left hook to his head. Issei swayed his head out of danger and took the opportunity to counter. Using his left foot as leverage, he rushed forward to land a knee to Yang's sternum, knocking the breath out of her lungs. Staggering back in her daze, Yang received a left hook to her jaw from Issei followed by a right jab and a mid-high kick to the side. He went for blow with his left fist, but his blow never made it caught in Yang's prosthetic arm.

_'And this is where the pain starts.' _Issei though, accepting the coming pain.

In that moment, Yang unleashed every bit of emotion from sorrow to rage through her fists onto Issei. Multiple punches were delivered to his sternum, shaking his ribs in an uncomfortable way. The power in each blow was enough to tear apart his clothes and only his durability as an Ultimate-class saved himself from serious injuries being laid on him by the buxom blonde. A pattern of left and right hooks struck at his face, making his vision go blurry unable to recover as Yang gave no room for reprieve.

Eventually, Issei went up a notch and parried away a hook to deal punishment on his opponent and followed up with a strong punch to Yang's stomach flowing into an uppercut to her jaw. Yang snapped back into action immediately swiped a fist to hit Issei in a back hand, but the demon/dragon/devil hybrid ducked under the blow and twisted on his heel while simultaneously hitting Yang at her hip to stagger her stance.

Now behind her, Issei sent a series of punches to Yang's shoulder blades and below her ribs to at least deal some pain. That only fueled Yang's Semblance more, turning around to throw a punch to Issei's face. The Red Dragon Emperor dodged out of the way and caught Yang's fist, and then used her momentum to throw her behind himself into a tree. He was upon her instantly, kicking her left leg to unbalance her to then deliver a blow to her temple and then to her chest right under her left breast.

He may or may not have cupped a feel there for a split-second there. And if he did, he did not regret it for that was one soft orb of flesh, softer than even Rias'.

A fire was ignited behind Yang's red eyes, and her right arm snapped up hitting Issei with a loud dink. He could have sworn the blow right there may have cracked his jaw bone, but he wasn't given the chance to think on it. Yang grabbed a hold of Issei and threw him into the tree instead where she proceeded to lay on the beatdown with her prosthetic as that has seemed to be the most ideal damage dealer in this fight. Issei however did not bother to resist knowing Yang needed to vent and was on her last fumes of rage.

Each blow carried enough force to break a layer of the trunk behind Issei, and any body shots resulted with his clothes torn to shreds from the power in them. Finally, Yang reared her right arm for the finisher and threw her most powerful haymaker enhanced with one of the last Dust rounds she had in store. The impact of her fist to Issei's face went off with an explosive bang that forced Issei's body through the whole trunk of a tree and halfway into another one. Both of course fell with a long groan of the weight of the trees failing them, and Yang was left standing there panting in slight exhaustion. But emotionally, she felt better than she had for the past twenty-four hours Yang was wasting away with this.

A movement in the pile of timber caught Yang's eyes, and they widened in shock seeing a massive trunk lifted up by one hand belonging to Issei coming up. Despite the brutal beatdown that would leave any normal person or a Mid-class devil a bloody paste, Issei was relatively fine with some purple bruises dotting his body and face, and only a cut lip bled any blood that was quickly sealed up via his demonic healing factor. The spar had also relieved Issei of most of his top clothes revealing his fit figure of abs and other muscles that looked to have been sculpted.

"How the hell are you alive?!" Yang could not help but exclaim.

Issei chuckled while stretching out any pains. "I'm made of really tough stuff, Yang. It comes with being the Red Dragon Emperor and all that jazz."

"You were holding back, weren't you?" Yang accused in a low tone. "At every second of that spar, you could've finished me in an instant, but you held back to make a decent sparing partner. I don't anyone else besides my dad that could do that to me."

"You're right about that." Issei admitted. "I'm not human, Yang, and I am a whole lot faster and stronger than you can imagine, so I kept our fight at just beyond peak human level. But you are one impressive firecracker, Yang. You're actually as good as Xulean with those moves."

"What was the point of all of this?" Yang asked.

"To let you vent." Issei said. "Did it work?"

"Yeah, it did." Yang relented, letting her arms hang at her sides. "I... really did need that. Thank you, Issei. You're not as bad as I thought you are. For a pervert."

"We're all perverts on some level, Yang." Issei teased, wiggling his eyebrows. "Besides, it didn't suit you seeing you all glum like that. You're really pretty with those lavender eyes and that smile of yours."

"Wha-" Yang stammered, completely caught off guard by the compliment to her looks, causing her cheeks to redden.

Before she could make a retort, Issei had walked just around the corner of the ORC building and out of earshot. With a defeated sigh, Yang collapsed on her back on the grassy ground. Her thoughts were in a jumble as usual, but not in a chaotic storm of emotions as they were earlier. Thanks to Issei, her mind was clearer and she knew that her bond with Ruby was not totally lost. She was still there if only in small hints with her usual adorable demeanor. Maybe she could at least talk to the new Ruby at the summit, and maybe being friends with her sister wouldn't be so bad. It would at least be a start.

_'And that Issei guy... he's got a cute attitude going on there.' _Yang thought until a small, yet perverse smile stretched her face when she remembered the glory of Issei's bare torso for the world to see. _'And he's got a freaking body of sculpted mastery there. Oh yeah, Momma loves what she sees.'_

* * *

**You asked and here it is! I know you want me to focus more on Meliodas and Serafall, but you have to understand that just his presence in the story has already changed so much. Issei is stronger with his own peerage, so I have write about that obviously and how he builds his own peerage. Then there is the Heaven side of things with Ruby training to become the Supreme Goddess, and other characters I have added that have totally changed the story of Highschool DxD. There's a lot of world building I have to do, and I can't explain it all in one chapter. I can give a small spoiler that in the Kyoto Arc, Cao Cao ain't walking out because a whiskered blonde said, "I'm the one who's gonna beat the shit out of you for touching my mom!" Oh yeah, that's going to be so much fun to write.**

**In the next chapter, we will see some really fluffy moments among the characters such as Escanor being a lovable papa to Raynare to Merlin being a flirty wife to Ludociel getting laughed at for his black wings by Meliodas to the Crimson Fucker crashing the party.**

**I also have this new food for thought I had.**

**Twilight Dragon God, a RWBY and Fairy Tail crossover.**

**Summary: You know how you freak out when something doesn't go as planned? That's exactly what happens when Natsu turns to be a Demon Dragon Slayer of fire and lightening: a Destructor Demon Dragon Slayer. The seal of END is not as strong as before, and the gods of Earthland need someone with such raw potential to be trained to rival the power of END. And a just and simple soul of a young girl may be the perfect candidate. Plucked at the age of nine and thrown in the year 777 in Earthland, watch this simple soul grow into the legend of the Twilight Dragon God Slayer. "So, uh, Emperyean, I need one of your humans?" "Which one, Ea?" "I believe her name is Ruby Rose." "I already don't like this." Adventure/Humor. Featuring a stronger Wendy mentored by Ruby, a new rival of Erza, and a much stronger Natsu.  
**

**I just need some suggestions of what Ruby's starting age should be in the series as she spends her first six years training Wendy till the events of canon. And don't worry, she will find a way back to Earthland.**

**Up next is Chapter 22: The Gathering.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	22. The Gathering

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 22: The Gathering**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

For the night to the human world, Kuoh Academy was in all sense abandoned under the pretense of 'additional repairs'. The 'official' fact of the matter was that the school grounds, strangely enough, were being used for what must be the most pivotal moment in the entire history of the moonlit world. Beings such as devils and angels to choose a Japanese academy for a setting was quite bizarre. Perhaps going on the theme of the town being a hot spot for supernatural activity considering its joint rule under both the Underworld and Shinto factions, with the Grigori and the Biblical Heaven to a smaller extent.

_'At least the decorum is... appropriate.' _Thought Sirzechs, the 'Lucifer' of the current Underworld government. _'Why would a school have a room so lavish?'_

Himself and Serafall of the Underworld factions and Azazel of the Grigori were the first to arrive. Sirzechs wore a white jacket with golden embroidery that could pass for being a normal human noble in human society. Behind him was his lovely wife, Grayfia Lucifuge in her maid attire. Serafall opted from her previous Magical Girl cosplay outfit to an appropriate blue jacket and black tie that showed her seriousness of this occasion hidden by her wide smile. Azazel was wearing a red suit with a black shirt underneath and was probably the most laid back in terms of clothing. His eyes however held a wisdom of centuries of life that exceeded even Sirzechs and Serafall that have lived for almost two eons. They sat on one end of a massive rectangular table stretching the whole length of the room. Originally, the table was to be a medium-sized round table, but a quick input from both Meliodas and the angel-soon-to-be-godling Ruby changed that because they were going to having some additional guests to the talks.

It was proven right when Azazel arrived, but not alone. With him was a young man in his late teens with silver hair and bright blue eyes that Sirzechs recognized as the trademark of the Lucifer clan. However, the teen by the name of Vali chose to lean against the wall, but it was the other two that took Sirzechs' attention.

One was a woman of a voluptuous figure of D cup breasts and wide hips, and standing at a height of 5'9". Her face of peach skin was framed by her raven hair with golden eyes and a smirk glowing with mirth and hidden mischief. She wore purple robes reaching just below her knees as they flowed out and extended out at the neck. The woman radiated the power of Maou-class, but her power itself felt masterfully refined. Only one woman among the fallen angels at that sort of aura along with the name that was Merlin, daughter of the actual Merlin famed as Camelot's Wizard of Flowers and tamer of Cath Palug. And like her father carried incredible magics famed across the supernatural world that put her in the Top 100 as even gods feared her might.

The last was another fallen angel displaying an array of a dozen wings as black as night who took a seat next to Azazel. He looked to be a much more nice version of Kokabiel lacking the grease in black hair that flowed down to his shoulders, peach skin instead of clammy pale, and lacked the pointy ears. Eyes were open to reveal pupils of pure white, but they were hardened on the ready for any sort of combat at any given moment. Sirzechs' sensory skills picked up the sensation of lightning from the fallen angel, and he was sure he would strike just as quick if the situation called for it. He certainly wasn't Baraquiel considering he only ten wings so that only left the one known as Ludociel, holder of the Power of Flash.

"Wow, what a party already." Azazel commented, resting his chin on a fist. "All this tension leading up to this moment made all these past few days feel like months in the making."

"Quite." Ludociel intoned sharply, but his tone showed no humor for Azazel's antics. "We are still waiting on the Heaven faction to arrive, and then we will have wait for more guests to arrive. It would seem that our summit has attracted the other factions and they have sent their own representatives in this meeting."

"Should we be worried of them?" Sirzechs wondered.

Azazel waved off. "No need for worries, Lord Lucifer. I have it on good authority of my subordinates and Michael that there is no trouble. All they want to do is add in their own two cents considering our own factions have caused them the most trouble."

No disagreement came from the devils. The Great War was the perfect example how the Biblical factions have the habit of harming other pantheons without just cause when they only wanted to get out of the way of the conflict. For Michael, it brought great shame how such needless violence was put on people of the other pantheons on the premise of different beliefs, and the war was responsible for tragic casualties such as Yokai and dragons that were never involved. Michael and the forces of Heaven have been trying to give relief, but the church at that point had gone rampant on 'converting the heretics or giving them death'.

Speaking of, the Archangel himself finally arrived through the double doors with the grace of a noble, but still carrying a soft smile. Right behind him was Eliza in her form-fitting baby blue dress and Irina Shidou with her white cloak wrapped around her body. Towering above them all was the giant of a man Escanor with his famed axe, Divine Rhitta, on his back. But the eye-catcher of the groups was Ruby Rose from the potent holy aura that she was passively releasing. Her red cloak was held back in a cape-like manner, revealing the twin katanas sheathed at her hips, and in a sling pouch was both the Torah, Bible, and the Quran representing the three religions devoted to the Biblical factions. She switched to a long-sleeved dress of black and white that hugged her waist, and on her back was another sheathed weapon wrapped in linen bandages. Sitting on top of her head was a silver circlet shaped like growing vines with both a star, cross, and crescent moon. Her silver were pure in kindness and adoration, but also glowed with untold power waiting to be tapped. Those same pools of glimmering silver locked the stare with Vali and she visibly perked up with a wider smile.

Azazel whistled. "Wow, now that is what I can call the heiress to the throne of Heaven."

Ruby scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Gabriel thought a change in look was good, especially now that the truth is out."

"That God is dead." Sirzechs stated. "Yet, that's not entirely true considering your station."

"Well, I'll try my best." Ruby perked up, taking the seat at the head of the table. "Oh, and, uhm, I brought some more people that wanted to accompany when they heard I was meeting with all of you."

At her cue, three more angels stepped forth into the room to stand behind the heiress. The most bizarre was a man that rivaled Escanor in height and build decked in green armor rimmed in gold. A golden, giant hammer rested on his back, and his bald head peaked out showing brown skin and blazing red eyes that despite their color radiated with honest cheer and optimism. The woman of the groups was tall at 5'10" wearing a flowing white dress and had long green hair. She walked with a staff capped with a silver sphere and proudly displayed three pairs of wings. The last was a young man standing at 5'7" with short, spiky brown hair and blue eyes, and wearing a white robe. Behind him were just a single pair of white wings.

"How odd." Azazel commented. "What brings them here with you?"

"Well," Ruby answered a bit hesitantly, "they sort of... insisted. After all, I did... create them."

Azazel's laid back attitude immediately crumbled to shock and hope in his eyes. "You don't mean - But - Does that mean-"

"Your assumptions do not betray you, brother." Michael answered in a soft tone. "For the first time in two eons since our Father's death, new angels can be born again. All thanks to Ruby."

"I," Ruby said meekly, "it's not like I can do it well, Lord Michael. I can only do it once before I blackout."

"No matter how little is, Ruby, you did what no one else could for us." Eliza comforted the silver-eyed angel. "You have given us hope, and new siblings."

The green-haired woman bowed before the gathered people. "It is an honor to stand with you. By the grace of my Mother, I am born in this world, and we all come to you not as enemies but fellow missionaries for peace. I am Palutena, the first daughter of Mother."

"And I am Vulkan." Bowed the giant man as he spoke in a deep accent similar to a Nigerian. "Second son of the holy Mother, and Lord of the Forges of Heaven. Any friend of Mother is a friend to me, as well as everyone who deserves hugs. The only thing I have for you is my hammer in trying times, and, even more, my friendship."

_'This guy is like a giant teddy bear.' _Thought Sirzechs with a sweat drop while Escanor chuckled in amusment. _'Well, some angels are bound to have some eccentric characters.'_

"And, uhm, I am Icarus." Spoke the young lad in a nervous bow. "F-First son of the Goddess. Please to meet you."

At the end of the introductions of the 'children', Ruby was having a blushing fit from the praise they were giving towards her. It didn't help that her boyfriend, Vali, saw all of this with a smirk bordering on snickering. The only reason Vali wasn't laughing was for Ruby's sake and/or dignity.

_'You must not laugh, you must not laugh, you must not laugh.'_ Vali thought in a mantra.

"It is nice to meet you, Vulkan." Serafall greeted with a gleam in her eyes. "I am Serafall Leviathan, and I accept your friendship if you are willing to give it to a devil."

"Angel, human, devil, dragon, dust bunny, it does not matter." Vulkan said. "Everyone should be the best of friends. Ha-ha-ha."

_'The sheer positivity from him is staggering.' _Sirzechs thought before he spoke. "And I am Sirzechs Lucifer, and I hope that this meeting lands us as peaceful allies."

"Aye." Vulkan said.

"I also hope that this summit lands us no more as enemies." Palutena added. "Too long has this world unjustly suffered our grudges."

"Well said." Azazel said, a forlorn look in his eyes as he looked at the three new angels of Heaven. "You know, one of my worst regrets that came out of the Great War was the fact that Heaven would no longer produce angels. To see it a reality again... it's a dream come true."

"No need to dream, brother." Michael assured with a smile. "It is time to move forward."

Eliza took her spot standing at Ruby's right side while Michael sat at her left to join her at the head of table. Irina chose to stand back to the wall away from the leaders with Ruby's 'children' joining her. Meanwhile, Merlin and Escanor locked on eye contact and subtlety approached one another from the general group.

"It's been a while, Escanor." Merlin greeted kindly.

"Hello, Merlin." Escanor said with a nervous air around him. "Lovely as ever."

"... You shaved your mustache." Merlin noted the lack of facial hair.

Escanor blinked. "Is it not to your fancy?"

"No." Merlin said, reaching up to caress her husband's cheek. "You look dashingly younger now. The mustache was more of your look in the Sins."

"Those days are behind me since I am an angel now." Escanor said.

"Escanor dear." Merlin said with a tone of trepidation. "Our little girl is coming here."

"You mean... I'll get to see our little Raynare?" Escanor said with a hitched breath. "I... I always wanted to watch her grow up. See her call me 'Father', but now I'm not so sure. I never wanted to leave her, but she'll hate me."

"Don't think like that." Merlin said sternly, cupping Escanor's face. "Once she sees you, Raynare is going to love you. I know she will. She's my daughter too after all."

"I know." Escanor said under his breath. "I just hope you're right."

Merlin smirked. "Darling, I am always right."

However, they were not able to continue as a knock came from the door. With her acute sensory skills, Merlin picked up the newcomers as three peerage of devils belonging to Rias, Sona, and Issei the Red Dragon Emperor respectively. Further out, she sensed the approach of representatives from interested factions going through the checkpoint at the school gates. Her smile became more prominent at the growing interest of this day unlike any other.

"May we come in?" The voice of Rias spoke from the other side of the door.

"Enter." Called Sirzechs.

The door opened for the peerage of devils consisting of Rias, Issei, and Sona as the Kuoh's Kings followed by their friends. Xenovia, having joined Rias as her second Knight, now wore the standard girl's school uniform for the school. Her golden eyes locked onto Irina, but the usually bubbly girl could only give a strained smile back before turning her head to the side. As the peerage of devils entered the room, they were also followed by the natives of Remnant, catching the eye of the gathered leaders with their presence considering two of them were human and one was an unknown Nekoshou.

"This is surprising." Serafall said, curiosity shining in their eyes. "Who are these folks?"

"I can explain that." Spoke the ever exuberant voice Meliodas Satan.

All eyes swiveled to the behind Yang, Weiss, and Blake as a blur passed over them and landed on the table, revealing the Sin of Wrath himself still wearing his black vest over his buttoned shirt. He jumped into the air and flipped perfectly in place to sit in the seat right between Serafall and Sirzechs, who the former was practically glowing in his presence.

"Glad you could make it, Meliodas." Sirzechs said with a smile. "And as you were saying..."

"To make it short, the fight with Kokabiel had a _tendency _to go 'off-world'," Meliodas said with a slow roll of his eyes, then glancing at (R)WBY, "and we brought some visitors during that little venture.

"They already have my permission to witness this meeting as they are technical participants in the fight with Kokabiel as well." Ruby added, her silver eyes on the mentioned trio. "Yang, Weiss, Blake, these are the leaders of the Biblical factions. From the Underworld we have Sirzechs Lucifer, the strongest devil of the Underworld, with Serafall Leviathan. From the Grigori, we have the Governor-General himself, Azazel, along with the top leaders of Merlin and Ludociel."

"Aw, shucks you're going to make me blush, heiress." Azazel joked, causing Merlin to roll her eyes.

"And I, Ruby Rose, and Lord Michael and Lady Eliza are here to represent Heaven." Ruby concluded. "Though we are waiting for a few more people."

Meliodas blinked. "Ludociel?"

His green eyes scanned the Grigori side of the table till they landed on said fallen angel who seemed to look like he was having congestion problems at that particular moment. The regal and composed facade was crumbling into a scrunched up look under Meliodas' gaze. Then those eyes examined the twelve black wings, which Meliodas swore he remembered them to be twelve wings of _white._

"Lord, why you have no mercy for me?" Ludociel muttered under his breath, knowing what was about to happen.

"Heh, he-he-he-he." Meliodas started to chuckle, but soon evolved to full-blown laughter as he was holding his sides. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I can't breath. Sizzy - HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA - This is - HA-HA-HA-HA - too fucking hilarious! Sweet, sweet irony."

"It's not that damn funny!" Growled Ludociel, sparks of electricity arcing across his body.

"Says - ha-ha-ha-ha - the proclaimed 'purest' angel of Heaven!" Cackled Meliodas, banging his fist on the table. "How did he fall!? Please - ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha - someone tell me how he fell!"

"It was pride!" Answered a chuckling Azazel before Ludociel could protest.

"A-Azazel!?" Ludociel sputtered, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

"BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Meliodas laughed even harder.

Before some sort of political escalation could arise, a flash of blue lightning lit up the room emerging from the hall. Suddenly, the chestnut Knight of Meliodas, Asuna, appeared behind Meliodas and slapped both hands over the short blonde's mouth while she gave everyone a sweet smile.

"Don't worry about this one." Asuna assured, keeping a tight hold as her King tried to resist. "My dumbass of a King had too much to drink. You know how barkeepers are."

Somehow, that saved everyone from a political scandal leaving everyone to sweat drop at the awkwardness of the situation. Meanwhile, Yang, Weiss, and Blake decided to retreat to a side far off from the living calamities. It unnerved them really how beings so powerful to reshape the map could be so normal or even weird to a degree. To act as normal people while at the same time being such powerful entities was out of their understanding, much less that their former leader was training to be their new "Supreme Goddess".

"Is it normal that I am still scared of them?" Blake said.

"No, it's completely understandable." Weiss answered with Yang dumbly nodding.

"Don't worry so much." The girls slightly jumped and turned around at the feminine face of Kirito, wife of Asuna and father to Yui. "They won't harm you. Just think of it as people talking, you know."

"And drinking booze." The immortal Ban interjected, barging into the room with several crates of beer followed by Diane and King. "After this, we can all drink from the captain's stash. For peace of course."

"Motherfucker!" Meliodas exclaimed, leaping over the table to pry Ban away from the beer that should only be sold at the Boar Hat.

"Alright, that's enough." Sirzechs coxed over the brawling Sins. "We haven't even started yet, and we are already making quite the ruckus."

"I like to think we were making positive progress already." Ruby added optimistically with Michael and Azazel smiling in agreement.

"Is there anyone else coming over as well?" Issei asked as he and the arrived devils with the Remnanties stood at the wall behind Sirzechs.

"Actually yes, and they should be in right about now." Sirzechs said as Grayfia gave him a slip of paper. "I have the list right here for the coming representatives interested in this meeting. From the-"

"Hell~loo~." Sirzechs didn't get to finish as the holler of Aurora sounded in the room.

The Nephilim entered in a golden blur with one of the most goofy smiles that did not fit in the current meeting. She changed from her casual clothes to a mix of both Hindu and Shinto consisting of a golden saree and a black kimono made fit for both special occasions and combat if necessary. She skipped to her seat beside the Grigori leaders, all eyes on her. It didn't help that her odd demeanor and presence as a living possibility was grating on their minds. Ruby... well she was trying to hold in some snickers from all the attention her friend got.

"Too much?" Aurora wondered before sighing. "Guess I should introductions. I am Aurora Ametrine, representative of both Hindu and Shinto interests respectively."

"Right." Sirzechs said, going back to the list. "Next up we have the Draconis faction."

On cue, the doors opened allowing a larger group of people into the door with the common theme of all them displaying horns on their head. The lead in the party was a tall man at 6'1" in height built with a body brimming with power. His moderate bulky body was dressed in white baggy pants wrapped in a belt and a black jacket with golden embroidery. Scales of dull crimson littered his face and black horns grew from the corners of his forehead and pointed back.

Beside him was a woman at 5'7" with sky blue hair gong down her shoulders and snow-white horns protruding above her ears like dual feathers. She wore a beautiful, flowing dress with baggy sleeves and a trailing skirt, and had a window peaked at the at E-cup breasts. Azazel would've ogled if Merlin didn't use kinetic magic to 'slap' him across the face, but Meliodas was not caught.

Another voluptuous woman walked just behind the first dragon woman, noticeably taller at 5'9". Her hair was a blood red tied into two thick braids going down to her hip. Unlike the rest of her comrades, whatever draconic features she had were hidden in the hat that made up her risque witch's garb, leaving an opening around her mid-rift and added with a dark grey cape. In her hands, she walked with antler horns on the head.

"Oh my, what a crowd we have here." The woman commented before her eyes settled on Merlin was giving a vague glare. "Merlin."

"Irene." Merlin said sternly. _'Dragon whore.'_

_'Crow bitch.' _Thought the dragon witch.

The rest in the room swore they saw sparks igniting between Irene and Merlin, but the duo soon broke the staring contest by Escanor laying a comforting hand on the fallen angel magician.

Next walking behind the leading man's left shoulder was a voluptuous woman standing at 5'8" in her early twenties wearing a white dress that revealed the top of her cleavage. She had a waterfall of black hair, golden eyes, and two white horns curled over her forehead. Oddly, the woman also had an array of eight fallen wings unfolded from her back, revealing her to be a hybrid of fallen and dragon. On appearance of the woman, Yang noticed that Ruby was giving the woman a half-heated glare.

The shortest of the group was a girl in her late teens standing at 5'4" wearing a blue coat with fur on the neckline, all the while hiding a bust of D-cup. Golden eyes and pale skin were clear on her face framed by very light blue hair. Her horns protruded as a bony fin-like shape and almost seemed sharp enough to be used as a cutting tool. A katana with a blue handle and black tsuba was attached to her hip on a holster. Yet again, Ruby's glare intensified on the two woman.

_'They are friends. They are friends. They are friends.' _Thought Ruby. _'They're not going to take my Vali away.'_

The final members of the group was a woman standing at the same height as the previous blood-haired woman as well as the same color, face, and brown eyes. Similarities ended there as the woman instead wore a knight's armor, shin guard, and boots with a sword at her hip. Her horns were appraised in silver as they grew just in front of her ears and curled back. The last member of the arrived party was the second male of the group being a teenager standing just short of 5'8" with salmon-colored hair and onyx eyes. He wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with golden embroider, tanned trousers, and a white scarf made of scales. Like the fallen/dragon hybrid, he was giving off a mixed aura as well being that of devil and dragon.

"Greetings." Introduced Irene. "We are of the Draconis faction, the community faction of dragons that have come together since the Great War. I am Irene Belserion, the Dragon Witch."

"I am Grandeeney, the Silver Sky Dragon Queen." Introduced the dragon with the sky blue hair.

"My name is Albedo, and it is an honor to meet you." The fallen angel and dragon hybrid greeted in a low bow.

"Rimuru, daughter of Veldora and soon-to-be Black Tempest Dragon Queen." Introduced the shortest of the party.

"Yo." Exclaimed the salmon-haired teenager, uncaring of mannerisms. "The name's-"

BONK!

"Show some manners." The redhead dragon knight admonished after delivering a blow to the teen's head. "My name is Erza Belserion, and this is Natsu Dragneel."

"You forgot boyfriend." Irene teased her daughter in whisper, causing the female knight to blush.

"And I am Igneel, the Firestorm Dragon King and leader of Draconis." Concluded the leading male of the party. "Hmm, now who is that I smell?"

At that moment, Issei's arms glowed in crimson light as the Boosted Gear appeared and the voice of Ddraig spoke as the gems glowed green. **"Hello, my boyo, it has been quite a while since we have talked?"**

"Centuries actually." Igneel confirmed. "I believe it was with your host Elsha that we last spoke."

**"Aye, indeed." **Ddraig replied. **"Proud to see you're doing good for us dragons that weren't so lucky after the mistakes of my rival and myself."**

"Past is the past." Igneel said. "So if that's your host, then where do I smell Albion from?"

"That would be my associate, Vali, here." Azazel said, pointing a thumb to Vali, who was smirking back at the Dragon King.

"Quite the strong lust for a fight I see." Igneel commented with a narrowed eyes. "I've seen that look once before... and take it from me that has seen a good friend been done away. It won't do you good alone."

Igneel's surprising words turned Vali's smirk in a confused frown before turning his head away in a scowl. However, he was then met by a very concerned Ruby, who took Igneel's words quite to heart, and his face softened noticeably. It wouldn't do good making Ruby upset because of his mood. He was better than doing that to her.

Igneel took his seat on the side of the table with the Grigori and Aurora, and with Irene and Grandeeney sitting beside with Rimuru sitting beside the Silver Sky Dragon Queen they made up one side of the whole table. Sirzechs didn't need to use the list again as the doors opened for the entrance for Zeldris and his wife, Gelda.

"Hello to everyone gathered here." Greeted Zeldris in a respective bow. "I am Zeldris Satan, and with my wife, Gelda Tepes, we represent the Vampire factions in Italy."

"Glad you could make it, little brother." Meliodas chirped.

Zeldris' brows twitched but he didn't say anything as the married duo to their seat next to Meliodas, Ban, Asuna, and Kirito. Elaine would not make it to the meeting as she was busy taking care of Yui for the meantime. Sirzechs went back to the list of guests again, and noticed some oddities on the paper.

"Lord Michael." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the list. "I see that a certain number of guests were crossed out."

"Well, among the representatives that wanted to come here, we felt that there were some parties that would be... a problem if they were here." Michael explained with some unease. "Especially those from branch organizations of the church. Some were quite violently vocal about it."

"Including the Iscariot organization?" Sirzechs questioned.

Ruby scowled. "As if I will have those absolute lunatics anywhere near here."

"As Ruby put it." Eliza said with a tilt of her head. "They were the worst and most insistent."

"I see." Sirzechs said. "Well, all that leaves is... Oh great Satan, not _him_."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." Yang said meekly seeing Sirzechs, a walking destructive force, literally blanch at the name of 'Hellsing'.

"It certainly can't be that bad." Azazel said.

Wordlessly, Sirzechs handed the paper to Azazel, who took it in his hands and examined on his own. It was unnerving to those knowing the laid-back Governor General of the Grigori crumble to a sweating fit with his eyes glued at the bottom. Azazel then proceeded to faceplant on the table in pure horror.

"Oh sweet Christ, not _him_." Azazel cried. "Where there's Hellsing, there's always _him_."

Irina seemed to have perked up at the name of Hellsing. After all, it was the location of where she had most of her training as part of the Protestant's church's holy forces. In fact, Irina was part of the Hellsing line with the current leader, Integra Hellsing, being her father's older sister. But she never heard of anyone from Hellsing that were making the leaders of the Biblical Factions freak out.

"Uhm, it can't be that bad, right?" Ruby said, getting nervous from the looks of the other leaders.

"It's _worse_." Sirzechs groaned, planting his forehead on the table as well. "Maybe there's still time to-"

All voices in the room went silent when they heard chatter from the other side of the room. For the older entities, especially Sirzechs and Azazel, they felt a headache already coming up.

"What - What do you mean you 'forgot the song'? Okay, screw - screw it, no screw it! Screw it! Just t-take my phone and hit 'Random'. No just hit 'Random. Okay, three, two..."

_"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover."_

Simultaneously, a rock music began at full volume as the doors were crashed open off their hinges. Everyone stared in no small amount of bewilderment at the new guests to the summit, and non were more eye-catching than the living shadow before them. He was a tall, long-limbed adult man wearing an outfit comprised of a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and red cravat covered by a full-length and red frock overcoat with a cape. A fedora with a wide brim sat on his head, and he wore sunglasses tinged red. His face was almost split by the toothy smile he had.

_"I'm a child, I'm a mother."_

Standing beside him, though wanting nothing more than to hide, was a girl with spiky blonde locks, wearing a British officer's police uniform that gave attention to her very impressive assets of F-cup breats. In one arm was a briefcase longer than her entire body, and her red eyes and pale skin gave herself away as a vampire.

_"I'm a sinner, I'm a saint."_

"Okay, turn it off, turn it off!" The man called to the girl beside him as he took off his glasses revealing blood red eyes that screamed death. "It didn't work. It did not work."

Sirzechs groaned in exasperation as he tried to make himself proper. "Hello... Alucard."

"Sup, new Lucy!" Alucard replied with a grin that showed too many sharp teeth. "So... I heard God's back and has a pair of tits. Thought I'd come along, and I do not regret it seeing the looks on your faces."

"Yo, drinking buddy." Ban greeted with a wave.

Alucard's grin widened at his fellow unkillable man. "Weed partner. Still can't die."

"That's right." Ban cried.

While Alucard appeared to be... strange, to the mortals like Yang they couldn't tell whether to be terrified or baffled.

"This shit is so surreal." Yang muttered. "Am I on drugs? Did I drink something weird yesterday and this is my brain on my fire?"

"I'm with on that front." Weiss added.

"I'm probably in a food coma from the tuna. That has to be it." Blake said.

As for Ruby, she was currently hiding her face in embarrassment from the last comment. It wasn't her fault her assets were 'better' than the usual.

They were greeted with another surprise went from a sudden white magic circle Raynare appeared in the room looking a bit hurred. In her hands was Excalibur wrapped in linen bandages while a bit of sweat was visible on her skin.

"Good, I made it." Raynare panted. 'What did I miss?"

In that moment, Sirzechs decided it was about time they got on with it. "Now with everyone gathered, let's get started."

Alucard raised his hand. "Can I-"

"No." Everyone in the room yelled, not willing to give Alucard the chance for anything.

"But I-"

"NO!"

"... You guys are such cucks." Alucard whined.

* * *

**Sirzechs: Magicians!?**

**Azazel: How did they get passed our guards?!**

**Alucard: ... Oh shit, those we're ours. I mean, oh no, how did they get passed the guards.**

**I'm back with this story, and I am going to finish it. I simply have too much to do for future stories, and I need time so the next chapters will be the final ones, and I will work on an official sequel that will be Highschool DxD and Anime X-Over crossover. This has all been happening because of recent requests for stories, some of them too good to let go.**

**In fact, here's one of them that I will be working after finishing this.**

**Road to Black Dragon, a Monster Hunter x RWBY crossver.**

**Summary: What the fuck happened!? I wasn't run over by Truck-kun. Just went to bed then wake up in the body of Xeno'jiiva. Why is there dimensional travel!? Why is Ruby from RWBY in the same boat as me in Kulve Taroth!? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!**

**Up next is Chapter 23: Crashing Down on Peace.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	23. Fairer Reincarnation

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 23: Fairer Reincarnation**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

"Where is he!?" Shouted an authoritative feminine voice marching down the hall. "Where is that slimy, blood-sucking bastard!? I swear to God, I will fucking ring his limbs off, send them across the world, and lock him back in the dungeon like I should've done years ago."

Devil, angel, dragon, fallen, and one amused vampire turned their eyes to the double oak doors of the only entrance to the room where the woman's voice came from. They could hear the loud click of boots stepping across the floor and coming closer to their location. Finally, after some tense waiting the doors banged open with from a straight kick from woman wearing a tan suit over a white buttoned shirt and tie. She had chocolate brown skin, faded blonde hair, and a youthful face that made herself look in her early twenties when she was over a decade older than that. Eyes glinted by her glasses showed with livid rage aimed towards the infamous hound of Hellsing.

"There you are you fucking scoundrel." Seethed the woman, accosting over to the vampire while the younger blonde woman meekly hid behind Alucard.

"That face you're making has me at full mast right now." Alucard said without any hint of hesitation, making those like Ruby and the angels trip on nothing.

"Alucard!" Shouted the woman, then turning to the woman behind Alucard. "Police Girl, why didn't you stop him?"

"What could I have done to stop him?" Police Girl said.

"I don't know, maybe offer him a five-star hooker!?" The woman exclaimed.

Michal coughed into his hands. "It is well to see you, Integra Hellsing."

With Michael's sudden greeting to the now identified leader of Hellsing, Integra now took notice of the people in the room including her superiors. It was honestly impressive how instead of devolving in a nervous stuttering mess the Hellsing matriarch turned her livid expression into a composed calm. Only a single sweat drop on the left side of her head proved her awkwardness she landed herself into.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Integra greeted, adjusting her glasses. "I am Integra Fairbrookes van Hellsing of the Hellsing Organization that deals with the supernatural for the Protestant church. Please to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you as well." Palutena said with a respective bow. "It is nice to make your presence."

"Well, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to chase this pale ass across half the world!" Exclaimed Integra, hands gripping at the sword at her hip.

At that moment, the devil finally took notice to the new holy presence that had made entered with Integra, and their eyes widened slightly in recognition at the blade rested in a gold and red sheath at her hip. The hilt and the thick, curved cross guard were an almost reflected image of that of Excalibur with the colors being ebony black and sky blue in respect. Yet, the holy power radiating from the blade reacting to Integra's hold was enough to make it on par with the Sword of the Promised Victory. To the younger members in the room such as Issei, Rias, Xenovia, and such they had no idea of the sword in the Hellsing matriarch's possession, and Xenovia felt Durandal shift in the other blade's presence. However, the older beings knew it better for it was the holy sword that came about just a few centuries after the fall of Camelot and the end of the Great War, and the sister blade to Durandal. For if the Peerless Sword was to Arondight of Camelot, then Joyuse, the blade of the Holy Roman Emperor Charlemagne, was to Excalibur, the golden sword of King Arthur.

"Hi, Auntie." Chirped Irina, waving from the end of the room with the Heaven faction.

A warm smile graced Integra's face. "Hello, Irina dear. Is the Vatican treating you well?"

"Yep." Irina answered in a nod.

"That's fine, little pup." Alucard replied with a toothy grin. "If not, then Integra would've allowed me a nice stroll through Rome and have a little chat with the chief replacement."

_'Is that why the Pope is afraid of pigeons?' _Michael thought in bewilderment.

"...Please don't do that, master." Muttered Police Girl.

"No promises~, Police Girl." Alucard said.

"My name is Seras." The police girl mumbled under her breath.

"Now that I'm here, I suppose it wouldn't be too much to get settled into these talks as well." Integra said, taking a spot next to Alucard with Seras standing behind the hound of Hellsing. "If only to keep an eye on this pain in the ass."

"Oh, I'm the itch you never want to scratch away." Alucard snickered.

Meanwhile, Raynare walked to Grigori side of the table, but froze on the first step as she saw Merlin casually approach her. Her usual calm was instantly breaking down in a mess of emotions. Past feelings of resentment and anger were clashing with regret and worry that tears were visible in her purple eyes. It had been almost a full century of avoiding her mother until this moment where she felt free. She felt a cage coming around her, and her eyes could not leave the same pools that reflected the same color. Would Mother berate Raynare for her foolishness? Would she expect an apology from Raynare for leaving into some fool's errand? Even silence was agonizing.

"Mo..." The word choked in Raynare's throat. "Mother..."

"I'm sorry." Merlin softly said, just loud enough for only Raynare to hear.

Out of everything Raynare assumed to come, never did she expect for her mother to apologize to her! To the fallen/pure angel hybrid it was too surreal, even ridiculous. By all intents, Raynare should be begging to her mother.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away." Continued Merlin, not giving Raynare the time to speak as she hugged the new Sin of Pride close to her chest. "I'm sorry for not being there when you needed strength."

It was all too much for Raynare. The embrace and her mother's soft words broke the dam and Raynare cried silently hidden by her mother's hug. Merlin did not dare to break it and just let the tears dry on her robes freely.

Only one took notice of the pair, and Raynare broke from her silent crying to the heavy footsteps approaching. Merlin merely glanced at the giant angel known as Escanor, but Raynare widened at the sight of the towering man. She didn't know it was possible for anyone to be that big in height with her shoulders just barely above Escanor's waist.

"Merlin..." Spoke the deep voice of Escanor.

The former Sin of Pride was about to ask Merlin who the youngster was, but his breath caught in his throat when he saw those pools of purple that matched his lovers. Then he felt the heat of the sun within her, the same that shined within him as well. Just those two details, and Escanor knew who was standing before him and it left him still as stone.

"Mother, who is he?" Raynare asked.

"That, my dear, is your father." Merlin revealed, discreetly stepping back to give the time for both father and daughter.

Raynare couldn't even utter a syllable too much in shock at the life-breaking revelation that stood before her. Her eyes, refusing to blink, stared at the man's blue eyes. The man that was her father, Escanor of the Seven Deadly Sins. The original Sin of Pride and the only human long ago that beat Meliodas. Escanor was the first to move while Raynare's legs were petrified, and he reached a hand outward toward his daughter. A very small wince twitched her left eye in a flash of fear, but it all immediately vanished when that massive hand settled very gently on her head to caress her hair.

"Too long have I not seen you, my little sunshine." Escanor said, his baritone voice carrying a soft texture to it and his eyes glinted with upmost kindness and care. "Not since I held you when you were a little babe. The day that you were born was the most profound moment in my life. Now here I stand, ready to do my duty as a father should always be for his child. I only hope you can forgive me for the decades I was never there."

"... can I..." Raynare mumbled, too low to be heard.

"Forgive me, Raynare." Escanor said, leaning closer to Raynare's level. "I did not hear that unfortunately. Could you please repeat that?"

"Can I call you 'Papa'?" Raynare squeaked, her face flushing pink in embarrassment.

**(A/N: CRITICAL DAMAGE!)**

Escanor blinked in bewilderment before releasing a small chuckle. "But of course, my little - WOAH!"

He didn't get the time to finish his sentence when Raynare jumped at upon the golden-clad angel in a hug so strong the armor was audibly creaking from her strength. Escanor could even feel his armor become more tighter as the enchanted metal bended inwards under her daughter's strength. Merlin watched from the sidelines hiding her giggles behind the back of her hand.

"My, now I know who has my raw strength." Chuckled Escanor, returning the hug with a hand to Raynare's back.

"Now, now," Merlin interrupted, deciding to break it apart before they caught everyone's attention, "I think it's about time we get into our roles. But if this works out, you two will have all the time you need. Is that alright for you, Raynare?"

"Hai!" Chirped Raynare in tone that felt that she hadn't used in such a long time, as if finally feeling the warmth on the sun on her skin after the cold of the night.

With her family all together, Raynare felt so complete. Finally after decades of pointless scheming in the dark, she felt truly free for the first time in her life.

Leaders of the Biblical factions and the representatives of interested factions accepted to the summit were finally gathered. In all of history, there has never been quite the gathering of such powerful individuals from various walks of life of devil, fallen, angel, dragon, and vampire. Especially everyone one in the room were the most renown of their respective factions with Sirzechs the current Lucifer, the sons of Satan, the heiress of Heaven, and top governors of the Grigori.

"Right then, let's start off with the debacle with Kokabiel and the stolen Excalibur fragments." Sirzechs started on the first topic of the meeting and gestured to the peerages of Issei, Sona, and Rias. "These are the three Kings of Kuoh of the Underworld and the ones who faced Kokabiel, including my younger sister Rias. They were the ones who fought Kokabiel a few days ago."

"A rather impressive feat." Michael complimented. "To stand against a Cadre, one of the original Seraphs, is no easy task."

"'Impressive feat'." Alucard chuckled under his breath. "All these kids could've done to such a crazy crow (who knows how to bring some grade A hookers) was bend over and say, 'Please be gentle, Daddy!' before actually scratching him. Actually, I want to hear just how hard Kokabiel pounded these kids' asses into the dirt. C'mon tell me."

Seras sighed. "Phrasing, master."

"We got ourselves absolutely trashed." Issei said. "Balance Breaker, three Longinus, and two holy swords, but nothing did anything. It was all about surviving until Meliodas-sensei saved our butts."

"You're welcome, ni-shi-shi." Meliodas chirped.

"Ha!" Alucard laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! The fact that you say that with a straight face makes all the more hilarious! You got Roland's pleasure toy, a taped-up Excalibur, and two grumpy dragons and you still lost! Ha-ha-ha-ha! This is why you don't give the children Daddy's toys. They tend to blow up in there faces."

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Perhaps we can move forward from this instead of making fun of my subordinates."

"Aww, is replacement Lucy's feelings hurt?" Alucard cooed mockingly. "Does he not want me to laugh at his little baby sister?"

Integra blew his head off with a gun to momentarily silence Alucard. "Ignore the idiot. Please continue."

"I'd say it is impressive." Igneel added his piece. "To stand against an insurmountable, even knowing your imminent death, is worthy of high praise. Most would have surrendered or run for their lives and leave this town to Kokabiel's mercy."

"And it is good that you still stand with us today without any loss of life." Aurora said, nodding to Ruby.

"If it's not too much trouble, could give us a short, oral report of your fight with Kokabiel?" Azazel asked. "My subordinate, the White Dragon Emperor, told me about something that caught my interest, and I would like another perspective."

"Of course." Rias agreed.

Sona casted her magic in a complicated array that lit up a magic circle above the table. From it, a hard light projection of screen showed a taped replay of the entire fight with Kokabiel. As Rias retold the battle from her perspective, the leader's watched in rapt attention and Alucard in amusement at the completely one-sided 'battle'. There were moments that caught gasps from onlookers from the summoning of the Cerberus and the Balrogs to the creation of Kiba's Longinus to the reforge of Excalibur to Raynare unleashing a massive time-space portal that sent them across the Dimensional Gap only to land in a whole different world opposite to their own. The last one brought a smirk of pride on Merlin for her daughter's amazing feat.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Azazel laughed. "Now that is what I like to call thinking outside the box."

"Yes, but there are few issues we need to address." Michael noted, his eyes landing on Raynare. "For example, why is it that you had Excalibur Ruler?"

"That would be my bad, ni-shi-shi." Answered Meliodas, raising his hand into the air. "I thought it would be best to hold onto the blade then let it into the hands of the church to prevent them from using it as just a mere weapon, and the Pendragon family already has Caliburn that was reforged in secret by Mage of Flowers. After all, there can only be _one _wielder of Excalibur, and it certainly can't be anyone of the church. No matter the excuse."

"One of my father's best works." Merlin commented.

"I am calling it right now," Alucard said once he regenerated his head, "that the nuns at your churches are totally using these shattered toothpicks to relieve some stress. And they have to be squirters."

"But if we are going onto that logic," Ludociel said, "then how is it someone such as Raynare was able to use Excalibur now that it is whole?"

Raynare cringed. "Not exactly. This is another topic I have brought here."

Raynare walked up to the forefront of the table where everyone had a clear sight of the voluptuous woman laying down the bandaged blade. She began to unravel the linen revealing the familiar deep sapphire hilt and golden curved cross guard, immediately making the angels recognize its holy presence. But Ruby had a different profound reaction as she made a horrified expression from how the blade felt broken to her and it made a single tear to cross down her face. The Sin of Pride unraveled enough to reveal it to be the very forged Excalibur, but everyone felt a sense of dread when the blade was revealed. Instead of shimmering splendor of unmatched holy might the once shining steel was marred with vicious cracks from edge to flat that made Excalibur look as brittle as clay.

"Oh..." Wilted Aurora at the horrid state of the magnificent blade.

Even the devil did not think so well of the look upon Excalibur, and it was more so that it was their faction that were responsible in Excalibur's destruction that started the holy war. Ruby tried to look away from the blade, the mere sight of it aching at her heart. Her predecessor Yahweh had a significant part in Excalibur's creation and to see it in such a dreadful sight evoked deep sadness in Ruby. The older angels could only frown sadly.

"That's not good, right?" Alucard said. "Cause if it breaks that means more nuns are going to mastur-"

"Keep fucking quiet!" Integra shouted, unloading a full clip into the vampire's head.

"The repair wasn't perfect." Raynare explained. "It never was meant to be. Even if you had the greatest mages in the world come together and do the same restoration spell perfectly, it wouldn't make any difference. For a moment, Excalibur only worked for me because I at least wanted it to be whole, but that was only a one-time deal."

"So there's no way to completely heal Excalibur?" Irene questioned.

"Not by our means." Merlin said, floating over the holy blade. "Unlike Gram or Caliburn which can be considered swords of man, Excalibur was created exclusively as a Divine Construct, a weapon of the heavens, forged entirely through means impossible in the mortal realm. Caliburn may hold Yahweh's light, but it was also based off of Gram, a mortal blade, which was also based off of Merodach, the Original Sin and grandfather of swords of power. In order to ever hope to bring Excalibur back to its former glory, it needs to be brought back to where it was originally created. Back to the Ever Distant Utopia, Avalon, where Yahweh and the Fae personally created Excalibur."

"Which brings up a question I want answered." Raynare said, eyes hardened on the leaders. "Why were the Excalibur fragments never brought back to the Fae!?"

"...The fault lies with myself." Michael admitted, his tone deep in regret and sadness. "When Excalibur was first shattered... I was in a moment of weakness because of Father's death. The church already had their hands on the remains of the blade. I never ever agreed with the church's plan to turn the remains into new swords for their own ends. How could I when they blatantly defied one of Father's greatest creations meant to be symbol of honor and paradise into those - abominations!?

"But I also could not stop them. Doing that, we would have lost the church entirely, and at such a crucial period in time. All that Father wanted for the humans was to become a united people built on logic, peace, and love. I was forced to watch turn into something of akin to rabid piety the coming centuries before we of the Heavens were able to even begin to calm them down from their fervor. Those centuries hold my deepest regrets."

"And it's not that we did not try to get in contact with the Fae." Added Eliza. "Avalon is not a place that anyone can enter, not even for angels. Only Yahweh and King Arthur ever had the privilege. When they heard of the church taking the fragments of Excalibur, the Fae were enraged, cursing all of us as 'thieves'. With that and the death of our Father, Heaven was forbidden for even daring to come onto the territories of Avalon with the threat of death otherwise."

"Well ain't that just a bunch of crap for us then." Natsu commented, rubbing his scalp.

"Speaking of the Excalibur fragments, there's something that's been bothering me, Alucard." Integra said, glaring at the Osbourne-looking fuckmothering vampire. "How is it that under your watch, expanding all of the Queen's lands, did you fucking miss a cock-ridden, maniacal crow steal _two _of the fragments we had!?"

"Well, I certainly remember you wanting to keep me in the house after that one enthusiastic walk." Alucard retold.

Integra did nothing but shout. "You were sent on a standard patrol, yet you somehow ended up destroying five blocks in a heavily populated area, you fucking dimwit!"

_'Is this lunatic for real!?'_ Thought Issei, Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Rias in a scream.

"Semantics." Alucard drawled. "Point is, you bribed me to stay in the house, and I don't go back on them. So what if I picked up on Kokabiel or not? I was busy with my new flat screen TV."

Integra could only snarl while pinching the bridge of her nose, but Seras hid her face in her palms groaning in disarray. The onlookers, especially the teenage audience, could only sweat drop at the scene.

"Actually," Ruby spoke up, "that debacle has been bothering me as well. Kokabiel is very strong, no doubt about that, but the defenses guarding the Excalibur fragments are one of the best in the moonlit world. Even for someone like Kokabiel and his resources it would be next to impossible after stealing one before alerting the rest of us. And yet not only did he steal all of them from the church, but all of them at the same time."

"What are you suggesting?" Ludociel wondered.

"To put it bluntly," Ruby briefed, "Kokabiel had help. The sort that has very deep pockets and the kind that has effortlessly proved to pull a heist on us without effort. The sort of help that _wanted _another war between us."

Though the younger members in the room visibly tensed except Vali, the older beings in the room had serious expressions on their faces that hinted the dread of the possibility. A deadly silence ensued between the powerful gathering. Not even Alucard commented in this silence, though that was due to Integra shoving down a pistol down his throat. Eliza's eyes studied everyone on the table until they stopped on Azazel.

"Brother Azazel, do you know something about this?" Eliza asked, bringing everyone's attention on the fallen angel.

"I... have an idea." Azazel admitted. "And let's just say that if it is what I think it is, then we need this alliance more than ever."

"These people must be real ballsy to go against the Biblical Factions." Igneel said, his tone gravel.

"Not only that, but they have the capacity to do it." Azazel said, with all the seriousness that was one of the former Seraphs of Heaven.

Meanwhile, Meliodas took this all in with his usual bright smile, but it was mask that hid his analytical mind. He knew perfectly of what and who Azazel was referring, and at some level Meliodas knew just a bit more. After all, _she _was the one that visited him and join up with _her _established group. Meliodas declined of course under the guise that it would be taking his time away from his precious bar.

"I can see how allying ourselves is beneficial to defeat this common foe." Zeldris suddenly spoke from his long silence. "We representatives are willing to comply and join this alliance as well, but there is one crucial issue to face here. I speak for my fellow guests here that is the major reason we have come to this summit as it is a problem that has harassed us for centuries."

"And what would that be?" Serafall asked.

"The Evil Piece system." Aurora said.

Looking at the representative for the Shinto and Hindu factions, there was no longer some bubbly girl that Issei or the others knew the other day. Those mismatched eyes of flaming orange and purple amethyst were hardened into a look belonging to an entity that has lived for tens of human lifetimes. Right then and there, there would be no doubt that Aurora was definitely the daughter of one of the strongest goddesses and the _strongest _god in the world. Her presence alone already made her stronger than some that sat at this very table.

"What about it?" Sirzechs said, though his tone and look betrayed his worry on the topic.

"Don't mean offense to you or the Underworld, Sirzechs." Grandeeney said, her eyes trained on the Crimson Lucifer. "But we who have come here to join the Biblical faction summit need to express problems relating to the Evil Piece system. More specifically, the High-class devils and their penchant for reincarnating whoever they want and how they are treated. One humans, it's a just use to recover your population, but to other races of the supernatural it has become quite the harassment."

Sirzechs felt his blood drain away. "I... don't believe I follow."

"Your system of reincarnation has become a fear to some of us." Aurora elaborated, her tone neutral as she rested her chin on her clasped hands. "It has come to a point where people of the moonlit world are expressing general unease of the Underworld holding power that not only turns them, but also binds them to one of _your _people that makes them no better than slaves."

"But not everyone is like that!" Rias suddenly exclaimed. "The Gremory treat our members as family. I-"

"I was not done, Gremory." Aurora cut in sharply, though in a neutral tone it was carried with a pulse of her power that was in the realm of God-class. "Can you actually say that for the rest of your society? What about the Bael, or the Phenex, houses infamous for their cruelty and lordship in the past? The answer is you can't, and that leaves us with the problem that when it comes to the Evil Piece system we cannot trust promises of 'power and fame' when they can use you however you want. Even you are not exempt from this, Rias Gremory. With that King piece that you hold, you could subjugate any of your servants to your will and force them to follow their every command. They wouldn't even resist an order of suicide.

"And what about when such a High-class wants to reincarnate an individual, but said individual doesn't want to be part of a peerage? Here lies another problem that at the end of the day, the Evil Piece system leave no room for a potential servants consent. A High-class devil could simply infiltrate one's home and reincarnate the individual in their sleep. They wake up, find out their a devil, and now a servant to their new master that has a hold of their entire life. Even at that point, they still have no power for themselves. No freedom whatsoever. Do you want to know why?"

The question from Aurora served as a pause for the devils to let her words sink in them, especially for Sona and Rias. Sona had a composed expression, but her head was titled down and her purple eyes were dim in morbid thought. However, the Gremory heiress was worse off, her eyes wide in shock and taking glances at her servants, the same people she called friends. A family she would gladly die for. But the truth of the matter was that there were High-class devils that were exactly as Aurora describe who were clearly awful people even as Rias denied it so.

"They become punished?" Issei answered unsure and getting a little worried from the sudden sick atmosphere.

"Worse." Aurora said. "I believe you call them 'stray devils', reincarnated servants that have left their masters and without said master's control their demonic energy becomes rampant, mutating their body and soul. Thing is though, those so-called monsters that you hunt down were once very good people. The same people that only wanted their freedom from a life _forced _upon them, yet they are met with their own masters branding them criminals to _your _society. Trial or not, the word of a High-class devil is very bias compared their servants, and they have no choice but to go on the run. Always hunted without reason, and all the while their demonic energy from the Evil Piece within them changes them into those monsters. All because some 'Low-class' devil wanted his or her freedom, and instead were given a fate worse than death."

At the end of Aurora's long explanation, Rias was at the point of tears. She wanted to be angry at Aurora, but her words brought up memories of her missions hunting stray devils. Doubts yelled in her mind as her mind flashed through the faces of those stray devils, all which coincidentally came from the Bael clan. How many were actually evil beings who killed their master? Or were they just people simply wanting to live their own life? It was more horrible since not too long ago she was in a similar manner with Kiba when he went rogue and saying that she would be forced to label him a stray devil.

Her mind last remembered the face of Viser. How Rias asked of the stray's final words, and how she took it in such an uncaring manner. But now those words that she simply brushed off before were echoing in her head like a song of the dead.

_Kill me..._

Was it a call for mercy after beating her so thoroughly and release from the pain? Or did Viser want her life to end just so she could finally be free?

_'Oh Satan, what have I done!?' _Thought Rias in horror.

"Anything you would like to say?" Aurora offered. "We are all ears."

She basically gave them permission for the devils to argue against the notion of the Evil Pieces with fervor. Surprisingly, Serafall and Sirzechs did not say a word nor did they glower at the Nephilim. A sad expression settled on their faces as if knowing this was coming. However, Sona was shaking on the spot before she metaphorically exploded, almost breaking her facade as the most composed of the three Kings of Kuoh.

"You're blowing this out of proportion." Sona exclaimed, struggling to have her voice at an appropriate level. "You can blame that for every High-class devil. We are still-"

"Sona!" The sharp voice cut off Sona, and surprisingly came from Serafall giving her younger sister a very emotionless stare. "Please. Don't make excuses."

"Most or some, it doesn't matter." Zeldris said, a single open to look upon the gathered people. "The point is that the abuse of the Evil Pieces does happen and still happens, and innocent people are suffering for it. Worse comes to worse, such an abuse could result in a massive political incident. Imagine a High-class having an eye on an individual that has shown extraordinary abilities. You would be drooling at the chance to have such a powerful addition to your peerage, whether or not you treat them well. Next thing, you find them near death, and your first instinct is to reincarnate. But at that moment, you may have caused a political explosion because that person was a demigod child of a god that doesn't take kindly to devils and is also a grave threat to the Underworld. By just adding a new servant, you may have given the whole devil society a new enemy. That is just one of a very long list of consequences with how unrestricted the Evil Piece system is."

In that whole dialog, Zeldris had given them a very grave scenario of a simple reincarnation while simultaneously berating the High-class devils. Issei didn't miss how Rias froze up and her skin tone went a few shades paler. His fellow Kings wanted to say more, but some unspoken fear kept them down.

"Is that you want? More restrictions to be placed on the Evil Piece system?" Sirzechs said with a neutral face that left no clue to his thoughts.

In all honestly, Sirzechs was all for this possible plan for the Evil Pieces, even just to restrict them. He was one of the very few of peculiar devils that can be considered as close to human nature in their benevolence. Their natural sins that influence devils did not effect him as much as most of his kin, and he had been trying to make some sort of effort on the Evil Pieces. Unfortunately, it seemed the bureaucracy of devil society thought the direct opposite.

"If we want this alliance to be possible with us," Irene preened, "then the Evil Piece _must _be reworked. Perhaps in the beginning it was a noble goal in an effort to heal your dwindled population after the Great War and the Devil Civil War, but that is far in the past of over 1,500 years ago."

"And I already have a prototype that can work for _all _supernatural races." Merlin cut Irene off in a way that didn't seem interrupting.

Irene had to stop herself from visibly snarling at Merlin as the fallen angel gave a smug grin to the dragon witch. She laid her hand on the great table where the wood was ignited in a complex pattern of a white magic circle. In a flash of light a thin slat of stone in the shape of an octagon appeared on the table with a circular swirling pattern colored in pearl white in the interior. Merlin held up her other hand using her advanced Space Magic to summon sixteen cubes and set them on the table.

"Where did you find those crystals?" Sirzechs wondered.

Merlin smiled. "Though they are rare, they are more deposits than even Lord Beezlebub knows of. Now then, all that I would need is feather from our little godling."

Ruby slightly jumped in surprise that the attention was aimed on her, but Eliza's presence allowed her to school her features from a stuttering mess. There was no warning indication for the instant release of her eight shining silver wings and her golden halo that sat just over her circlet. Next, Ruby plucked a single white feather from one of her wings and levitated it towards Merlin. The archmage then set the feather with the crystal cubes and sent a single pulse of magic into the thin slab of stone.

The reaction that came about was instantaneous. The stone floated up into the air with several circles of magic revolving around at different angles. They continued to spin at such speeds they formed a white ball above the table. It quickly dimmed down and settled back down, but when the light vanished the slab of stone now held a full array of white chess pieces glowing with holy power.

"May I present to you, Ruby, your new Holy Pieces." Merlin said, floating the crystals into Ruby's embrace. "As you see with this method, reincarnation will not solely be for devils, and they have more favorable details than the traditional Evil Pieces do. For example, the pieces can be safely extracted by the 'King' so to speak if said member no longer wants to be part of that peerage. Secondly, the pieces do not need the King to monitor the group's magical energy as the energy in the pieces instead perfectly adapts to the would-be-reincarnated. Lastly, the so-called authority of the 'King' is merely farce, like an employer to an employee sort. If this alliance succeeds, then these new pieces shall be distributed to everyone of our factions. Dragon, devil, angel, fallen, and even Yokai."

"I agree to this." Sirzechs gave his vote. "As long as this builds to a better future."

"I also agree along with my colleagues." Serafall said, giving a slight bow.

The younger devils could only stare in surprise at how quick their leaders went with this. Rias expected some reluctance given that she felt their Evil Piece system was somewhat insulted, but they even seemed to have contented smiles on their faces. Issei... well, he felt that the future was looking a brighter already with this, and accepted gladly. If it meant more people could be safe from possible exploitation then he was for it. Those thoughts were shared by Meliodas and the rest of his crew that came with.

Alucard...

"Is there is corpse around here?" Alucard suddenly said. "I smell a corpse, or that is probably me getting thirsty from all this boring~ shit. Like yay for peace, but now I really want to sink my fucking teeth. Oh great. My bored boner is on."

"If that would-" Igneel said in exasperation.

Only to stop, all of the members tensing at the sudden increase in magical power. Too fast from that power did the whole school become floated and time came to a still. And chaos ignited.

"FUCKING FINALLY! SOME ACTION!"

* * *

**And we will end it here. This one was bigger than expected, but it is to save room for the big fight coming up. And sorry for those waiting for the other updates, but I've been having a little writer's block. This happens if I have been working too much, and so I decide to just relax. Just yesterday I finished Final Fantasy 7 Remake, and holy shit you people have to play it yourself.**

**So coming in store is a lot more characters for the Khaos Brigade and an even darker one that casting a shadow on darkness itself. That will include-**

**"Do you not remember?"**

**W-What!? Who said that!?**

**"I shall never be a memory..."**

**No, no, no, no! What the fuck are _you _doing here!? I'm trying to come up with the next chapter! I wasn't even planning adding yo-**

***One-Winged Angel***

**AAAAAUGH!**

**Up next is Chapter 24: Chaotic Evil**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	24. Back Together

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the works of the Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DxD. That's how a fanfiction do. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 24: Back Together**

**(Que Seven Deadly Sins Ost "Sky Peace")**

As the pulse of magical power washed throughout the grounds, most of the occupants in the room came under its effects. Those such as Akeno, Seras, Erza, Irina, Sona's peerage except Saji, WBY, and Gelda were suddenly deathly still from their own individual time being frozen. Only the most powerful of the gathering shrugged off the effects of the time disruption such as the leading dragons including Igneel, Sirzechs, Aurora, Serafall, Rias, Issei from his Boosted Gear, Vali with Divine Dividing, Alucard, Integra with Joyuese, Xenovia with Durandal, the Seraphs, Ruby with her inherent godly connection, the top Cadres of the Grigori, Escanor and Raynare with their Power of Shine, Meliodas, and Zeldris. The vampire servant of Alucard was only saved due to her connection to the former king of vampires, and Albedo and Rinmuru were safe by their status as Ultimate-class beings.

The second son of Satan snapped his neck towards his vampiric wife frozen in time and his face etched in a snarl of an angry Maou. His power skyrocketed violently, coating him in an aura of pitch-black shadows that made Ruby cringe in fear.

"Who fucking dares!?" Zeldris growled.

Among many things, Zeldris was very protective of his wife. His thoughts were already on the forefront of finding the bastard that did this and ripping him a bloody mess of gore. He would have gone on a mad rampage by having the room explode with his power if it weren't a firm hold on his shoulder. Pitch black eyes with hints of dark purple looked to his older brother Meliodas, his emerald eyes projecting a hardened, yet compassionate look. The look alone calmed down Zeldris to rein his power before he unleashed it, but cold rage was all the more evident in his eyes and posture.

"What the hell is going out there?!" Saji exclaimed, rushing to the windows when he heard sounds of explosions. "What the hell is this!?"

Rinmaru joined Saji at the window and her golden eyes narrowed. "By the wise Shenron, how did this happen?"

Her exclamation drew the attention of both Azazel and Sirzechs to rush to the window. The sky had turned a shade of red mixed with purple to create a dark sky. The many guards they had posted in the skies were gone, and now the entrance was being flooded with unknown forces that were firing magic at any direction. Most of them floated on magic circles, but Sirzechs could spot a few notable individuals.

"Magicians!?" Sirzechs exclaimed.

"How did they get past the guards!?" Azazel exclaimed. He even had some stationed around the ORC.

"...Oh shit, those were ours." Muttered Alucard, flipping to his feet. "I mean, oh my God, how did they get past the guards!?"

Integra and Seras gave the vampire pointed looks, making Alucard sigh in exasperation. They knew he was calling complete bullshit on that; it wasn't the first time he got to the guards. But now was not the time for scolding. Instead, the head of Hellsing stood to her feet and brandished Joyuese as it glowed a spectrum of colors of its holy light.

"It would seem we are about to have a fight on our hands." Integra announced, drawing forth the holy blade and feeling its power boost her own body. "Now I want to know who these hellish cock bites are to come after all of us."

"Let's not rush this, or we might fall into a potential ambush." Azazel said, glancing to Vali. "Vali, may you give us a barrier to work with?"

"Fine, old man." Vali said.

"I will go as well." King offered, floating into the air. "I suppose I need to teach a lesson to these amateurs."

"Me too." Saji announced, summoning the full form of his Sacred Gear, Binder Vendetta.

Vali and King soared out the window and into the open battlefield. The White Dragon Emperor entered his Balance Breaker state, and the amount of power he released surpassed Issei himself in his Balance Breaker. He began to summon magic circles to defend the school from the barrage while King countered their magical blasts with his own magic that sent soaring bolts of yellow light slicing through them. The magicians responded to the counterattack by using defensive barriers, effectively making it a stalemate until Vali soared into the fray, tanking their magical blasts with **[DIVIDE] **before unleashing it in a tremendous shockwave. This gave the group within the meeting room some time to think.

Saji, on the other hand, went on the full assault. His arm braces leeched tens of Absorption Lines swatting magical blasts and lashing at the magicians with lethal effect. For every strike, the Absorption Lines transferred more power to Saji to reinvigorate him. Vali was slightly surprised to see someone here so capable and with such a powerful Sacred Gear.

**[That kid right there.] **Albion informed. **[He is the host of Vritra, the Black Dragon Emperor of India. Never thought I'd see him whole again, but here I am surprised.]**

_'What a surprise indeed.' _Vali thought, his wings trailing a blue streak as he charged at the growing army of magicians.

"First of all, let's think what's happened here?" Merlin spoke over the slightly panicked group. "Azazel, was that not the effects of Forbidden Balor View?"

Azazel nodded. "Yes, and in a Balance Breaker state, too. However, it would seem those with a Longinus or holy swords are not safe. For Ruby, well it really does not have to be said that she is technically a godling, and most of us still moving are too powerful to be put under its effects."

"How did this power come about here of all places?" Wondered Michael, glancing to his brother.

"It comes from the dhamphir boy that is under the peerage of the Gremory heiress." Azazel informed. "And it also means they forced him to go into Balance Breaker. If we can't stop this in time, I think that the dhamphir won't survive."

"No, I can't let that happen." Rias exclaimed. "I don't want Gasper to die."

"That won't happen, but that is not the last of our problems." Sirzechs said, snarling at the sight of his men being slaughtered while they could do nothing in their frozen state. "That teleportation magic that they are using can only work if they have someone behind the barrier with us."

"So we've been betrayed." Albedo growled, a menacing aura clouding her body. "How dare they! I am going to find the culprit and tear them to pieces."

"You'll have your chance, but we need to save the dhamphir first." Igneel said. "They must be forcing the user of the Sacred Gear with more power to use it to this extent. Is there a way we can get to the unfortunate boy unless you want us to simply crush through these forces."

"I could switch myself with a spare piece at the ORC." Rias said.

"And I am coming with you." Issei proposed, standing beside his former King. "I can't exactly leave you alone with the same magicians that got to Koneko and Gasper."

"Issei..." Rias muttered, a blush growing on her cheeks. "Thank you."

The Gremory magic crest glowed to life at the pair's feet, and their form sunk into it. It disappeared in a flash of red light that dropped an unused Rook piece. Sirzechs pocketed his sister's remaining Evil Piece, but his senses alerted to a familiar flare of magic. All in the room either aimed guns, drew blade, or summoned their magic toward a golden light that dimmed to reveal a voluptuous woman with brown tied in a bun and a... cat person wearing a shorts and brown coat with the Nazi symbol engraved on it. In the latter's hands was a portable television. If Blake wasn't frozen in time, she would've freaked that a 'Faunas' was here in another world.

"The fuck!?" Ban swore, taken aback by the appearance by the cat girl... boy... thing.

"Nazis!" Alucard sang, grinning at an irate Integra. "Fucking called it, bitches!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Shouted Integra, glaring at the new duo that appeared with a drawn pistol. "And you two have made a grave mistake coming to us. You really think you take us all on and still survive? Think again, shit-for-brains!"

"You think you can challenge I, Katerea Leviathan, human!?" Snarled the brunette, revealing her eight devil wings.

"Hold, hold." Exclaimed the cat girl(?) - trap -, holding up hands to hold fire despite Katerea's displeasure. "Warten Sie! How do you say... 'Do not shoot the messenger'. At least not yet."

"Ah, the return of the 'why' boner." Alucard mused, studying the would-be-or-not girl or boy. "With a vengeance!"

"What are you here for?" Ruby questioned, her silver eyes glowing a piercing glow to them.

"My commanding officer, Ze Major," The trap announced, setting the television on the table, "would like to personally introduce himself with our wonderful organization of Millennium, and representing the beautiful club that we are a part of. The Khaos Brigade."

The cat trap pressed a button above the frame and the screen came on while German music played. A live video played of an stout, obese man in a white suit with blonde hair masking yellow eyes. Ruby was unnerved by the unnaturally bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"Hello~." Greeted the Major in a manner contrasting to his wicked smile.

Alucard recognized the man... and immediately started laughing at the Major's obesity. "He-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! He's still so fucking fat! He's like a Nazi Louis C.K., ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Wait, wait! No, no; Jim Gaffigan! Jim Gaffigan...!"

"Bwha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Laughed Ban. "He - he literally looks like a literal man-sized baby if I kept feeding him mayo for life!"

"Ah, if it isn't ze memorable Alucard!" Said the Major. "Ze provider, Sir Integra. Ooh, even her little niece, Irina Shidou. Isn't she a precious zing? And zat is not counting ze supernatural zwonder before my eyes! Sirzechs Lucifer, the Master of Destruction. Heard your work in ze Great War was fabulous! Ze dragons, what lovely sport. Azazel, vonderful to see your face. Ze sons of Satan. Ooh~, zuch a big fan of your father. Love your work in war. Und of course, Michael und ze heiress to Heaven. Tell me, how does it feel to vork with your svorn enemies, Michael?"

"Nothing is more painful than to hear your obnoxious voice." Michael replied, seeing Ruby's nervousness to the Major.

"Ah, don't be so rude!" The Major said in fake hurt. "Ve we used to be friends with ze Vatican! Especially how they helped us Nazis escape from ze vonderful World War!"

_'So that's how Maxwell knew of Millenium's location.' _Thought Integra. _'But I didn't think that the shit was this deep to be a part of whatever the fuck this is to attack the whole Biblical Faction.'_

Ruby gasped in shock and snapped her head to Michael. His green eyes were wide in just as much shock. Not in a way that a secret was revealed, but more in shock of being betrayed. The Major caught onto this reaction.

"Oh, did you not know?" The Major wondered. "For shame, Michael. You need to have a better why on zese zings. Next zing you know, the Pope iz a pedophile... Actually, zat's a terrible example. Everybody knows zat."

"I thought it was good, sir." Spoke a voice from the background feed.

"Thank you, Hans." The Major replied to his own with exasperation. "Vhere vas I? Ah yes. I am betting you are chomping at your britches at vhat ve have in store for you, nein?"

"Nazi army." Stated Integra.

"...Wow, just kill at ze fun." The Major said. "Put ze fun in camps vhy don't you."

"Yeah, you fun Nazi." Alucard whined.

"Guilty of seventy acts of fun murder!" Ban said.

Ludociel glanced to Integra. "You have an idea what this maniac is on about?"

"It's not an idea; it's fact." Integra stated. "Some time ago, my organization ran into a strange uprising in vampire activity all over London. However, these vampires are not the typical kind usually in the Mediterranean. The vampires in question had a special chip embedded in their necks that created the vampirism, and they lacked the magical capacity natural ones do. They even launched an attack at the Hellsing HQ."

"But, vat is only a proportion of vhat ve have in store for _all _of you." The Major cried ecstatically. "Zanks to ze vwonderful lady and our other unmentioned cohorts, zis has gone beyond a zimple incursion. Not only zwall ve see Hellsing und ze Vatican in rubble, ve zall come for all of you! Ze blood of devil, human, dragon, angel, und gods shall flood both Earth, Heaven, und ze Underworld, und ve zall open ze gates of ze true Hell..."

No one noticed how Zeldris and Meliodas stiffened at how the Major mentioning opening the gates of Hell. As in the true Hell where the souls of the foul sinners go to be tortured for eternity by the true demons born for cruelty. Meanwhile, Schrodinger eyed the frozen Blake, perking at the sight of the turned nekoshous own cat ears. Too bad that Blake was unable to speak, but Seras was also eye-catching, and the weapon of Millennium inched to the busty vampire. That is until his (her?) head exploded in a mess of gore by Alucard.

"...Und like zat, ze vwar begins." Cackled the Major before Alucard destroyed the portable screen.

"Oops, did I accidentally a war?" Alucard said with a chilling smile. "Police Girl, put the 'bitches love cannons' on this bitch right here."

"Yes sir!" Seras obeyed Alucard quickly without question.

Automatically, Seras dropped her long case to the ground and gave a mighty stomp that popped the lid off. The force in her leg strength made the contents of the opened case to jump out, revealing to the shock of Kiba, Irina, and Xenovia of a gigantic rifle longer than Seras' own height. Ruby, however, revealed her inner weapon nut, her eyes sparkling at the magnificent at the Anti-Midian Cannon Harkonnen. The barrel itself was thicker than her arm to show the sheer size of the payload the rifle fired.

"Bitches love cannons!" Proclaimed Seras, her eyes flashing red at Katerea with barely contained bloodlust.

Seras hefted the cannon with the ease of holding a feather and instantly took aim at the Leviathan. With each pull of a trigger, a great bang rang through the room and everyone could feel the power in the rounds as well as their holy attribute into them. In response, Katerea formed a magic circle from her right palm and blocked the incoming anti-tank missiles like a shield. However, she underestimated the payload as the unleashed shells exploded upon impact, releasing bits of shrapnel fused with holy energy. Katerea hissed in pain with cuts sporting on her body that audibly sizzled from the holy properties.

"You little bitch!" Katerea hissed, her staff producing an orange light. "Vampire or not, I'll reduce you to atoms!"

"I think you are forgetting something." Aurora spoke up, catching Katerea's attention.

The sounds of clicking guns and raised magics came to her ears as she took in the view of the occupants. Aurora held a golden revolver with a long barrel and a chamber for six bullets created through a simple burst of her magic into the weapon. Integra simply held precise aim with her pistol with her remaining hand going to Joyuese. Ruby created a solid white copy of the cannon Seras held. Michael, Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel, Ludociel, Merlin, Irene, Albedo, Grayfia, Rinmuru, and Raynare summoned their magic via magic circles aimed at the Levithan descendant, and some even surrounding the poor villain. The rest such as Meliodas, Escanor, and Alucard spectated with coy smirks on their faces.

"I have to wonder," Aurora said smugly, "just where in this 'great' scheme of yours did you think you were making it out of this?"

In that moment, Katerea realized the mistake she made brazenly appearing right in the middle of the gathering of some of the world's most powerful supernatural entities. At first, her plan went in the idea of taking out the usurpers in a battle of bloody glory, but she never planned for the sheer amount of powerhouses in the room. Then again, her plan was never much thought out of anyway considering fighting a Super Devil at her level was amount to suicide.

"... That's not fair at all." Katerea lightly whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Integra drawled. "We don't give a fuck!"

Gunshots of magical bullets and streams of blasted sorcery from all walks of life littered on the foolish (read: retarded) Leviathan. She tried to defend herself as best as she could with a spherical barrier, but her defenses were literally shattered in seconds under the constant onslaught. Bullet wounds appeared on her shoulders and arms, and a particularly strong blast from Sirzechs sent Katerea flying out of the already shattered windows and landing onto the battlefield below.

"I'm not complaining," Raynare commented, "but either that was too easy, or she was really dumb thinking she could take any of us on."

"Best finish her off still." Zeldris spat.

"Hey, uh, captain?" Diane called, peeking out the window. "You might want to see this."

Meliodas came beside the heavy hitter of the Seven Deadly Sins and followed Diane's wary gaze. At the very gates of the academy where the magicians came out from portals, a group in red robes stood in a circular formation. A blood red sign with pointed stars and demonic sigils of deepest black. The son of Satan's eyes widened when the six individuals surrounding the circle pulled out a dagger and stabbed themselves with it. That was when they all felt the potent and dense demonic energies suffusing the air. Ruby whimpered under the sheer wrongness she felt to it from her very soul, and the angels felt as though a winter's chill went down their backs.

"What kind of demonic energy is this!?" Raynare exclaimed. "Even a devil's does not have so much malice."

It wasn't as if the magic was more potent than that of a devil, but it was more accurate to say that a devil's magical signature was watered down in comparison. This magic felt more like the real deal, and that in her very soul Raynare had the obligation to either run or purge this darkness away. No, even darkness was not this worse.

"This presence." Sirzechs said. "Meliodas, the only thing I've felt something like this was from you, Zeldris, and demons from Hell."

Sirzechs' input made something connect in Meliodas' brain and come to a realization. His head snapped up, and there was no longer that cheer and brightness he showed. It was set in a serious stoicism mixed with a noticeable sign of alarm. He only had it for less than second before he and Zeldris disappeared in pure speed towards the ritual the magicians were performing. They knew exactly what they were trying to do, and it had to be stopped at all costs.

"Meliodas!" Sirzechs cried, ready to go follow his friend if it was something that even alarmed someone like Meliodas.

"Hold on there, replacement Lucy." Alucard said, stopping Sirzechs with a firm hold on his shoulder. "They know what they're doing, and if that magic is what I think it is then they may be the only ones to deal with it."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ruby.

"If I'm correct," Alucard said, no sort of mischief in his tone, "we are dealing with demons, and considering Zeldris and Meliodas are half-demons themselves they are the best suited for whatever's to come."

Sirzechs widened his eyes. "This is really bad. Demons haven't been around since the end of the Great War, but I still remember how vicious they are. What are those magicians even planning sacrificing themselves like that?"

As if on cue, the magic circle released a shockwave as the blood of the sacrificed magicians poured through the drawings. Meliodas and Zeldris had to brace themselves from the impact till they found themselves back at the school building underneath the meeting room. Once all the blood from the sacrificed magicians made it to the center, the space on the ground tore apart in a portal rimmed in purple. From within was a tainted crimson red and unholy screeches that shook at the hearts of every holy being present.

"Brother, you feel that, don't you?" Meliodas stated.

Zeldris scowled at the mystical phenomenon flooding with demonic power. "How could I not? My blood is basically singing with it. That's a Hell's Gate ritual. How did those mages find out how to open one?"

"That doesn't matter." Meliodas said, drawing out Lostvaynne. "What we have to do is close it, but they don't seem to want us to go interfere."

To prove Zeldris' word, the magicians began to focus their fire on the sons of Satan after seeing their recent attempt on the Hell's Gate. It was child's play for them to deflect the hail of magic with their blades, but their advance was too slow. Meliodas locked his eyes ahead at the gate entrance, seeing the distortion to the eldritch dimension flare right before a roar made the whole area silent.

A massive arm with skin of sickly purple rose from the portal and clawed on the concrete. The hand alone was being enough to hold several people in a single grasp, and veins bulged in black. Shadows only seemed to grow in the new presence that entered the world, and made the light dim in turn. Another arm swung up to cling to the ground with foot long claws, allowing the main body to finally lift to the surface.

The body was flamboyant with a big belly... if that belly came in the form of a giant maw of gnashing teeth and hellfire. On broad shoulders was a small head in comparison to the enormous body featuring two pairs of blood red reptilian eyes and a pair of scimitar-shaped horns. Upon fatty, lizard-like feet, the demon stood three stories high.

**"Ah, it's been too long since I've returned to the mortal world." **The demon said, his voice like gravel. **"And look at the humans around me. Seems you little insects are even more numerous since last time. That's good. Means we will have a feast."**

The demon gave a great howl that cracked apart the stone ground, calling forth more beings from Hell Gate. With flimsy arms and three-digit hands crawled demons standing 5'6" with pale skin and white eyes, and mandibles built to tear apart flesh replaced a normal mouth. They came like a swarm from the portal under the command of the bigger demon, but seem to lack the use of speech. Instincts were their only direction and a mental command from their big boss aimed that ravenous nature to the soon-to-be allies and the academy building in general.

They were not the last. Coming with this growing swarm were two more demons the size of trucks. Their bodies were built for raw power and the darkest of magics oozed off their bodies. Eyes filled with golden yellow held only bloodlust and drool dripped from a mouth prepped with sharp teeth, and their skin was a bright red with the same black veins noticeably bulging from the muscle underneath.

"Sheesh, not those things." Ban commented, hopping down to stand beside his captain. "I really don't like those guys."

"Is it because they always tear a whole into you?" Meliodas said.

"That, and I keep forgetting they have seven hearts like every demon despite how fucking fat they are." Ban replied. "I mean, look at those fatasses."

Zeldris sighed. "Why do you keep this drunkard around still?"

"I honestly don't know." Meliodas answered.

The screeching of the white demons attracted the attention of King, Saji, and Vali were battling in the air. Seeing the growing swarm closing on the academy, King summoned his favored spear and Sacred Treasure, Chastiefol, in a flash of light. The spear floating nonchalantly at King's side, and twirled slowly by the twitches of the fairy's fingers. He looked down at the charging demons with a narrowed, yet bored look.

**"Form Five: Increase."**

King snapped his fingers and Chastiefol gave a brilliant glow. When it dimmed down, the air around King was filled with swords all emitting a holy aura. A lazy wave of his hand and the swords came down in a rain of steel impaling the charging demons to the ground. Yet no matter how many swords cut down, they were always more crawling from the Hell Gate. One the bigger red demons noticed the fairy king and spat out a ball of purple fire. Harlequinn gave a slight widening of his eyes as he mentally commanded Chastiefol to shield him.

That was unnecessary as a net made out of Absorption Lines holding the fireball back at the last second. On impact, it exploded in a mess of black fire, but King descended down from the smoke unharmed right beside Meliodas. Meanwhile, Saji was reeling back from the unholy power of the hellfire he had absorbed, allowing a white demon to get the drop on him. He fell to the floor and held back the mandibles that were inches from chomping into his neck.

"Shit, you are ugly." Saji cursed.

With pure strength, Saji managed to snap the demon's neck and throw it off of him. He redeployed his Absorption Lines, and used them to lash out at the white demons trying to swarm only to met with a painful death in dark flames of Blaze Black Flare. Another leaped over aiming for his back only for a bullet to blast its head apart. Saji turned his head to the direction of the gunshot to find blood red eyes shaking him to his soul.

"Be careful, boy." Alucard said, a wide grin stretched across his face. "Don't want to have your head rolling around the ground or we'd be playing my favorite version of football."

"H-How are you even smiling?!" Exclaimed Saji, frightened by the casual malice the vampire radiated. "They are demons everywhere."

"Then it must be my fucking birthday!" Cackled Alucard. "Demons are running amok, my guns are ready to blast their heads off, and my dick is harder diamond here."

"Don't mind him." Seras said in an apologetic manner, making Saji yelp that the blonde somehow got behind him without noticing. "He's just well... a total ass."

"A total badass." Alucard shouted, jumping into the fray of frenzy demons.

"Word of advice." Seras said as she and Saji stood back to back against the enemy surrounding them. "Try not to die."

"Don't need to tell me." Saji replied as the two jumped back into battle.

At the frontline, the mages battling the brother duo and King launched a combined attack, layering multiple mystical circles upon one another before unleashing it. Meliodas casually answered the attack with a Full Counter, blasting apart two lines of the magicians with their own attack. That allowed for the demons, especially the swarm of white demons to focus on. Multiple eyes landed on Meliodas and Zeldris, and there just a second before the whole area was flooded with literal hellish rage.

The white demons' eyes became bloodshot on sight of Meliodas and Zeldris while the bigger demons glared upon them. The tallest of them marched forward through the crowd of mages, uncaring of those he stomped on the way.

**"That smell." **The demon hissed. **"I know that smell anywhere. We all know it. Too long have I waited to gut you, traitorous princes!"**

"Can I get the name of the demon that is soon to be dead?" Zeldris said.

**"It's Bilgore." **The demon roared, ripping a chunk of concrete from the ground. **"Remember that name when you burn within my gullet."**

The now named Bilgore piled the chunk of concrete into the great maw that made up his gut. That giant mouth crunched down on the torn up ground while mixing in the flames. Together, the maw rolled all that concrete into a ball of fiery destruction that Bilgore spat out with the velocity of a cannon, and powerful enough to level the entire front of the academy, including the room they were residing in. It was also unfortunate that at that moment, Rias and Issei had to make their untimely return.

"Hey guys I'm back - HOLY SHIT!" Issei yelped at the flaming destruction.

**"Perfect Cube."**

The attack made a direct hit on the school, reducing the whole front back to rubble. In the settling dust of the rubble, the occupants of the meeting room were unharmed due to Sirzechs' use of a quick barrier aided by Irene also protecting their frozen compatriots. However, those like Escanor, Raynare, Issei, Merlin, Ban, King, Meliodas, and Diane did not stand among them. Just apart from the main group was a transparent cube created through advanced Space Magic hiding the occupants in the cloud of dust.

(Cue "Perfect Time")

_'This... This is a dream come true.' _Raynare thought now in the presence of the whole Seven Deadly Sins that she was a part of.

"My, oh my, it's been dreadfully long, hasn't it?" Merlin said with mirth.

"Aye it has." Escanor answered. "I do believe it has been about 1500 years since we've come together like this."

"Fighting and kicking demon ass." Ban cackled, spinning his Courechouse around him. "Hah, just like the good old days."

"I hope our dynamic hasn't gone too rusty." King spoke, levitating Chastiefol in front of himself.

"It better not." Diane exclaimed, readying her prized hammer, Gideon. "When we counterattack, I want to see how many I can still crush with my hammer."

"So we're back together, even when some of us are sort of new here." Issei spoke up, summoning Herritt. "I would like to say it's an honor to fight alongside you. So, Captain, what are our orders?"

"Your orders?" Meliodas said, taking a moment to think. "Show them our strength. Show them our unity. Show them what we are."

On cue, Merlin dropped the barrier as the army of magicians and demons closed on them. The eight warriors jumped in the fray with Issei firing the first shot with Herritt through the heads of multiple demons. Escanor slammed down Rhitta upon the ground, creating an explosion of great heat that obliterated the devils on the right flank while Diane smashed down Gideon to kick spires of earth that demolished the magicians on the left. King launched a hail of swords towards the enemy and breaking their charge while Raynare threw out a spear that exploded in light that disintegrated the demons to nothingness. As for Meliodas, he charged at the head of the group with a smirk on his face shared by everyone for one reason: the Seven Deadly Sins have returned.

* * *

**I had to stay up late to finish this chapter so I can start on a different chapter for another story later today without writer's block. The ending was a little rushed, and there will be multiple parts to this segment of the story.**

**Up next is Chapter 25: Burning Inside with Violent Anger**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


End file.
